Realizations
by Druidsorcerer
Summary: Set after Riki's return to Eos after 18 months of freedom, after his second debut. What happens when the mongrel realizes his position and lets go of his defiance? What happens when he realizes his true feelings for his master? Warning: angst and later some violence and lemon (Lol it is ai no kusabi.) First ever fanfic! R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there fellow reader!

So…This here is the first story I am ever posting on FF (well, anywhere, to be precise). I am like the shy, lazy lurker/ reader who has finally gathered up enough courage to post something.*blushes and turns away*

And it's an Ai no Kusabi fic! ^_^'

And I would be very grateful if you read this in its entirety, despite the wordiness and well... literary mistakes and stuff and review it… So on with this…

Warning: Angst, Angst, ANGST

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ai no Kusabi or any of its characters. **

Quotes in italics- flashback

Italics- Iason's thoughts/emphasis

Chapter 1 Introspection

"Dubito ergo cogito; cogito ergo sum."

I doubt, therefore I think; I think therefore I am.

Rene Descartes

The day had been exceptionally bright. And the night was pleasanter still. The breeze that usually greeted him in the balcony today seemed to be full of meaning. As if it was whispering its thoughts to him. His body revelled at the small amount of freedom that he felt looking at the endless sky, speaking his heart to the caressing breeze, looking at the lights and the darkness of Midas.

Riki had been standing there, looking at the area that he used to call home for a long time. He had come out for a smoke, and stayed for the feeling of serenity he felt there. The days were relatively uneventful, he had nothing to do. He felt as if his body was rotting with each passing day of inaction. He found himself revisiting his past, perhaps a bit too much, aggravating his already present desperation and the steadily rising feeling of suffocation. His mind could not think about anything but his previous life. As the leader of Bison, as Guy's partner. Pleasant memories they were. Even guardian, which he now knew to be a vile institution, had provided him with some good memories. He wasn't actually one of the group, ever, but he had loved watching them play. He had loved listening to the innocent laughter. How things had changed. He could hardly believe it himself.

_"You've got only two hands to hold onto the most important things in your life."_

Aire. What wisdom! How he had heeded to it, until he had decided to leave Guy behind! He felt sorry. He regretted that he had at one point forgotten it, yet glad that he had remembered at the important parts. He had agreed to this for Guy. He had wanted Guy to live for the two of them, so he had let go of his pride. And he had realized that he did not belong there. He never had. He sniggered. And what did he have on his hands now? Assurance that Guy would never go through what he had gone through. And?...The status of Iason Mink's pet. The bit of spirit he had left in him seethed in fury. So, did he really belong here? He growled in annoyance. Of course not. He had been dealt such an unfair hand, but he had been ready to give up his life if it ensured Guy's freedom. For Guy, if not for himself.

His thoughts settled on Guy. He had expected Guy to react that way when he revealed the truth. That punch that Guy had thrown had not hurt him. Not at all. It was the fact that he had given up his pairing partner, his gang, his freedom for something so lowly, that he knew this was repulsive even to the lowest of beings, even to the slum mongrels, was what was killing him. The fact that he was doing this willingly slaughtered his self-respect. But he was not naïve still to reject his position or the truth. He had become addicted to the pleasure that Iason forced on him. It did not really seem like a great deal to resist his body, but the fact that he had actually let go of his dignity and come here stuck to his mind like a thorn.

_"I… belong… to… you."_

Fuck.

Although quite repulsed, he'd had no choice at that point. He had been so alive, so drowned in that pleasure, a pleasure he had denied himself for a whole year, that he could not summon the will to deny. And the year away from Eos had to some extent proved his dependence on that pleasure. He was fighting a fate he knew could not be fought. And he was starting to get tired of losing. He felt his anger slowly drain away. What was the point of all this anyway? He had already been stripped of all that he had considered important. He did not like what he was, but he did not have a choice.

Though, he wondered, perhaps there was a choice. The easiest choice, the smoothest way out. He looked down and wondered. How would it feel to fly? He snickered to himself. He had never thought of this, not even during that dreadful training four years ago. He had been too proud, too hopeful that he would tire the Blondie out or somehow escape, to even think of such a thing. But now… his pride was in tatters, his dignity all but gone, his freedom snatched away for sure, and forever. What was he hopeful for now? What reason existed for life, now that his friends hated him and he hated his life, he hated himself? All the ambition he had, of getting out of the slums, now lay in ashes along with his dying pride and the little humanity that still slept in him, injured.

The wind had changed direction, now striking his back with some force. He looked up and smiled. It felt as if nature was taking pity on him and encouraging him to end it all. He would be glad to, he realized. Yet he knew that he should remain strong, till the end and go down bravely. The dignity denied him in life would be reclaimed in death. It was almost poetic. Then, he sighed, quite disturbed by the thought and lit another cigarette, looking over at Ceres, thinking of Guy. Guy would know how to soothe him. He would know exactly what to say to bring his mood back to normal. Only he knew.

"Guy…"

Iason entered his penthouse exhausted, having spent the entire day looking through cases, analyzing data, discussing new moves in the market with Katze and in meetings with the other elite. It had been dreary and mind numbing, but it was his duty. To be done as efficiently and as meticulously as possible. He sighed as the door opened with a whiz, looking forward to his time with his pet, knowing that perhaps much more complex problems awaited him here. But that was what was interesting with Riki. That was the most endearing thing about him.

With Riki, he was Iason, not Lord Iason Mink the head of Tanagura's Syndicate, a Blondie who answered only to Jupiter. Riki only ever treated him as just another human being, without any reservation, the same way he treated his friends, or enemies or strangers. The sense of justice, honor and dignity the mongrel possessed was uncannily exceptional. That he was a Blondie was nothing to be really proud about, to Riki. For, he had not actually attained that status through his effort, but had been born into it. Though he did his damnedest to live up to it.

"Welcome home, Master." said Cal, the usual greeting from his new furniture of a year and eight months.

He nodded his response saying "Wine, Cal." and looked around to see where Riki was. As always, he wasn't to be seen. The mongrel would be in the balcony, as was usual.

He walked into the balcony and found his pet, leaning on the railing and smoking a cigarette.

"Such a filthy habit." Sounded a voice from behind him, a voice he would recognize even in his sleep, a voice that would remind him of ice even in a dream of an inferno. He retrieved the cigarette from his mouth and gave it a glance and smiled. It was almost burnt out anyway. Without further thought, he threw it away over the ledge, unextinguished and saw the tiny sparks fly before the cold wind put out the fire. How very… poetic. He'd had enough of the ephemeral for a day he decided and snickered.

"Come inside, pet. It is starting to get cold."

His smile flagged in slight irritation. But he didn't feel the usual rage or the impulse to fight. Though, he admitted to himself, he wanted to spend a while more here. He didn't want to return to the suffocating confines of their rooms already. Just a few more minutes…

"Riki… Do not make me say it again." That voice would normally have made him shiver with slight fear, with its promise of vengeance. But it surprised even him when he didn't feel an ounce of fear. He stood still.

"Or is it that you want to be retrained, pet. Should you force my han-"

"Go ahead." He said, calmly and spread his hands on his sides, looking up, eyes closed, his back still turned to Iason. His smile widened, he had surprised himself with the boldness of the move.

"Riki…" answered the voice, colder still, aiming to freeze his blood. But he felt absolutely nothing. He turned around and smiled at the blondie.

Together with the glistening short hair, the toned muscles of his body shown off by that outfit he wore, and his sharp features, Riki looked almost otherworldly. But it was wrong. That smile… It was not right. So ethereal, so mesmerizing, kind… forgiving... Iason could only stare at his pet and gulp as he waited. It was impossible. Riki wouldn't contemplate that! He would never kill himself! He waited, anxiety tearing at his heart, trying to maintain a calm enough expression.

"Oh don't worry. I wouldn't." smiled Riki, his eyes still closed, as if he'd read Iason's mind. "Well?... Go ahead. Retrain me!" the peacefulness in those words clutched at Iason's heart and strangled it.

Riki allowed a moment's silence before he continued, opening his eyes, only to look at the floor, hiding them under their lids.

"I will scream just the way you like. And then, I will beg you to forgive me and promise you it will never happen again. Then you can take me all night long, until I beg for mercy. Just the way you like it."

Iason gasped. Riki was still smiling. He was no longer sure of what was happening. But those words tore at his heart. Did he not bring any pleasure to Riki? What warranted such cruel words? He could not help but ask. "Is it that bad being my pet?"

"You know my answer to that."

"Why, Riki?" He knew he was hardly being coherent, but he could not understand.

_ Why was he so suddenly like this? Did he even realize what he was saying? Does this mean I have finally tamed Riki? Does this mean anything at all?_

"Do you even understand what you are asking?" his smile widened again as he put down his hands.

"Is that an insult?" asked the Blondie, his eyes narrowed.

"No. It was a question, an honest question." He closed his eyes again leaning on the railing, his head bowed in thought.

He had nothing left to lose, nothing to gain. And the realization took away his instinctual fear. For once, he really felt bold. And he felt like talking. These moments in his life when he had actually felt like talking were few and far between. The last time he remembered giving a talk was when he had given his opinions on that brat, Kirie, wanting to become a pet, at the Mistral Park auction.

Silence fell between the two as Iason thought hard. What did he really mean? He had been thrilled to come home to his pet to listen to his colorful words, look at that glint of defiance and hear something other than usual flattery. But, after such a day, he wasn't really interested in dealing with a silly tantrum, which he still assumed it must be.

Deciding in his mind, Riki wiped the smile off his face, opened his eyes, and stared at the ground before he began. It wasn't as if he had anything more to lose. Riki's voice lowered and hardened a sign of his seriousness.

"What do you expect from me?"

"Acceptance, obedience… Submission." _Love, desire, everything, my pet._

"As a pet, right?"

Iason just nodded. He cursed his position. He wanted to blurt out that he did not want Riki as a mere pet. He wanted to tell him he loved him. But that could not be. Perhaps in a different world, a different place and time… But here, now, he could not admit to it. To Iason Mink, head of Tanagura's syndicate, the best of the Blondies of Amoi, Riki could only ever be a pet.

"Guy-"

"Hmm?" a slight hint of anger crept into his mind.

"He considers me…No. He considered me a human. A valuable human being. We were equals… He loved my pride. He… He let me go, be free." He loved me, Riki thought.

_His loss, pet. He was foolish to let you go, but I am grateful for it, for I found you._

Silence.

Riki continued.

"I know… You and I are not equals. I mean, I would really consider it an insult to be equated to you. And I am sure you would too… But… you can consider all this from my point of view, can you not? I am a mongrel, one with so much pride that I would rather starve to death than accept a free meal. You brought me here, trapped me, wounded my pride, took me, hurt me, and made my body addicted to you. All of this, on a mere whimsy."

_No._

"Granted you are all-powerful and shit. Still, you did nothing _for _me." Because, I am nothing to you, but a pet he thought. I am really nothing.

Riki remained silent for a moment, waiting for a reply.

He was used to fireworks with Riki. He was used to wild tantrums, meaningless opposition, heated defiance and verbal abuse. But now, Riki's words remained calculated, cold, detached and he radiated a knowing far beyond his years or experience. He was reasoning with Iason, something that had never happened before, maybe because he had never given the mongrel the chance and maybe wholly due to Riki's hot bloodedness. But all the same, Iason did not know how to respond, for he was momentarily, if only slightly, intimidated.

Iason said bleakly. "I did let you go…"

Riki snickered. "Yeah. For a year and a half…You dangled an illusion of freedom for a moment and then snatched it away, again just because it suited your fancy."

"I saved you from being discarded with the scrap, from being sold to the brothels." Iason defended.

"It hardly would have mattered. I had quite resigned myself to it at that point. Now I know, after all, you had planned this all along. And well, it wasn't as if you had nothing to gain by that move. Hey, you fuck me every bloody day and I don't even protest anymore."

"Because you need me." _And I you, Riki._

"Right." He sniggered and then turned serious, shook his head fervently.

"No." he said, a partial lie. "No, because my body craves _pleasure_. As much as I would hate it, I could get it from one of those little toys you use on me. Or I could have Cal help me out… Yeah, I know what you are thinking. It wouldn't be the same. Right? I agree, it wouldn't. But I _can_ live with it. And… Well, you shouldn't be really disappointed with that. I am a pet. Isn't that what pets do? You should be proud of me."

_No. I don't want this._

"And you do have them, my acceptance and submission. I am yours to play with, a toy. You have my pride, my body, my freedom, even my thoughts and all my liberties served to you on a platter. What more do you want?"

_No. I still do not have you. I want everything. Your love, your heart, your desire_.

"I mean, you have taken more than I've ever given anybody, even Guy."

_Why? Why does he come up every time? I want you to be mine, only mine. I want you to forget him._

"I want you to forget him." The words slipped from Iason even before he could restrain the thought, the words freezing cold and razor sharp. His eyes widened at his own blunder.

Riki laughed mockingly.

"Forget Guy? Why? He loved me. I still do love him. If it was not for his safety, I would not be here." Again, a partial lie. "I would not have fallen for your tricks. Not a second time."

Iason looked down at the ground in contemplation. _'I still do love him'_ those words pierced at his heart. He wanted to know. He had not seen anything even remotely interesting in that mongrel Guy. By Guy's own admission, '_No diamond in the rough here, just gravel no Blondie would ever take to_.' He had not argued the point. He was curious. He was angry. He was jealous.

"What is so special in him?"

_What is so special in him that I, a Blondie, would be inferior in comparison?_

Riki smiled, reminiscing. His whole being pulsed with joy for a moment, which did not go unnoticed by the Blondie whose eyes widened at the response and then narrowed.

_ If memories alone could do that…_

"Well let's see. He was like…my soul mate. We completed each other, what I did not have, he had, and what he wanted for, I gave him. He valued me; he treated me as an equal. He did not shackle me or humiliate me. Even when I left Bison to work for Katze, he did not stop me, but he worried for me. He let me go, when I told him of my wishes. He understood me."

'He is human.' Riki thought.

"The sex we had wasn't as mind-blowing as it is with you, but I was content. It wasn't all about the pleasure. It was about fulfillment… satisfaction. I felt really happy and ecstatic... fulfilled. He made me happy… There is nothing in the list that you could do is there? I would not even dream of equating _you_ with him. I was not his slave and he did not treat me like one. If it could be paralleled, I would have been the master though." he said playfully and added. "Oh, and he let me top him." He snickered, and then asked half-seriously "Would _you_ let me?"

Silence.

"No, right? I mean it isn't like I really want to top, but…" The trust, just the gesture…

"I can almost see your thoughts and they are saying 'But I am a Blondie. You are just a pet! And the law!'… Don't make me laugh…I am a _mongrel _from the dirtiest of slums and that didn't really stop you. You make and break whatever rules you want here. And it isn't really a matter that I would go bragging about or anything." He laughed earnestly, imagining it. "No matter what, you won't do this." Because I am nothing to you, he thought. Nothing, but a piece of meat that you use for your own satisfaction.

Again, Iason could say nothing. Not only because he didn't think it was right, due both to his nature and his pride, but also because he had never actually thought about it.

"A blondie's indomitable pride, right? You would never give it up. But I know how hard it is, why it is so hard. I know it so well that it hurts. I had to give my pride up. And this time quite willingly… What I asked for isn't even close to the submission you expect from me. And yet…" he shrugged, his posture betraying his thoughts. 'I am a human being with feelings of my own. I can never be a pet. That is why this is wrong.'

A slight fear crept down the spine of the great Blondie who stood listening to his pet. Whatever was coming did not seem very pleasant.

"Tell me, what have you given me in exchange for all that you have taken?"

Iason stood there dumbfounded, his thoughts too incoherent to manage anything.

Riki smiled again, his head straight, chin up, but looking at the floor. "'Is it that bad to be my pet?'" he mimicked. "Don't ask me that. Ever again." He sighed. "Enough." he whispered as if to himself.

He lowered his head and shook it slightly, a smile tracing his lips. He then walked slowly, sensually towards the Blondie, eyes still looking at the floor, and stood just inches from him spreading his feet slightly apart, running his tongue over his lips and tracing a slow line from his neck to his chest with his fingers, quickening his breath. Then he thrust his hips out slightly, suggestively, with a slight gasp, an action that was unrefined, vulgar, yet impossibly graceful.

"Welcome home, Master. Would you like a show?" he asked his voice coy, assuming an almost undetectable fake hoarseness, and for the first time in the evening, looked into the Blondie eyes.

Just looking at his pet's seductive gesture caused a warm tingle to shoot up his spine, instantly heating up the Blondie's blood. Only to have it completely freeze at that one look in the black-haired mongrel's eyes. The fire in those spirited eyes seemed diminished, almost extinguished. They seemed to say 'Enough of this nonsense. I am tired. Just take what you want and leave me in peace.'

Iason's eyes widened at this in shock.

Looking at the usually enthusiastic Blondie stand stock still, Riki sighed, looking down once again and shook his head.

"Not in the mood eh?" he smiled as he walked past a stunned Iason. "I will be in the room if you change your mind… Master." And the mongrel walked away with the last word.

_Don't go…_

When he exited the balcony, Riki saw Cal standing there, hidden by the window, with Iason's wine. The boy's eyes were on the ground, but sensing Riki they turned up and looked in the mongrel's eyes. Riki was for a moment shocked. Tears seemed to brim and polish the boy's green eyes. He smiled reassuringly at the furniture and patted his shoulder as if to say "It is alright." and then nodded for him to proceed as he casually stepped into the room, wondering why his master had had a hurt look on his face as he left. Iason was a perverted Blondie bastard who did not care about him as anything other than a property, a pet. He deserved every word that Riki had thrown at him. He deserved to be hurt. Though why he had assumed that the Blondie would be hurt was another mystery in itself. He lay down on his bed, thinking, going over every word, every gesture of his master. He would never understand Iason Mink, he decided.

Iason stood there on the balcony looking at Midas, not actually seeing anything. The only thing before his eyes was his pet's eyes as he had looked into them. All the words that Riki had said seemed to move into the background as his mind obsessively centered on the flash of those eyes. Had he really broken Riki? What had he done to push the mongrel to such a measure?

A soft voice intruded.

"Master Iason."

Not once had Riki called him Iason, today. Even if uttered in fury, the sound of his name from the mongrel's lips always sent a thrill down his spine. Not once…

"Master Iason." The voice repeated.

Cal, his furniture, he recognized from the depths of his mind. For some reason Cal needed his attention. He gathered his mind and turned looking at Cal. The boy's eyes seemed to shine, he noticed… with unshed tears. He was sad? Cal, the new furniture, wasn't as hard as Daryl. He was meek and soft, young, but still furniture-like in his make up, trained to be stoic and unfeeling. A furniture showing such emotion? Iason was taken aback. What was he sad about?

_"Did Master Iason not notice?...No matter what happened he would never change himself..."_

Wistful words from some one he had thought was worth nothing. Daryl. He had worn the same expression, the same eyes when he had talked about Riki.

_"I can't stand the thought of Master Riki turning into anything but what he used to be."_

"Your Wine." said the boy, as he lifted the tray towards the Blondie. Cal was still the trembling afraid boy he had been since his entrance into Iason's household, but the choked voice that he spoke in now was something different. The furniture had heard everything. Not that it ever bothered him, it was quite usual. And he knew from experience that Cal would not tell anyone. But the tone in his voice and his eyes had brought his attention to something that had been long forgotten. Just like Daryl had, Cal had also reminded him, in a way reprimanded him for his ignorance and carelessness.

What Riki had said was true. He had taken him everyday after his return to Eos, and Riki had borne it with atypical surrender. And he knew; Riki was doing that because he had given his word, he had given his vow and his body still craved more.

He had accepted this. To save Guy. Not because he had fallen in love.

_Not because he loves me_.

And that had made him even more desperate. He wanted everything Riki had, and if he could not get his love, he would acquire his hate, his passion, his heat. It had made him so angry that more than once he had ended up drawing blood, just from the force of his advances. He had regretted it each time, but those regrets vaporized when he felt the same thing over and over again until his resolve broke again, leading to another similar incident.

He took the glass held out for him and raised it to his lips, taking a tentative sip. It tasted vile, and he felt like he would throw up. But it wasn't too warm or too cold, he could tell from the feel. It was just unpalatable in his present mood. He waved his furniture away, and walked to the ledge, looking at the glowing neon lights below him.

The day's exertions and the extra torment he had accrued from his pet were beginning to take a toll on him. He sighed, swirling the glass out of habit, only slightly harder than usual. And due to the unreduced measure of wine in it, a small amount tipped over the glass and spilled, shining, making its way, happily, into the abyss below that was Tanagura. His eyes followed the droplets as far as they could, and he thought, was it really so easy? He envied the droplets.

Scoffing at such a thought, Iason mused out loud "Unbelievable…"

He walked back into the penthouse and sat down on his chair, his eyes listless, his thoughts scattered.

End of Chapter

* * *

Aire figures in the novel as a sort of sisterly figure to Riki when he was in Guardian.

I cant believe I actually posted this...*blush*

I cant believe you read all of it!

*bows down low* Thank you for sticking till the end. I know how hard it is to read wordy fics…

I do not even know how the format would look… (LOL first timer ) so it is a bit too hard to read, please let me know, and I will change the spacing and stuff…

So… What did you think?

I am sorry if the characters seem too much OOC, though I will let some of the blame rest on the plot… I will try and improve on it…

This is not the end, cos despite all my embarrassment, I am still a fan and I would hate for anything (even really badly written heap of trash like my writing) to go unfinished. I planned on making this a multi-chapter thing, but if its too bad…

And I have read the novels (till vol 6 at least) and seen the anime, so I am being greedy and using it all ^^

And though perhaps utterly inappropriate here, I wanna thank lozzypoo for writing the fic- To forgive and forget. (I don't know her, she doesn't know me… But I have read the story, which is brilliant IMO) It kinda inspired me to write something and gave me some sort of push to post it here… Wish she updates it soon ^^

Alright! Enough ranting.

Any reviews are welcome! And please don't bother with kindness and stuff. I love frank reviews… Flame me, if you think I deserve it. Your frankness will only make me a better writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my dear Ladies and Lords who institute the archives of Fan fiction with resplendent words and delightful bouts of imagination! It is I, your humble servant, submitting testament to my literacy with this little piece of my own vision…

Ok... that was a bit over the top, but I am hyper cos of this test I just completed :) More importantly, I love you guys! You are great! Great as in beautiful, amazing, wonderful, nurturing, lovely... Great! Honestly! I am so flattered :)

So... Writing this chapter was tough for various reasons. One being that, in the heart of my hearts, I didn't want it to proceed like this. But this particular bunny nagged me to death, and I gave up resisting. Secondly, it has some measure of lime in it, which is a first for me. I blushed throughout the writing process. And then, random crack kept popping into my mind. XD

And I want to apologize and beg your forgiveness in advance for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you aren't too disappointed with it.

**Warning**: Angst, Lemon (BoyXBoy, I hardly need say.)

**Disclaimer: I wish it weren't so, but I do not own Ai no Kusabi and I make no profits from this.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Force

"And it is you, spirit- with will and energy, and virtue and purity- that I want, not alone with your brittle frame."

Charlotte Bronte

When Cal announced that dinner was served, Iason still had no appetite. He felt something akin to a headache, and as if all he wanted in the world was some sleep. The work that day had been particularly exhausting, utilizing more brain energy than he had expected. He shook his head at the furniture and told him that he was retiring for the day.

"Should I… Should I bring Master Riki to you, Master?" asked Cal hesitantly.

Iason thought. No. He could not handle his mongrel pet's sudden change now. He did not want to. He did not know what to do. Normally, he would not have let the mongrel escape with those words, but he didn't want to further the damage that had been inflicted, whatever that was. Just thinking of those eyes made him extremely angry and desperate. He shook his head at the furniture and prepared to leave to his room.

"Well then, good night, Master Iason."

When Cal called Riki for dinner, he wasn't shocked at the curt dismissal he received. But he was shocked at the way he was dismissed.

Cal had expected something like "Go fuck yourself, Cal."

Riki was indeed the one person who treated Cal with any ounce of respect and humanity. But he was a mongrel and prone to verbal attacks such as these. And Cal had come to enjoy these colorful outbursts that didn't necessarily harm anyone. Mostly he worried though, that Master Riki would cross the line any moment and incur the wrath of the Blondie master.

So he was really shocked when he heard the words.

"I don't quite feel like it. I will let you know when I am hungry." he had said, softly, from his bed.

Kind and courteous, yet so detached. Cal stood there for a moment speechless before he choked out a feeble protest.

"Master Riki, you must eat. It will do you no good to…"

"I am not hungry, Cal."

The words were smooth, a stated truth. Something had changed. He didn't know what had triggered this, and he didn't know how to handle it. He did not have the courage to wake the Blondie to complain about the protesting pet. Cal did not want to push this any he bowed his head and left.

"Good night, Master Riki."

It was so hard to wake up. He knew that it was time to rise; it had been ingrained into his mind, but he could not bring himself to get up. He felt so tired. He was lying almost at the edge of one side of the bed, he noticed, and turned around, reaching over to Riki who usually occupied the other side. When his hand hit the cold mattress, his eyes opened in alarm, fearing for a moment, that something had happened to the mongrel. Riki was not an early riser, and the night's exhaustions usually had him in bed until nearly after noon. Then his memories of the previous evening crashed in. Yes, all of that had happened. It was not a dream.

He sat up and pushed the blankets away, his hand on his forehead. He wanted to figure out what had happened. He wanted to know. Those words troubled him more than necessary. He'd had so much trouble falling asleep that he had even considered going to his pet's room, demanding his company. Sleeping without Riki's warmth in his embrace seemed… useless, worthless. But nevertheless, the exhaustive use of energies had lulled him eventually.

Had he not accepted already how important the mongrel was to him, he would have had difficulty accepting that he had gotten so used to having his partner in bed that he could hardly sleep without him at his side. Had he not realized that he had come to care so much about the mongrel, he would have been able to act on his desire and accept the sudden change in Riki. He would not be so troubled. If he did not love Riki, he would not have taken such pains to make sure he had Riki here with him.

He sighed. There was work to be done. If he wanted to remain in the graces of Jupiter, then he would have to double his efforts to properly do his work. His could simply not afford to let his work even slightly slack. He didn't want any excuses that could lead to the computer separating him from his pet.

He stood up and prepared for the day mechanically, all his thoughts on the present condition of his beloved pet.

When he came down, he was greeted by the aroma of great food. He hadn't had dinner. So he assumed that his furniture had anticipated that he would be hungry. He nodded at Cal in approval and looked at the food.

He did feel hungry. He should have been glad and enthusiastic to see the food. But his stomach twisted and turned looking at the fully laden plate. He tried to eat some, but he couldn't. This was only making him more nauseous. So he looked over at Cal, a slight apology in his cold eyes.

"Does the food not please you Master?" asked the furniture, his face stoic despite his slight aura of disappointment. He turned his lips up a fraction.

"No, Cal. It is appreciated. But I must leave." he said standing up.

"Master Riki did not have any dinner too, Master Iason"

The blondie's eyebrows furrowed a bit before they resumed cold indifference as he said "Then Riki will show you the appreciation you deserve, I presume. Make sure he eats something."

The furniture bowed obediently, as the master nodded one last time before he left.

The mongrel had had virtually no sleep, either, throughout the night. Somehow, despite the weariness he felt, he could not fall asleep. Having had a perfect excuse to sleep the whole night without the activities he usually engaged in with Iason, he had assumed he would sleep better. But no. He felt much the same as yesterday. He sat up, rubbing his bloodshot eyes and put his head on his hands. He was tired, hungry, sleepy, yet the desire to rest, eat or sleep evaded him. When Cal came in to check on him, he felt more irritated than ever. But somehow, it did not seem right to take it out on Cal. And neither did it seem right to take it out on Iason. They had nothing to do with what he was feeling. Well, not entirely anyway. He was angrier at himself than at anyone else.

"I have kept breakfast hot, Master Riki." said Cal, startled to find the pet awake.

"I will be there, Cal. Give me a minute."

The furniture smiled and then left, giving Riki the privacy that he had requested. He had heard about how the furniture always took care of the pets, including bathing them, cleaning up the mess they made, grooming them, feeding them. But with Riki he had to do nothing. The mongrel insisted on having no help from him, unless absolutely necessary. Of course, he had had to do those chores, when Riki was reduced to an invalid after whole nights of abuse, like he had been a few days ago. But when he was well, Riki always did it himself. Hopefully by the time he came to breakfast, Master Riki would be in a better disposition.

Riki called Cal through the communicator and the boy came immediately to let him out. It was unbelievable that he was still kept in the same room he had been in four years ago. He knew how to jam the system to disengage the control, but he didn't want to. He had caught hell for doing it once, after his first début. And it didn't seem like it actually served any purpose anymore to show such defiance. But he could not go out unless the furniture or the master opened the doors for him, which was irritating. He shook his head at the thought and entered the great hall. Looking at the food laid out for him, Riki smiled widely.

"You love me don't you?" he rasped at Cal, who blushed slightly in response. "It looks amazing, Cal." He complimented and sat down at the makeshift table that was for pets. He thrust his cutlery into the food, completely enthusiastic, and gobbled a bit of the food. He chewed and chewed, but there was no taste, not even of the spices that he could smell in the aroma. The blandness was so harsh that he felt his intestines knot in repulsion. Cal was a great cook. There was no way Cal had made a mistake. He was sure that there was nothing wrong with the food, for it smelled perfect. But all his hunger disappeared as soon as the first bite was swallowed. He put down his cutlery and looked up at Cal, frowning.

Cal had seen the same reaction from his Blondie master. It was unbelievable and uncanny how they reacted so identically.

"I-I love it, Cal." he lied, laying the fork down.

"Thank you. But I see you have no appetite?"

"Yes… I am sorry…It looks wonderful and tastes great, but I just…"

"I understand Master Riki."

Riki just nodded and smiled.

"But you must have something else. Maybe later in the day. I have been specifically ordered to make you eat something… Please don't make it difficult for me Master Riki."

Riki sighed. He wasn't sure he would feel any better at lunch or dinner. But he didn't want to start a fight with the innocent furniture.

"I will try." said Riki as he stood up and walked to the room.

"Master Riki?"

He turned around and looked at the surprised expression on Cal's face. He normally didn't go back into his room after breakfast. He stayed with Cal, chatted and spent time on the balcony. That had been the norm since he had returned. He still wasn't allowed outside; even to go to the salon. Something about Orphe still being out for his neck cited as the reason. He gave Cal an unapologetic look and said "If you don't need me, I would like to be in the room."

Everything was wrong about the way Riki behaved. He didn't complain, he didn't even give Cal the usual harsh glance. He behaved more like an elite. Cal looked at the mongrel who kept his eyes on the floor. No… he changed his mind. He acted like an elite's pet, a sober, well-mannered pet.

A wide-eyed Cal nodded his assent, wondering what had changed.

Though not as tiresome as the day before, Iason could still not help feeling extremely tired. He felt exhausted for no particular reason. True, he had had lesser-than-usual sleep the previous night, but that was not something he was so absolutely unused to. No, what made him feel tired was his constant worry about Riki. He was surprised that he even had trouble concentrating on his work. So he set things away and returned home early. No point in doing something important without his entire attention.

Again, he could not suppress his thrill to get home, hoping that the day had somehow undone the change of the previous evening. He was even slightly anxious when he reached his apartment, he realized. Cal, surprised at the speedy return, welcomed him back and he asked for the usual glass of wine, as he moved over to the balcony where his pet seemingly spent most of his day.

Riki wasn't there. He turned around to see Cal bring his wine.

"Is Riki in his room?"

"Yes, Master Iason, he hasn't been out since morning."

Since morning? Iason's hopes already flagged. He closed his eyes, taking the wine and sipping it. Again, he could not stand the taste, but he drank some of it, needing a bit of the comfort the liquid usually produced. His thoughts returned to the mongrel. What had happened? Why?

Why was it so difficult with Riki? He never had any problems dealing with anyone else. The mongrel was very predictable, he knew how Riki would react to every gesture, every word of his. He knew how it would be, but he was absolutely puzzled as to _why_ he acted as he did. Within reason, he had attributed the entirety of his defiance to the mongrel's pride. He clung to what remained of his previous self with all his life. Every single action was a reflection of that fact. But _why_? The mongrel was nothing but practical. And the most unreasonable, unpractical thing he could ever do was defy the one who held authority. He had always wondered, what was this pride worth, now that he was owned by a Blondie?

Yes, he had been a bit harsh with him, but he regretted it very much, he was sure the mongrel already knew. Iason felt a stirring of dangerous anger in his mind. It was true that he had brought the boy with him against his wishes, but he had also taken care of his needs with utmost concern. Three years, three long memorable years, he had cared for him. He had cared for him so much that he had let him go free, almost breaking the pet laws. He had been patient with Riki, trained him meticulously, and broken the barriers that forbade him from more contact with a pet, just to get to this point. He had given him all that he could give.

And all this had been done to see this day, finally, when what had been expected of Riki would come to be what was Riki. But he found that could not accept it. He hadn't liked the way Riki had rejected his authority, ownership at first, but it never stopped surprising him how that spirit would return of its own, despite the harsh treatment, as soon as the urgent need of his body subsided. It would return with its full force and defy him again, spitting at him the usual words.

_"Pets aren't worth shit."_

It would wound him that a mongrel, worth even less than a pet, was rejecting him. Yet, Iason had accepted that nature, he had fallen for that nature, that nature was what had captivated him, held his interest. Now, that streak of defiance he had loved too much to erase was gone. Riki was not his Riki without that fire. But, he had made Riki his. And Riki could not be anything but _his_. If that meant he would have to kill some one to bring him back, he would. He would have Riki regain his spirit somehow. He would definitely make the mongrel his again.

But how? When he didn't know what had initiated the change, how could he do anything to undo it? And Riki would never tell him. Unless…

Iason's mind hurried into the idea. There was one thing that Riki was weak for. He could always break Riki's will with pleasure. That was what he had made the mongrel into. And he would have his share of fun while doing it. Iason smirked.

If waiting did not help, then force certainly would, he knew. Even if the mongrel had, unusually, behaved well for a while, that untamable spirit he had always rose out when he was forced, when he was asked the question that always proved decisive for both. No matter how tame he behaved, he would not accept it and he would not remain quiet at that question. He would once again ask that question. He was sure that he could coax a fight out of the mongrel that way.

He swallowed his doubts and walked up to Riki's room. The mongrel was lying on his bed, one hand covering is eyes, and the other spread on the bed, one leg spread out, the other bent at the knees, breathing deeply. The absolute picture of temptation. He felt a wave of answering arousal. Just a look was enough to force him to want Riki. He entered the room without ceremony and looked over to find his pet's eyes open, that same smile tracing over his lips.

Riki had felt Iason standing outside, looking at him before he heard the faint whirr of the door opening. Master was back early, he thought sardonically. He knew it was the norm for pets to welcome their master home. He swallowed and then removed the hand covering his eyes, smiled and slowly rose up to walk to Iason.

He stood a few steps in front of the man and bowed his head, muttering "Welcome back, master."

Iason felt fresh fury at this greeting. He stood there looking at the boy. He _should_ be happy. He had finally tamed the mongrel. Or should he say, the mongrel had tamed himself. Things would go smoother now for both of them. But no, this repulsed him.

Without ceremony, he caught Riki by his throat and pushed him down on the bed. Normally, the mongrel would have glared back at him and cussed out a foul retort, but Riki just gasped at the force of his push and then quietly lay down on the bed.

"Undress." He barked out with venom, his eyes actually glinting with fury. The mongrel remained unfazed as he obediently removed his clothes and then lay down again on the bed. Iason found his fury seething, rising with every moment. This would certainly not do. He would only end up hurting the mongrel if he kept this up. He closed his eyes, drew a huge breath and released it, trying to calm himself. Only to have his new-found resolve shattered when he looked at the listless pet lying on the bed, his legs open and eyes staring at the ceiling.

The emotion he felt was not sadness. It was not pure fury either. It was a heady mixture of hurt, fury, sadness, loss, guilt, lust, desperation, so perfect in their proportions that he, felt for a moment, completely blinded. Even as he moved, a part of his mind wondered at how far he had fallen, how easily he had forsaken his own pride.

He walked to the bed and grabbed his pet's legs, bending his knees, opening them as far as they could go, throwing himself on his knees, filling the now vacant space between the legs. He heard the slightly uncomfortable groan from his pet and ignored it.

Riki knew that this was meant to be uncomfortable and the Blondie would not let him use his own hands. So he relaxed slightly and held the position as much as he could without the Blondie's support when the hands left him, planting his feet firmly on the bed. The action caused him to raise his hips slightly, quite unwittingly offering the Blondie better view and access.

Iason looked down at Riki, completely in control; he could do anything he wanted. Iason's eyes flared with the feeling of his advantage. He smirked. He did not say a word. He moved his fingers to Riki's chest finding the pert nipples and poking them, caressing them, pinching them to coerce them to hardness. Finding no real reaction, he leaned down to lick them, bite them and suckle them, his hands trailing, one over Riki's neck, and the other over to his member, teasing it. He looked up to see Riki's eyes scrunched up, the expression on his face one of slight disgust, hurt.

"Riki." He called sternly, to prompt the mongrel to open his eyes. All that disgust was masked in that one moment. The mongrel looked up at him, smiling an ecstatic smile; his eyes lidded half mast, as if he was aroused. He looked down, angered even further, to find that a blatant lie. What was Riki doing?

He started running his fingers sensually, purposefully, over his pet's calves, slowly reaching his inner thighs. He drew soft, teasing circles there, brushing across and caressing the globes below Riki's member, making his way towards his entrance, waiting for the mongrel to grow excited, then finally tugging on his pet's manhood to awaken it. But there was no reaction.

Riki was shocked. Iason was trying to arouse him. But that was not what shocked him. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing. That shocked him. What was happening was impossible. There was no way that he would not respond to such direct stimulation. He had been trained to respond to the slightest of the Blondie's touches and there he was, the Blondie, trying, teasing every single one of his sensitive points, and he just lay there feeling nothing but distaste. And the smile he had worn for the sake of his master would not budge. It was as if he had gone numb all over, he had no control of his muscles anymore, as if he had moved away from his body. He wanted to call out to Iason to express his reluctance, and yet his mouth would not open to say anything but soft, faked excited moans of "Master…"

Iason looked at Riki, confused. Impotence? That was impossible. Riki was healthy as a horse and virile like an ox. And that moan was so fake that he could feel his hairs rise in disgust. But the mongrel wasn't relenting; he was not holding it back. Unable to stand this, Iason put his hand on Riki's mouth, forcibly stopping those moans. He wanted to slap the mongrel, but the look in the depths of the boy's black eyes was one of distant helplessness. As if he couldn't stop himself. A part of him wanted to take pity on the boy while he continued his actions.

When all his efforts failed, Iason touched his ring. The boy moaned again, this time in true arousal.

"Master." The mongrel gasped.

Iason looked in his eyes, expecting the glaze of excitement, but there was none. There wasn't even a flicker in those eyes in response to the throbbing need that the body must feel. And neither was there any movement in the hands, which usually fought intense battles with the sheets to try to control the rush of sensations, not even to relieve the body of its sudden need, to writhe against him.

Riki just lay there, open, bearing whatever he felt, patiently waiting for Iason's move. The poison circulating in his veins made him needy, desperate, as he moaned, calling his master, and panted.

And seeing the passiveness in Riki's struggle shocked Iason. He wanted the mongrel's passion, he wanted the mongrel to need him mind, body and soul. He decided that this wasn't enough. He touched the ring again, increasing the intensity of the stimulation.

Riki moaned. There was no helping it. His need had reached uncontrollable heights, and he writhed, mindlessly, seeking a friction, the warmth of a body, unashamed of his master's staring eyes. His eyes remained half closed. Soundless tears gathered and fell from them, a purely physical reaction to the explosive pressure that was coiled in the pit of his stomach, ready to spring at the slightest of stimulation, yet restricted by the device that was the symbol of his submission.

Iason smirked, this time in slight victory. There still wasn't the usual gleam in the boy's eyes, but he had coaxed some reaction. He taunted Riki, trying to spark him up.

"Crying already Riki? So this is what a mongrel is worth…"

Riki wanted to retort, but he couldn't. He just continued what he was doing before, as if the words hadn't been uttered.

Iason scoffed.

"Where is that pride Riki? Or have you come to accept the honor of being a pet?"

"Master!" gasped the mongrel.

Iason reached out to poke at the boy's desire with a rough finger.

"Look, its twitching so much here… It must be the same back there too right? Your favorite place?" said Iason as he teased Riki's entrance, smirking. "It is as I thought."

He then spat out.

"So you have finally given in. No more pride, no more fight. You are what I have made you. A whore who would do anything for pleasure…"

Iason did not expect a response.

"Yes… master… Please…" panted Riki, the Prince of Ceres.

His eyes widened in shock. This wasn't Riki anymore. It was his empty shell. And yet, he could not control his own reaction to his pet's body, flushed at the sudden blitz of desire. Iason's control flickered between anger, guilt and arousal. The baser more urgent drive won out. He needed to be inside Riki. He needed to take his rightful place back.

Iason pushed a finger into Riki's tight entrance, after he took off his gloves. The dry intrusion hurt Riki, but he was used to this, in fact he was used to far worse than this. And anyway, he was looking at the scene from somewhere above, disconnected. He didn't actually feel like he was in his body. He looked on, with pain echoing in his mind, as his body was further penetrated by three more fingers. By now his arousal had also become a source of pain and he needed release like he needed air. His body was becoming numb with the intensity and roughness of treatment. He was crying, sweating, drooling, twitching and leaking, desperate for more, yet unable to reach out for his panacea. He looked at himself in pity and scoffed in his mind. A proper sex slave.

This was the moment. His pet was entirely under the wave of pleasure and needed him for relief. Iason released his desire from its confines, positioned himself, ready to penetrate, and teased Riki with a few pushes, not yet entering. Riki whimpered in anticipation.

"Tell me, Riki, who do you belong to?"

This was his cue. He felt himself return to his body. He should say something along the lines of "I'll never be yours, you bastard". That was usually his line for this scene. But he had given everything up and come here of his own choice. He had accepted Iason's ownership already. So what was his problem in accepting again? He whispered softly, clearly, smiling through the mist of want that clouded his eyes.

"I am yours, master. I belong to you."

Iason froze. His cool façade crumbled away and raw anger took its place. Never once had Riki, even in the direst situations, accepted it without a bitter fight. Not even at moments like this. He'd never smiled and accepted it wholeheartedly. When the word of acceptance came, it was always a choked cry, enveloped in struggle and disgust. The mongrel had always been stubborn on this point. He felt his desire abate. This was too hard to believe. He pulled Riki by his neck to his face to look deep into his eyes and asked again.

"Who do you belong to, Riki?" his voice was far harsher than even he had anticipated, blowing over to the boy like a cold blizzard, trying to pierce right through him.

Riki's smile stayed unchanged as he repeated what he had said a few moments ago.

"I am yours, master."

Anger broke the dam of control in Iason's mind and rushed out as he slapped the mongrel harshly, sending his head reeling back to the pillows. Then he realized what he had done. He quickly got down and stood up, looking at his palm throbbing from the force of the slap. He looked down at the mongrel, who had recovered slightly to lay his head properly on the pillow, his lip split and bleeding. Iason saw him let out a trembling hiss. The boy was still aroused.

Iason touched his ring, releasing the stimulation and silently left the room.

Riki was confused. Didn't Iason want him to submit like this? What was going on? He was only behaving the way he was supposed to, and yet he had angered the Blondie? He sighed again. He could still feel the burning pet poison rush through his blood. His member still throbbed, needing release, but he could not muster the strength to help himself. He heard the whirr of the door and saw Cal through blurred eyes.

Cal, the ever attentive furniture, would relieve him. He snickered to himself and turned to curl up to his side. He didn't want Cal to do anything. He was very much capable of taking care of himself.

But then did it matter at all? He was a pet. It was pretty much a norm for furniture to help pets out. Had Daryl not done that so many times, at Iason's command? What was dignity worth to him anyway?

Cal could guess the emotions that Master Riki must be going through. He wanted to help; he wanted to do his duty. But that would not really help Master Riki. What he needed was a way to salvage his pride, a way to regain a semblance of self-respect. He asked anyway.

"Do you want me to relieve you Master Riki?"

He could not answer. He did not know. He didn't want to relieve himself; he didn't want Cal to do it. He didn't even want to face Iason like this. He decided and shook his head towards the furniture, curled up, closing his eyes as Cal pulled the sheets over him and placed a pack of ice on his face. It wasn't really hard to ignore desire. He had done that every day for a whole year and a half. He was used to this pain.

Iason closed himself in his room and sat down on his bed, ignoring his half excited state, looking at the hand that he had hit Riki with. The redness hadn't abated, it still throbbed and burned. It would have left a bruise on Riki's face, if he had been lucky and not broken any of the bones. Sadness flowed through him as he brought the hand to his face and closed his eyes, remembering.

_What is happening Riki? What are you thinking?_

* * *

Thank you for reading!*\o/*

Ok, I took a few liberties here. I don't know if Iason eats, he is never seen eating anywhere except in fanfics. But I thought, if he drinks wine then why can't he eat? :p

Yup. Now you know why I apologized. Frankly speaking, I always wondered how Riki was so strong as to never let even a moment of weakness slip by. And I really hate myself for making him go through this. It actually hurts to write a depressed Riki.

And if anyone is wondering why, so suddenly, there is a reasonable explanation. I am sorry, but you will have to wait . :p XD

What do you think? It needs something, it can do without something? My lemon sucks?(which I think would be the truth...) Tell me, help me improve and I'll give you cookies!

I am also ready with buckets of water and fireproof clothing, so go right ahead. Don't hold back. For, I love whatever you have to say, even if it is a single word like "Unbelievable." (Srsly? You kept me up late pondering the implications of that one word, dear Guest! And I decided, whatever you meant, I am happy you reviewed! Thanks!XD)

To all those who read/reviewed/followed/favorited the previous chapter, sincere thanks. You guys are awesome! You kept me happy the whole week through!

Until next time then!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I am back!

So I sat up last night trying to think of what I should do with this and decided my course. To you, I expect it will be a little tedious, but please, bear with me.. :)

And here it is, the product of five hours of stayin up, typin furiously XD Hope you enjoy...

**Warnings:** Slight angst... OC... yup, thats about it... A very tame chappie if I say so myself:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ai no Kusabi or its characters. The OCs and stuff are mine though...**

* * *

Chapter 3 Duty

"I sighed as a lover, I obeyed as a son."

Edward Gibbon

Since the incident that happened with his pet a week ago, Iason had been unable to sleep well. When he had summoned his pet to breakfast the next day, Riki had acted as if he had forgotten that it had happened, which made him feel bitter and guilty. Had he really pushed the mongrel too far? Had that moment of impatience cost him far more than he could ever pay? Was the situation now beyond salvage?

He sighed. Such thoughts did nothing to help. So, he had immersed himself in his work to deny himself the leisure of thought. Neither was he sleeping well, nor was he able to eat. He had even begun drinking hard alcohol to try and cope with the stress that burned his heart.

He looked tired, felt even worse and the important thing was that this did not go unnoticed by his fellow Blondies. Raoul was already concerned for his well-being, volunteering to do a check-up, and ready to prescribe medications for sleeping. He had laughed them off, saying it was only a bit of stress with the dealings in the black market. And then he was rebuked again, Raoul somehow rightly assuming that this had something to do with 'that useless pet of yours'. At that point, he had shortly reprimanded the Blondie, with his usual quip.

"It is not your concern, Raoul", which enraged his friend to no end, but nonetheless, worked to keep him out of his private affairs.

He had hardly seen Riki after that morning. But he had checked up on him regularly, when the pet was asleep, in the middle of the night, to see if he had hurt the mongrel too much, but was reassured when most of the bruising gradually disappeared. He felt thankful to Cal for being so attentive. Why hadn't he seen Riki? A combination of guilt and anger would be the reason. He felt guilty that he had in some way been the cause of all this, and he didn't want to face the mongrel as he was now. But, he worried all the same.

More than ever Riki was confining himself to his room and apparently, he too had no appetite. He had instructed Cal to feed him, but there is only so much the poor furniture can do. The recalcitrance of his pet bothered him much more than state affairs ever had. He closed his eyes and changed his mind. He wasn't sure if it was recalcitrance anymore. It seemed more like passiveness and general disinterest.

One advantage of not being entirely human was his incredible ability to compartmentalize his life. Though thoughts of his home, his pet intruded his mind from time to time, he was still able to maintain a decent amount of control over his work and its demands, with some, if not complete, concentration. He looked down from what he had been reading, his mind slowly returning from his thoughts.

It was another long day for him. He had used the brain gear the first thing in the morning for about half an hour and analyzed 4063 cases, reflecting that his analyzing speed was a bit higher than usual. But no matter how hard he tried, how fast he processed things, there was always more. In addition to that he had been to a meeting with his fellow Blondies regarding a suggestion Orphe had for a technical change in the security grid. Orphe was always trying to better the security grids after Riki's escape, as if to compensate. The idea was very good; it would perhaps even make Eos' security foolproof. But the work he would have to do authorizing, de-authorizing and analyzing the new components seemed so hectic that he almost rejected the perfectly good proposal. Of course, he had finally agreed, but that didn't change the fact that he would have added work worth an entire week of analysis just to set the system up.

He sighed. The responsibilities of being the deciding and sanctioning authority on various factors of Amoi's governance like trade, security, law enforcement and then the handling of the Black Market together with that sometimes overwhelmed even him. He permeated every layer of the social organization and played in it in one way or the other. In a way, Amoi's entire economy was his to care for. Apart from all this, he also reported to Jupiter and carried its orders to the respective Blondies. His was a unique and demanding role, compared to the other Blondies, though they were all equals. Iason wondered at times, if his work in Amoi was quite under-appreciated, even with all the power he had. He sat at his desk going through a new Commonwealth law that he would have to enforce, that seemed very tricky as far as diplomacy was concerned.

Trade with the Commonwealth planets was far more complicated than the others, for, at every juncture bottlenecks had been placed, using the Human Rights Laws against pet trade, Amoi's mainstay. It was a headache to do this, being a part of the Commonwealth. He had once or twice brought this up with Jupiter. They did not need the Commonwealth for anything. If anything, the rules imposed on the member planets seemed only to deter Amoi's advancement. But the idea of withdrawing from the Commonwealth had been turned down flat every time he'd brought it up. It felt as if the sentient being was trying to hold onto the last semblance of connection with its creators.

Jupiter was a computer; it was artificial intelligence, yet… the decisions from the computer sometimes cryptically contained an emotional factor that confused him. That Jupiter could be cruel in its judgments, beyond justification, was a testament to the presence of something like anger in the computer's build. The fact that he could discern disappointment, hatred, mercy in its unique signature hardened his belief. That it wanted to take as physical a form as possible and touch him during meetings was proof of the fact that it understood this facet of human existence. Perhaps, it even envied humans for having it, that being the reason for the placement of strict laws for the elite Blondies against this particular aspect. Though, he questioned the computer's judgment for denying them the experience, when they were perfectly capable of it. For, it was universal was it not; we crave what we do not have, what is forbidden.

_Right, Riki?_

He gathered his errant thoughts and concentrated on the document in his hand. He needed to see Katze to make sure if his idea would work. This was going to be hard to execute… but not impossible. It was famously said in the Blondie circles: One could always depend on Iason to find the most useful loopholes in such situations. His lips turned up thinking of how Raoul had said that when he had released Riki… he stared at the paper, unable to concentrate and sighed.

_Riki…_

_XXXX_

Riki hadn't caught even a glimpse of the Blondie the past week. Iason seemed too busy at work, returning very late, leaving extremely early. And he hadn't been summoned to Iason's chambers after that incident. He didn't want to accept it, but he was disturbed. He had been unable to sleep or eat well, though he felt tired, hungry all day. And yet, the urge to eat was almost gone and whenever he closed his eyes, a sort of desperation took over, and he was jerked awake.

He hadn't actually seen Iason, but he still heard him enter the room very late at night and felt his usual cold, intense stare. The Blondie did not stay more than a few moments. It confused him, but he had nothing to complain about. So he kept quiet and lay still. Even if Iason had finally gotten tired of him and planned to sell him off, he didn't actually mind. It was bound to happen one day or the other. Perhaps he might be able to escape from wherever he was sold off to?

He sneered, remembering the lustful picture he had seen of himself. There was no way a wanton slave like that would make it through without the luxury of great sex and he would never be welcome into the slums after what had happened. Even if he was, how would he face Guy who knew everything? No, he decided. He could never return to the slums. That made him focus on himself, his situation in Eos.

And he decided he was _worthless_ after all.

XXXXX

Katze had come in to discuss the treaty and saw that the Blondie looked a little tired. That was a near impossibility, and he had gaped at the expression that had flitted across those cold sapphire eyes when he had asked about his well-being. He had seen a weariness there that he had never even believed the Blondie capable of. Though, he admitted, that did not seem to be affecting his work. The idea was pure genius. Only Iason would be capable of thinking up something like this. The only thing needed to be done was to flesh out the fine details of the transactions that he would have to initiate in the Black Market.

"You should let your men know about this. I do not want any more trouble than absolutely necessary." The Blondie yawned. His eyes widened at his own slip up and he clapped a hand to his mouth, regaining his composure. This had never happened before. Perhaps he was pushing himself too much…

Katze was shocked, but he composed himself quickly enough to manage a subtle "I understand, Sir."

"I want all the major Midas dealers to be informed of the changes immediately. Particularly…" He was interrupted.

His communicator beeped to show a contact from his assistant, announcing the arrival of a messenger from the Chairman of the Commonwealth Federation, with an urgent commission.

"I will call you in later to discuss the details. You may leave." he said as he straightened up to receive the said messenger. When Katze was out the door, the messenger was announced in.

The boy would have been no more than twenty. His features looked princely, sharp, crowned by short silver hair with a thin long braid, tucked behind his ear, reaching his chest, dressed in the robes of Astegan authority. But his steel grey eyes, deeply immersed in some thought, betrayed an almost undetectable indecisiveness that lowered his esteem by half in the eyes of the beholder. His step was sure, but the gait lacked the energy that would have made him impressive. The very picture of an elite in distress. As soon as his eyes landed on Iason though, they lit up with fire. Iason smiled slightly at that. Maybe even royalty, he thought.

"Welcome to Amoi." He stood up, indicating a chair for the newcomer. "I trust your journey was comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you." The boy took his seat. The flare in his eyes did not waver for a second, and it was fixed pointedly on Iason. Rather than being even slightly intimidated, which he thought was the purpose, he felt a faint derision. He had seen better.

"I am Iason Mink, head of the Tanagura Syndicate. We are happy to welcome you on Amoi..." he tilted his head gesturing the visitor to sit and sat down.

"A missive of your arrival perhaps a few hours earlier would have served a good purpose. For, you have caught us unprepared to receive such esteemed visitors."

"We apologize for that, and are grateful that you have granted me audience at such short notice. A word would have been sent if it were not for the urgency of the message I am to deliver."

"Then I would not hinder you, do proceed."

"The Commonwealth Federation requests the services of Amoi in regards to the on-going war with the Scalians. As you may know, it was not very long ago that a new rebellion broke out in Scalia. And it has grown quickly to such wide proportions that it now threatens the centuries of peace that the Commonwealth has maintained. We are left with no option but to request the nearest planets of Amoi and Crona for their support. The Chairman personally hopes that what we ask would not tax your homes or advancements too severely. And… he warns that…failure to comply with the requested services may return ill benefits, as seen fit."

It was what he had expected soon after he had come to know about the rebellion. It was usual, and he had actually been puzzled that it had taken this long for the Chairman to reach out for Amoi's help.

Iason smiled genuinely at the warning. How like the Chairman! He had once heard the man say, "Beggars can be choosers, if they play their hand wisely enough". Chairman Napol Quahin, second son of the monarch of the planet Astega, was a longtime friend of his. He had met him in one of the dreary conferences and discussed their dreariness, to find ironically that he was designated the first consul and Chairman of all dreary conferences, one year later. A complete hypocrite, who was nevertheless interesting. It was the cause of a lot of fire in the commonwealth, for Astega had not been exceptionally supportive even during the formative years of the federation and had kept up its traditions very staunchly. But the fire in Napol's speech had entranced the bored human members and he had been selected almost unanimously. That did not make him a better Chairman or even a better living being however. The man was a lazy, all together happy-go-lucky goof, who hardly deserved the title. His charisma was an entirely different thing though.

He looked at the boy and then realized the likeness.

"You are... the Chairman's son?"

"Yes."

"I see. How is your father?" So he must not be merely twenty years in age. Quite young, but not really twenty. But not too old too, for he was still inexperienced. Astegans aged slowly, lived longer.

"He is well." said the boy plainly.

"You are here directly from Scalia?"

"Yes."

"And if I am not mistaken, you have been fighting as well."

The boy did not respond. Iason nodded. It was considered shameful for the elite to indulge in such things as combat when there were others to do the dirty work for them. Elites only fought if the opponent was elite. And most usually this was for worthless personal vendetta.

Fourth in line to the throne of Astega, and fighting battles. It wasn't unheard of, but was very, very rare. The man must have been criticized quite a bit, for Iason had noticed that fire in his eyes that wouldn't let him sit still while there was a fight and he knew that he had perhaps volunteered to engage. He didn't actually approve of such recklessness in the boy's position, but he felt attracted to that fearlessness that seemed to occupy the air around him. He boldly transmitted his feelings without any sort of reserve. Though very undiplomatic, it had its own charm.

Iason's opinion of the boy seemed to better with each passing moment. He would make a beautiful ruler, if given the chance.

"You must be tired. I would like for you to accept the hospitality of my home, since we _are_ rather unprepared. And I would consider it an honor to entertain the son of a very esteemed friend." He was very interested in knowing this man. It might prove useful one day. "Perhaps you would like to dine with me tonight?"

The boy's eyes widened, in what could only be construed as fury.

"I would like your answer, and then I would like to return immediately to relay it to my armies. I…"

Iason smiled at the impatience.

"I am only the head of the syndicate, I do not rule over Amoi; decisions such as this need the approval of Jupiter. Be assured, I shall direct it in your favor. But it is imperative to take a few measures before we can sanction this. I only wish for you to be here, to accept my hospitality until I complete the proceedings… If it is as it has been all along, I would be ordered to go with you to make sure of certain things." He whispered as if he mused to himself, frowning slightly. He didn't want to leave Riki like this. "It takes a whole day to reach Scalia even using the fastest relay quadrant, as you well know. It would not be to your disadvantage to stay a while and rest…"

The boy seemed deep in thought for a moment and then looked in Iason's eyes.

"Thank you for your hospitality." he nodded.

"If it is not too much to ask for…Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Iason asked a smile in place, reminding the boy of his manners.

The boy blushed deep realizing that he hadn't yet even introduced himself.

"I have been rude, I beg your forgiveness. I am Gaylon Quahin, Commander of the 54th fleet of the Shield Troops of Astega."

"An honor to meet you, Commander. Now, if you please, I would like for you to wait until I consult with Jupiter. I will have some refreshments served to you as you wait." He moved to send a beacon to Jupiter requesting audience, which the computer would have been anticipating for sometime now. He then led the boy to the pool room and then walked to fulfill his appointment with Jupiter.

XXXX

Gaylon sat down in the elegantly furnished Pool room as a boy entered asking him his choice for a drink. When he asked for tea, the boy bowed, left and returned to serve him the drink. He looked up at him and smiled, uttering a small thanks. A slight shock passed over the boy's eyes as he shook his head, bowed and left. Furniture, he realized. That humans would be modified and trained to serve as disposable articles to the elite was just… He could hardly conceal his distaste and anger at the Amoian society.

He had been shocked, even as a child, when he had first heard about the situation in Amoi. That a computer ruled over humans even to the point of denying citizenship to a major portion of the population was, by itself, appalling. He scowled in the direction of the door.

So this was Iason Mink, the cold-blooded, cold-hearted head of Tanagura's Syndicate, he thought reliving the meeting in his mind. He had seen pictures and holographic projections of the Blondie. The only way he could describe the man with long pale gold hair was exquisitely perfect, cold beauty. It wasn't a wonder that the Blondie was in good terms with his father, for they both seemed to share a similar hypocrisy.

Indeed, he had lived up to his reputation. His voice was as sharp as ice and his sapphire blue eyes pierced him with freezing glances. If he had been any less experienced or less trained, he would have been afraid of the great Blondie. He knew that every gesture of his was being analyzed; he was being sized up, by that incredible brain. But somehow, he had not seen any intimidation from the man. Instead, there was a sort of doting in his entire mannerism. A softness that was almost invisible.

He had avoided addressing the Blondie at all during the meeting. He had avoided that because he did not want to grant him the honor of his title. Perhaps this had been noticed, perhaps not. But he did not care. To call a being that would break a man's pride and dignity, enslave him cruelly and deny him the most basic rights 'Your Excellency' did not seem quite proper in his view.

Yes, it was known, this Iason Mink's obsession with his 'mongrel' pet. And being a royal had brought him a surplus of such information, which could be utilized in a contrary situation. He really didn't want to know, but he couldn't deny that such information might be very valuable.

His thoughts were interrupted as another entered the room, and introduced himself, without ceremony. It wasn't necessary, he already recognized the Blondie.

"I am Raoul Am, one of His Excellency's minions." He said with a smile that looked genuine. "I have been temporarily assigned the task of keeping you entertained during your stay here. His Excellency will take over the charge as soon as he is finished with the meeting."

"Gaylon Quahin, envoy of the Commonwealth." He returned the same smile. He knew who Raoul Am was. The chief scientist who 'designed' pets, among various other unspeakable things. He was another abomination Gaylon would have wanted to avoid meeting.

Unlike the Blondie he had met before, Raoul Am had none of that soft, yet cold charisma. He was almost machine-like. A stickler for rules and a mindless, yet loyal follower, he judged in his mind. Except perhaps in his chosen area of expertise, for Raoul had been the initiator of so many _innovations_ in the pet industry. In other words a sadistic, perverted, maniac. The mad scientist. He smiled to himself. Perhaps he was being too harsh, too biased, but he could hardly accept the injustice of it all.

"I have heard from His Excellency that you are the Chairman's son."

Gaylon nodded his head.

"The likeness is quite strong, if I may say so. How is the Chairman?"

"He is fine. You are also a friend of his, I presume?"

"I would not go so far as to say that. I have but met him once. Even so, I was quite charmed. It is a pity that I do not travel often enough to make friends out of such outstanding people."

"I am sure he would be honored to be better acquainted with you."

The Blondie simply bowed his head slightly.

Silence.

Raoul was actually pissed at Iason for making him do this. He had better work to do than to babysit a boy. He was in the middle of creating something unique. Also, entertaining guests was neither his specialty, nor is _job_, for crying out loud! What was more, the boy seemed to hate him with fervor. His eyes shone with fury the moment they had met his own. And Iason had said nothing about the boy being the Chairman's son. He had just recognized the name. He had seen the way the boy had thanked the furniture, thought it to be interesting and decided to play a bit. He frowned; he couldn't play with the Chairman's son.

The silence in the room was awkward. Gaylon sipped his tea quietly. He could sense the disappointment in the Blondie's aura. And he decided to say something to ease it. If anything, the creature before him was a Blondie and he did not want to spoil the diplomatic relations they had.

"I have heard a lot about Midas. They say the pets here are the best in the galaxy." Gaylon began.

"Are you interested in pets?" asked the Blondie, curious.

"No, but I am intrigued..."

"Then, perhaps you must meet one, or maybe try and take one with you?" he said obligingly. "Perhaps you will understand, maybe even take a liking to them?"

Gaylon sniggered. "I would be lynched if did that." he said honestly. He did not have to tell the Blondie that the idea really disgusted him to get the point across that he could and would not indulge in such decadence and perversion.

"Then maybe you have time enough to enjoy the facilities here…"

"I would love to, but perhaps in a better time. I find myself tired having fought for quite a few days and… what with the journey. Space doesn't quite agree with me."

"Of course, I understand. The next time, then."

"But... there is perhaps one pet I would eventually meet." he mused, out loud.

"Hmmm?"

"I am to stay at your leader's home until I depart. Perhaps I will get to see his famed mongrel pet."

Raoul was surprised. He did not know that news of Tanagura's leader's private life was so well-known or how it had gotten so far as Astega. And why was Iason entertaining the brat himself?

Raoul just sighed. "I had hoped that your first experience would be with an A-Class pet. It is quite a pity that a mongrel would be the first pet you'd ever meet. I hope he does not put you off the idea of…"

"I am sure he will not." He interrupted. That a creature, however great be it's status, would deign to visit such open insult upon a spirited, dignified human being so casually, as if it was banter, irritated him extremely. He laid down the cup he had been holding and eagerly awaited the less repulsive Blondie of the two he had met.

As soon as he had finished the tea, the boy who had served him entered carrying a pot to refill his cup. He constantly looked at the ground and never at the person he was serving. Gaylon could hardly stand this.

"You. What is your name?"

The boy looked at the ground near the Blondie who nodded and then back at the visitor.

"Kos, My Lord."

"Kos… Look up at me." He commanded.

The boy hesitantly looked up at the man who had commanded him, and was confronted by one of the most beatific smiles he had ever seen in his life, a smile that brought joy and radiated satisfaction. And then he heard the words.

"Thank you, Kos. It was wonderful."

The boy blushed, a slight smile tracing his lips and then bowed, turning to leave the room. As he left, he felt a surge of pride at having been a factor in eliciting such a smile from the visitor.

Raoul watched the incident with interest. He understood now why he had been so apprehensive when he had mentioned Riki. The boy was one of the human rights supporters. Fresh dislike flooded his mind. But he couldn't deny that he had expected some kind of empathy from him. He was one of them after all, wasn't he?

Iason had been about to enter the room when he heard the Commander's voice ask the furniture's name. Although perhaps a little indecorous, he decided to not disturb the flow of events and stood at the door, listening intently. He waited until the furniture came out, to look at the conversation's effect on the boy, Kos and was left surprised at the expression he saw. The boy's cheeks were tinged with an exquisite rosy blush and his eyes shone with pride.

Iason snickered in his mind. The Commander sure knew his way around the human condition. He was not surprised at that, for, it was perhaps empathy that enabled him this understanding. Something he had wished he possessed ever since the day he had met Riki. For, he hadn't understood even half of what his pet was doing. To his cold logic all the protest and rebellion seemed a waste of energy and it achieved nothing further than aggravating his anger to the limit. And... he desperately needed to understand how his pet felt now.

Iason shook the thoughts off and entered. He was happy to tell the boy the results of the meeting. Jupiter had indeed echoed the concerns he'd had and decided that his travel with the troops would be necessary to make sure that the ploy was indeed what it was indicated to be, that their resources would not be misused. He never trusted the Commonwealth on this front, and as it happened neither did Jupiter. He had been thinking if it was possible to send Orphe in his place, but Jupiter had turned that down. He would indeed be more effective. He couldn't argue the point with Jupiter. It was right; Orphe was a bit too elegant to tolerate the radical nature of the Commander and the Chairman. And when he had brought the point of someone else, Jupiter had rejected it. He knew the computer was right, he would be the best choice… and yet…

Jupiter had, as was usual, sanctioned two squadrons of their best fleet, which was quite a massive force. When the Commonwealth required assistance, it usually needed something really powerful. Two squadrons of Amoian defense fleets consisted of 500 ships each and each ship was armed with a 1000 fighter droids, and smaller crafts, and manned by 15 human units as command. The unusually strong force shield that the Amoian defense used was an added advantage. And then there was help from Crona. Cronan warriors were legendary for their skills and valor in the battle field. If they didn't simply outnumber the rebels with the combined support of Amoi and Crona, then they would win by sheer strategy and skill.

Iason nodded at Raoul and then turned to the Commander.

"I see that Lord Am has kept you entertained."

"He has been delightful." The boy lied easily.

"It has been my pleasure, Commander." said Raoul as he bowed slightly at the company. "Now, if you will excuse me…" he said as he shot a look of pure hatred at Iason.

"I look forward to meeting again, Lord Am. Perhaps I will take you up on that pet thing we discussed."

"You are most welcome anytime, Commander." The Blondie smiled and nodded smartly and then was on his way.

Iason's lips twitched at the corners catching Raoul's parting glance. Lord Am was not pleased.

"A very interesting person he is, Lord Am." mused the Commander looking at the Blondie's retreating figure.

"That he is." agreed Iason. "I shall be sure to pass on your compliment to him personally." Iason was already amused at the notion imagining what Raoul's reaction to this would be.

"Now, if you please Commander, I will take you to Eos tower where we can rest and spend the evening before we depart. I will brief you on the details of the resources we place at your command on our way there. This way, please."

* * *

That's about it for no. 3. I had to control myself and not write more about defense systems and stuff. (lol _that_ is my usual area:)) Though I am sure, despite all my effort, some irrelevant things may slip in XD

Yup, Iason does have _work_ other than loving Riki XD He is in fact a very busy and important person (Bwahaahaa!;))

I will also try my best to not make my OCs more Mary stu (or whatever it's called) than necessary. But if they seem to get out of hand, I would love for you guys to intervene. And yes, I plan on making them disappear as soon as it is possible.

So, this has been irking me since chapter 1... Is it ok to have such lengthy chapters? I tried to reduce the content to make it less ridiculously long, but failed miserably ^^" Does it bother you too? please let me know...

As usual, please point out the mistakes, tell me if a particular something seems more distasteful than usual! :p ;)

And Dear Unbelieveble, I am really glad that you reviewed! Thank you! :) I didnt mean to be like... pointing out, so I apologize for that.*blushes* XD

I am planning to put up another chappie this weekend cos this was a little... uneventful?... ur thoughts on this?

Thank you all for your interest and continued support! :-))) =^.^=

Please Review m(-_-)m


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy fellas! Had a great week? I did! (despite a few monetary setbacks.. but dats life!:))

I will rant later :)

SO I promised an update for the weekend... And here goes nothin...

Warning: some serious OOCness (lol as if it wasn't there in the prev chapters)

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 4 Acceptance

"For after all, the best thing one can do when it is raining is let it rain."

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

The famous Eos tower, the residence of the most powerful of beings of Amoi, was something of a disappointment to the Astegan Commander. Not because it wasn't as splendorous as the descriptions he had heard of it. But because, he could not stomach the blatant display of scantily clad, mindless beings that were paraded around on a leash. They looked human and that alone twisted his guts enough that he felt like throwing up.

Having been brought up on Astega, a planet where everyone, royals, commoners and even the criminals dressed modestly and behaved like the respectable beings that they were, he found this decadence, this utter insult to humanity completely unpalatable. He turned away in pity, overwhelmed by disgust when he saw a pet smiling at him, flashing at him a dopey, nonchalant look of seduction. The place depressed him so much that he, a battle hardened warrior with thirty years of life experience in him, wanted to cry.

Iason noticed this and grimaced in his mind. He should have perhaps not brought the man here. But the damage was done. He had none to blame but himself; he had been the one to promise the Commander the hospitality of his own home.

The Commander was followed by two of his guards. Iason had been surprised that the man chose only two to guard him. For, his father had had a squadron of fifteen guards when he had first visited Amoi …despite being Iason's friend. He would not have taken insult if the Commander had brought more men. He was pretty safe on Amoi, though. Iason would do nothing that would offend the relations he had with the Federation. And he would not allow such insult as insecurity while his guest was under his roof. Besides, Eos Tower was among the best when it came to protection.

They rode the elevator in silence, neither wanting to interrupt the other's reverie. Then, Iason remembered the parting quip the Commander had thrown at Raoul, about pets. He asked him.

"Are you by any chance interested in pets Commander? I could not help but listen to your words as Lord Am…"

"I am not… interested per se. But I would like to know what it is that encourages people to own pets."

"It is as much a status symbol here on Amoi as it is entertainment." Iason smirked.

"Indeed... Yet, I find that I can hardly accept it." he said as the doors opened and they entered the penthouse.

"I did tell Lord Am that there was perhaps one pet that I would like to meet."

Iason was intrigued. "And who may this famous pet be I wonder…"

Gaylon laughed, and then said, "It is my knowledge that you possess a pet from Ceres."

Iason stopped. He knew that the Chairman had connections wide enough to reach the Amoian grapevine, but hardly expected this from his son. He looked at him with a cold glint in his eyes.

Gaylon knew now, why everyone saw Iason as an intimidating person. The expression in his eyes was enough to freeze all the fluids in his body. Even words had been unnecessary. He felt physically threatened. He shivered slightly and then smiled at the towering Blondie.

"Please…" he said easily. "I hardly mean any harm. I was intrigued that a Blondie would be so taken by a human with no… inbred controls, as you call it. The novelty of it, I guess." said Gaylon, bravely.

The Blondie secretly let out a held breath and relaxed.

"Perhaps…" he answered in a non-committal way.

"I would like to meet him, if it is no bother."

Iason nodded slightly. Perhaps he regretted bringing the boy here, more so now that his privacy was breached. But, his guest would not be insulted under his roof. He would have to sit through this if it cost him his sanity. Also, there was the issue of diplomacy on the balance.

VVVV

Cal waited at the door to receive his master and the guest. He had received a short message from the great Blondie informing him of the man's arrival and the preparations he would have to make. He only knew that the visitor was a certain Commander, nothing more. And he had hurried with the preparations, unknowing of what the Commander's preferences were, how he would have to behave.

He was curious. This was the only person that had been allowed entry into the penthouse, but for the other Blondies and the occasional maintenance staff. What he saw walking towards the door, took his breath away. The visitor was regal, the way Iason was cold. No match for his master's perfection, still very charming, Cal concluded. He hadn't known what to tell Master Riki, so he just told him that a guest was arriving for dinner. He wasn't sure if Master Riki would even want to come out to greet them. So he waited, anxious for his master's orders.

"Welcome back, Master Iason." He said as usual and bowed low to the visitor.

Gaylon smiled. The boy looked beautiful. It was a pity that they had modified him to make him what he was. When the boy rose from the low bow, Gaylon gave his own, bowing as low as the furniture had, smiling as the boy looked on, confused. Then he raised his hand and grasped the furniture's hand, eliciting a gasp, and shook it.

"That is how we say hello on Astega. I am Gaylon Quahin…"

The boy bowed his head. Gaylon smiled softly and said, "You are…?"

"Cal." said the boy plainly. The man was still holding his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Cal. I have been told that preparations for my stay have been done. I assume you did them?"

"Yes, My lord."

"Thank you…"

Iason looked at the exchange with disbelief. This man was interacting with his _furniture_ more than he had interacted with him, his host. It was a veiled insult. He had half a mind to remind him of his place, to counter the insult. But he desisted, preferring to shoot across a venomous glare of warning at the boy as he led him to the great room and reclined on his chair as he gestured that the Commander do the same. The playful grin on his face irritated Iason, as they discussed the details of the impending journey. Such impudence! He sternly rebuked the boy to pay more attention to his words.

Of course, he was paying attention. Gaylon was very happy with what Amoi had offered. With this amount of force, victory was certain. A part of his mind was still on the war, worrying for his comrades. But he did not want to lose this rare opportunity to show the Blondie, even, more or less, subtly, how much he disapproved of the situation on Amoi; that he hated the blondies for what they had done. His repulsion for the creatures had increased ten-fold on entering Eos tower. And he found himself lusting for some blood, struggling to control it.

Darkness fell quickly as the two moved on and the Commander explained the situation on Scalia. The way he spoke of the Scalians was peculiar, Iason thought. For, there was only reverence when he spoke of the brutality and skill in their attacks. It sounded as if he loathed fighting with them. And he was not needed in combat. In fact, his presence was perhaps more unwelcome in the battlefield than in any other place. Yet, the boy fought.

When the discussion had slackened to matters of less importance, Cal intruded, announcing that dinner was served. They moved to the table and Gaylon noticed that it was set for only two people, himself and the Blondie. He frowned and turned to Iason.

"It is a very lonely affair with just the two of us isn't it? I... dismissed my guards. They wanted to reconnoiter… Though I think it is a ruse to have a look at the beautiful surroundings outside Eos. They will rejoin us before we depart…"

Iason nodded his approval. He was puzzled that the man would trust him so explicitly, but that his company did not present a danger to the Commander, pleased him.

"Isn't your pet joining us?" Gaylon wanted to invite the boy, Cal, as well, but he was afraid, that would be a step too far and would irritate the Blondie more than necessary.

"No. He will…"

"Could I request that your pet join us?" he asked with conviction. He was the guest and his wishes had to be honored. It was the Amoian way.

"Of course." said Iason with veiled reluctance and nodded to Cal. He would have to be careful.

VVVVV

Riki had been lying down on the bed looking at the ceiling the whole day. Only interrupted twice when Cal had called him for lunch, which he had rejected surely enough to force the boy into surrendering, and then to inform of a visitor's arrival. He didn't care. He wasn't going out unless summoned. In fact he wanted to disobey it even if he was summoned. But he didn't want to be brought out kicking and screaming. It would only increase the amusement of the situation for the visitor. Also, he had decided not to go against orders. He had given his pride away. This was his punishment.

When he heard Cal call him, he sighed in defeat. Guess he wasn't so lucky. He got up answered Cal, telling him that he will be ready in a few minutes. He splashed water on his face and freshened up before he went and called Cal to open the door for him, receiving a small warning to 'please be on your best behavior.' from the furniture. He walked out steadily, ready to meet the 'visitor', who was most probably another perverted Blondie.

He was slightly taken aback to see a young man of perhaps twenty, with silvery hair, sitting at the table. A platina invited to dine with the great Iason Mink, at his home? He was puzzled, but he composed his face and stood against the wall, his hands clenched together in front of him, his eyes lowered to the ground. He was startled by the sound of the man standing up to approach him. Steeling himself for the worst, a command to perform, he stood still. He knew Iason would probably not allow something like that, but still…

He was shocked when the stranger grabbed his hands and shook them, and he looked up at the man in surprise, noticing the Astegan emblem on the man's robes. That just made the man smile wider. And then he took a step back.

"So you are the one from Ceres." said the man softly. "I am Gaylon Quahin."

Riki bowed his head slightly and then realized that the silence was one of expectation.

"I am Riki. Pleased to meet you, Lord Quahin." He said softly, shooting a small glance at Iason. The Blondie seemed obviously irritated, but he wasn't protesting.

"Please, call me Gaylon." The man put his hand at his back and urged him forward. "Eat with us." he said.

Riki looked at Iason to show his surprise and saw a mirroring expression on his face. Iason allowed it, though. Riki was at a loss. Normally, if a visitor had suggested something like this, actions he did not consider appropriate, Iason would have reproached them sternly and sent him to the room.

He smiled slightly and let the man lead him to the table. Cal had another chair laid for him and quickly set the table. As long as Iason was okay with this farce, he decided he would play along. He sat down. He had been here for three and a half years and he had never once sat down at the table to eat. And he wouldn't ever have, if not for the strange young man's insistence. No pet was allowed that.

What an honor, he thought sardonically, smiling despite himself.

Iason felt astonished and insulted at the same time. He had been ready to put the boy back in his place sternly, but he found that he could not rebuke the visitor, when he saw a genuine smile grace Riki's lips, for but a moment, as he sat down at the table. And he recognized the emotion that occupied that readable face to be amusement and intrigue, perhaps even a slight happiness. That small gesture had a world of change on his Riki's face. He softened, allowing it. A part of his mind even wondered- Why hadn't _he_ even _thought_ of inviting Riki to dine with him, ever?

As soon as they were all seated, Iason began the conversation. Mostly about politics and the Commonwealth, that hardly concerned him. So Riki just sat there listening hard to worthless details he would never have use for, trying to make it seem like he was actually eating. And then suddenly it was his turn to speak.

"I see that you are bored of politics… Perhaps we must find something that interests you too…" said the man, Gaylon, turning to him.

"I am sorry if I seem uninterested. It is quite… refreshing to hear people talk of politics, though I have little input on it I am afraid…I like listening more, anyway." It was the truth. Listening to anything about the outside world seemed refreshing, even dreary politics. He was astonished at himself that he could, for so long maintain an elite-like, well-mannered speech pattern.

"But still, I feel we are boring you…" he said and then added without ceremony, "You know, I have heard of you…" he paused.

"I… don't understand."

"I heard that a Blondie had opted for a pet from the slums of Midas, without any genetic controls or modification. And I wanted to know more… So I pulled a few strings."

"I am honored you consider me worthy of such attention…" he said confused. And when silence followed, he continued, unsurely. "But I am hardly surprised that information about me was acquirable. When one knows what he wants, there is but little effort he must put in find out where it is. Information is no exception." If anything, _he knew_ the value and nature of information.

"Wise words I hear. And I am not surprised. You do have what we call… the blood of the ancients." He smiled. "I had expected something of this nature… you must be proud of it Riki. You are something of an inspiration to us all… I heard that you were… tortured. And yet you wouldn't submit?"

"Nothing beyond the norms of our society. But such talk must put your appetite off…"

"Oh don't worry… When you eat in a battlefield surrounded by corpses…" The man shrugged and shook his head.

"A warrior… Then perhaps Lord Quahin would like it better to be addressed as… General...? Captain?" he said quickly, changing the subject.

The man laughed softly. "Commander, actually. But no. Just, call me Gaylon"

"Would that be proper though, Commander?" Riki asked.

"Away from home, one needs feel no shame." said the Commander, snickering proudly.

The pet smiled, looking at his plate. Though not exactly in the sense the Commander had intended, he had personally experienced that. He had become shameless, wanton, and lusty despite his guilt and regret. He had become a slave to pleasure, been that way for three years. But the moment he had entered Ceres, all his pride, modesty, had returned. He was Riki the dark again. And the need to hide this side of his nature that he so loathed took over, preventing him from indulging in any activities that might awaken his thirst. Away from home, one does indeed need feel no shame.

Gaylon was irritated that Riki didn't look at anyone in the eye. He acted like… like that boy, Kos… furniture. He knew that it was a risk, an insult, to raise his voice, but he couldn't stop himself. He turned to the pet and barked out.

"Stop looking at the floor. Look at me when I speak to you."

He would have been happy if the pet had defied his words and kept his eyes down, but what he did irritated him even more.

Iason felt the urge to interrupt at this point, but he looked at Riki and saw a sudden flush of anger in his body language. Anger that could be explosive, that could tear you apart, that could stop your words, your actions, like a whiplash. But again, the moment was short-lived. What was it that this man was doing, that caused such steep changes in his Riki?

Riki looked over at Iason. He was being exceptionally quiet. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he doing anything? If he was shocked and irritated at the tone of the Commander, he was even more so at Iason's non-response, but nonetheless he looked over to Iason's side seeking permission. When he didn't receive any answering gesture, he looked up to meet fiery steel gray eyes.

Gaylon looked at Riki. This was not what he had expected. True, the man had looks that could kill. But he was soft; he saw no spirit in him. No fire. There was an obvious void in those jet black eyes.

He looked at Iason and smiled, his fury slowly building up. The bastard had broken him. He had ripped the fire from those eyes and doused it with sand, buried it, unable to even hiss out its frustration under the weight. And now he sat smug at the head of the table, looking at the will-less man with cold eyes.

"I gather then that you _have_ broken him…" he muttered, the smile plastered on his face an obvious fake, trembling with anger, barely in control.

Iason flashed at him a look of cold murder. How dare he say something like that! And why did he feel like justifying himself to this boy! Why at all should he explain!

Iason looked at the Commander with dangerously glinting eyes, yet smirking and said "It is hardly your concern, Commander."

Gaylon wasn't fazed. He convinced himself, he wasn't affected by that look, he was still angry. There was no reason other than philanthropy to be so affected by the sadness of someone he hardly even knew. It made no difference to him or the universe that Riki had been broken. But one look at the striking man would heat anyone's blood, would bring out the protectiveness in anyone. It was almost magical that he had this effect. He had seen worse and stayed objective. But Riki…

Riki hadn't even heard Iason's response, his mind occupied by sudden rage. The urge to bark out a scathing "What the fuck do you care?" overwhelmed him. But that little oft ignored thing called instinct warned him and he heeded it now, restraining himself. But he could definitely not leave this unanswered.

"I would not go so far as to say that _he broke me._" said Riki softly, chuckling, his voice ice cold, wrenching the Commander's attention away from Iason. Riki, the dark, could _not_ be broken. He wanted to make certain that the point got across. It was irritating that he was to 'be on his best behavior.', for talking with elite-like manners was just downright exhausting.

He reminisced; summoning what he thought was the reason for his own unusual behavior from his memories. The truth was, he was hardly sure of it himself. A believable excuse would have to do. He realized that he would come across as defending his master, and shook his head in disbelief. Why did he have to do this again?

And once more his impulsiveness had landed him in the mouth of unnecessary trouble. He wanted the Blondie to get angry and send him to his room now. He actually hoped for that. But when he looked at Iason for leave to speak, he received a blank glare in response. He sighed; this was starting to be rather troublesome.

"When I was a child, at Guardian, there used to be this old geezer who came there regularly." He said, as if he was weaving a fairy tale. He knew that he had the rapt attention of the two men with him.

"I was very different; I never got along well with the others. So, whenever he came to visit, I would sit with him, listen to him. I believe he was a sinker…" he looked at the Commander and explained. "A... man who is from a different world, who has outstayed his visa on Amoi… He had been to lots of places and he had picked up a lot of knowledge. Or so he said. And we talked a lot... He told me, there was this theory they believed in one of the ancient outer rim systems, I forget the name…" Riki paused, unwilling to continue. But the silence that had spread begged for his words.

"When we are faced with an undesirable eventuality, humans tend to go through a set of stages… states of the mind. No matter who it is, what the cause, we go through all of them… First, we deny it. And then we are angry. We ask ourselves, what have I done to deserve this? Why me? We blame others… And then we bargain. We try to escape; we do anything to escape." He looked pointedly to Iason's side.

"After that, we lose hope. We try to find an exit, an end to all the pain. When we realize that there isn't an end, we accept it. We _finally accept _the eventuality…" he looked straight at the man, in his grey eyes and continued. "All of this requires almost no external factor, we do it ourselves. It is what the human mind is predisposed to do… I have simply come to accept and embrace this reality. It hardly had much to do with my master." He lowered his eyes once again and smiled.

Astonishment and shock painted the visitor's face. He shook his head as if this was unbelievable. If he wasn't shocked that a man of a nearly non-existent level of education was able to grasp such inevitable wisdom and relate it to his situation to such precise degree, then he was shocked that the man had said all of that without even a hint of emotion. And the deeper meaning did not fail to register with him. One could not break him, unless he allowed it himself.

Iason was enraged for but a moment before he was horrified. What a flimsy lie! This was **not** acceptance. He would be damned if this was. Riki was blaming himself. This was bitterness directed at himself. He had thought that Riki might contemplate suicide to escape from his torture. But in truth, Riki hated himself for giving in without a struggle. He had no outlet to that fierce energy and inborn pride of his and he had turned it all on himself. He understood this. But what could he do to change it? How could he… Desperation filled his mind. How was he going to leave Riki like this to attend to his duties?

Gaylon was observing the effect of Riki's statement on Iason. Iason looked as stoic as ever, but Gaylon was by now attuned to enough to catch some of the subtleties of the Blondie. He saw horror and regret dance in the Blondie's cool eyes. The intimidating look that he had directed at him a few moments ago had completely disappeared, and a hint of pain had taken over. Now, he understood.

He did not know exactly what transpired between the two, but he thought he could see that neither was unaffected by the other like they claimed to the public. The Blondie did feel deeply for his pet. And there was something here that he recognized, but he wasn't sure. So he kept quiet.

Riki felt dog tired suddenly. He looked up at Iason and asked "Master, may I be given the permission to retire?"

Oh how it hurt to listen to such words! He had so naively wished for Riki's submission without realizing what it would mean. Once, long ago, he would have exulted in his victory. And had he been addressed as such voluntarily by a Riki writhing in his arms, in his face the familiar, exciting expression of pleasure and want, eyes shining with desire, he would have been overjoyed, ecstatic even. Now, he felt only misery.

"Are you sure that you don't want to eat more, pet?" he asked coldly, hiding the concern in his voice. His pet looked very tired all of a sudden.

"Yes, master"

He nodded, allowing his beloved to do what he wished. Riki stood up, clasping his hands together, smiled at the Commander and then bowed his head remembering that he was, right now, playing a well-behaved pet.

"It was a pleasure knowing you, Commander Quahin."

"The honor is mine." said the Commander returning the bow as the man turned to leave. He then looked over at the pet's hardly touched plate and frowned.

"He has _hardly_ eaten anything…" he whispered, worried.

Iason grimaced at the observation. He looked over at Cal, his eyes questioning and received a slight shake of the head for answer. So Riki hadn't eaten the whole day. And he was leaving now. It wasn't going to be good.

VVVVV

Riki fell on his bed heavily. He was far more tired than he wished to admit. It wasn't the lack of food or sleep. He had lived well through worse. It was his mental turmoil that drained his energy. But he could rest now. It was all he could do. He laughed in his mind. Something was telling him, he was spending his last days in absolute luxury. It was more than anyone could ask for wasn't it?

Iason had left the Commander to his wine and excused himself for the sake of some preparation. Of course, he needed to do nothing; Cal was taking care of all that was necessary. Iason just wanted some time to talk to Riki. He stood outside the mongrel's room for a minute before he entered to find him on the bed, facing up, his eyes closed. Perhaps it wasn't a ploy at the table- Riki really was tired. He approached the bed and sat down next to Riki.

Riki felt Iason's eyes on him as soon as the Blondie had entered the room. He just wished that his master would not disturb him now, he felt dreadful. Then, when the Blondie sat down on the bed, he released a sigh and opened his eyes.

Iason looked down at the boy who had just opened his eyes and his breath caught. It was the same as before. The eyes he so adored were still dull. He reached out and traced the contours of those eyes and then the cheekbones, barely even touching the still almost unnoticeably purplish skin, as Riki held as still as he could, when the reason for interrupting the boy's slumber intruded on his mind.

"I am leaving for Scalia today…" He said softly, expecting, hoping for some sort of a reaction. "As soon as Cal has everything ready." Maybe a slight frown… or even a simple widening of his eyes…

When there wasn't any, he felt a steep sting of disappointment.

"When will you be back, master?" his pet finally asked, in an inflection-less voice.

He now wished that Riki hadn't responded at all. Every time that address was thrown at his face like that, he felt fresh guilt and sadness.

"Three days... Maybe four." He said plainly.

Riki nodded his head, and then sat up and smiled.

He looked at Iason for a while wondering why the Blondie was here. The message had been delivered right? When he figured that the Blondie was expecting something from him, he reached forward and pecked Iason on the cheek.

"Riki…" the voice held the usual amount of cold sternness, but the depth of his eyes had a defeated expression that for some reason caused quite a bit of concern to the young mongrel.

The great Blondie looked so weak, so vulnerable at that moment.

So he smiled and then placed his lips on top of Iason's and pressed.

That was all the Blondie needed to grasp the back of his pet's neck, tilting his head to thrust his tongue into the mongrel's mouth, pulling him into a forceful, bruising kiss that had him moaning for more. He was actually feeling it, Riki noted. But he stopped himself from getting pulled away by the promise of pleasure in just the nick of time. And the Blondie separated himself from the kiss, gently. There wasn't any time for this if he knew Cal.

"I worry about you, pet. Cal informs me that you haven't eaten well since…" the voice was unaffected, but the eyes were not.

Iason's fingers trailed once again across the young mongrel's cheeks and traced his eyes, in an unusually tender gesture, looking straight through his eyes, as if he was looking into his soul.

"I am not hungry." said Riki, slightly unnerved by the never-before-seen gentleness.

"I am leaving Cal orders to feed you properly. If I am told that you were disobedient, I will definitely punish you." said the Blondie standing up, sending a menacing look at his pet.

Riki just smiled. _This_ was the familiar Iason.

"Have a safe journey, Master."

* * *

(Sorry for the huge rant section ^^)

OK... I wrote this and read it once and thought... Man, this is ridiculous! But nevertheless I am pushing on.

So, some explanation... I wanted to tell you why I wanted people to call Iason 'your excellency'... I've read it in a few ff's. And... It's like this- Man! its just sooo cool! And I cannot imagine people callin him jus 'My lord' 0.0 (I always giggle out, reminds me of an old, white-wigged court judge slamming his gavel on the table, sayin "silence!". Nope, not serious... unless it's Sebastian Michaelis sayin it!lol)

And btw, Riki's description was about the five stages of grief, if you didn't recognize. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance :P

I was actually plannin to make this only a 4 or 5 chap thing, (almost all of the problems between them would have been resolved by now if I had stuck with it) but I had a change of mind... with regards to the plot (thanks to chap 2 bunny)... And with the way it proceeds in my head, it will have at least 9 chappies... So, I wanna request your patience in advance!^^

To all those who think Iason is too soft in this fic, I would like to explain. I know, he is cold, hard and almighty. I know very well. In fact whenever I write a sappy moment, my mind pictures Iason staring death at me (LOL). And I try making him a bit more cruel...But when you are writing with a narrator's view, with some insight into the character's true feeling, it is very, very hard to make him cold. Because he feels that love, even before Riki realizes that he does. So I can write Riki in a cold viewpoint, not Iason.(lol so contrary!)

Still, I apologise (also for Riki's oocness in this chap)... I am a very soft, corny, crappy writer *embarrassed blush* (there you have it- the absolute truth. lol The former paragraph was just believable excuse ^^')

The next one or maybe two chapters I plan to (dare your disapproval and) make it only about Iason... Don't worry, if I go ahead with that, there will definitely be a compensation with Riki... (I am nothin if not fair :P)

As usual, thank you for your support and please review.^^

(beggin didn't seem to work, so I am returning to bribing :)... COOKIES FOR REVIEWS *LOL, giggle, blush*)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! How are you guys?! Thank you so much for all those beautiful reviews!^^ I am so honored to write for you! I hope I never let you down…

I just noticed, I am like this close to 30 reviews (srsly || this close :)) I love nice, round numbers (LOL but pl don leave at jus 30... that'd make me miserable!XD) Still, Wow right? I never in my life expected that it would be this well received! ^^

Another night of about 5 hours typing... Seriously guys, I am in a real crunch for time during day, and your encouragement just makes me think and bring over ideas that kinda force their way out!(Hehehe) And I find that despite the grogginess in class on Wednesdays(which I usually sleep thru anyway ^_^;) I am very happy!

So without further ado…

Warning: Plenty of unnecessary details (that will somehow gain relevance), angst, cheese and oocness :)

**Disclaimer**: Nope…

* * *

Chapter 5 Opinions

"Your assumptions are your windows on the world. Scrub them off every once in a while, or the light won't come in."

Isaac Asimov

Iason had left his home and boarded the ship to Scalia precisely forty minutes after he had said his goodbye to his pet. Everything was perfectly in place, all the necessary troops mobilized and ready for battle within a matter of hours. That was how prepared Amoi was. Every instruction had been carried out to the letter. He found himself dreading that the Commander might have managed to find a way to travel in his ship, despite all the prearrangement, just to irk him more, but he didn't. Iason sighed in exasperation inside the comfort of his cabin, recollecting their departure. He had given away too much, he thought.

After Cal had finished the preparations, he had detailed to Cal all the instructions to be followed while he was away. He really wanted to see Riki one last time before he left, just to make sure he was alright… at least physically, but he was stopped by his own mind, requesting that the mongrel be left alone to rest. He swayed at the entrance, between both his urges, distracted, inattentive to the others in the room. Cal had noticed this and with the uncanny ability that the furniture had of gauging his master's needs, called out in a soft voice.

"Should I bring Master Riki to you, Master?"

He had looked up in utter confusion, though he knew that his face was the usual mask of indifference. Then he had schooled his thoughts and managed a smooth "No." As he turned to leave, he had looked down at his own feet and barked out an order. He could not resist the feeling, the compulsion to worry about his beloved.

"Cal… Make sure he eats something while I am away. Spare no pains. _You_ will be punished if I find him worse than he is."

"Yes, Master Iason." had been the soft reply.

Then, only then, had he noticed the Commander shake his head slightly and smile. He did not care what that man thought. He did not actually care what the world thought. He never had. But he did care about it, if this would be construed as a weakness he had, as his Achilles. It was difficult protecting Riki as it was, from his Blondie companions. He did not want more trouble. Of course, if Riki was targeted to get to him, he would crush the responsible party with no mercy, regardless of who they were or their position, but he hoped that no such intent ever arose.

_"You do have what we call… the blood of the ancients… you must be proud of it Riki."_

That was perhaps the lamest thing he had ever heard. It was a reference to the original scientists and soldiers who had first settled on Amoi, who to Iason were equivalent to uncivilized, stupid Neanderthals. Having a part of uncivilized cavemen in one's heritage was not really something to be proud of. But Iason understood the implications of that statement, perhaps even better than the speaker himself had. It was the equivalent of comparing poodles and droids to real wolves. No matter what perspective one took, there was no way that the merits of the former even stood in the range of the majesty of the latter. And one could not find a better example of this than his Riki. His mongrel was hardly a mongrel; he was the rarest breed of wolves, a king of wolves.

Deep in his thoughts, he had completely ignored the Commander and his two bodyguards. The Commander had snickered on their way down in the elevator. And he had been thoroughly shocked to hear that sound interrupt his thoughts. He looked at the man, questioning.

"I just called you twice…" Gaylon had responded.

"I beg your pardon… my mind was occupied… What did you want?"

"Oh, nothing of import… Your Excellency."

He had turned away, silent the rest of the way, not talking until on the space port before takeoff, when the Commander had unexpectedly said the following words.

"I am extremely sorry for my behavior while I stayed at your home." Honest, sincere words.

With that he had proceeded to board his ship, throwing at him a soft smile.

The Commander, he had earlier realized, hadn't ever addressed him with his title before that. It wouldn't have bothered him had he been called Lord Mink; the man _was_ royalty. But neither this nor that, the Commander had just never addressed him at all. Just small references with 'you'. He had realized that it might have been an important thing to reserve address, a show of disrespect perhaps, but never brought up the issue. He didn't care. The Commander was just an acquaintance, albeit a very interesting one, and this was only going to be a connection of a few days. And he had enough worries in his mind, that he welcomed the thought of ignoring something of such low significance. But he was intrigued now, what had prompted the sudden change of mind?

Most of the things that the Commander did were of an uncannily strange nature. They had no rhyme or reason, and if they did, his logical brain failed to catch it. Despite the fact that he was able to understand passion and emotions, he was even capable of feeling them, he lacked an actual sense of empathy, which made it impossible to understand the real depth of such gestures without proper explanation. The heart of the Chairman's son was too deep, too complex for him to unravel and unfortunately, his mind seemed to be inside his heart. Iason shook his head and turned his thoughts towards his work. This was hardly the time to waste on such useless things.

His portable system was secure, its encryption foolproof and he knew that it was safe to work from the ship, so he had actually brought work with him to complete during the journey. He had to configure the safety protocols on the security changes that they had discussed about. He had to complete the work he had left undone in his office. He had to contact Katze on the instructions. He sighed again. His work was definitely underappreciated, he thought, as he began reading through the protocols.

VVVVV

Katze had been getting ready to retire when he received the call from Iason. He sighed. He was a workaholic himself; he only retired when all the day's work was done. And that had taken till midnight today. He was tired. He was to resume work after a five hour sleep, a much craved luxury. And now, that was probably ruined. He found himself slightly bothered and somehow worried about his former Master. Iason hadn't been like this when he had served as his furniture. He was a Blondie of habit, routine. And he had always made sure to take a good rest everyday. Now, it was all chaos. Did the man even mind time anymore? No wonder he had yawned in today's meeting. He quickly put on a robe to cover his bedclothes and answered the call.

"I want you to proceed with the plans, Katze. I am sending you a list of things that I want done in regards to the discussion we had today." said the Blondie with no greeting, not even meeting his eyes, apparently absorbed in some document on the panel below.

Yes, good evening to you too, Katze thought, his mind softening, happy at this unchanged attitude. And then, at the lack of response, the blue eyes turned up to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I am sorry, I was surprised to receive your call…Yes, I will have my men move the news around. And yes, I will see to it that your instructions are followed to the letter."

"Are the preparations in place?"

"Yes, sir."

The Blondie nodded in approval now looking at his eyes. Though there was a distance of who-knew-how-many miles between them, Katze could feel those freezing eyes scrutinize him keenly.

"Very good... It seems I have disturbed you. Asleep were you?" asked the cold voice.

"No… I was getting ready to…" An apology! Katze's mind was momentarily dizzied by the aspect of that. This was as close to an apology as one could ever get from the Blondie. Iason had never apologized, even as a token, ever.

"I am not on Amoi and will not return for three or four days. But I expect to be informed of all the major developments. As usual, Katze."

"Yes, Sir."

"And… Keep an eye on the penthouse." said the Blondie reluctantly.

"Y-Yes, Master Iason."

"Well then, I leave it to you."

And that was the end. Katze looked at his hands and then closed his face with them, wide eyed in amazement. An apology and an order to watch over the place he was banished from? What was going on!

VVVV

He had completed a major portion of his work and lay down on his bed. It would be morning in Eos and he would need to be awake in a few more hours when they landed on Scalia. He lowered his eyelids slowly. The moment they closed however, Iason was jerked awake by the memory of Riki's eyes. Guilt, he assumed, was killing him, robbing him of his sleep and appetite. He had no interest to work either. He had done what was essential. The rest could wait.

He missed Riki already. He realized, at the moment he was ready to turn time back to see his Riki, bring him along. But he was moving into a potentially dangerous war zone. He didn't want the hot-blooded mongrel within an inch of trouble. He would rather suffer torture than risk Riki's safety. He sighed and softly issued a command for music, something he hardly ever did when he wasn't connected to the brain gear. He needed to relax.

A complex melody flowed out through the walls, filling the entire room. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind on the notes that were being played on the different instruments, and the mesmerizing, haunting, soft quality of the female voice that floated in concert.

The song regaled the story of a firefly who wanted to be among the stars, because he had fallen love with one, thinking it was a being like himself. The firefly had forsaken his friends because they were not as brilliant as his love, they kept saying that his love was a star that would kill him if he got too close, and he had been driven away from his family due to his unwelcome obsession. The firefly waited all night, all day, day after day, bringing offerings of food, calling out to his love. But there was no response.

'Why, Oh why do you not answer?' he wailed in misery, but received only stillness in response.

The star _was_ listening to him. The star did love him; she had fallen in love the moment she had laid eyes on him. But she was afraid to answer. She was afraid that her friends would tease her, they would condemn her. She was afraid that she might hurt her lover if they got too close. So she had kept quiet. But the firefly did not give up.

The firefly was heart broken, as his love seemed so cold hearted, and none of the other stars helped him, tried to convince their friend of his love. He stayed all day, all night, at the bank of the river, looking up, pleading, until one night, the star finally listened to him. But when the star descended, desperate, yearning to take the firefly in an embrace, the firefly was burnt to a crisp, a wide smile of satisfaction on his face for having met his lover for the first and last time. The firefly had borne the heat of the star long enough to look at her face before he was burned. The star returned to the sky, sad, all her brilliance gone, and stayed there, cold and dead.

Iason lay on his bed, listening to the sad tale. Unbeknownst to him, a tear slipped past his eye, as his mind once again returned to his beloved.

_Riki_

VVVV

Iason realized that he had been lulled into a sleep when he jerked awake, disturbed by the beeping of his communicator. He quickly straightened himself up and walked outside, noticing that the message was from the captain. The captain was standing near a command panel, looking at the particulars sent in by the Commonwealth ship for the landing base. He moved over to the Commander who immediately bowed his head before he turned back to the panel to explain what the communiqué was for. Apparently they needed his authorization. He checked the site and the risk level reports that had been shown him and then authorized the landing site.

"I am very sorry to have inconvenienced you, Your Excellency."

The Commander was a Ruby. Iason waved it away and smiled slightly.

"It is a good thing that you did."

"I assumed when I didn't get a response that you were probably asleep…" a guilty and helpless expression on his face.

Iason ignored the troubled man and simply moved over to look out the port.

There it was- the small green world that was causing so much trouble. From where he stood though, it seemed so innocent that he wanted to almost comfort it, protect it against the invaders. He smiled at his own notion and nodded towards it.

Scalia.

Scalia was an ancient world. And Scalians were true beings, ones that had evolved from the basic molecules of life, on the planet, connected to what they called the spirit of the planet. Nobody questioned these beliefs, because they were sure that this was not wrong. Iason, though incredulous of the idea, had come to accept it, for he had seen it in action. And Scalians were extremely intelligent and wise beings. It was a renowned fact that much of the new technology that the universe now possessed had originated form the peaceful green planet. And unlike the others, it had somehow preserved its way of life and its tradition. Even though it had been one of the chief centers of technological evolution, none of the more newfangled inventions were actually used in Scalia. It was as if time had stopped moving for them at a certain stage. The only things the Scalians depended on were their basic intellect, skills and the spirit of the planet and what it endowed them with.

That was the reason they had been defeated multitudes of times by the Commonwealth, for they would not allow weapons of the most powerful nature to be used in war. When asked what the point was, for, the Commonwealth used all the weapons it could to fight them, their reply had been,

"A son of Scalia shall not harm his mother. And one day, the mother shall take revenge for her injured sons."

True to the word, in just a decade or two another war would break out and there would be a great natural disaster, aiding the Scalians to victory.

This had been the way it was since 'The Rebellion of the Four'. Of course, this was long before his time, so he had nothing concrete about it but second hand reports. It was a commonly told folk tale that Scalia had birthed the four most intelligent scientists who had been key in the technological revolution, working with the Commonwealth. And then the Commonwealth had requested something of them that they had been reluctant to provide and they had returned to Scalia, with everything they could take to deny the wealth of their knowledge to the Commonwealth. The first war had been waged to find those scientists. After that, bad leadership and personal enmity had sustained this rift, advancing the simple search measure into a full blown conflict of power, even after the said scientists had themselves perhaps died. It was now a fight where no one knew right from wrong.

Scalian warriors were renowned not only for their skills, but also for their brutality. Indeed hundreds of years of continuous wars had hardened the peaceful people into full blooded warriors. Their connection to their planet, an added advantage, provided them with a most rare form of natural shield completely composed of the world's magnetic and electric fields that could be manipulated by those with the bloodlines of Scalia, a connection to the planet's spirit. It was as if the whole planet was a giant living form. That was what scared the Commonwealth. The only thing that could break through that shield was Amoi's force shield, which had been a result of Jupiter's intense research and connections.

And that was why Amoi's help was necessary. This way, the Commonwealth was ensuring its victory. Iason felt almost sorry for the Scalians. It wasn't a fair fight. But he understood that it was a necessary one to establish the strength of the Commonwealth.

The ship's captain approached him with news that they were entering the atmosphere and would be landing in less than an hour. Iason nodded and returned to his cabin. If he was right, then entry would be rough. He expected resistance from the planet itself. But their shields would land them down safely, and Commander's ship was prepared for the attack.

He closed his eyes, awaiting the unpleasant turbulence as he reclined on his chair. It wasn't his territory, combat and war. Despite his exceptional physical strength, he did not feel comfortable in fights. Not because he wasn't trained in the arts of combat, which he was, but he just never had the will to actually fight. It was an object of wonder to him that warring worlds didn't just settle their issues through negotiation. Wars were by far the most inefficient ways to settle arguments. And no matter how sensitive, how troublesome the discord, a solution could always be reached that benefited all the parties involved in the fight. It would not be a perfect solution, but it would stop all the bloodshed. He was sure that he could do that with the Scalians as well, if given a chance. Nobody wanted to die a bloody death on the battlefield without their loved ones beside them, right? He knew that he would never wish to die without Riki by his side. And if he, a partly human creature could feel that way then…

The shaking began, as the ship entered the atmosphere of Scalia. Iason braced himself, sighing. This was worse than he had imagined it would be.

VVVV

Half an hour after the entry into the Scalian atmosphere, Iason found himself on the ground, in one of the more heavily guarded military camps, situated very safely in the midst of mountains. He was glad to see that it wasn't as bad as he had imagined it would be. The Commonwealth still used human soldiers, as droid technology was still limited to Amoi. After the Rebellion of the Four, the Commonwealth had lost its foothold on the technological advancement and had no significant breakthroughs for the past few centuries. All that advancement on Amoi was Jupiter's handiwork, along with, more recently, the Blondie elite.

He had just dispensed his instructions to the Commander of his fleets and was on his way to the room he had been given on camp, waiting to meet the Chairman, to confirm a few details with him. He heard a boisterous voice call out to him and looked to see Gaylon Quahin waving his hand at him. The Blondie had to pass by the commander to reach his room. He sighed; he really didn't want to talk to the Commander right now.

The Commander was standing nearby when he saw Iason Mink, followed by two bodyguards walking on the gangway above the canteen where the soldiers were served food, his head up in the clouds and called out to him. He had yet to apologize properly to the Blondie. He had told him his sorry, but he had caught that puzzled look on his face and realized that the Blondie hadn't actually realized why he was apologizing. When Lord Mink walked over to him, he smiled widely.

"I hope you are not disappointed at the facilities here, Your Excellency." the Commander bowed.

"On the contrary, I find that you have outdone yourself, considering this is a military camp. I thank you for your hospitality." he said formally. The Blondie then waved his guards away, and the guards moved to discreet positions a little away from where the Blondie was.

Gaylon doubted the rightness of the move, but was flattered by the trust, and then realized that this was the opportunity to talk to the Blondie about… sensitive subjects.

"Well…"

"Is there any reason you called me over?" asked the irritated Blondie, in a disinterested tone.

"Ah… Actually I wanted to apologize for my behavior at Eos."

"You did already…"

"No, Your Excellency. I wanted to explain why I wanted to insult you."

Iason waited.

"I could not but show you my disapproval, my small rebellion, that way. I am... not of your world, and I hardly even understand how it came to be such. But I can yet disbelieve that they all like it that way. It is fear that drives your people to subordination, not loyalty, not trust. They will turn against you in a moment when a greater fear overwhelms them, or when they are shown the true nature of dignity."

Iason scoffed slightly.

"I do believe, you cannot accept that there can be anything that overwhelms what you have chained your people with, but trust me, it was a human who conceived your Jupiter. If we are capable of that, then we are capable of conceiving something that could destroy it and the illusion of order you have on Amoi."

Iason was analyzing the truth behind the statement. Wasn't that probability too small to even be considered? And did the man think Jupiter would just sit still, let all of that happen? And seriously… Was this man threatening him?

"Are you threatening us, Commander?" he asked lightly, choosing to hide all the menace in his voice at the last moment.

"I wouldn't dare." A serious tone. "You are quite safe until we actually conceive it, your Excellency." He said laughing. "And I am sure that even with something like that, it would be very hard to execute said concern. What with the great Blondies protecting their creator…"

Iason's mind was processing things faster than light. This _was_ a threat. And as much as he wanted to reject it, there was some truth to the Commander's words. Humans had indeed made Jupiter. And though the possibility was remote, it still did exist that there may actually be a way to overthrow the cybernetic ruler of Amoi. His logical brain warned him of the dangers and would-be result of such an occurrence as he made a mental note to report this to Jupiter. With the Blondies siding Jupiter, yes, it would be impossible to over throw its control. But, without the support of the elite…

He looked over to the man, the menace finally showing in his eyes. Was this man baiting him? Was he trying to turn his favor towards the Commonwealth?

Gaylon trembled under that glare. It was icy, cruel, meaningful and real. Far worse than the sort of glare that he had received during that dinner. But his resolution only increased with every second.

"Do not misunderstand, Your Excellency, but what is happening is wrong." He could no longer hold that stare and keep his cool, so he turned away and looked to the ground.

"I will get my point across if it costs my life… Do you see the people here?" he gestured to the soldiers who ate in the canteen they were standing above.

Iason decided that he would humor the Commander and nodded. Besides, there might be some useful information here...

"I eat with them. I laugh with them, I fight with them. I consider them my friends… comrades… My equals. Every one of them, despite all the differences between us, despite my birth, my position, my capacity... I am not saying that this is the only right way to live, equally with every creature… but when I go down and sit at that table, I get a hearty smile from every single one of my soldiers. Have you ever seen that?"

Iason stood thinking. What was this fellow getting at?

"Leave everyone else… Have you ever seen it with Riki?"

He knew he had touched something that wasn't meant to be touched when he saw the Blondie's eyes widen unnoticably and a slight almost invisible frown laced through his face. He continued.

"I do not think that Amoi is like this because it wants to be. It is like this because it is forced to be. I felt so… suffocated there despite the fact that I am a free man, allowed to roam through the world, through the best places in Midas. Imagine what it would do to a man living in the darkest corner of your slums, unable to get out of there, despite his fervent desire and longing, with a world of his dreams dangled at his face. Imagine those who have been modified… physically unable to feel the pleasure of their own bodies, yet in the presence of mindless beings that seek and ooze nothing _but_ pleasure. Of those mindless beings…" he shook his head in sadness. "I could weep for them for hours without restraint… I am no _more_ a human than any one of them. And I am no less. What did they do to deserve this, which I haven't done? Doesn't it seem horribly unfair? And here I live, safe, free, happy, carefree, while they are ridiculed, hunted, beaten, enslaved, humiliated…" Passion radiated through him, turning his whole body into a powerhouse of energy, energy that burst outward.

Iason looked on. The world was just fine the way it was. If there weren't people to do furniture's job, how would it get done? And what other entertainment was there for the Blondie elite, if there were no pets? He understood what kind of change would satisfy the Commander, but even disregarding the work that would remain unfulfilled, if the present order was to be disrupted, regardless of the greatness of what would follow, Amoi would have to undergo a dark age before the society either got back on its legs or died out. Like, after the end of every great civilization, there is a time of utter chaos. It was too great a risk to take. And that would offset its position in the universe, not to mention the danger it would pose to his own existence.

To believe in such _ideality_ was weakness, because even the slight probability of ideality, a paradise, was an impossible event. There was no way that it could be accommodated in the sample space. And truly, if this ideality was to be achieved, there would have to be losses that one would never be able to make up for. And that would be a compromise which would in turn lead to imperfection and then corruption. History would only repeat itself. Further more, Amoi was too corrupt for that kind of ideality. This man, who hoped for such an eventuality, was a fool and he was weak. Yet he could not deny the aspect of that vision to be considered alluring. Had he been completely human, he would have been taken by those words. The boy reminded Iason of his father, the Chairman, only, with a real ambition.

But Iason could not deny the passion that was spreading from those steel gray eyes. He realized. This man was strong just because he was weak. His weakness was his shield and weapon. And he wielded it with absolute skill and ease. If directed differently, he could very well end up a dictator, aiming for an impossible perfection, rather than the beautiful ruler he had imagined him to become.

He smiled slightly. Despite the fact that every word of that speech was probably true, he could hardly help the situation, and his help would not do the world any good. He looked down at the man and said simply, "You talk too much."

At this, the Commander heated up even more. Yet he answered in a soft tone.

"I know that you think the world I dream of as impossible. And I agree. It is quite impossible."

Iason looked back at the man and nodded in surprise. He knew that and he still dreamt… That seemed futile to him. And it reminded him of a certain someone back home.

"Such perfection is quite unbelievable, even for me. But there _can_ be changes that actually do some good, without destroying what is now the way of the realm… Something that will satisfy everyone, keep a balance of fairness in place."

He pondered these words in his mind. A change that will be acceptable to everyone, that will grant equality to everyone. Bring fairness… he closed his eyes, and thought of the only change that could allow someone to do that on Amoi. And he turned his face away as soon as the thought penetrated his mind. He would not be party to treason…

"Why did you apologize then?"

"I… You did not deserve it… You are different from the other Blondies I have heard about. You do… feel deeply…" he said, straight, frank, without reserve.

"You talk too much, Commander." He said smiling, his tone somehow sporting a soft edge, and lowered his eyelids to hide the expression of pure fury that they would hold. Despite his unwelcome suggestions and repeated infractions, he still couldn't dislike this man. He had the passion that could burn through people, and he had the opportunity to use it. He didn't want this man to change. And so he didn't impose any of his views on him. There really wasn't anything he could do about it, anyway. Even if he did try, he knew that he would only fail. Until a certain something inside him gave out, of its own volition, no one could change this man.

_Riki._

* * *

_The room is filled with echoing screams as the Blondie slowly, but surely brings down his whip with a menacing crack, torturing the poor woman, who trembles, standing in front of him, yet awed, a line of blood running down from her nose. She still thinks the Blondie looks cool. The Blondie looks around at the gasp from curious crowd who enthusiastically read._

_Iason: Oh it's you… I promised her a slow, painful death if she screws with my uber-cool-seme image and style. And I think she deserves this._

_The blondie raises his whip and delivers another painful slash, which wrenches more screams from the poor woman._

_Iason: I don't care if you review or not, but I would very much prefer that you throw rotten fruit at her corpse than beatify her death with positive comments. _

_Author: No… Iason, I promise! I won... AAAGGGH!_

_*Sniffling, on the verge of fainting* I will update… if I… survive this. *sob* T_T  
_

Bwahahaha! ROFLMAO!

You can go ahead and say anything! I am prepared with emergency supplies and cookies ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear Ladies and Gentlemen (if there are any reading this ^^)!

I will let you dig right in this time:) Not much to say XD

Enjoy!

Warning: oocness, some angst, some unnecessary idiocy :)... OC.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine:)

* * *

Chapter 6 Respect

"If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?"

William Shakespeare (in 'The Merchant of Venice')

He had quickly escaped the Commander's company after that talk about how the world must be changed. He could hardly believe that some one would suggest something like that. And of all people, to him! He returned to his room and waited for the communiqué from the Chairman. He had been ordered to not authorize the usage of the sanctioned fleets unless their conditions were accepted, by Jupiter. Yet again, Jupiter had given him a very cryptic order, with even more puzzling demands.

Iason sighed standing by his chair. He really didn't want to be here. He felt so… lonely. And Scalian nights were long. To make matters worse, he had slept well on his journey and he couldn't work anymore, except from his ship, for the signal conduction to Amoi would require usage of the Commonwealth transmission machinery. He wished for some work. He wished for the messenger from Napol Quahin to arrive as soon as possible.

His mind kept wandering. He kept thinking constantly about Riki, whether he liked it or not. He knew, after that night, that he would be somewhat uncomfortable, that he would feel uneasy about his deeds, but the intensity of the feeling surprised him. He was actually affected by the amount of sadness he felt with each passing day, each night, which he spent alone, wallowing in his guilt. And yet, he was helpless to do anything, because he did not know what was happening.

He reflected back on the small smile that Riki had let slip by as he had sat down at the table to eat and wondered again. Why hadn't _he_ thought of that? The answer was clear of course. He didn't realize that he could do it. He didn't realize that Riki might actually like it. He had actually been treating Riki as no more than a pet. Because they were not equals. Because that wasn't done, it wasn't right for a pet to sit with his master and eat. Though, he never much cared for such rules, countered his mind again. Was that the reason? That it wasn't allowed? No. He didn't think so. If he had known... If he had thought about it he would definitely have indulged in it.

He hadn't done it, because he hadn't even realized that there was another way, until the boy had brought the mongrel to the table. He had only seen Riki as his pet. But that wasn't true, he didn't see Riki as just a pet, he argued in his mind.

He sighed again and closed his eyes, desperate for something to do, lest he should go insane with these thoughts. And he was lucky, for, his communicator beeped and the hologram of the Chairman flickered to life before him.

"Welcome, Your Excellency!" The signature boisterous voice greeted him.

Iason bowed his head slightly, a smile ghosting his lips.

"We are very grateful for your generous, timely support in this campaign, Your Excellency. I extend my personal gratitude for it."

"We are honored that Amoi was considered worthy of such a request again, Chairman."

"But what is this I hear… That you have certain conditions?"

"Yes, Chairman. And we would like them confirmed before we submit our resources into your command."

"I see. Well... I am free now, and I will be until the fighting starts again." said the man smiling. "I will send my men to bring you to my chambers, if it so suits Your Excellency…"

"Indeed, I will be glad to have it over with."Or rather, shouldn't the chairman be the one to come to him? he thought irritated.

"Well then, they will meet you in say… 10 minutes?"

Iason nodded his head and then the communication ended with the Chairman saying, "I look forward to it, my friend."

He had enough time to straighten himself up and throw on his official robes and then take a sip of the wine made available for him as he waited for the men in question. When the door chimed, he sighed once again and opened it to find the Chairman's favorite secretary waiting on the other side. He knew her from one of his previous run-ins with the man.

"Your Excellency." She bowed before him, adopting the Amoian custom.

"Pearle." he said, remembering her name, tilting his head in return.

"I am honored that you remembered, Your Excellency!" an expression of pure surprise on her face, accompanied by a humble blush.

Iason just nodded again, and gestured for her to proceed. Pearle walked in front of Iason, leading him through to the Chairman's rooms, as his guards followed.

"I hope the Chairman is doing well?"

"He is indeed, Your Excellency. He is very enthusiastic about your arrival here."

She stopped before a normal looking door and opened it with her codes and a retinal scan.

"If you please."

The room he was led into was a standard affair, slightly smaller than his own. The seceratary quietly disappeared as he dismissed his guards. He looked around to find the Chairman slouched over a panel, looking through documents. As soon as his entrance registered with the Chairman, he looked up with that familiar smile and walked to him.

"Your Excellency." He said as he bowed, again in the Amoian fashion.

This wasn't how he greeted people at all. He was a boisterous person, who liked to invade personal spaces and be very casual about it. Iason returned the gesture feeling slightly confused.

When the two straightened, he saw that smile again and steeled himself for what was coming.

"Iason!" exclaimed the deep bass voice as a hand was clutched and shaken. "You are like a breath of fresh air in this bloody, killing, depressing world."

"I am glad to meet you as well, Chairman." Iason smiled, bearing with the intrusion of his personal space with clenched teeth.

"As stiff as ever I see…" said the man and then waved away the thought as if it had physically bothered him.

"Anything to drink? We have… tea, coffee, Astegan scotch… water." He said frowning. "I am sorry my dear fellow. We are not quite well stocked up. Now you see my need to finish this affair as soon as possible and return to dear old Astega?" he emphasized his point waving his arms about in a gesture of restlessness.

"The scotch, thank you." said Iason and the Chairman himself poured two glasses and set them on the table

What was happening! Where was that hypocrite who ordered people around talking all about equality!

The Chairman looked at the majestic Blondie, sitting opposite him, in curiosity.

"You know, I wasn't expecting you here. Sure, I knew Jupiter would send someone over, but to send you! Though, I must say I am glad that I need not assume too formal a manner with you. It has been hell around here the past few days, what with the General and the Viceroy of Crona here and everything. They seem to be taking this affair a bit more seriously than I expected…"

"It is a serious affair Chairman, if it requires resources from two planets such as Amoi and Crona."

"True, isn't it?"

Iason noticed the surroundings and frowned. Even in the most impoverished planet, Chairman Napol Quahin would ask for the best of accommodations with at least a few servants around him. The room did not look fresh; it had been lived in for a while and from the way it radiated the occupant's personality, it could belong to none other than the Chairman. Iason was surprised that he actually stayed in a place like this. The second son of the King of Astega, First Consul to the Commonwealth, the arrogant, boisterous Napol Quahin stayed in a Standard affair room in Scalia. And not once had he asked if Iason had brought a pet along! It was simply unbelievable. The Chairman noticed Iason's curious glance-around and explained.

"Time changes people... For some, it calms, some it inflames. Me? Time has made me realize. Well time and… my son."

"Commander Quahin?"

"Oh come, he hates to be called that. Though, I admit it thrills me to tease him, addressing him 'Your majesty'." he laughed. "Gaylon was a… major factor."

Iason paused, thinking, before he replied.

"He does have a couple of great ideas in his mind that I find…"

"Downright insulting, right? Yeah. Sometimes I feel the same way. He is still foolish in many aspects."

"He is… passionate."

"Indeed he is. You wouldn't believe the extent of it if I told you. It is the folly of youth…"

"But Chairman, I am here to discuss the terms of…"

"Oh yes. Go ahead, what terms?"

"We want to make sure that after the war, you would not take any hostages from Scalia. Not royalty, or civilians or soldiers. Those that are not dead shall stay on Scalia, free and not be taken elsewhere. That the prisoners are set free as soon as the leadership and ruling of Scalia is decided. And this will be the last time Amoi would be called to aid you with Scalia. We are prepared to help the Commonwealth anywhere else in the universe but here."  
The Chairman snickered. He was puzzled, but happy.

"I always said 'Beggars _can_ be choosers…'"

"_If_ they play their hands wisely"

"Hmm… It seems we have played very wisely indeed…" he sighed. "I will be frank with you. We _need_ your shields direly if we are to win this war. But we have no intentions of capturing anyone… As you know, there really is no reason for anyone to start a new war with Scalia. But the way it has always proceeded… In a few more years, the revolt would die but yet again in time an imbalance of power would arise. Scalians…They fight with everything they have, they lose everything and then they start from scratch to build _for_ the next rebellion. It actually makes me sick to see all this blood shed."

"So, you have found a solution…"

"Something like that. It is Gaylon's solution. It is a story worth laughing at, so I will not deny you the pleasure of it... A few years ago, in one of those 'dreary conferences', that you wisely choose to ignore, Gaylon met this woman. And he told me that he had fallen in love. Hardly believable, I assure you, for he neither knew her name nor any of her details. This was before he was appointed Commander of the 54th. He was still a child in all respects, quite inexperienced. But he was so sure that this was the one. It still eludes me how he found out everything about the girl, using just the memory of her face... But he found her. Sera Eichler…"

"Daughter of Cres Eichler…"

"The _only child_ of Cres Eichler, The king of Scalia, now the leader of the rebels. He was broken-hearted to know that. And hence the military interest, and travel all across the known universe… Typical teenage behavior…We never approved."

"But if you are fighting with Eichler, then how is it…"

"Again, Gaylon. He requested audience with the king and spoke about this. Of course, without any positive result. They are so stubborn. But this audience did garner the attention of the daughter. And it seems that Sera Eichler is not opposed to my son. When we win the war, we will demand that my son marries the king's daughter. And that way…"

"You'd seal a contract that not only profits you, but also promises peace on Scalia..."

"Actually, we… We are willing to let the Scalians have their independence... with or without the alliance."

Iason raised his eyebrows in surprise. The chairman continued.

"Gaylon is, as you know, a Commander of the Shield Troops. One of the best and loved by all. He was able to convince all the hundred Commanders in his favor and rebelled in a moment of our dire need, a few months ago... He wouldn't fight, wouldn't let the others fight, unless his conditions were met. We needed the Shield Troops; they were the best within our reach at that time, under my direct orders and they could be easily mobilized. I had to agree to his demands. And they were something like your own demands, only he insisted that if the Federation was to setup a government, then they appoint at least a few Scalian men among them… And I came to Scalia, about seven months ago, to make a choice of the men I would appoint… The moment I saw them fighting, I realized."

The chairman paused, smiling at Iason.

"Do you know why the Scalians fight, Iason?"

Even though it was a question, he knew that Napol didn't want his answer. It was just his style. So, Iason sat silent, a wry look of boredom on his face, waiting for it.

"The reason Scalians fight is because of how each time their defeat was treated with contempt. As you said, hostages were taken, slaves were made. Even the royal family was not spared. And to add insult to injury, the new government contained not even one man of Scalian origins. Every time… They are humans too. They may choose not to use all the technology we use, they may not live the way we do, but they are humans. Very intelligent ones at that. And the king may not be very powerful, he may not even be wise, but he is the leader, he is a _king. _Be it for an entire planet or for a tribe or maybe even for a group of ten insurgents, he is a leader. You do not treat leaders like slaves... not without consequences. For, one day or the other, the subjects will rise up, irrespective of the leader's choice and will, to avenge their leader. Even strategically, it is a very wrong move. It makes him a martyr in their eyes, you know… That is where we have gone wrong all these years."

"So you intend to restore the ruling line, without interference from the Commonwealth. And then let your son rule the planet…"

"Well, I don't know if my son will rule, but he will become a part of Scalian royalty too. They will have the support of Astega, and peace with the Commonwealth. But just the marriage will not prolong their connection to the Commonwealth after my term as the First Consul. So, in a sense, I am defeating them to give them back their freedom."

"You understand the risks that are inbuilt in this scheme?"

"I do, if you mean about my son's position…"

"Your offer might be rejected by the king."

"The princess will not let that happen. But that hardly matters. Either way, I would have given them back their freedom."

"You do realize that this could be done without extending the war to this…"

"True, but _they_ started this. I was planning on something like that. This war is to show them that the Commonwealth is not weak. We are not powerless. And it gives a legitimate reason for the alliance…"

How childish and useless! Iason thought. This wasn't really a selfless struggle for the Commander was it? From the first moment, he'd had it planned out. He was as much of a hypocrite, as everyone else was. But the man did know his way around human emotions. And that was the only thing he needed some direction with. Gaylon Quahin was worth nothing to the Blondie, if not for his skill of empathy and resourcefulness.

He sighed and muttered, "Humans… You complicate everything you touch. All of this nonsense could have been ended, had I been given the authority, with so much less tomfoolery." Not a boast, not a derogatory comment, but a stated truth.

The Chairman laughed his booming laugh.

"Not everyone is you, Your Excellency."

"You know you will, once again, drag fire from every corner of the universe?"

"Yes, I know. But it is all in their best interest, and in the interest of life. Fret not, for I will convince them, using all my power." said the man, eliciting a scoff from Iason, who stood up and nodded at the man before him, informing him of his decision to leave. The Chairman nodded back and smiled as Iason turned to go.

"So, we are free to use your resources, Iason. Please pass on the message to your Commanders."

"You haven't really changed Chairman Quahin. You are still the same selfish hypocrite." stated Iason, slightly irritated, as he exited the room, once again hearing a booming laugh, and made his way back. They were all hypocrites.

The chairman was taken aback by Iason's parting words. The Iason Mink he knew would not have said something like that. He would never let his mind show. He snickered. Time does indeed change people, does it not?

VVVV

Once back in the confines of his room, Iason let out a relaxed breath. The muscles in his shoulder seemed to ache with the weight of all that was happening. Not that it mattered to him what happened to Scalia or to the Chairman or the Commander or his love. Not at all. But even within such useless events he could not help but draw a parallel, learn a thing or two. It was in his build to seek out experience, solutions to his own and his planet's problems. And the experience he had had just now did help his understanding of his problem.

_"The king may not be very powerful, he may not even be wise, but he is the leader, he is a king. Be it for an entire planet or for a tribe or maybe even for a group of ten rebels, he is a leader. You do not treat leaders like slaves... not without consequences."_

_"My equals. Every one of them, despite all the differences between us, despite my birth..._ _I get a hearty smile…Have you ever seen it with Riki?"_

Father and son had indeed managed to answer a lot of his questions. And he could not find a fault in any of these statements.

Equality was a part of love. But when the love itself is taboo… When one is not allowed by one's own society to be equal with the one he loved, what would one do? When one is restricted, by his own mind, from expressing his affections, what does one do?

How does one show love in such a case?

He would not be allowed to proclaim to everyone that he loved the mongrel, much the same as now, though he would treat him with as much equality as he could allow, in secret? He would listen to him, ask his opinion when he deemed it necessary? But then again it would be very difficult to keep it under wraps if he was to start giving liberties to his pet. Would that even be equality? Did he even care? Should he just damn it all and do what he wanted to do? Would Riki accept that? Or would he rebel, considering it a pittance?

And then arose the question, Would he really rebel? Would he bring his Riki back by that simple gesture? Or should he do more? Would the promise of more space work to revive his spirit? Perhaps he should allow the mongrel some time alone? Perhaps a little freedom? He hesitated, for even that pittance could not last long. For, he was sure to be discovered by Jupiter and then they would be separated. He didn't fear Jupiter's wrath, he didn't fear disgrace, nor any intervention from any other Blondie. He feared to be separated from his beloved Riki. Iason realized, he really could not allow more, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. It was too risky. For both his and his Riki's sake.

_"Would __**you**__ let me?"_

Or maybe… maybe he should offer…

_That_ would perhaps please Riki. He wasn't too keen on the idea, but he would do it if that would bring his Riki back. Actually, he would throw himself off his own penthouse, if that would bring Riki back. After four years together, asking for a little faith and trust wasn't too much... If it were not for his status as master and his pride as a Blondie, he would have given himself to his lover long ago, he guessed. But then, if not for his status or pride, none of this would even be necessary.

Perhaps living in the slums, with nothing but today to look at and tonight to look forward to, was a boon.

But thinking about it now wasn't going to get him anywhere. He had decided his course and though he wasn't very certain about it, he would do his best to keep to it. And maybe some good would come out of it.

VVVVV

Dawn approached slowly as the shy yellow sun began peeking over the horizon. In less than three hours, the fight would begin again with renewed vigor. It really made no sense to not fight the nights too, but it was a rule in the green world that no real action could take place when the sun slept. It was a residual rule from those days when everyone depended solely on the natural light from the star for illumination. For, work done after dark would be sloppy due to the darkness. It did not apply now, because most illumination came from artificial lights. But Scalians, being Scalians, did not want to rescind the rule, forcing the Commonwealth to fight only during the day. It was less stressful to limit the fights that way, for it gave them time to recuperate and repair the damages to their units, so nobody complained.

Gaylon was looking at the ground squadrons which were to be deployed for the day when, again he saw the Blondie walk by, deep in thought. Lord Mink seemed restless. As if he was anxious to return. He had heard from his father the demands Amoi had placed and was very curious why they had been so harmless. He did not trust Jupiter, but those demands did not seem unreasonable at all. In fact he had made the same demands to his father before he had agreed to fight. But he'd had a special reason. There must be some reason behind Jupiter's unusual protectiveness for Scalia, he reasoned. As was expected, his curiosity was piqued.

This time, Iason noticed the Commander watching him yet making no move to come up to speak to him, which he found very relieving, yet very weird. He had to congratulate the boy anyway, for resolving the situation with so delicate a stroke. So he walked up to the Commander, who was issuing orders for his men in the Astegan language.

Iason nodded at the boy, who bowed slightly, standing, and looked over at the map projected in front of him, marking the battlefield and the position of their various squadrons. Iason approved of the layout. With the terrain as harsh as this, they would have to play up their defensive positions. And yet, with the fighter ships placed directly above, the advantage was theirs.

The Scalians were not weak in that aspect as well. They had their own ships, with their own technology; all of them protected very intricately using the planet's magnetic force fields. That was why they hadn't been able to completely thwart the opposition. Every time there was a war in Scalia against the Commonwealth, Amoi's assistance was necessary to provide the Commonwealth with the winning edge.

Iason had made a similar trip to Scalia to meet with the first consul at that time, some twenty years ago. He had been surprised that Jupiter would deny any more assistance to the Commonwealth knowing how much the computer valued that link. His thoughts were interrupted by the Commander looking into his eyes from his position.

"Ah… I was hoping you would spot me sooner rather than later."

"I beg your par-"

"Please… you approve of the strategy?" he asked pointing to the maps.

Iason nodded, pointing out the few points of weakness, openings in the positioning of some defensive units, and corrected them to perfection, much to the Commander's disbelief. He hadn't thought Blondies to be _war-wise*_.

"I heard about the demands. I must say, Jupiter has been very… gracious." Gaylon started

"Indeed."

"So, do you approve of our plans?"

"I do wish for your success. There has been waste enough."

"Indeed." The younger man rubbed his hands together in a restless gesture, looking around at his men.

"Do I bore you?" Iason asked in a cold, inflection-less voice.

"Oh no… I am going into war within the next three hours."

"Is it anticipation?"

"Yes. A little anticipation, some anxiety and a bit of fear."

"Fear?"

"Yes. Or have you never seen the Scalians in their element? They are ruthless and skilled… beautiful warriors." Again, that reverence.

"You feel respect towards them..." _It is because you are biased._

"Indeed. They are extremely worthy opponents."

Iason understood this. Yes, he respected worthy opponents too, regardless of their position and capacity.

"And equals?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"And when they are defeated?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you see them when they are defeated?"

_How would Riki see it? How must I look at it?_

"The same as I do now. I would feel nothing different from what I feel now. I would still hold them in the highest regard and respect them… It is not what they were, or are, that garners respect. It is what they are capable of. It is what is inside them." Gaylon was critical. Was the blondie testing his dedication and feelings?

Iason looked at the man, hard, straight in the eyes as if he was actually looking into his soul. He wanted to bore into that mind and know if it was the truth. He wanted to talk to this human who seemed to spark new ideas in his mind, who seemed to understand at least a little.

But he could not. So, he nodded at the Commander, wished him success and returned.

VVVVV

The day moved very quickly for the fighters and non-fighters alike, for they all had serious work to do. Iason spent the entire time by the main panel in the control room, monitoring the troops and suggesting strategies, some of which had proved crucial in saving their resources. It wasn't the first fight he was overseeing and he knew it certainly would not be the last. Even when he wasn't needed, he had just sat nearby, eyes closed, in deep meditation.

As much as he hated it, he could not deny that the Commander was right. _Riki was like that_, with none of the Commander's hypocrisy. Even in that first meeting, the fact that he was a Blondie hadn't seemed to affect the mongrel's proposition. In fact that had been what had intrigued him. Of course, he had then thought that the boy would make a good pet because of such uninhibited behavior, but was proved wrong time and again. The mongrel did have a few select ideals that he was hell-bent on keeping. And Riki would have done the same had the savior been Raoul or any other elite or mongrel. The point had been to settle the debt then and there, with the only currency he had.

The idea of the mongrel with someone else brought out his jealousy and he stamped the ground under him, standing up, startling a few men nearby. Once again, he was puzzled at how far, how hard he had fallen from his position. And all it had taken was a little mongrel with little more spirit than the rest.

No… It wasn't that easy. He had fallen _because it was Riki, _he argued with that thought._  
_

Riki truly valued people by what they were capable of. And what had he shown himself capable of? Ultimate cruelty and pleasure-seeking. That did not, even in his books, warrant love. It was actually a miracle that a man such as Riki would even be able to live with him with his sanity, even if he was coerced, even if the life of a pairing partner he cared for lay in the balance. Had Iason been in Riki's place, he would hardly have accepted.

But had he even left a choice for the poor mongrel? Iason had gone to the rundown place that Riki called home and _informed_ him that he was to come back to Eos soon. He had been desperate that the mongrel would perhaps choose to ignore it all and never return.

He had only once seen Riki with his gang… Bison. During that auction at Mistral Park… And Riki had shone a range above all the others there. It was obvious even to the casual onlooker that among those men, he was the principal. He had not been called the prince of Ceres for nothing. With his looks, his spirit and that brilliant mind, he had _been_ a prince. He knew from Katze's reports, Bison was still respected, despite being disbanded. Riki's name was revered by friends and feared by enemies and even after 3 years of inaction, he had shown that he wasn't just a beaten dog, when he had retaliated to that attack from that rival gang, Jeeks. He had kept tabs on his pet even then, through Katze's connections, worrying, afraid for his safety. And then, he had once again, if only for his own peace of mind, enslaved him.

Riki was a force of nature, like the wind, or the storm. Capture it and bottle it, it will howl at you, torment you, haunt you, bang at the doors, try to escape, until you relent and let it go, or it destroys you completely. Riki was not meant for captivity. Like a river, capable of eroding through rocks, boring right through mountains, which would turn murky when stagnated. He had known it all along, and yet he hadn't relented. He had stagnated Riki for so long and yet Riki had shone, sparkled for him. Until that moment, that limit... But with or without the shine, with or without spirit, it was his Riki, in there, with him.

If he had been the reason Riki had broken, then was it not proper that he take responsibility? Was it not his cross to bear, his punishment?

_"It is what they are capable of. It is what is inside them..."_

He knew that he had wronged his pet many times over. He knew that he was the reason Riki had turned into this docile creature. He had been the one who'd doused the boy's fire, and now he was the one reaping the ill fruit.

Iason scoffed at himself.

It had started out as a fancy; he had simply wanted an unusual pet, a challenge, nothing more. But it had soon turned into curiosity, then lust, then obsession, slowly morphing to like, care and love. He was the master and Riki was the pet, but it did not stop there.

_I love you, Riki… _

* * *

A/N

*The word_ War-wise_ is meant here like street-wise... I don't know if the usage is right (or if there is even such a word), but I just couldn't find the word that fit the description better... If you know a better word that could go there, pl tell me! :)

I was so tempted to name this chapter Metamorphosis :) LOL

It's my second update of the week! I don't know when or why I set myself such a hurried pace cos it is kinda getting a lot busier... So I think this will be the last of the two-updates-a-week madness:) Updates, from now on, every Saturday night/Sunday morning!

It's getting a bit boring isn't it? I write, so I hardly notice, but I see the reviews decreasing. Makes me afraid... Am I losing your interest?!:o :'(... Hopefully not... Be frank and tell me if it is boring! After all, I am writing for your enjoyment! And if you have any ideas to improve it, I welcome them with open arms! (And cookies! I love cookies too XD)

(If you think I am reading too much into this, leave something along the lines of "Ichi ichi kangayete! urusaai na!LOL I love japanese!)

The next chappie will be better, I promise. You'll see:)

Reviews welcome! Pretty please?:)


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for this confusion guys! I don't know what happened but I posted this chappie about 12 hours ago and it never showed up when I checked it now! :0 And I had the same problem again and again. I got a little confused and made a few mistakes...So here I go again. This is the 7th chapter not the 8th or 9th (I am such a newb! sigh) Sorry if you received a second and third alert!:) Thank you again Ninjasheik for bringing this to my notice! Thank you all for your patience!

Thank you all very much for your encouraging words! I don't know why, but lately, I seem to get into these downs, filled with insecurity, so much more than I used to… You really helped me, guys!:D

Did you guys know? The dvd release for the remake episodes of AnK 1-4 will be released on Apr 23! I just got to know last week! MediaBlasters has let on a word that they _might_, in future, release the anime ovas (remake 1-4) dubbed in English! :) Check out this link if you are interested!

community. livejournal ai_no_kusabi_/174357 .html (Thanks to Ninjasheik for that info :) (it's her lj post)) Let's all support them and buy stuff guys! I for one would love to see more of the new (and improved! lol) Iason and Riki!

All Right! I have decided that it is time for your compensation. So, to hell with Iason and his moping… Let's have a little Riki and his moping! *giggles*

The narration here alternates between the present and a week or so ago… It must be clear with the tense usage, but just to be sure, I have them separated… It should make sense even without the markers to separate the tense... Hope it is clear… ^.^

Onwards people! Enjoy!

Warning: Angst, maybe some oocness.

**Disclaimer**: Rieko Yoshihara-sensei is a god. And she owns everything d=(^.^)=b

* * *

Chapter 7 Affliction

"Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love."

George Eliot

When the past one has been trying to repress caves in on one's mind, it does so completely, burying him in an overwhelming avalanche of pain. All those memories, those small details that one took so much effort to forget, resurface, at the same moment that it is quite hard not to lose one's control over oneself. And the incident a week ago had not been the first of such occasions for Riki.

(past)

He had lain in bed, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, why he was now in such a position as this. And he had found none to blame but himself, his nature, curiosity. Of course, thick hatred had spewed up for his now master as well, but only after he had been thoroughly chastised by his own mind. He knew that this would hardly help anything, but yet again, it could hardly make things any worse.

That thought had been what had led to his introspection.

The first time his mind had broken down, after seeing the Blondie at the Mistral Park auction, due to pure shock at the situation, he had had the support of his mates, Guy, to help him regain his composure. The second time, again a result of undeniable pain and shock, Iason had been there to take advantage of it, to force down his throat another one of those exquisite shots of pure pleasure, in return for his… everything. He had, in a matter of moments, relived the entirety of the three years of hell he'd seen in Eos and then succumbed to the only path before him without a moment's second thought, to Iason's will, accepting the ring again, without a fight.

As he had lain in his bed, thinking about it all he had wondered again, why? Why had it happened to him? His life, he knew, had changed too drastically, too quickly. One moment he had been at the pinnacle of glory, having established his gang as the most powerful, and the next thing he knew he had begun his work with Katze. And then suddenly he was captured, taken as a pet by the most powerful elite in all of Amoi, disciplined, trained and stripped of all his dignity as a human being, turned into a slave. From complete freedom to complete slavery within the span of a year.

Bitter memories of his previous stay had invaded his mind that day. The more he remembered, the more he had felt the cold sweat of desperation and helplessness. The way he had been kept in chains, naked for an entire month, like a dog, forced to masturbate in front of the Blondie after that, denied the right to refuse anything, denied even the right to find pleasure by himself in the Blondie's absence, taken cruelly, subjected to inhuman tortures and humiliation… And yet, he had accepted it, all of it... Why? Was there a reason? A perfectly logical and sane reason? No, because he had been driven insane by the pleasure, the pain, humiliation. Because there was no other way. He had been angry, seething with rage, suffocated, yet helpless, so he had accepted it as it was- pain, pleasure and humiliation. And he had, unwillingly, fallen for it.

Had that door not opened when it had, had he been there a few more months, he would probably have turned into one of those mindless sex dolls that he saw everyday and mocked in his mind, or he would have died overwhelmed by hurt, loss and general worthlessness. Against his will, broken, tamed. And Iason being Iason would have taken utmost pleasure in that. That thought had spurred him on to run despite his knowledge of the tracer properties of the ring, the simple need to be free had been just as strong as his spite for Iason. He would defy Iason as much as he could, even if it was the last thing he did. To be true, he had thought that, that would be the last thing he would ever do. And he would have been so much gladder had it happened that way.

(present)

Riki blew a puff of smoke, standing on the ledge of the only place he was allowed to be unsupervised. He had thought that Iason would have instructed Cal to stay with him even in the balcony after what had happened that day, but apparently that had skipped the Blondie's mind. That day had been the same; he had been looking at Ceres while all those thoughts had hit him and he had come to a decision.

(past)

Except the fact that Riki had grown up, nothing had changed in Eos. If anything, the situation was worse now that he had returned. The oldest of pets, the only one to last more than a year or two, the only one to return and a true-blooded mongrel at that. Many of the faces he saw had changed, but the looks he received from them were still the same, as the forced daily excursions of probation had made clear. There was no way that he could co-exist with the creatures of Eos in peace the way he currently was. And fortunately, he was a mongrel of Ceres, able to thrive in any situation, hardened to adapt to any condition. He had endured Eos for three years, with his defiance and pride mostly unchanged, and _lived_ to tell a tale, hadn't he? He could do that again, had been his thought.

But one thing had definitely changed the equation. While he had lived those three years, he had harbored a strong hope of escape. And that hope was nowhere to be found now. Partly because he now knew Iason too well, besides the fact that pet ring was quite inescapable, and partly because he had given his word. One did not dishonor promises, even in the slums. He was a mongrel, but he was a proud one, one who actually followed his own set of ideals. Also, to him, his word was the most important thing now, the only thing he could protect, keep anymore. The only source of honor.

And a wonder among wonders, Riki had given in to his fate. So, what had spurred him to think of the past so much that day that he had ended up taking a course that went right against his very nature?

He had remembered his second début and soiree that had been held a few days prior. _That_ had been the cause.

As soon as his probation period was over, the nearest date had been chosen for the party. He knew what was to happen; he had been there before, so he had been as cautious as possible this time, to not repeat the mistakes of his first debut… until the Blondie had activated the ring. He had been forced to masturbate in front of all the Blondies, a show that in his mind was completely unnecessary, but for Iason's whimsy. He had become a mere animal that day, feral, in desperate need, once more humiliated in front of perverted strangers. Iason had, suavely, elegantly, wordlessly, reduced him into a trembling mess of limbs, drenched in his own fluids, stripping him of whatever remained of his humanity; punishing bad manners- apparently he had flaunted the generous gestures of the elite to let him consume drinks that he knew were drugged- as was reasoned.

All the while, Riki had just been trying his damnedest to protect what little he had, for no fault of his. This was what he was, there was nothing wrong with that, and Iason knew it.

True, after he had been exhausted, unable to stand or even hold a glass in his hand, Iason had fed him the water he had asked for, from his mouth. It was a gesture that had apparently never been seen by any of the elite. But one small gesture of affection, displayed to thwart the elite's belief and mock them, more than a show of any real affection, did not do a thing to return his lost dignity. This was what he had feared the most. Iason could do anything and he would be unable to do a thing to stop it.

Another thing that frightened him was that sudden bashfulness that had taken over him when the Blondie had ruffled his damp hair, in the privacy of his cage in Iason's penthouse afterwards, a real true feeling, something he had thought had been beaten out of his system long ago. That sudden breathlessness he had felt had a unique meaning to it.

He had been poisoned and the poison was beginning to penetrate his heart. That alone scared him, and he had hated it.

Then he had once again been violated brutally. Iason being especially pissed, for no apparent reason, had tortured him, ravished him again and again until the mixture of pain and pleasure had turned into a feeling of absolute, searing pain, drenched in his own blood. The last sane thing he remembered thinking was-

_'No-more-to-give. No. Stop. I am going to die...'_

And yes he had. He had died a little bit that day.

He had been quite unable to move even a muscle for two days, depending heavily on the furniture for his needs. But the physical discomfort hadn't bothered him. That one incident had proved his vulnerability to him, and his position. He was nothing but a worthless pet. No, even worse, just a piece of meat… Not that he had expected anything more from the sadistic Blondie, but he was human all the same. It was only natural to feel and expect, crave some sort of a connection after all that he had been put through.

That had hardened his opinion about the truth of his vulnerable position. And he had concluded, really, _it was better not to feel anything at all_.

His memory of Guy and the others had just sealed his decision.

(present)

"Cigarettes are not food, Master Riki." intruded a soft voice.

"That is true, isn't it Cal?" Riki said thoughtfully, sarcastically.

"If Master Riki does not eat, then I will be punished."

A snicker.

"I will save you Cal. I will take your punishment." He said magnanimously with a flourish, a wide smile and walked back into the penthouse, to the room, regretfully discarding the only half consumed cigarette.

He lay down on the bed and continued, recalling his thoughts of that day, ignoring the voice of the poor furniture trying, desperate, to get him to eat something.

As he had been, he would always have fought back, even if there was no need, and that would only have led to further desperation. He did not want it to hurt anymore. He was tired. And as much as he hated it, he had but one way out that did not involve him jumping off that ledge. He would completely close it off. He would seal all his spirit, his emotions, his feelings away and behave as he was supposed to, as a pet. And this time, he would do it of his own volition. That had been his thought before he had wandered off to think once, one last time about Guy and his previous life. And he had confronted Iason with the questions that had troubled him, as one last act of defiance.

Riki had snickered in his mind. That bastard had always wanted this, hadn't he? This was the expected result of all that torture; that somehow, he would give up, stop fighting and just become docile, go down sweetly into the chasm of oblivion, accepting every painful aspect of it, for his master. His pride had taken the fall while his mind had rebelled and his heart had been rended by the pain, but he was still there, hanging by a thread. All he had to do was let go. Enough was enough.

It was a good thing was it not, that he was so adaptable?

xxx

"…Ki…Master Riki…"

The voice finally penetrated his unconscious state. The furniture had been calling him for some time now; worried that Riki had perhaps passed out from starvation. The mongrel refused to eat complaining no appetite, and this had gone on since even before Master Iason's departure. Since the incident on the balcony more than a week ago, neither was Master Riki eating, nor was he sleeping well. Just fits of exhaustion that lasted two or three hours a day.

Cal was getting worried about him. The furniture did not care about his own skin, he was disposable after all. Though yes, he was afraid as to what his punishment would be, he still cared more about the young mongrel. He had seen and heard enough about Master Riki to think this pathetic and want to help him some way. Master Iason's previous furniture's behavior was testament to the respect that the pet and furniture must have shared, despite their positions. And Master Riki treated him with a humanity he had never received from anyone else. Indeed, if he had been in Daryl's place, he would have perhaps done the same. Examples could be made of what the punishments would be if similar things happened, but that did not mean that there would never be another fool brave enough to try it. If not for the increased security that would not be hacked as easily and the sheer hopelessness of really getting Master Riki outside safely, _he_ would even dare try it. For, looking at the legendary Riki, the dark, like this pained him deeply.

Cal had entered the room with a bowl of liquid broth, something the mongrel would find easy to ingest and digest in his weakened state, and woke the sleeping pet. The mongrel opened his eyes weakly, frowning at the intrusion.

"Wake up, Master Riki."

Riki sat up with some effort.

"What is it Cal?"

"I have brought some food…"

Riki fell back again on the bed, muttering "I told you I'd tell you if I was hungry."

Cal laid the tray on the nightstand and kneeled at the foot of the bed, sighing.

"Master Riki… Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Riki laughed.

"No... If I did, I would now be on the ground right below that balcony." he said gesturing in the direction.

"But if you do not eat, you will-"

"Relax Cal. I have been without food for really long periods of time. This is common and very normal to me."

"Master Riki…"

"And besides, it isn't like I don't want to eat. I just can't. I know that I will throw it all up."

"It's been a week... You should try-"

"No. I am fine. Don't worry Cal; I will not die that easily. And neither will you be punished."

Cal stayed for a few more minutes, trying to find a way, but then he gave up and left, leaving the broth on the nightstand. Riki looked at it, sniffed at it, and then turned his head away in revulsion. He threw his arms above his head and closed his eyes again, only to find that sleep eluded him. He cursed Cal in his mind, still lying on the bed, as his thoughts wandered once more.

Say what you may, but to stop thinking about everything completely is impossible. Even if one does choose to ignore one's own ability to think, the mind still keeps wandering.

He may have decided to accept it all without reserve, but it had been impossible to keep his mind controlled. He could not achieve the perfection that was required to keep the rebellion in his mind at bay. It was who he was! He could not change that! And he had nothing to distract him from this state of abstract analysis of every little detail of his life, of the slums, of the Blondie he now called master. There was _nothing else_ to think about!

And no matter how he reasoned it, he was still bothered. That hurt look on the balcony… That look just before parting… those little glances had struck him as odd at that moment, but in retrospection, they troubled him. There was something about their presence on the Blondie's face that even hurt him. He had initiated that last kiss out of sheer pity. And then that time when he had slapped him…

Iason's face hadn't betrayed a trace of emotion, as was usual, but there was that flicker in his eyes that so concerned Riki. It wasn't the same look, a mixture of coldness and anger, he had seen, when he had betrayed the Blondie's trust with Mimea. It wasn't the same look he had seen just before he had run towards the slums, after he'd been set free. It was a look of utter defeat, desperation, anguish, pain. And that look had somehow managed to seep into his heart, causing worry.

Riki scoffed at himself. This was Iason, his captor, his torturer, and most likely, his death, and he was feeling _concerned_ for him. This was the being he hated, he had hated for more than five years of his life, a despicable creature that, for its own pleasure, was capable of luring people to their death, of controlling people for no better reason than a whim. This was the creature that had forced him to fall into this hellish oblivion. He had even wondered in some of his more lucid moments in the slums if Iason was worthy of any respect.

True, the Blondie was a genius by birth, he was beautifully perfect, he had the most complex mind Riki had ever seen, with a natural inclination to change things, and he knew how to manipulate people… all of these, qualities, skills he would admire in many. But what had he seen Iason do? He had seen Iason use and abuse all these skills to capture and imprison him. Just for the sake of his sadistic pleasure. And he would never forgive that. The mere thought of those three years clouded his eyes with fresh blood lust. No, even if the Blondie begged on his knees, he would never forgive that.

And yet, when he remembered that defeated expression, however slight be it, his heart stopped for a second, in contemplation. Vulnerability, however short-lived, did not suit his beautiful, flawless, cold, dignified, almighty Iason.

Riki's thoughts stopped at their tracks, he jerked up as he recollected his reflection.

_His Iason?_

What the hell, he thought, his mind blanking, shock and helplessness taking over, as a small silent laugh escaped his lips. He laughed again loudly and then again, and again until it turned almost manic and small tears ran down his eye, as the gravity of his realization sunk in.

He was doomed.

xxx

Cal looked in to see the mongrel laughing almost hysterically and rushed in to find the reason.

"Master Riki… What…"

"Cal! Come, come sit!" said the pet still laughing, pulling the furniture to deposit him on the bed.

Riki stood before him, bent over with his hands on his knees shaking with the paroxysms.

"Do you… want to hear… the joke too?" he said, between fits of laughter.

Cal wasn't sure he did, he wasn't sure it _was_ a joke. He wasn't sure that Riki would really tell him. So he just looked at the mongrel and saw the pain swirl in those lifeless eyes. His own eyes glazed; even as he reprimanded himself for feeling this- he was a fool.

That seemed to quiet Riki, for then, he fell to his knees, caught Cal's surprised face with both his hands and pressed his forehead to the furniture's, snickering quietly.

"Master Riki…" soft, choked words.

"Kind, attentive, soft, weak Cal…"

Cal was so different from Daryl, perhaps much younger. Daryl had been perfect furniture; he'd never shown any emotions. Cal seemed more human, more understanding. Though the pride they both had was the same, there wasn't a stitch of similarity between the two. While he had learned to respect Daryl's pride, he had come to like Cal in an almost brotherly fashion despite the furniture's weak nature. Maybe because of that weak nature, he reasoned.

"Hey Cal… Would you like to listen to a story?" Riki whispered letting go of the boy and sitting beside him on the bed. He was slightly dizzy.

"A fairytale… Of a beast that fell in love with a beautiful prince…"

"Master Riki…"

"There was, once in a kingdom, a charming little prince, who ruled with deadly hand. He was loved by his people and his enemies shivered at just the sight of him…"

"Master Riki..." the call was more insistent.

"And then there was this beast… From a very different place, of a very different nature, the king of beasts, who saw the prince one day. They met accidentally, while the beast was on a hunt, when the beast had caught but a glance at the prince. At first he was intrigued and curious. But as time went on, as he watched from a distance, he noticed that he was being watched as well."

"Master Riki…"

"And the beast could not look away from the prince…" Riki scoffed. "The prince took an odd liking to this beast and entertained his own fancy, spent hours with him, and the beast accepted it, giving up all that he valued, for a reason he didn't even know... After some time, the beast realized that he had fallen in love with this prince…"

Riki waited a moment. He smiled at the boy, who was gaping at him, before he proceeded.

"Do you know how the story ends...?"

The furniture shook his head.

"The beast gets burnt to ashes… while the prince looks on…" finished Riki with an air of foreboding.

"Master Riki." This was just too sad to see. Perhaps it was the story itself, or perhaps it was the sight of a beaten legend regaling the piteous sadness of his own life, predicting such an end; Cal didn't know which. But he couldn't stop his tears as they overflowed their confines.

Riki sighed, looking at the boy from whose eyes tears flew down.

"Don't cry Cal. It hardly helps." said Riki, averting his eyes. He hated to see people cry.

"I-I have never been to the slums. But… I have heard of you."

Riki looked up in curiosity. He didn't remember.

"Guardian?"

The boy nodded wiping at his eyes.

"I am three years younger. But... we all heard about you. There cannot be a mongrel or furniture in all of Amoi, of this generation, who has not heard of you... When we heard that you had founded Bison, we were all so glad. So glad, that you had proved yourself; not just a problem child, but a star who outshone the others. We were all awed…"

Riki looked down, away, unable to face the boy anymore. The stark difference between what he had been and what he was now hit him straight in his gut. He swallowed.

The boy sobbed. "Master Riki, you are not yourself anymore. Don't do this… Please open your eyes." This time, the furniture put his hands to cup Riki's face, forcing him to look at his eyes.

"Please open your eyes Master Riki…"

The furniture ambled forward on his knees, to accomplish a better grip on the pet's face.

"Open your eyes. Wake up, Master Riki." said the boy in a litany, as if willing the mongrel back with those words.

Riki looked back, his eyes boring into the boy's as anger rose in his mind. That touch, those words… Cal had, in his mind, morphed into his hated, unforgivable master.

_"Wake up, Riki."_

Riki's fury flared, and he shoved the boy away, standing up.

"What the fuck do you know? What the fuck do you think I am?" he roared and then stopped, realizing that he was speaking to the furniture and not Iason.

He trembled with fury as he spat "Get out… Get the fuck out Cal, before I fucking kill you."

Cal looked at the mongrel and then got up to leave. He had overstepped his bounds and given way to all his emotions. It was a disgrace for a furniture. But somehow, his mind felt lighter and his regrets eased away. As he was about to step out, he muttered to the still shaking mongrel.

"That story…" he started, but trailed off, looking at the floor.

Then he shook his head and left the mongrel to his thoughts.

Cal's words didn't even register with Riki. He was inside his own mind, trying to control the rising anger. Who was Cal to decide what he was? Who was he to judge? Did he even think about what he must be going through? Did he even realize how much strength it took to fight? Did he know that he was tired? If he wanted to be like a pet, he would be. It was his choice. If he wanted to go down without a fight, he would do it. No one had any say in it.

Riki let out a grunt of desperation. How could he not fight? Wasn't it in his blood, his bones, to defy authority? Would he ever really take orders from a bloody Blondie and be an obedient pet? Was that even him? What was right? What was wrong? _What was he now? _

He loathed this; he loathed the world and everything in it. He loathed Iason for putting him through all this and Cal for all those confusing words. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and still trembled as violent, insane rage coursed through his blood. Unable to stop himself, Riki punched the nearest wall hard, letting out an animalistic roar, trying to vent. When the pain in his hand finally broke through and reached his brain, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and let go. A sudden wave of dizziness overtook him and he fell on the bed, into calm, soothing unconsciousness.

Cal hadn't known what he could do anymore. He had thought he had seen the worst when the mongrel had been laughing like that, but what he had seen in those sad eyes had frightened him. But then, Riki had glowed with fierceness when he had unwittingly provoked him. And while he had been angry, Cal had noticed the same fierce gleam that he had seen the first day he had met Riki. At that moment he had also been reassured. _This_ was Riki. This was the fiery spirit that had been the subject of legends.

Cal had been worried for sometime, actually. He had been very ambivalent, even afraid to an extent, about Riki at first. The mongrel was rather violent and abusive, but he was just a pet. But as the days had proceeded, he had seen the way he was treated cruelly by the Blondie master, almost as if Riki had been made to sate him, and he had developed pity for him. And seeing Riki strike back at the master even at the gates of hellish pain, had garnered his respect. The mongrel's inbuilt charm had him worshiping him. After that incident with the soiree, he had been needed more than ever to take care of the mongrel. It was a pleasure to take care of Riki and he had done it reverently, as if it was a privilege, though he knew that the mongrel would not have been pleased with it, because he had started caring for him. Then things had started going downhill, and his worries only multiplied. To see Riki act like a pet somehow bothered him. And he hadn't even realized himself until this moment the extent of his feelings.

But he was just furniture, a disposable article meant to do its master's bidding, nothing more. He would have to withstand all that came, stoic, obedient and diligent. His feelings meant nothing, and they were not welcome. Cal sighed as he sat down in the privacy of his room, and prayed that somehow things would turn out for the better.

* * *

Haha! I went out like a light as soon as I finished this! Hopefully, it doesnt bore you!^.^;

I seem to like telling stories, like fairy tales, don't I? lol

Hmmm... An identity crisis... Trust me, even I didn't think that it would take a turn to be this...

Oh and sorry for making Cal a cry-baby…:) I just guessed you wouldn't mind XD

I believe that this little chappie is kinda important for the whole story. And I wanted it to be just right. What do you think? Is it just right? Too much drivel? Was it confusing, with the way this was written? Is it compensation enough? ^.^ You want more? :) Please review! (just cos it makes me very happy to know your thoughts^.^)

Ok, Yup, got it…. I understand what you guys meant in the reviews (Thank you for the frankness btw… I love you for that! Cookies all around! 3). I was thinking something similar too :) I just needed someone who was able to _serve a higher purpose _(lol) and teach Iason some necessary lessons. :)

I am sure we all want/need ;) a little more lemony goodness... Soon... patience... wait for it! :P (Actually, _I_ _dread_ the moment...XD)

Until next time then! Have a great weekend!


	8. Chapter 8

Good day, Ladies and Gentlemen! I am baaaa-aaack!

I have some(little more than usual) ranting to do later :), so I will let you enjoy the chappie first…

Onwards!

Warnings: Umm... Katze? lol... And a huge rant section...

**Disclaimer**: I can only dream on… *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 8 Repair

"There are only two people who can tell you the truth about yourself- an enemy who has lost his temper and a friend who loves you dearly."

Antisthenes

Katze had been kept busy for two whole days following Iason's orders pertaining to that infernal law. He hadn't even returned home to sleep. He felt like even his eyes ached, as he parked his hover car and walked through the street lit by neon lights and the twin moons of Amoi. Things would have been so much easier if the Blondie had stayed to confirm or at the least sent a note to authorize Katze's words. He had had to fight the dealers every step of the way before they backed down to accept the changes that he had been ordered to make. A genius move from the Blondie, but the effects were drastic. It was too bad that the almost degenerate elite who managed Midas' harems were unable to understand the deeper implications, looking no further than the slight, temporary reduction in their profits.

They seemed to think that this was being done behind the Blondie's back, an idea that tickled Katze. He was neither daring nor stupid enough to do that. And to think this idea would come from someone like him was just foolishness. Nevertheless, he would have been saved from a great deal of trouble, had the Blondie left some sign that his authority was behind his actions. He sighed. Iason was always like that; he preferred to challenge him with such work than to make it easy. He snickered. He knew exactly why. Katze would get bored if it wasn't like that. It was an effective way to keep his attentions engaged, and out of trouble, ensuring his loyalty. Iason was sneaky that way.

He relaxed allowing the weariness of work settle into his bones, as he opened the door to his apartment. He was exhausted and hungry. He grabbed whatever was edible from his refrigerator and wolfed it down, finishing with a swallow of stout. He needed a bath, he smelled of cigarettes, but he didn't have the energy to prepare the water to indulge in a long soak. So he fell on his bed, drifting to sleep as soon as his eyes closed.

xxx

Katze woke up, with the sun glaring through his windows, after eight long hours of sleep, refreshed and ready to undertake the duties that remained. The first thing that came to his mind was Iason's request. 'Keep an eye on the penthouse.' He had his men outside the tower, surveiling, but the task had been assigned to him, he would have to go there at least once. There was always a reason behind the Blondie's orders and requests. And he didn't doubt it at all that this was just a means to some particularly important end.

He took the well-earned bath, ate ready-made food for breakfast and rushed to his car. It was better to get this over with before he continued to his workplace. Katze was curious; why had Iason wanted him to watch over the penthouse? Did he expect an attack of some sort? Was there something going on that he didn't know about? If so, he was slacking and that would be impermissible. He always knew, from one source or another, what was happening in every corner of Amoi. He was Iason's No.1 operative; it was his job to know. Katze frowned, lighting his cigarette, worried that he was losing his touch, as he geared the vehicle up and drove towards Eos tower.

Eos Tower was one place he would never forget in his life. Every nook and cranny of the building was imprinted in his mind. He knew Iason's penthouse like the back of his hand. He had been a part of the building so long ago. And he had never returned to the penthouse after he had been set free. Katze was curious. Had the Blondie changed anything? Had the beautifully crafted sculptures that served as décor been replaced or moved? Had the paintings been changed? Would it still feel the same? He had always wanted to know. Despite the modification he had been subjected to, despite the gruelling training to become a proper furniture, Katze held no bad memories about his time as Iason's furniture. None other than the glaring mark of betrayal and punishment on his face. He touched the scar, running his fingers over it, remembering. It was his own fault.

Iason wasn't what one would say a kind person. But he wasn't particularly cruel or violent. He was elegant, suave, in all that he did, making it impossible for anyone to see anything but beauty in his actions. He was ethereal, a mystery, so perfect that even Blondies sometimes envied him his control and grace. Even that one slash that had scarred him, had been delivered with such grace, such precision, that the Blondie had only elevated his own image in the eyes of Katze, a young furniture at that time. Indeed, he had been overcome by pain and fear, but one look at the Blondie's cold unfeeling eyes had halted all the emotions he felt and replaced them with a mystified awe. And Katze's regrets had been taken away at that instant.

He wanted to see that place again, that place he had called home for so many years. But he did not have access to it. He decided that he would use this chance to satisfy his curiosity. So he called Iason's furniture at the apartment and informed him of his arrival, quoting Iason's orders. The furniture seemed almost happy to receive him, and that startled him.

When Katze reached Eos tower, to his surprise, his ID was recognized and he was allowed access. Had Iason approved his ID? Had the furniture hacked into the mainframe again? He snickered, imagining the latter eventuality. He would not be surprised. They were all mongrels of the same skein were they not?

He decided not to question the boy about it and walked in simply.

"Master Katze…"

"Please, you may dispense with the formalities when we are alone… Is something wrong? Master Iason asked me to check up on the apartment. Is there some security threat?"

"No… there is no problem with security as far as I know…" said the boy, Cal, he remembered. They walked in silence to the elevator and once inside, Cal began fidgeting.

"It…It isn't the security, Katze."

"What else is it?"

"It's…. It's Riki…"

Katze was more than intrigued now. What had the mongrel done now? After Riki's return to Eos, he had seen no signs of trouble in Eos' usual structure. Yes, he knew some pets would be extremely disgruntled, but it was no more as much of a sensation, as it had been the first time. He had attributed that to Riki's understanding and obedience, for, he knew for a fact that Iason had been quite pleased with everything until a week or so ago. The Blondie did more work than usual, but that was not due to any specific complaint. Things had just been hectic for a few months because of various reasons.

He stepped out of the elevator, discarding his completely consumed cigarette and walked behind the boy into the apartment, holding his breath. Anxiety, anticipation and nostalgia sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He smiled at himself. Katze was never more human and vulnerable, than he was in the place where he had been a furniture, a disposable article.

Everything was almost the same. Yes, the décor was adjusted to suit the current trend, but the great room felt as empty as it had ever been, when the Blondie wasn't around. The feeling of a Spartan lifestyle mixed with a slight pinch of a mysterious playfulness and the sarcasm that hid beneath it, the personal stamp of the Blondie master's ownership and taste, Iason's favorite chair, the sense of sudden security he felt, of the coldest ever welcome that always seemed, somehow, very warm… It was all the same. Exactly identical to his time in Eos.

He walked surely to the room where pets would be kept and stepped in front of the door, waiting for it to open. When the door did not respond, he turned to the furniture with an expression of puzzlement. Was Riki still kept under the lock? That was only done to pets that were still in their training period, or were extremely uncontrollable. He wondered. Had the Blondie just forgotten? Or was it a demand from some authority or some rule in the ownership regulations? He stepped away from the door and looked to Cal to open the room for him.

He stepped into the room to see Riki lying on the bed, a hand thrown over his head, his legs wide open, half-dangling from the edge, a look of drunken agitation on his face. He also noticed that the mongrel perhaps needed a bath and fresh clothes, for his trained nose could almost smell the stale reek of two days. He sighed. You could take the mongrel out of the slums, but you could never take the slums out of the mongrel, could you? He sighed and then moved closer to the bed.

xxx

Riki was dreaming. He was dreaming that he was in an enclosed space, in complete darkness, in chains, constantly touched by invisible hands that left burning trails of disgust all over his body. He felt like screaming, calling out for help.

The hands that touched him brought no pain, no pleasure, not even a trace of sadness. But the sensation of that touch, slowly, surely pushed him towards a precipice of helplessness, fear. The fingers were cold, mechanical, calculating, aiming to cause nothing but fear. A few more minutes of this and he would lose his mind!

He wanted to scream, his mind immediately going out to his Blondie master. He wanted Iason to help him, as if Iason was the only one who could save him from this. His entire being shivered in disgust, as he moaned out the name of his master calling desperately for help, in the blinding darkness in his own mind.

_Iason..._

xxx

"Riki." Katze called sharply, expecting the mongrel to jerk awake.

Cal looked at the expression of distaste on Katze's face and then the authoritative stance in the man's approach and then heard the sharp commanding tone. The man didn't know why Riki was like this, of course, so he stepped forward to explain.

"I don't think he will wake up like that… He… He hasn't really eaten anything in over a week, Katze."

Katze's eyes widened. He could hardly believe that any sane person would do something like that. Pet or not, this creature lived in Tanagura, with the most powerful being on Amoi, able to have a world of luxuries at a mere snap of his fingers if he wished it… Well, Riki wasn't the type to take unfair advantage of that, but still, to deprive himself of mere sustenance seemed taking it a bit too far. Was he trying to kill himself? He didn't know what happened, and he didn't need to know, to judge this situation as utterly ridiculous.

He heaved a sigh and tried to lift and move the mongrel so that he, at least, lay properly on the bed. Riki was limp in his hands, weightless. The mongrel hadn't eaten for only a week. That wasn't severe enough to cause such exhaustion. Alarmed for a moment, he checked the mongrel's vitals, setting the mongrel down properly, and let out a breath of relief as he heard the steady thump of his heart. Weak, faint, but steady.

He looked at the mongrel's parched lips and swore in his mind. Nothing at all for a week? He would need to hydrate him and get him ready to digest something. He barked out an order to the furniture to bring the mongrel a rehydration drink. He looked down at the mongrel and heaved a sigh. Why did it always happen to this one? He had the worst and best of luck, together at the same time. Now that he knew what freedom was, at least to some extent, he understood how it must feel to be imprisoned like this. He looked at the controls at the door and shook his head. The entire room had a reek of captivity and servitude here, not the redolent pleasure the way a pet's room was supposed to be. There wasn't even a mild illusion of autonomy, which he knew must be hell for the mongrel.

Somehow, the perfect Blondie seemed to be able to make only mistakes when it concerned this mongrel. Riki's recruitment into the black market, arrival in Eos, his release into the slums again, and then suddenly his return to Eos… They were all the Blondie's mistakes. Katze had nothing but respect for Iason, but this seemed very wrong to him. And the question that plagued his mind was 'why?' Why at all keep a mongrel, who didn't even want to be here? He knew Riki's worth, his strange charm, and recognized him to be very valuable, but nothing, not even that worth, justified this. He was sure that it would not even take a snap of Iason's fingers to summon a pet who was worth ten times what Riki was, submitting, willing to be his.

Cal returned with the drink and handed it to Katze. He wanted to feed Riki something before he could refuse. Even a weak Riki could overpower him physically. But the mongrel was asleep, perhaps even unconscious, which posed serious problems to Katze. He was not the authority on medical treatments, but he knew it was dangerous to feed sleeping people. Should he call a medic? He decided against it. This was Eos; calling a medic here would not only be a thing of intrigue, but would give rise to a lot of unnecessary gossip. He wasn't sure Iason would like that. He took the drink from Cal and sat down beside Riki, thinking, as Cal handed him a spoon. Yes, it would not be too harmful to just spoon down little quantities of the drink. And hopefully, Riki would wake up soon from the boosters in it.

He slowly poured a spoonful of juice down the mongrel's throat, opening his lips and his jaw just enough. And when the juice disappeared, he added another spoonful. He kept at it until he felt faint stirring in the mongrel's body, announcing a return to consciousness.

The feeling of something cold and sweet running through his throat was what woke him. What the hell! Hadn't he told Cal that he would tell him when he was hungry?! He had hardly even opened his eyes before he heard the voice. It wasn't Cal's. It was a voice he had thought he would never hear again. Was he dreaming?

"Riki." Katze called again.

This time, he opened his eyes and saw Katze's face. It seemed anxious. He smiled. It still seemed like a dream.

Katze looked at the mongrel's finally open eyes and drew a shocked breath. There was hardly any life in it! Riki looked twenty years older, hopeless and will-less. The unique rays that were characteristic of those jet black eyes, that had earned him the legendary name of Varja, which could entrance the heart of any man, were gone. Riki would still stand out in crowd, for his exquisite build, but he was no longer the legend. Katze's heart reeled at the change. This was so wrong.

So this was the effect of submission. He shook his head. This was why Iason was worried. He had half a mind to tell the Blondie to let the boy go. It was criminal to snuff out the mongrel's pride, his charm and beauty. But he thought once more. Why was the Blondie doing this? He wasn't only risking Riki's well-being, but also his own. He was putting his reputation and authority on the balance with this stupid move. What was the motivation? Why would a creature so subtle, so brilliant, make such an obvious blunder?

_"As one would expect, an orchid grown in a greenhouse is a fragile thing."_

One thing he knew for sure was that Iason had changed. A lot, actually. He was still the same cold Blondie who ruled the black market with an iron fist, but lately he had begun to recognize a few things that he would never have expected from the Blondie before. No major change actually showed, but there were hints all over... A yawn here, a subtle apology there, a change in the tone of speech... He remembered the instance when they had walked through the park in Ainis, talking about Kirie and Manon; he had heard some words that he had never expected from the Blondie. He could still recollect it word for word.

_"Do you doubt that if his son had screwed up sufficiently to take down the entire clan, that Kuger would love him just the same?... You find that strange? My use of the word love..." _

Yes, he had found that strange. That was the first time he had even _heard_ the word love from any of the Blondies. He had been taken aback and rendered speechless that moment. Did Iason even possess the capacity to love? And if he did, what had kept it at bay all along? All those years, when he had served him, with all his dedication, Katze had not even affected the Blondie enough to excuse the breach of the smallest law, and here the Blondie was, flaunting all rules and regulations in the face of everyone, for a mongrel who didn't even consider him good enough. A small jolt of jealousy passed through his spine.

It wasn't a wonder that Katze felt something for his Blondie master. Even when he had been furniture, he had harbored some feelings for Iason that far surpassed normalcy. And he had felt a similar emotion with Riki. The time when Riki had worked for him had made him realize a lot of things about his own humanity, about Riki's nature, and they had shaken his identity, changed something basic in his heart. He would always hold Riki a step above the others, just like he held Iason. He cared deeply for the both of them.

He shook his thoughts away and patted the mongrel's cheeks, aiming to bring him back to full attention.

It wasn't a dream. He realized that when he felt the little slaps Katze delivered. They didn't hurt him too much, but they stung and made too much of a noise for his liking. The dealer was most likely trying to wake him up, he realized. Katze didn't really know his own strength, did he? He frowned and opened his mouth to grunt out a protest.

Cal immediately moved and rearranged the pillows, helping Katze, propping Riki into an upright position.

Riki grunted again, he was being manhandled by two people and he wasn't even able to move any of his limbs to protest. He felt too weak.

"You are going to drink what I give you without a word, Riki. And if you struggle, I will chain you down and do what is necessary."

'What the hell, Katze!' he thought as he swallowed the drink that the ex-furniture was forcing down his throat. He tried to stop, but saw the menacing glare on Katze's eyes and then heard the words.

"If you even try to spit it out, I will have to hold you down and pinch your nose."

'I am not a child!' he wanted to protest, but stopped himself as another shot of the juice hit his mouth. He cooperated and let the man feed him.

As soon as the drink was finished, Katze relaxed, standing up, letting go of Riki's jaw. He was slightly irritated despite the mongrel's co-operation. He wasn't actually made for babysitting. He had work, important work to do. But then again, one look into the boy's eyes made him feel a pity he had hardly felt before. He sat down again and looked at the mongrel.

"So… What happened?" he asked, reluctantly.

Riki turned and looked at Katze, disbelief evident in his expression.

"Don't look at me like that. You looked like the dead when I arrived. I saved you, I deserve an explanation." He retorted, irritated.

Riki snickered slightly and jokingly asked.

"Did I ask you to?" And then he added wistfully, softly "By the way, why did save me?"

Katze started at that sentence. Riki _was_ trying to kill himself? Was the mongrel stupid enough to think that he would be able to kill himself quickly if he starved? Starvation was by far the worst, most time-taking way to die. Didn't he know this? If _he_ hadn't done this, Iason would have, as soon as he arrived. And that would _really_ not bode well for Riki.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" It was such a pity to see all that energy and radiance gone.

"Not really. But... I wouldn't mind I guess."

Not only was that energy gone, but it had taken Riki's pride away too. Such honesty was not only unbecoming on the mongrel, but pathetic. Katze's irritation only increased.

"It isn't really effective to starve to death Riki." he said between gritted teeth.

Another snicker. "I know."

It angered Katze to see the mongrel like this. He was angry that Riki had given up. He was angry that the mongrel had become weak. It did kindle his pity and empathy, but anger was far stronger. If there was a way to change the situation, Katze would try it. He cared about Riki, so he would not hold back.

He turned to the mongrel again, his eyes spewing menace and spoke, harsh, low, blunt and openly angry.

"What the hell Riki... I don't know what happened, and I don't care. But it seems you have forgotten who you are. It seems you are intent on dishonoring yourself and your friends with such behavior; you have fallen so low that I would definitely heap you with the lowest trash of the slums. Do you see it Riki? A weak, pathetic, spineless slave is what you now are."

Riki looked on, amazed, at the fiery glow of rage that emanated from the dealer. For a moment, he didn't even feel angry at the words. But as soon as the amazement faded, rage took over. His eyes blazed with fire. How dare he, an ex-_furniture_, tell him that he had dishonored his tribe? How dare he judge him when he didn't know a thing about him? How dare he call him a heap of trash? He was a _mongrel_, a proud, spirited, smart mongrel. How dare a mere puppet, who laid traps for his master, call _him_ spineless? Riki respected Katze for various things, but he would not let such insults go unavenged. He opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by Katze's words.

"Guy would cut out his tongue and swallow it in shame if he saw you like this." spat the angry red-head, unthinking, unseeing of the weight of his words.

Riki's gut dropped at the mere mention of that name. His eyes widened in shock, he slumped and sunk further into the pillows. How could he forget! How could he fall so low that he had forgotten Guy, and shamed him like this! How could he have so easily decided to give up? Was he not, even after three disgraceful years, welcomed as the leader of Bison? Had he not ruled over the slums not too long ago? Where was his loyalty? Didn't he owe this much in the least to his former gang? He realized how much truth there was in Katze's words, and looked up at the man, straightening, with scorching eyes, as he gathered his restraint and got down from the bed slowly. He was physically weak owing to his generous self-abuse, but his will had returned and he stood strong.

Katze looked at the transformation and snickered in his mind. So the mongrel still felt something for his mates in the slum. He still had some semblance of that pride. For some reason, Riki had chosen to be unresponsive, indifferent, but he had not in any way abandoned his pride. Katze beamed; somehow proud of this cheeky mongrel who stood tall, faced everything with unusual courage, sense and equanimity, who was by no means spineless. He knew then, his work was over. There was nothing more he could do, and there wasn't a thing needed from him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Riki's authoritative, arrogant voice.

"Get out."

Katze snickered.

"And that is the thanks I get for saving you. Ungrateful brat."

As soon as Katze left the room, Riki sat down again, dizzy. The drink had helped bring him out of unconsciousness, but it was nowhere near enough for him to regain his strength. And he would need a lot of it for the Blondie's return. He sighed, avoiding all the questions that came to his mind. There were still a lot of issues in his mind that needed address, but those could wait. He needed some sustenance first before he could think through things clearly, sensibly. He waited, knowing that Cal would be outside, sending Katze off.

xxx

Katze walked out of Iason's apartment, nodding his acknowledgement to Cal at the doorstep.

"Thank you, Master Katze." said the boy, his eyes gleaming in obvious praise.

"No… I hardly did a thing!" he said humbly. He knew how hard it could be to handle a difficult, uncooperative Riki and he had nothing but praise for Cal. He had done all that he could, as a furniture.

"But… Even Master Iason couldn't…"

"It didn't take much then, did it? And it was a good thing that Riki was weak to begin with." He snickered.

The boy bowed deep. What Katze had done with just a few words, Cal had tried to accomplish, constantly, with words, gestures and prayers and had ended up in tears nonetheless. It had taken a man as strong and as knowledgeable as Riki himself to bring the mongrel back to his senses. And Cal envied, worshipped that strength.

"Thank you very much, Master Katze." he repeated, his voice filled with depth.

Katze smiled at the sincerity.

"I told you already, Cal. Call me Katze." he said as turned and he walked out, waving a hand to the boy standing at the threshold of Iason's penthouse.

He hung his head low deep in thought and made his way to his car and scoffed and lit another of his favorite Black Moons. So Iason had been worried about Riki all this time. That explained a lot of the Blondie's anomalous behavior to him. There was no way he could confront the Blondie with his thoughts on the matter. But something told him that Riki was a ticking time-bomb now for the Blondie, more than ever. The mongrel was on his way to becoming Iason's one and only weakness, even though he was perhaps unconscious of it himself. But he could spare no thoughts for that, and it wasn't really his choice. For now, there was a lot work that required his attention back in the cold tunnels of the Chalaza.

* * *

Thought a bit of explanation was warranted here…

Ainis is Midas Area 4. It features in Volume 6 (well, it's in all volumes- in the map ;) but it's talked about only in Vol. 6- in the prologue actually :D) It's supposed to have a huge park with modified plants and trees and stuff…

Italics quotes are Iason's words to Katze in that park.

Chalaza is the name of the underground shelters of Midas that connect to Ceres (Vol. 4 Chapter 4). TMI?

OK! So, how was your Valentine's Day? Great, I hope! I'd kinda forgotten all about it... (:0 Cos I was bloody immersed in work!) But I ended up having a lot of fun! Belated Happy Valentine's Day to all!

Right! Now I remember why I kept at posting two chappies a week! Cos I was planning to post a delicious chappie on Valentines Day… And I completely forgot about it!*stupid birdbrain!* Dammit! -_- *Facepalm*

In my defense, I am taxed with so much work that I hardly found enough time to write this… But worry not! You will read it as soon as I write it:) And that will be very soon I promise :)

I will update as soon as I finish the next chap!

Thanks for all your encouragement! And as always, please read and review (^.^)=b

* * *

This is the Ads sub-section of the Author's rant section ;) Bwahahaha! [:O not here on ffnet too! Lol! no money for me tho… :(]

Seriously now... I will just explain why I put in that request for support in the previous chapter...

I guess that all of you know that the AnK remake is on a hiatus because of money problems... They have 4 OVAs that seem to be more developed plot-wise and character-wise than the older version. And the animation is a lot better too (Iason looks a lot cooler lol)... I think you guys already know all this... :)

We cannot take part in the production of the anime, we cannot help in the technical aspects of it. I am sure that none of us is capable/willing to completely fund the venture too (:O LOL) All we can do as fans is support the author and the company by buying the original DVDs and novels and stuff... And what we can do is perhaps only like a drop of water in a huge lake (or something...) But little drops of water, make a mighty ocean (or a glass of water o.0)...So spread the word, people. Let us all support them in the completion of this project! (I am not a part of it, so this request is essentially selfless :D I only get to watch the rest of the OVAs ;))

Also, let's all discourage piracy. And this doesn't concern just AnK... It not only harms the publishers and the companies in question, but also the author herself. Put yourself in the author's place. Would you like for your original work be posted in the world wide web without your permission, receiving none of the due royalties for it? I am sure I would not. If there is no other way but to watch/read in illegal sites, then let us make amends when it is possible by buying the original stuff when it is released...Not just as a fan, but as a fellow writer, as a reader, let us do justice!

I know we guys hate promos and stuff… But I couldn't help it :) 'Cos the cause is just! And I feel like it is my responsibility to put this across, 'cos now, by Jupiter's grace (the Roman god, not AI...LOL), I am able to reach people somehow...

On a personal note... (you may ignore me and move to the review section here;) :)) Help prevent cruelty to animals, provide education for children, food in famine/other natural disaster struck areas, prevent social, physical and psychological abuse, human trafficking... Do whatever we can, wherever we can. 'Cos the world needs any and every little support we can give it. Let us get together and heal the damage that we have caused on the earth. If we cannot do it, no one can...

I risk sounding like a nut, I know... But I really feel deeply for these issues. *trying my hardest to hold a poker face, 'cos I am so emotional right now- I just saw this ad on TV about helping children in Africa and am almost crying. Gets me everytime...*

Thank you very much for patiently listening to me rant about completely unrelated stuff... I am so happy you read it through.. :')


	9. Chapter 9

Kon'nichiwa! Minasan O genkidesu ka? :D

Yeah, it has been hell the past few days… Continuous examinations are a no-no, right? Ma… I have nobody but myself to blame:)

Oh and guys! I got info that we can now contact Rieko Sensei through letters! (Like the hand-written/printed ones -on paper- like in the ancient times :D…) Check this link out for more!

community. livejournal*.*com*/ ai_no_kusabi_/ 175802. html (remove spaces and * Courtesy- Ninjasheik)

Right! On to Chapter 9!

Enjoy!

Warning: …

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 9 Return

"There is a point at which everything becomes simple and there is no longer any question of choice, because all you have staked will be lost if you look back. Life's point of no return."

Dag Hammarskjöld

Cal wasted no time after he had sent Katze off on his way. He didn't need to be told. He rushed in and prepared a broth for Riki and took it to the waiting mongrel. Riki was, once again lying on the bed, his eyes open and staring off into the ceiling. The mongrel sat up when he saw the bowl in Cal's hand.

Cal flushed slightly, at the look in the mongrel's eyes, which still blazed, making him feel somehow self-conscious. He placed the tray on the nightstand, bowed and turned to leave.

"You afraid, Cal?" a soft taunt, followed by a snicker.

"A little, Master Riki." he answered honestly.

"Stay and take the dishes with you." said the mongrel, a slight tone of wryness creeping into the words.

"Yes." And the furniture stayed, for the mongrel to finish his meal.

Riki ate in silence. The food still tasted strange, but the warmth was welcome. And besides he needed to recover as soon as possible. He needed to get back on his heels and get ready. It wasn't going to be easy. But he was used to it; it wasn't the first time he had fasted like this. He didn't really care anyway. Riki wolfed down his meal quickly, ignoring the constant reminders from Cal to take it slow much to the furniture's dismay, handing the bowl back to the furniture. He looked up to see the boy still looking at the floor, avoiding his eyes. He sighed as the furniture bowed slightly and started towards the door.

"Cal…"

"Yes, Master Riki?"

"I am sorry. For shouting at you like that."

"No… It isn't a great deal. Please don't bother yourself with it." he said softly and left.

Riki sat back on the bed, thinking. There were so many things that he wanted to think about. He had to come to a decision. What was he going to do about all this? What was he going to do about his sudden epiphany? It was a mess, a huge, freaking mess.

Yes, the initial shock of it all had worn off. But the thoughts that plagued his mind kept at their target, tormenting him with the implications of his realization. He could _not_ be an obedient pet. He could not afford to break. Katze was right, he was shaming his mates. If any of them saw him as he was now, they would perhaps laugh, disrespectfully. Guy, he knew, would be wounded, even more than he already was. He owed them this. His defiance was his final saving grace. Without it, what was he?

And no amount of understanding or control would quench his thirst for autonomy. He would go insane if things proceeded the way they did. It was just like that time he had escaped from Eos so long ago. The suffocation would start becoming unbearable and he would be forced to take it out on anything and everything he could control, until given an escape, a chance to return.

There was no use trying to bear it all upon himself. He was going through a lot of mental torture, putting up this façade of obedience. For, in truth he could not really close all his spirit away. He was not that type of a person. He had felt the stab of guilt and anger every moment he had been like that. He had been a spirited, free, proud mongrel all his life. It was too late for him to change himself.

Riki scoffed. Besides, it did not make sense. Why should he sacrifice himself for the pleasure of a perverted bastard who did everything but what was right?

He had been so lost. That decision had been a mistake. He'd felt so hopeless that he had forgotten what he was. For the first ever time in his life, Riki had wanted to call out to someone for help. He had wanted to tell someone, that this was difficult. He had wanted to let that scorching thirst to see the open sky above is head, to die away, unquenched. But it wouldn't die, would it? It was a part of his being.

As long as he remembered his ambition, his aim, his friends, his past, he would not be free of that thirst. He would keep wanting more and more until he had it in his hands, acquired it with the sheer force of his will. He would not settle for anything less. _That_ was _Riki_.

But yet again, something interfered with that pure ambition. It was plain even to himself that he was in love with Iason. Somewhere along the line, he had stopped being in love with Guy and had fallen for Iason. During the three years he had been here, he had, much to his own shame and dismay, hardly even remembered Guy.

And when he had returned to the slums, the rift between him and his pairing partner had only widened. They had been so close to each other, joined at the hip, so understanding… But he had felt as if he hardly knew Guy anymore. Guy hadn't changed, _he_ had. He had changed so much that he had forgotten Guy. He wasn't worthy of him anymore. Guilt had torn at him for having given up his ideals, virtue and pride. But his love for Guy hadn't returned. And he hadn't wanted Guy to understand anything. It was better that way, he was better off alone.

Every image of desire in his mind, was filled with that of the Blondie. The way he was touched, the way he was teased and coerced into accepting the will of the Blondie, the way he was forcefully taken, until he was satisfied, and then some more, the excruciating agony of it, and the shy, yet challenging, exquisite pleasure that he was forced to seek, hiding inside the pain… He would not be satisfied with anything less. He had been changed to want that, need that, forever. Could anyone but Iason give him that? No. Could anyone but Iason even bring him a semblance of satisfaction? He wasn't sure.

Yes, that year in Ceres had been hard to endure because of his conditioned want for this pleasure. But every time he had felt like seeking someone to satisfy his itch, it had been the memory of the Blondie forcing him that had brought him into an unbearable state of hardness. Not love and definitely, not Guy. And that had in turn forced him to suppress his need. No lesser frost could soothe the heated poison that ran through his veins. _No one _could replace Iason.

It was a shame to concede it, but one look, one touch from the Blondie could bring him to full arousal. That was the level of his dependence. He had always known it, but never accepted it.

No one but Iason would do… Did that not seem too much like love? Was it love?... What else could it be? But… could it be love? Could it be allowed? Riki looked down, thinking. That would be inadmissible. It would perhaps shock the Blondie himself, if he told him the truth.

He still remembered that day when he had first met the Blondie. It had been a foolish proposition; one that he had never imagined would be accepted. But even on that first meeting, he had been singularly affected, frightened, yet attracted to the Blondie's nature, his undeniable aura of supremacy. He was tempted and had wanted to pull the superior being down by a notch, teasing his pride, forcing his hand to fall to the level of a mongrel, seducing him to engage in a purely physical act of pleasure. Of course, Iason had brushed him off and treated him like a pet even then. He looked over to the closet where he had, inside one of his old clothes, hidden that coin he had been given.

He should have run, he should have gotten rid of that coin, sold it to the highest bidder as soon as he'd realized its worth and then fled the slums, perhaps even Amoi. But no. He had chosen to have it as a keepsake, something that helped him remember his pride and the Blondie, until he was able to return it to the Blondie with a biting comeback. He had been an impulsive kid to not have utilized the situation to its best.

Not only had his pride been challenged and beaten by the Blondie that fateful night, but he had also made the fatal error of being allured to the Blondie's charm from then on; his curiosity had been piqued, making him ignore the voice of instinct, shake off that hand that tried to stop him. And he had fallen into the trap, following Iason into that ghastly room. He had been a kid who didn't fear touching the hot stove because he had never seen one.

He snickered. Not much had actually changed.

Until now, all that he had felt for the Blondie had been simple physical attraction, and response because of those months of conditioning. He had considered himself completely free where his emotional connection was concerned. But now, even that had fallen away. He had come to care for the ice-cold head of Tanagura Syndicate. The heartless Blondie had slowly burrowed his way into the depths of his heart, and he had accepted it. For the first time, he had consciously accepted it.

And he could not change it could he? He could not undo the past and fall out of love with Iason. For the worst had already passed, and he still cared for him. Iason could not do more, that would gain a fresh level of hatred from him. Nothing Iason did would surprise him or disgust him anymore. He had seen everything, every single, cruel aspect of the Blondie. He had seen the extreme limits that the Blondie could break, but the thought still remained, that he needed Iason with him, that life would be pointless and impossible without him.

How foolish! How nonsensical! But… It was like that wasn't it? There was no rhyme or reason behind it. You just fell for someone, magnetized by everything about them, it was instinctual.

But nothing could change. He knew Iason, and he knew himself. There was no way his feeling would be reciprocated. It did not make sense, did it, that a Blondie would fall in love with a mongrel? He scoffed. That could only happen in fairy tales. And besides, he wasn't sure that the Blondie could even _feel_ love. Whatever was done by the Blondie, however kind or understanding, could not be construed as anything more than a fancy, a curiosity.

Why then was Iason so keen on having him at Eos? Whatever the reason, whatever be the cause, Iason did not seem to want to let go. He could not really do much more at Eos, than stir up some gossip and trouble. He wasn't really useful to the Blondie as much except a partner in bed. Riki snickered. Iason could have his choice from a huge variety when it came to that. It was perhaps because it was convenient to have him around, a possession which served the purpose of companionship, entertainment and sex. And maybe, it was refreshing to the Blondie, having a creature that wasn't perfect.

_"I so cherish these enlivening moments, when you defy me even as a Blondie. When you react to me so __**humanly**__. I feel myself tingling right down to the center of my brain. I love how you look at me with undisguised disdain. It's so endearing I want to rip out your beating heart and press it to my cheek."_

Riki laughed in his mind, remembering that answer. It was _only_ because Riki was Iason's ideal type, because of his rebellious nature, wasn't it? Because, sadistic as the Blondie was, the only real pleasure he could have and would crave would be in taming a rebellious pet.

'Find me a rebellious pet and I'd give you all of Amoi.' Riki thought in his mind. He cursed his own nature and shook his head. That was why he was kept here. That was all he was to the superior creature that he lived with. That he cared about…

And of course, that would explain why Iason had lost his interest since that day, when he had started being obedient. Perhaps he could gain his freedom if he kept up this façade? Maybe Iason would finally lose his interest? And then what? He would be sent to the brothels? Or perhaps discarded with the scrap. Maybe they would tamper with his mind and turn him into a sex doll. But, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He would, after all, forget himself, that way…

It all boiled down to one thing now. Which did he want? The frying pan, or the fire?

There was no good choice, there was no good way. His fate had been decided the moment he had wandered out that night in Midas to hunt, leaving Guy at the Casino Rows. How he regretted it now! How he wished he'd stayed with Guy! How he wished he'd at least heeded Katze's advice!

He needed a bath. He needed Cal to get things ready for it. So he beeped the furniture through the communicator while he thought.

Riki let out a sigh, smiling as he fell back on the bed, as he waited for Cal. It was too late now. It was always too late to do anything when he realized it, wasn't it? Even if there was no pet ring binding him to the Blondie, he would never be able escape this existence. He would always be Z-107M.

xxx

"I see." He heard the words in his mind. "I will look further into the matter, Iason."

"But what is the probability that it could be true? Must we not strengthen your defenses immediately?" he asked coolly. He had just reported the conversation he had had with the young Commander in Scalia.

Jupiter's tone was slightly annoyed.

"I will decide if that needs to be done. Your information is insufficient, nothing but a result of casual talk. It does not yet warrant serious measures. If I find something alarming, I will set up counter-measures quickly. Do not worry."

"Hmm…" Iason sighed, it did not seem a wise decision to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem disturbed." The tone was kind, soothing, worried. "Is it your health? If you are feeling the effects of your travel, I will excuse you now. You may come to me again when you feel well."

Iason smiled. Jupiter was very understanding lately.

"You are too kind. I am a bit tired, yes."

Jupiter moved out of its pedestal to hover in front of Iason.

"I worry about you… I am unable to understand the logic you operate on. Ever since the return of Z-107M, you have been working harder, longer. You have been careless, reckless about yourself. I cannot help but be concerned when I hear disturbing information about you. Such impossible rumors…" said the sentient being, reaching out to touch his cheek.

The touch, a combination of myriad electrical signals and magnetic waves, immediately soothed him, calmed him, letting him relax his mind, laying his thoughts and memories prone to the being in front of him. But there was much in his mind that he didn't want Jupiter to know, so he hung his head down and smiled, reinforcing his mental barriers, refusing to yield to its effect.

"You have become very strong." Jupiter whispered fondly, almost like a proud mother, contrary to his expectation of anger from it. The computer immediately sensed this.

"Every time you come to meet me, I see something about you that I treasure; that interests me a great deal. You are irreplaceable to me Iason, despite all your flaws and your little antics. Do not waste yourself in petty matters. Or I _will_ be angry." It explained, and reproached, as if talking to a child.

Then the Artificial Intelligence withdrew the holographic hand from his face and returned to its pedestal.

"You have done well, Iason. You may leave what is undone to me. Go and rest."

"Thank you."

Iason bowed ceremonially and slowly walked out of the sanctum.

xxx

Everything had indeed gone like clockwork in Scalia. The war was finally over for good.

Three days of bitter fighting had brought the Scalians to a state where their numbers had decimated to almost a third of their original strength and forced them to surrender. It was a clear and easy victory for the Commonwealth. And as much as it was a surprise, the granted independence was received with much rejoicing and celebration. The conjugal alliance, that had been rejected previously, was miraculously accepted by Cres Eichler, who was perhaps overjoyed out of his mind. Apart from a few anomalies here and there, it had been as planned and, though everybody regretted having fought for so long over nothing, they had come to embrace a new future very easily.

That was the advantage of being human. To be able to sense and embrace change; to be able to forget, and forgive. To be irrational, for the sake of an expected betterment. To feel deeply enough to be oblivious of logic and control. Iason shook his head in exasperation. He would perhaps never be able to manage living with such a nature.

The news of the independence had spread like a wildfire as soon as the communications curfew had been lifted. And apart from a few member planets that reproached the move because of previous vendetta with Scalians, every body else was satisfied at the outcome. Iason snickered in his mind. The almost completely unworthy Chairman was elevated to the level of some messiah, having found a way to solve a centuries old problem.

Amoi was praised everywhere for her preparedness, and her tenacious, daring demands, Jupiter praised for its graciousness. The entire incident seemed to have changed everybody's opinions on everyone else. Perhaps this had been Jupiter's intention all along. But then, knowing the computer, perhaps not.

xxx

Raoul was waiting right outside when Iason came out of the room. His friend had looked perturbed when he had caught a glance of him before the meeting. So, he rushed to the blue-eyed Blondie's side and spoke.

"Congratulations, Lord Iason, on your victorious return." He said smirking sarcastically, earning a slight chuckle from his leader and an equally sarcastic, smooth, "Thank you very much, Lord Raoul".

He smiled too. It was a rare thing for his friend to be in a humorous state of mind nowadays. Ever since… He shook those thoughts away.

"I hear everything worked beautifully? And that Scalia was granted independence?"

"Yes…"

"I really didn't think independence was the solution… But, not a bad idea, eh?"

"Indeed."

"And we have established our superiority once again… The story with Jupiter's demands caused quite a stir you know. I hear that all the member planets see us in a fresh perspective…"

"Yes… It was received with some surprise. I believe this will save us unnecessary trouble in the long run…"

"Hmm… Of course it would… We must celebrate this, Iason. A grand 'welcome home' celebration…" he said looking at his friend, waiting for an answer. When there was no response to this, Raoul continued.

"Aisha is hosting a party later this evening. You must come. He has a new pet, one of the newest modified versions that I created and it's a debut… We will have fun, like we used to, Iason…And I think it would be…"

"Thank you for the invitation, Raoul. But as you can see I am very tired…"

Raoul looked at his friend's intense cold gaze and realized immediately that he was lying. Irritation rose over concern and he struggled to restrain a venomous word or two from delivery.

Why did it have to be like this?

Raoul had only ever been a good friend to Iason. He only wished well for his leader. To see him throw himself to ruin for the sake of an unworthy creature, hurt him more than he could tolerate.

"Tch. It is that mongrel, isn't it?"

Iason snickered, looking at Raoul in a sidelong glance, and then teased him in a silken voice.

"Are you jealous, Raoul?"

"Jealous? Of a mongrel? Don't mock me Iason. I am surprised that you feel the need to ask a pointless question like that. How odiously primitive!" he replied seriously, ignoring the joking tone in Iason's speech.

"Primitive indeed..." Iason nodded, as his face regained a serious look.

"Iason… I am concerned about you, you know that. This obsession you have… it's unhealthy. You will…"

"Yes, I know. You have been reminding me continuously. In fact, Raoul, everyone has been doing that... And I have given you my answer."

He had to be careful about what he was saying. He was still just outside Jupiter's sanctum.

_"If I said I love Riki, would you laugh, Raoul?" _

"I am still the same stubborn person, Raoul; that hasn't changed. My personal life is of no concern to anyone, as long as I do my job properly. And you will refrain from trying to bring this up in every little conversation we have." He said authoritatively. "I am really tired of it, Raoul. I know what I am doing."

Raoul did not look pleased. Who was Iason kidding? 'I know what I am doing?' Really? He felt like he was being betrayed, the way his best friend refused to trust him and listen to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Iason's teasing voice again.

"Don't waste all your thoughts worrying about me, Raoul. I am sure you will need them at Aisha's party explaining why I rejected his invitation…" Iason smirked and then added in a mocking, plea-like tone. "I am counting on you." He snickered again and patted Raoul on the back and walked, leaving behind a still worried, sad Blondie.

To Raoul, none of Iason's words had sounded funny. As always, he felt like he had lost a war when it came to Iason. His friend had always been like that, stubborn, and sneaky. He had his way so easily and way too often for his comfort, but no one could ever deny the rightness in his argument. Raoul sighed. He worried about Jupiter too. No one knew how much the computer knew about Iason's affairs and his pet and how much it believed to be true. But, if it came to a state where desperate measures were necessary, he wanted no hand in it. Because it would kill him to do his duty where a friend, as close and as important as Iason, was concerned.

xxx

Iason drove his hover car out of Jupiter's tower, straight to Eos tower at the speed of light, barely restrained, on the verge of breaking a few rules. But the time was late and the traffic was light; also, it was too short a distance to care. He had arrived on Amoi more than an hour ago, and gone to Jupiter to report everything. He had had to put on an impression of patience in front of the digital being, but he actually yearned more than anything to be back in the comfort his home.

Iason got out of the car and walked in to the tower, his mind now completely focused on Riki. Would the mongrel be fine? Did he at all eat during his absence? Would he by any chance be back to normalcy? He hadn't checked up on Riki through the monitors he'd had installed all over the penthouse after the Mimea incident, not only because there was hardly any privacy on Scalia or on the ship, but also because he was afraid that what he saw would only sadden him further. The urge to take a peek at the mongrel had been irresistible, but the fear was even more overwhelming. Even if he had decided to accept Riki as he was, a part of his mind would never be fine with it.

Iason walked into the elevator, nodding his head absently at the greetings he received from the few Blondie elite who stood near the foyer, talking. He was afraid of having to face Riki like that again, of having his heart shattered again. That cold chill of anxiety that passed through his spine could be caused only by fear.

Iason stopped for a moment, overwhelmed. He reeled with the knowledge that he now knew fear. That a Blondie felt something like this, that _Iason_ was _afraid_ of something was, in itself, unbelievable. How long had he lived! How profound his knowledge was about everything! And he felt fear? This was so improper that he was surprised; he wouldn't have allowed this to happen to any one of his company.

He had forsaken himself for the sake of a mongrel. Jupiter was right. He was too reckless. He realized that it was all wrong, that he wasn't meant to be like this, but nonetheless, there was hardly a thing he could do but accept it.

He scoffed. Riki thought that his pride was the only one being brought down by this, even though there was nothing really cheapening about being Lord Iason Mink's pet. His pride too had hung by a thread, waiting to break at the slightest pressure. And he hadn't cared one bit about it. To any casual observer, it might look as though the Blondie was only taking advantage of the pet. But, in truth, how much had the prideful, superior Blondie staked, given up, disregarded, broken, just to fall to the level of his beloved? If that wasn't a sign of love, then what was?

He entered the penthouse, deep in thought and saw Cal was waiting for him at the doorstep. He had sent word of his arrival as soon as he had set foot on Amoi

"Welcome home, Master Iason." said the furniture with his usual bow.

"Wine." He ordered

Iason sat down on his chair, relaxing. The boy brought him his drink and then stood before him.

"How has he behaved?" he asked as he sipped the drink.

"Master Riki is better now, Master Iason. He ate well today."

"He has been normal since I left?" The thought stung deep, that it had been his mere presence that had caused such discomfort to the mongrel.

"No. Master Katze came in yesterday morning."

Iason nodded his head. He had authorized Katze's ID before he'd left Amoi.

"He spoke to Master Riki."

"Good. Riki is…"

Cal looked in the direction of the balcony.

Iason turned his head around and looked at the balcony, where his pet stood, smoking. Riki would have heard nothing; the doors were shut.

"He has been out since lunch, only coming in for dinner."

Iason sighed and stood up. It was late. He dismissed the furniture and walked to the balcony. As soon as the doors opened he heard Riki's voice.

"I told you I will come in when I feel like it Cal…" said the pet softly.

"It is cold and late Riki."

Riki started at the sound of the voice, immediately throwing away his cigarette in reflex. He turned and looked down.

"Master…"

Iason sighed. He wanted to look at those eyes; he wanted to study the expression on his face, to make sure that his ears hadn't lied. The way Riki stood; the way he spoke was slightly different, though the word was just the same. There was a slight sarcasm there that only he could detect.

"My room." he ordered.

The pet bobbed his head and walked. He thought he caught a hint of smile tracing the pet's lips.

Riki smiled as he walked to Iason's bedroom. He had been right in his thoughts. To Iason, he was nothing but a pet who satisfied his sadistic nature. The Blondie hadn't even bothered to ask if he was well or what had happened. Why would anyone _care_ about piece of meat regardless of how interesting it was?

Iason stood there for a minute and then followed his pet to his room. The boy stood waiting for him, eyes down, and hands clutched together. But the posture was hardly submissive, for his spine was straight, and his shoulders pushed back, chin up, looking away, in an arrogant gesture. Iason smiled, as he responded immediately to this.

He moved to confront the mongrel, his body inches from his pet's, raising the boy's chin, to look into the eyes. It wasn't the same bright gleam, but there was a subdued light in them. But then, it made very little difference to the Blondie. He had already decided the game.

It had been more than a week since he had touched his beloved and he felt all his anxiety and fears bubbling up, searching for an escape. He felt so human.

Iason pulled Riki's face to his, pulling him into a forceful kiss, invading the depths of Riki's mouth, holding him in place by his scruff, as his other hand reached down to knead the mongrel's backside. The mongrel moaned, but was far from easy as the Blondie quickened his pace and thrust his tongue deeper.

Riki could not breathe. He would faint from lack of oxygen if he allowed this. But he was not strong enough to push the Blondie away. All he could do was try and coax Iason into slowing down. He closed his eyes, and responded to the kiss, slowly meeting Iason's insistent thrusts with his own, until the Blondie's force eventually lessened.

The kiss wasn't supposed to be sweet, it was supposed to be harsh and hard, an expression of all of Iason's worry and insecurity, the pain of separation. But Iason couldn't help it, as it gentled and then turned sweet; all the uncertainty in Iason's mind calmed and then dissolved into desire, like fresh dew in the morning sun, by something unmistakably new, different in the mongrel's calming, alluring, unusually shy response to it.

Iason parted his lips from the boy, who stood before him, short of breath, eyes almost closed, letting his head fall back down. And his anxiety caught up with him again. He let go of the mongrel's neck. Maintaining what little composure he had, Iason ordered.

"Strip."

* * *

I am sorry… I really couldn't resist…;p XD

This chapter was written in snatches unlike the rest. My muses have been on a strike… 'Cos I over-worked them with three examinations already this week. (What better to write on the answer sheet than an inspired story, eh? ;) XD) So, if it seems a little more uninspired than the rest, then Gomen'nasai!

_"I so cherish these enlivening moments… It's so endearing that I want to rip out your beating heart and press it to my cheek." _(Volume 4, chapter 2, pg 67 -_-; I am _obsessed_ with that entire volume.)

It is one of the best 'must-quote' lines from the novel… (Even better than the poignant- _"So da. Wasureruna. Omae wa watashi no petto da, Riki"_ :D XD) I'd sworn in my mind that if I ever wrote about AnK, these words would be there :) I still wish Iason had said this in the anime, just to see how it sounded, felt, in Japanese. I get goose bumps every time I read those lines… It's just pure genius!

There is so much going on in Riki's mind, ne? I kinda wanted to keep him like that- a ticking time bomb… I think it is really more believable that way... Though, it's true, Riki _is_ a more action-type person than he is here…^_^;

Ma…You guys know what is coming, right? Hopefully, I will get my muses to return by the weekend… Or… Hmmm… * in deep thought*

*Reasoning like Katze* More reviews= update on Sunday morning… Otherwise... Saa…}:D XD *feeling like a giddy 10 year old* Hehe…

Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following this fic. Hontoni ureshi yo! =^.^=

Ja, mata ne! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! (^.^)/

I warn you now. It is going to be a slight ooc fest. 'Cos there is _no way_, I think, that Iason or Riki would normally behave like this… Well, it has been like that for quite a while right? lol ;) But I have tried my best to do justice... I think...:)

So… I know you wanna rush to read the chapter :) I am gonna shut up:)

**Warning**: Sappy **Lemon **(boyxboy to be sure ;p… Finally), oocness…

**Disclaimer**: Haha… Seriously? :)

But, don't forget to show your support to the author (Yoshihara San, not me ;p) by buying original stuff!^.^=b

* * *

Chapter 10 Reunion

"When you come back you will not be you. And I may not be I."

E. M. Forster

"Strip."

Riki heard the unfeeling, almost mechanical order and grit his teeth. He turned around, away from Iason, irritated, hurt and hesitant. He had half a mind to spit out some obscenity at the Blondie, for no reason other than that, this was Iason, and that he was angry.

"What, you don't want to?" asked the Blondie, in a teasing tone, but giving Riki the choice; he'd noticed the clenched teeth and the hesitation. When there was no response, Iason moved forward again to the boy, pressing himself to his back and whispered.

"Or did you want some help?"

Iason nuzzled Riki's neck, breathing in the scent that he had missed for some time now, smiling. It was refreshing to see a rebelling yet shy, faltering Riki.

"You would call Cal?" asked the mongrel, straight, insulting and unwavering, blunt in his expression.

Iason gasped. Why did that hurt?! That was nothing new! He had done it dozens of times with Daryl! It happened everyday in Eos. And why did he feel reservation in calling an incomplete man for help? It wasn't as if Cal would derive any pleasure out of it. Yet, it hit him square in the heart. Of course, he wouldn't... couldn't call Cal.

He sighed softly and unbuttoned the mongrel's shirt, running his fingers slightly over the newly exposed skin, as if to emphasize what he had meant. He slowly undressed the mongrel, grazing his skin tenderly from time to time.

Riki shivered as the fleeting sensation of the Blondie's fingers slowly awakened the sleeping beast in him. There was something different, he noticed, as he was pushed onto the bed. Riki lay down, amazed at the delicacy in the Blondie's push, and looked up to see him, in obvious suspicion. What was he planning?

Iason did not hesitate. He removed all his clothes, elegantly, dropping them on the floor, letting the mongrel watch, watching his reactions intently. As he expected, Riki did not shy away from the sight, he was pretty much used to it. But there was always a light of hate, rebellion in the mongrel's eyes when this happened. And that wasn't there, which put Iason on edge.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, kneeling on the bed, stretching out to kiss Riki.

The response, which was a sure "As if I would ever" remained unsaid, as the languid kiss outstripped conversation and Riki closed his eyes, as a relaxed pleasure spread through. The Blondie seemed really cautious, soft, as he deepened the kiss and began his usual exploration. There wasn't even the slightest measure of force in the touches he received, and he was sure, there would be no pain. Iason was being gentle tonight.

"Riki…" said the Blondie, as he departed from the boy's lips and moved on to his neck, making a trail to his chest, sucking, biting, licking, like a child who'd been starved.

Riki gasped and moaned, stimulated by the slight pain, as angry red marks, that would stay on him for days, appeared, a proof of being the Blondie's possession.

Iason looked down fondly and smiled, reaffirming the fact in his mind- Riki looked the best like this, naked, on his bed, underneath him, eyes heavy-lidded, sporting a few evidences of his love.

He carefully reached out to the nightstand and withdrew a vial, a move that surprised the mongrel, and spread an excessive amount of the contents on his fingers, before he resumed on his course. Iason ran his fingers in circles, over the sensitized peaks on the mongrel's chest, and then moved his hand downwards, teasing his manhood, circling his entrance and then plunging his finger into it, slowly, as he suckled on his navel, and gripped his member with his other hand.

Iason was so slow that Riki thought he would lose his mind. Neither the strokes on his member, nor the patiently exploring fingers inside him were enough for him. He wanted more. A sheen of sweat covered every inch of his body, with the effort it took to stay there, alive. He moaned, panted, and clenched his fists, whispering nonsense, protesting against the flush of desire that threatened to drown him, tightening around Iason's fingers, to no avail, as the Blondie doggedly kept at it, preparing him thoroughly. The Blondie was torturing him with his gentleness.

It wasn't meant to be torture. Iason, himself, felt starved, impatient. There was no way he could control himself for so long, to be gentle with Riki till the end. But somehow, strength was found, restraint was summoned. That kiss alone had had him on the verge, and the sight before him kept pushing him further and further towards oblivion. But he didn't want to hurt his beloved pet, and if that meant losing his life to such sweet torture, he would gladly accept it. But he knew, in truth, he wouldn't be able to stand much more.

He hadn't had a moment like this in years, even in bouts of rage, where his ice-cold control had struggled so hard to prevail, and he was surprised at the effect and feeling. Abstinence was part of his life before Riki, and it was never difficult. But even he wouldn't believe the thought, if someone pointed it out to him now. It was as if the week's abstinence was a year's. And he felt like parched land, shown the luxury of sweet, sparkling nectar. He wanted it all and he wanted it now. He was already at his limit.

Iason called the mongrel's attention with a stern word, a warning of what was coming, and saw the tightly clenched eyes open slightly and then shut again, as he positioned himself and pushed in, slowly, gently.

"Ah!" the profound sound from the mongrel fanned the flames of his lust, and he could hardly help himself, as he sheathed his entire length in one harsh thrust.

Riki was drowning. He didn't know which way was up, or how to move, or even to breathe. But he knew that he wanted this. He knew that he wanted more. He was infuriated that the bastard topping him had suddenly stopped. He didn't need time to adjust! He didn't need anything, not even oxygen! He only needed more, he needed release… He grimaced in frustration.

"Does it hurt?" Iason sounded concerned.

"No… Move…" a strangled, lust-laden, hoarse command.

It was as if he had won a world, for Iason, to hear the words from Riki. And he did not hesitate. He pulled out and pushed in, once, aiming straight at the boy's prostate.

"Ngh!" Riki restrained a scream of ecstasy.

Another thrust and Riki moaned, a few more shallow ones and Riki lost control of his voice completely, crying out in joy every time he was pushed.

He did not mean to ask, but the words spilled out, of their own volition, a reflex that he had become used to in the past few years…

"Tell me, my pet… who do you belong to?" he directed at the beautiful creature lying beneath him, eyes shut tight, his face contorted with the unique expression of pleasure, accepting his force.

The mongrel was hardly conscious of what was being said, completely entranced by the sensations he was being subjected to. But when the freezing voice and the question pierced through the thick mist of his lust and reached his mind, his eyes opened, his irritation and impatience rose, and he said it forcefully. The only thing he could remember about himself at that moment, apart from his name, the one thing he had always known. _He was Riki_…

The moment the question had slipped out, Iason regretted it. He was still not sure, and he did not really want to hear his beloved mongrel say it again, like a tame pet, that he belonged to his master.

But when Riki opened his eyes, Iason was glad that the question had slipped out. There it was. That fire that had had him entranced, intrigued, completely under its spell, blazing, burning it's way all through to his heart and branding it with a love that far exceeded everything in the world. There it was. His heart skipped a beat. He gasped despite himself.

"I am not your pet. I do not belong to anyone." Riki spat angrily.

That was all it took. This was his limit. Mercilessly reigned in desire burst forth, taking with it all of the Blondie's thoughts, concerns, and control. Iason shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, flushed in mortification, his expression that of a fierce snarl as he hissed out desperately. The feeling of listening to the hard edge in the mongrel's voice, combined with the sight of that flash of defiance, pushed him over the edge. One final, hard, impossibly precise thrust, directly at the boy's prostate later, he saw stars and cried out, an instinctive low moan celebrating his completion, chanting a litany of his beloved's name in his mind. Less than a second later, Riki followed with a hoarse, manly, beautiful cry on his lips that penetrated the Blondie's skin to reach some place in him that he wasn't even aware he had.

"Iason!"

The force of the wave left Iason reeling, panting, shuddering. He groaned at the raw intensity he felt just with the aftershocks, his gaze unfocused, and his mind dizzy, his control completely wiped away. Iason fell on top of the mongrel, unable to handle the languidness that smothered him, his sub-conscious worry about crushing his pet unheeded by his exalted conscious mind.

He turned his face, now resting above the mongrel's shoulder, towards the boy's neck, still catching his breath. This was the first time ever he had released, with so little stimulation, before Riki.

_"The sex we had wasn't as mind-blowing as it is with you… it wasn't all about the pleasure. It was about fulfillment… satisfaction."_

Mind-blowing. He felt like he had just now learnt the meaning of that phrase. The mongrel was right. There could be nothing in the world that could compare to this moment. None of his previous encounters had ever felt like this. Yes, they were all special, all perfect, because they had all been with his Riki, but they were nowhere near what he felt now. There was something different here that he still couldn't recognize. The fulfillment, the happiness that he felt at this moment should be the only thing anyone ever lived for in the universe. To forget how to breathe and then relearn it with your beloved, over and over again, until it feels as if there exists not two but one soul manifested in two bodies… He understood this.

Riki could hardly believe that it had happened. In all his experience with Iason, he hadn't seen the Blondie as affected as he was now. From the moment he had been kissed, until this moment now, where he lay beneath the sated Blondie, everything had been a hundred times more intense than usual, despite the Blondie's unusual tenderness. And he hadn't even needed the coercion that he usually needed to respond, nor did have the will to move away from the Blondie's advances. Perhaps, he mused, this was the effect of abstinence? Or maybe because of the separation? And then again, he thought reluctantly, it could have also been because he had finally realized his feelings for the breathtaking being on top of him.

He apprehended at the same moment, that his hands were free, not tied up or held or busy supporting his own weight or clenched in the sheets or simply powerless, his face wasn't crushed into the pillows, and that he was still conscious. He had actually seen the force of the encounter on the Blondie's face... which was a first for him. Usually he was either passed out already from the extremely rough treatment or too deep in the violent daze of lust, or pain, or his eyes were hidden. But this time, more than the physical stimulation, it had been the picture of the Blondie's face, twisted in ultimate pleasure that had triggered his release. He had never seen this, he had never been allowed. He had never been allowed participation, only submission. He shivered just remembering that and that breathtaking moan that had escaped the Blondie's lips. Another first. The Blondie never vocalized his pleasure. Ever. Somehow, this way, he seemed more human.

He raised his hands and slowly put them over the heavy Blondie's shoulders and moved them to his torso, sifting through the length of silky hair spread over his back cautiously, to touch his skin, holding him in an embrace. It felt like he had never done this either. The weight above him was stifling, choking, but he did not want to let go. He even liked the crushing feel of it.

Iason's eyes widened as he felt the hands on his back and a corresponding thrill rose through his spine. This was the first time Riki had actually touched him like this. The way the mongrel played with his hair usually, though adorable, could not even hold a light to those hands actually caressing his skin. And it hadn't really counted as touching. It was always the other way around; _he_ was the one who touched his pet. He had indeed been taking too much from his beloved pet; he hadn't even realized that he had hardly given Riki an opportunity to give anything, or take anything for himself. And this was so much better than forcibly driving the mongrel into submission.

He gulped. It was _too much_. His heart was on the verge of exploding with fulfillment. He felt so completely consumed, completely calmed, that he didn't even want to go for another round, as yet, which was unusual, to say the least. It felt as if the union was really _complete_. He was absolutely sated, heart, mind and body.

_This_ should have been their first time. Untouched by the differences between them, accepting the familiarity of each other's desire, an echo of the only real thing that he felt he'd ever had in all his life. If he could ever choose, if there could ever be, a perfect moment to die, then it was now.

Iason smiled. He should not be allowed such happiness, it was almost criminal. But he was overjoyed; nothing could take that joy away from him. He closed his eyes.

"Riki…" He said against the boy's neck and waited for a reply.

"Hnn?" the voice was faint, struggling.

He made to move away from the mongrel, withdrawing gently, finally conscious of the labored breathing underneath him, but was impeded by insistent hands on his back. His eyes widened in shock and he relented, basking in the mongrel's embrace, drowning in the feeling, and laid his head back into its former position, shifting only slightly so as not to lay his entire weight on the boy.

_"I felt really happy… There is nothing in the list that you could do is there...?" _

He was so happy that he could die now. And he wanted to ask. He wanted to know if Riki shared the same, if Riki _ever_ felt any happiness with him, if he had only ever given Riki pain.

"Are you happy?" he asked softly, weakly, the coldness in his voice completely gone.

Riki froze. He understood that Iason wasn't just asking about the moment. He was thinking of the words he had thrown at him on the balcony that day.

He did not answer. What could he say? That yes, he was happy? Yes, he wanted to be with Iason? Yes, he loved Iason?

And that he didn't want his freedom anymore? Yes, he loved it when he was treated like a sex slave? Yes, he loved the abuse and the disrespect of the whole world? Yes, he liked displaying his body to strangers and masturbating for them, just because it struck his heartless master's fancy? Yes, he loved the pain that tore at his heart for having given up his pride and dignity? Yes, he wanted to be subjected to more perversions? Yes, he loved being locked in a posh penthouse doing nothing all day? He smiled at the sarcasm in his own thoughts.

He wanted his freedom. No. He needed it. He would go mad without it. Because he was not a pet. He would never be happy inside a cage, however golden, shiny be its bars. But he didn't want to say no. It would break the spell that they were under. It would break whatever heart the Blondie had. He knew it and he cared enough. Just for tonight…

He raised his hands once more and gripped the Blondie's hair at its scalp and pulled it slightly, attempting to raise Iason's head. The Blondie, though slightly confused, responded immediately, obeying the unspoken demand. As soon as the Blondie's face reached the desired position, he pushed on the hands that still covered the Blondie's head, pulling him in for a hard, shattering, bruising kiss, and then deliberately, slowly handed over the dominance to the Blondie.

Iason understood. Despite the surrender, there wasn't an ounce of submission in that kiss. It was actual participation and his heart sang with pleasure. It was filled with passion, longing, desire, and yet there was defiance, and a tenderness he didn't understand. But that kiss had rendered words defunct. He did realize what Riki meant.

"What do you think?" he could hear the mongrel's proud voice in his mind.

He wanted to make Riki happy. He wanted to gift the mongrel his freedom, let him go, if that was what made him happy. But he did not want to be away from his Riki. He was selfish enough to want Riki with him forever. No… He needed Riki with him like he needed air. Riki was sustenance. He could never let him go, even if he wanted to. He was _that_ _helpless_. He had had a taste of what that was like, and he knew that he would be destroyed if that ever happened again. No. That wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted to take care of him, protect him and pamper him. He wanted to hold him in his arms forever, knowing that he was the only person who could and would dare do this to his spirited wolf. But he did not want his arms to turn into the cage that they had been for so long. He wanted Riki to be happy in his embrace. He did not want to see those listless eyes again, ever. His heart wasn't strong enough to survive another episode like that. He just knew it.

Riki's hands relaxed after he had Iason pushed again to rest at the crook of his shoulder. Iason snickered slightly at the gesture, sighed and then pressed a soft kiss to the mongrel's neck, lingering there, tasting his jugular and its constant pulsing against his lips. Riki shivered underneath him, as his desire rose again. He had barely choked an instinctual groan, when Iason noticed the effect his kiss had had. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at the mongrel and teased him, nibbling on the skin of his neck.

"Shit…Bastard, this is all your fucking fault." spat the pet.

"It is isn't it...?" Iason proclaimed fondly. "Though, I really hate such foul language." he paused, raising himself up to support his entire weight on his knees and elbows, straddling the mongrel under him. He poked the mongrel's hardening, sensitive nipples, crushing them.

"Ah…" Riki gasped.

Iason smirked and slowly ran his fingers downwards and stroked under the boy's hipbone, grazing the base of his hardening member, earning a moan from him.

"Iason…" Riki sighed.

"Perhaps I must punish you for those foul words…" he whispered his lips close to Riki's ear and then nipped at it slightly. He then proceeded to kiss the mongrel's swollen lips and quickly moved on to his neck and collarbone, making a few more marks there. Satisfied by his handiwork, Iason kissed the expanse of Riki's chest, paying particular attention to the sensitive peaks with his tongue and one hand while the other had moved on from the base of his desire, downwards, to cup and fondle the delicate tightened globes.

By this time, Riki was fully aroused and dripping wet. Iason looked up to see the mongrel's eyes heavy-lidded and shining with the force of his lust as he thrust his tongue into his navel, mimicking what he intended to do elsewhere on his body.

Riki writhed beneath the Blondie, every touch every lick sending a bolt of electricity through his body. His back arched to allow further access; his hands clenched on the sheets, whimpers and little cries escaped his lips.

"Sensitive as always." said the Blondie as he took away the fingers that still danced on his chest and poked his dripping member on the head and toyed with it, pinching, poking and squeezing, before he grabbed it tight in his hand.

"Argh…"Riki's back arched even more, his body bent like a bow.

It wasn't only Riki who was being driven to the edge. Iason was also responding to the sight and sounds and the sensation of his beloved pet writhing beneath him. He wanted more. He wanted so much more. He suddenly wanted to proceed with the plans he had initially made, even if they weren't necessary, just to see the mongrel's eyes gleam with victory. But he also didn't want his power and authority usurped from him. He came to a quick decision.

"Do you want it Riki?"

The mongrel nodded.

"Ask for it…"

Riki cringed slightly, but he didn't let it show.

"I-Iason… D-Do it to me… please..." No fight, no thrashing, no back-talk.

Iason smiled, muttering a small "Good boy." and rolled over to lie beside the mongrel and then pulled him on top.

"Do it yourself."

It wasn't a really explicit 'offering oneself to another', but it had its own significance. He wanted to show Riki that he trusted him. One step at a time. And to his surprise, it was well received.

Riki looked down at the Blondie in surprise. And the Blondie smirked mysteriously. He trembled as he carefully settled on top of the Blondie and straddled him. Riki took a moment to study that smirk. It was playful, challenging, and calm. He gained a semblance of confidence and smirked back, his eyes suddenly gleaming brighter, with mischief, momentarily distracted from his straining desire by the exquisite challenge before him, the haze of lust slightly cleared. The sight of Iason beneath him was something he would have not even dared to dream of.

The way the Blondie's flawless, pale skin glistened, hypnotizing, beckoning him, the perfectly shaped, toned muscles, the silky golden hair that was loosely splayed beneath him, the tempting hollow of his throat, the shadows that darkened those dips of muscle and bone, the angle of the jaw, the sharpness of that nose, those familiar, soft, yet cruel lips, sublime in their perfection, that tasted of some sweet exotic spice… those eyes that looked like the angry sky, gleaming, expectant…Riki closed his eyes to muster enough strength to keep him steady.

He sat where he was for a moment, unable to decide his next move.

"Fuck…" he cursed, his voice trembling.

It had been so long…

"What, are you afraid?" a soft taunt from the waiting, smirking Blondie.

Riki shot a glance at Iason, a glance that would have normally had him in pain for at least a day. Iason just widened his smirk.

"Just tell me if you are afraid and I-"

"Shut up." said the mongrel softly as he bent down to place a soft kiss on the Blondie's forehead.

Iason almost laughed at that. He looked up, his eyes unusually dancing in mirth, to whisper, in a soft, doting, yet teasing tone, straight at the mongrel.

"Zero points for style. I am not impressed."

Riki smiled, remembering. Those were the first words Iason had ever spoken to him. That fated meeting had reduced him to what he was now. He hated it, he hated the Blondie who lay before him for all that he had done since that day, yet he could not help but smile at the quip. For he had fallen in love with the same Blondie.

Riki then kissed the Blondie's nose and then moved on to his lips, taking his time, gentle, exploring. He did not seek to dominate, neither did he submit, he just played, teased, and felt Iason smile into the kiss. His hands wound up on the Blondie's head, gripping his hair, interlacing his fingers in that golden mane, one hand reaching the nape of his neck, as the other sought out to scratch slightly at the scalp.

Iason's eyes shot open and widened at the sudden flurry of sensations that flew down from where Riki had touched. He knew that this was very common; he knew that there were erogenous spots in every part of the body, the scalp was no exception. But, nobody had touched him like this before. More like, nobody _dared_ to touch him, not even Riki, until now. Blondies were not to be touched, it was an unwritten rule.

Riki parted his lips from the Blondie's, panting. A few more minutes and he would just explode. He didn't want this to end just yet. He moved to the Blondie's jaw and licked a trail to his neck, reached his collarbone, bit hard and sucked, eliciting a gasp and a glare from the being beneath him. He then soothed the wound with his tongue, moving down to the nipples and muttered around one "It's only fair", as his hands worked their way downwards, encasing Iason's sides, tracing every little dip and swell of his abdomen memorizing them.

He then paused at the spot where the Blondie's heart would be, pressing a kiss there, wondering if there was any _real_ heart there at all. And even if the Blondie did have a heart, Riki still felt angry, angry that he had no respect there, no love, no feeling and certainly no place for him. There was only cruelty and morbid curiosity in this creature's heart. He unwittingly increased the pressure of his lips, as these thoughts intruded, trying to soothe something in his own mind.

Iason was getting impatient. His pet was taking his own sweet time. By the time Riki's hand came to rest near his waist, Iason was almost panting, his desire unbearable. He felt touched when the mongrel kissed his ribs, as if searching for his heart. He loved them, those touches, sensations that traversed down his body. But he loved them too much. A few more minutes of such teasing would bring out his moans, which he knew he would hate. If not now, he would definitely regret them later when he reflected. He was starting to feel a slight ache, urging him to take the lead once more. It took all his strength to stay where he was. He looked down at the mongrel, now playing with his navel, and called sharply, almost a warning, his hand automatically reaching for the boy.

"Riki."

Riki had to be careful. Iason wasn't just anyone. He still had to live with the bastard, and he didn't want more torture in the form of punishment. Not just yet. He hadn't recovered that much.

He caught the hand that reached for him with both hands, abandoning his current occupation, and brought it to his lips, kissing his palm.

"Hush, Iason. I know." He muttered into the hand, reassuring and bit it slightly and licked it and then let it go, looking straight at the Blondie's blue eyes. "I am not a perverted Blondie bastard…" he added, almost an afterthought.

Iason shuddered at the amount of feeling he received from that small lick and those whispered words. He shouldn't let the mongrel take such a tone with him; he shouldn't let the mongrel play such a role. But he didn't regret that he had allowed this. His pet looked glorious when his eyes sported that gleam. He felt as if he could live out his whole life in contentment basking in that light. He relaxed, his hand playing with the young mongrel's hair for a moment before resting on his side.

Riki didn't waste any more time as he lowered his mouth to nip at the clearly defined hip bones and then nuzzled the skin below before he decided that this was enough, looking at the fully aroused, twitching Blondie. It must be painful, he knew from experience. He had half a mind to tease Iason more, just to show him what it felt like for him, but discarded that idea, convinced by his own arousal. He really wouldn't last long. He sat up once more, looking at the Blondie's eyes and slowly lowered himself onto the Blondie's desire. The intrusion was, as usual, a bit of a shock.

"Aah!"

Riki looked up surprised. The Blondie had made the sound, not he. A strangled sound of half relief and half torture, breathed out with closed eyes. Riki didn't hesitate. He sheathed the entire length within him without warning, swallowing a whimper of pain, to hear it once again, this time more profound. He watched the Blondie's eyes fly open in surprise as he almost immediately set a slow pace, raising and impaling himself in a regular rhythm, finding support with his hands on Iason's body.

"Riki!"

"I-Iason!" he clenched around the Blondie as he felt his prostate rubbed again and again, at just the right angle, the frequency of thrusts increasing as the Blondie regained control of the situation, meeting him insistently with every up and down movement with force.

Iason looked at Riki's neglected desire and reached out to stroke it, speeding things up, until Riki's movements lost their rhythm and he himself felt on the verge.

"Iason… haa… I… I'm…co…ngh…Haa!"

And the wave crashed sending the mongrel into the abyss of pleasure, crying unintelligible words. Iason followed after a few more thrusts, his breath shattered and mind completely clear, clinging to his pet, both of them enveloped in bliss.

Iason was the first to recover; he removed himself from Riki who lay boneless on him, still clutching at his hips. He snickered as the mongrel nuzzled his throat lazily and fell asleep immediately. He brought the sheets that had been pushed away over them, covered them and fell into a dreamless sleep, with a very human smile of satisfaction on his lips.

* * *

"Zero points for style. I am not impressed" Volume 2 Chapter 1 :) That is really the first thing Iason says to Riki :) (like, Riki hears it in his brain…)

*Flips a table and hides behind it, beet red in embarrassment*

Unbelievable…I _can't believe_ I wrote a chap just for the smex! I think I am so definitely a perv! O_O *blushes even more* It was difficult, but I am relieved now. :')

So… How was it? Bad? Ok? It looks really very silly, now that I read it... So, I will admit to it in advance and say I am very bad at writing lemons ^^;

Sorry, I couldn't really picture a Uke! Iason… But I made Iason really human, kinda in a lot of (psychological and physical) aspects… I don't know, I couldn't write it otherwise. It's no fun that way… :p

Yay! Riki's back! Ah! Love cures everything right?! XDD

Does everyone get to have random crack popping up in their mind when they write lemons?! I kept having these little visions where Iason behaved so comically that I had to stop writing for a moment! Much of what I wrote sounds like a parody to me now XDD

Eg. Iason's groping Riki's butt, and then gets possessive and says- really funnily- 'That's my spot!' -like Sheldon in the Big Bang Theory! Seriously! Shoot! I know! It isn't even borderline funny, but I kept laughing for, like, 10 mins!

Hello, Prospero! :) Guilty as charged! I am quite philosophical… or so my family says :D (It's usually 'annoyingly and/or infuriatingly philosophical' though XD) Cerebral- Exactly what I aimed at! Thank you for your compliment! :) ^.^V

Thank you for all your encouragement! I kid you not; you had me blushing right to my toes. :) (I bring joy to your life? Really? :") I am so happy!)

Oh and a Question! How many of you want me to continue this to the end? Like, until they die… (Or live happily ever after! Lol! I've not decided yet…)

Please review! Tell me I suck at this! Flames, criticisms and tips to improve are welcome too! Actually, say whatever strikes your mind! I'd be really grateful! :DD

And please forgive me for ranting:) Thank you for your patience! Cookies to everyone!

Done... I can go hole up inside the closet now…*blush*


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I trust you all had a good week?

So… I see that you want me to continue? Ok! I'm up for it! :D

Just bear with the plot for a while, I am sure there is some kind of a method in this madness ^^; XD

Alright! Here goes nothing!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

Forget not, my friends, to buy the original merchandise and support the author and the remake. :)

* * *

Chapter 11 Action

"Concupiscence and force are the source of all our actions; concupiscence causes voluntary actions, force involuntary ones."

Blaise Pascal

Riki awoke to the feeling of his bed squirming beneath him. He grunted, half-awake, at the complete absurdity of the notion and then opened his eyes to see the Blondie's throat. He started. The events of the previous night flooded his mind and he gasped in cognizance. Last night hadn't been a figment of his imagination, had it? It had actually happened. He had actually been allowed to take the lead. Well, at least for a short while. Images of the Blondie's face in absolute ecstasy intruded his thoughts, he had touched and teased and ridden him, and he had fallen asleep like that! He flushed with a rare embarrassment and moved, slowly, cautious not to wake the sleeping Blondie, to lie on his back.

Last night had been profound, different. Iason hadn't really been himself. All the tenderness, the sudden giving mood, his open response… They all signified much more than just a whim to the Blondie. He understood how much affected the Blondie must have initially been if he had been ready to forsake that frosty control of his. Nothing ever, in his experience, had been capable of making the Iason abandon it. Even the worst possible scenario was dealt with in such a calm, stoic manner that the Blondie sometimes seemed unreal.

Something had changed. He could feel it in his bones, as he looked over at Iason's sleeping face. He could not say what had, but where Iason was concerned, it was possible that he would never be able to. And besides, whatever it was, he liked this change. Gentleness, he found, did not mar Iason's perfection. In fact it complemented him even more than that cold, cruel nature.

Riki smiled at the notion. It was all perhaps only a whim anyway. One was never really sure with Iason. But he had enjoyed it to the fullest. He moved reflexively, as the Blondie turned in his sleep to face him, and smiled with satisfaction. There it was, a reddish angry bruise, right next to the hollow of his throat; the only imperfection on the creature's pale and flawless skin. He had actually left his mark on the Blondie. Iason would perhaps be displeased with it, but it wasn't really going to be visible, which he was sure, would be some grounds for consolation.

He started, as, without warning, Iason's eyes opened and he grunted.

The sight of Riki looking at him as soon as he had opened his eyes pleased him immensely. Before that wall of indifference was quickly built in the mongrel's eyes, he had caught the expression of tenderness and embarrassment fleet through them. He smiled in his mind as he noted with quite a bit of enjoyment- last night had been a distinct success. He sighed as reached out to stroke the mongrel's face, ignoring the feeble efforts from Riki to pull away and then snorted. He had things to do and had to be at Jupiter Tower early today to catch up on his duties. Time was valuable. He pushed himself off the bed and to his feet. And then looked at the mongrel still lying on the bed, the covers disturbed by his sudden movement, hiding only what was most private, a small frown gracing his lips, seemingly in deep meditation. Yes, time was valuable. But he couldn't help himself from a teasing word, looking at the absolute picture of temptation and satiation. Jupiter could wait.

"You could do the least and wish me a good morning." Amusement danced in his eyes.

Riki looked up at the Blondie and scoffed.

"So could you."

Iason smiled again, as he proceeded to the baths, to get ready for the day. What a beautiful start, he thought as he took a quick shower and dried himself in front of the wall sized mirror. He noticed the mark on his collarbone, reaching out a long finger to trace it and smiled. He'd thought he would be displeased to see the evidence of last night's venture, but he wasn't. He was actually thrilled. He wanted to show it off to everyone, he wanted to be proud of it, it was the first ever sign that he belonged to someone, somewhere; that he was, in one way or the other, beloved; that he wasn't the solitary, calculating machine that everyone thought he was, as if that in itself was some sort of an honor.

His own contemplation shocked him. How was it even possible that he could think like a lowly, shameless human? How had his superior intellect been reduced to the terms of a common mongrel? But he was also surprised; nothing else earned such a response from him. Not Jupiter's warnings, not Raoul's concern, not even the insults he gathered from slander and gossip. He let out a graceful snort as he realized, this was starting to become a routine. He wasn't himself at all where his pet was concerned. When it came to Riki, he always surprised himself.

And he felt as if he understood Riki. As if he was able to empathize, and as if he was actually capable of bringing about some changes, just to please his beloved pet. The fact had not changed that Riki could only be a pet to him. He could never treat him as he would an equal. But his mind had changed a great deal. He was now not only ready to do what he thought was essential; he was whole-heartedly willing to do it as well. Last night had been decisive in various perspectives.

He had his hair dried and straightened out by an efficient droid, dressed and quickly left his room into the great hall. He walked directly to Riki's chambers and disengaged the locks. If freedom was what Riki wanted, he would provide it as much as he could. True, Riki would still, always be under his nose, he would always be with him, but he would not be the slave he was all this time. Iason had realized that with his possessiveness, he had reduced Riki to just that. Riki was a pet, and he would, at least, have what was deserved of a pet. It wasn't much, but it was something he could do without much interference from anyone else, without any legal obligations.

Besides, he should have done this long ago. He should never have kept Riki under the lock like that, despite what was expected from him. For, the mongrel hadn't really done anything offending or unmanageable after his return, save for the incident at his début.

And even that incident had been justified in his mind. Riki just lived under different standards. He had to punish the mongrel for other reasons. He'd had the elite at his back for far longer than he could remember, eager to explore the technicalities of the D-type pet ring. And he'd wanted to make his pet understand the fruits of his stubborn implacability. That one act was executed with the aim of fulfilling two necessities. But the way the other Blondies had reacted to it, had sparked a jealousy far greater than any he had felt before, leading to his unquenchable thirst that night. He'd reproached himself for such behavior a countless times, but what was past, was past.

Iason sighed in his mind. Jupiter be damned, Orphe be damned; why, he'd let all of Amoi go to hell if it opposed him! Riki had earned this, and it was his right to claim it. If anyone had a bone to pick with his decisions, they'd have to confront him. And if anyone confronted him, he'd slaughter them with sheer, irrefutable logic.

xxxxxxxx

Riki waited until the Blondie finished his preparations and walked out of the chamber, and then moved into the bath to take his shower. Iason would not wait for him to come out, so he relaxed in the shower, lathering his body in expensive soap, reveling in relief as the hot water pounded away the soreness in his muscles. His stomach groaned, interrupting his leisurely ritual. He cursed in his mind, rinsing off one last time and turning the water off as he reached out and a droid handed him towels. Drying himself, Riki knotted one of the towels on his waist and then began drying his hair, dismissing help from the droid. He padded across to the great hall and walked by to stand in front of the usually locked room, and looked over at Cal who was serving Iason his breakfast. He was surprised; he had expected that the Blondie would have left by then.

As soon as the sensors detected Riki's weight, the doors opened, letting the mongrel through. Riki started at the automatic response and turned a questioning glance to Iason, to see an amused smirk on the Blondie's face.

"Dress yourself and come here." said the Blondie.

And Riki did as he was told. Not because he was obeying, but because he was curious. What in hell had happened in Scalia?! Why was Iason so different? He felt it now more than ever. Things were about to change again, weren't they?

When Riki was out again, dressed in his usual tank top and jeans, Iason called him over to the table. He gestured for the mongrel to come closer, when Riki stood at a distance.

"Sit." He ordered, when Riki walked over, and stood near the Blondie's chair.

Irritated by the word, Riki spat back, daring the Blondie and his stern glance.

"I will choose if I have to sit. Don't fucking order me around." It would be no big surprise if Iason punished him for this, but he didn't really mind.

"I see." said the Blondie softly, his tone menacing.

And then he did the unexpected. Laying down his cutlery, pushing his chair back a little, Iason pulled Riki's hand hard, making the boy lose his balance and fall into his lap. He locked the speechless boy in this position with a hand pressed across his torso, as the mongrel gasped and glared at the superior being in indignation. Feeling a little playful, Iason nuzzled the boy's throat and then smirked.

"It is much better to sit, isn't it?"

"Stop it, Iason." warned the mongrel, irritated, a promise of retribution in his voice, yet, beginning to feel the faint pangs of the pleasure that remained quiescent after the previous night's encounter, from just the playful, silken voice and the persistent pressure across his chest.

Iason laughed softly. Riki was everything he loved and more. Of course he deserved all that he could give him!

"I am giving you back all your privileges."

Riki turned up with an expression of disbelief.

"You may go out, as long as you stay within the walls of Tanagura. You may go to the Salon if you like. I will let you have your own credit profile, buy what you like within reasonable limits… "

"Only, Cal must come with me everywhere, right?"

"No… Cal needn't come with you, unless you wish for his presence…"

"I am allowed to go out anywhere I want, I will have a profile and can buy what I want…?" he asked incredulously.

"Within a limit, yes."

"And I must do _what_ in return?..." he asked suspicious.

"Nothing, Riki. I am fulfilling my duties, giving you what every pet must have. You don't need to do anything for it…"

Riki looked down and nodded in understanding. In other words, nothing had changed. He was still a pet, just one with all his privileges intact. Although a credit profile wasn't something pets normally had, the Blondie wasn't doing much more than what he ought to, by Amoian Law.

"Just…" Iason began.

"Hmm?"

"Just come back here, to me…" he finished, reluctantly, releasing the pressure on the pet.

Riki snorted as he pushed himself off the Blondie and then walked to his room. It wasn't as if he could leave Tanagura when he wanted. As long as the ring remained on him, even if he did find a way out, he could not step a foot away from Iason without his knowing. But what he could not understand was, why? He knew that Iason was completely comfortable with him cooped up in the penthouse. There was no probability that the situation between the blondie and the gossiping world would improve if Riki was given such liberties. In fact, he was sure this could only hurt Iason, for there would be numerous problems and complaints if he as much as showed his face outside. So he questioned the man's motive. What was the plan? And why now?

xxxxxxxx

As Iason sat down at the table, ready for the general meeting with the other Blondies and their status reports, he looked at Orphe a little regretfully. He knew that the Chief of Security would not approve of letting his pet roam about free, 'in the interest of Tanagura's security' of course. And he knew that he would perhaps receive a summons from Jupiter regarding this. But he didn't care. He had made his choice.

Iason was strong in his convictions. He was prepared to face everything, even Riki's anger, if need be. He knew the mongrel would perhaps not really be happy, he knew that this wasn't enough for _Riki_. Still, doing more now seemed unwise. He needed time to think through it, he needed to consider every possibility carefully, before he gave out any more allowances. For, strategically, it would be a blunder. Riki wasn't just anyone's pet. He was the most treasured pet of Lord Iason Mink, leader of Tanagura's Syndicate. He was Iason's only weakness, his Achilles' heel. And though not many people knew it for sure, he wasn't ready to risk it. Only inside Tanagura, Riki was safe.

He shook his head as he listened to all the developments that had occurred in Amoi while he'd been away, and the new benefits they received as a result of the changed perspectives of various planets in the Federation. As he'd imagined, quite a few lucrative offers for metal and technology trade had sprung up out of the blue, that needed research and careful consideration. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxx

The surroundings blurred around the rider as the bike maneuvered through every obstacle with practiced ease, as if sliding through oil. Its speed kept increasing at so remarkable a pace as to earn warning cat-calls from the other rider, who had fallen behind and the audience of two, audible from a distance. But those were steadily ignored as the rider stepped up the gears and throttled more speed into the roaring, shuddering machine. The bike, though made for its speed, noisily complained as the engine ground out even the smallest vestige of its power, struggling to keep with his ceaseless demand, hardly able to handle his abuse, as the rider ignored its plea, planted his feet firmly on the highest gear level possible and drove with all his might. Neither the speed, not the biting cold wind did anything to soothe the rider's burning heart, as he sped through the course.

Only a few weeks ago, he had been in the audience, worrying, as his friend… his lover had executed a similar madness. Only a few weeks ago, he'd had his lover sitting behind him, clinging to him for support as they flew through the streets of Ceres…

They had been unstoppable together, a powerhouse that was respected and feared all over the slums. No one had had the ability to even stand near his charismatic boss. He was the only one allowed; he was the only one who dared to stand beside, to support and comfort their leader. Although coveted by many, the position of Riki's second and his partner had been only his to have. He had been so dear to Riki and his Riki had been that special. Even in the slums, only the ones he chose, hand-picked, could even be near his Riki. For the ones who were unworthy, would crash and burn next to his Riki's charisma, his power, his razor-sharp mind, his leader's… his lover's pride.

The adrenaline pumping through his blood was expected to drown out his sensibilities, his cares, his memories, at least momentarily, but he found, it was nowhere near enough to mask such significant feelings in his mind and heart. He could not stop himself from forcing the machine to gain the momentum that he was denied, alone, without his Riki. He could not stop thinking about his Riki. He could not remove those pictures of his Riki's spirit, his majesty from his mind. The rider ground his teeth, fighting against the overwhelming emotions that rose in him, remembering that day.

_"I am... I am Iason's pet." _

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Those words rang in his ears. Morning and night, in reality and in nightmares, forever. Pure white-hot rage coursed through his spine as he remembered that face, that piteous expression.

That Riki, who had eyes like burning coal, who had the spirit of a wildcat, the courage and pride of a lion and the cunning of a wolf, had quietly, submissively, _shamelessly_ told him this.

_"I am Iason's pet."_

He had punched him, kicked him and slapped him after listening to that shameless confession. But Riki hadn't fought back. Riki hadn't even raised a hand to protect himself. So that was what he was now? A beaten mongrel _pet_ who had no more spirit, who wouldn't fight if his life depended on it? He had felt disgusted, betrayed, ashamed, to see that proud Riki fall down on the floor like that. And he couldn't stand the feeling of his heart breaking, looking at the scene. So he'd turned away from his friend, his ex-pairing partner.

_"Get out! Don't come back here again!" _

His own words had turned around to hurt him. How had he so easily dismissed a life-long friend, for no fault of his? How could he have been so harsh with Riki? Wasn't he their boss? Wasn't he always welcome to his home?

The rider scoffed. They had been together since their days at Guardian, since they were children. And even in those days, Riki had been a level above the rest of the children. He was at a glance, a small, sulky boy who seemed much more beautiful than intelligent. But one word from him was enough for someone to understand the depth of the radical, ambitious mind beneath those coal black eyes. Every rare word from Riki seemed to command obedience, respect, from whoever it was spoken too. Such was the force of his pride, conviction and charisma. Even now, his heart bulged with pride and respect when he remembered the bright, willful boy.

_"Someday I am going to kiss the slums goodbye."_

And during spells of ill temper and ill treatment, he had comforted him in his arms. Riki had cried, and laughed and sulked and stayed with him, all his life. Despite the chasm of difference between them, Riki had always treated him as he would treat himself. He was so accepted and celebrated as an equal, by a being so superior to him in beauty and mind, that he had immediately fallen in love with the boy at a tender age.

And the boy hadn't grown up to be much different. The flash in his personality had only intensified, and the fear he inspired was still the same. But he had gained an irresistible appeal that drew everyone, man and woman, to him. Everybody was smitten by his looks and radiance. Yet, Riki had been _his_ friend through out their time in Guardian, despite the age difference, and then in time, he had been accepted as _his lover_. Guy had been honored that way. He had been treasured by that spirit, just the same as he had treasured it. He had loved Riki with all he'd had. And Riki would've done anything for Guy.

Men the likes of Riki were hardly ever born. He wasn't called a legend just for show, he was said to be a legend because he _was_ one. His dare and cunning had no rivals. And yet he was not one to be unjust or corrupt. He demanded respect, arrogantly, as if it was his birthright, because he deserved it. He was a ruthless commander and a kind, loyal friend.

_"Lying low and playing it safe guarantees nothing."_

Riki's ambitions had been a source of pride for Guy. They'd dreamt of a better future together, and had worked hard for it. They'd achieved glory and victory, one after the other and kept raising the bars. At least that was what he had thought. Until that day. That day, he had come to him, drunk and told him what was on his mind.

_"You know Guy, there aren't opportunities just lying around everywhere. Especially chances for guys like us to see the light of day."_

He'd agreed. To get out of the monster called slums was something that was almost impossible to achieve.

_"Guy I hate it here. If I stay like this forever, I am going to rot from the inside out. It's enough to give me the fucking willies."_

Guy had understood the feeling, he knew it well enough to say that, for someone with a constant fire burning in his heart, like Riki, it would be hell to remain constrained by something as insignificant like boundaries or fear. Riki knew himself and saw the world for what it was, with perfect clarity. He knew what he wanted and he did whatever he could to get it. And he always came out on top, victorious, proud and shining.

_"I am going to crawl out of here and see for myself."_

He had agreed, he had consented to let him go, free to seek the world and look at it with his own eyes. He hadn't questioned his leader, because he was not strong enough to accompany him anymore. Because he was afraid of where it would take him. He was afraid that if he questioned Riki, the connection between them would sever, forever.

_"I am quitting Bison."_

He had let go. He had killed his own emotions and wished the best for his leader, for his partner, as he had moved to take the world by surprise. Guy knew, even while Riki had worked the market for some dealer, he had been quite extraordinary. Because, word out in the streets was that, Riki had made a reputation for himself in the market. He was even called 'Riki, the dark'.

And then, suddenly, Riki had disappeared. He was neither seen in the slums, nor in the markets. They had all been shocked, but they had all known that if Riki had disappeared, then the reason probably was because he'd wanted to disappear. They had left it that, respecting their leader's wishes.

But after three years, the Riki that returned to them was hardly Riki anymore. He hadn't seen Riki act normally even once after he'd returned. Of course, three years of hard living would have definitely changed a man. Perhaps he just needed some rest and he would return to them, just like he'd been before? That had been his thought as he'd stood by and watched his pairing partner drink himself to oblivion.

He should have realized. He should have known that something was terribly wrong and pried it out of Riki. But Riki never loosened up, despite all the drinking and the drug filled days. He never even spoke a syllable about what had happened to him during those three years. And Guy had had a sneaking suspicion that Riki hadn't been really drunk or high while he'd been here. He'd had the feeling that his friend had drunk and drunk, and yet remained half-sober, unsatisfied and discomfited. As if, some dangerous secret that he was hiding could be revealed, if he had actually been completely juiced.

It hadn't made much sense then, but in hindsight, everything made sense. The way Riki reacted to Kirie, the way he never spoke at times, the way he'd get suddenly angry at some playful joke and lash out on his bottle of stout or the tripper, the way he'd slammed his tripper to Kirie's provocations. The way he never let anyone come close, not even him. Even the way he had seemed afraid during and after that incident with the Midas cops and Kirie.

And he'd never questioned it. That had been his mistake. He'd never once determinedly asked if something was troubling him. He hadn't tried to pry Riki's secrets. Because that was how much he had respected him. Because if Riki chose to do something, it would be right. He had trusted Riki. He had tried to be selfless, giving Riki the choice.

Guy clenched his teeth and revved up the throttle again. It was his fault, he had been an idiot. He had been a fool to let go of Riki. Almost five years ago, when Riki had come to him saying he was going to leave the slums somehow, he must not have been proud of his leader or afraid of losing him. He must have held him closer, tighter, harder so that he never left. He had been a fool.

Guy had been stunned, in denial for the first few days after the confession when he hadn't seen Riki. He had actually waited, hoping that this was some cruel prank, or a drug induced dream. But Riki never came. And that had driven the nail right to his heart. Those three years, _his_ Riki, _their Riki,_ had been a slave. To a much hated _Blondie_, no less.

How could he? How could he do such a thing?! For three years he had stayed with that Blondie freak?! Three years, he had been a slave?! His mind flashed at him, a picture of Riki dressed in scanty, provocative clothes like he had seen in the auctions, standing in front of a crowd, meek and powerless and he felt bile rise up to his throat. How could Riki be like that?! What had the Blondie done to him that had so thoroughly erased that auric pride, that all-consuming energy and radiance that _was_ Riki?!

Tears flew down his eyes as he sobbed, slowly easing at the throttle, his heart, feeling as if it had been rended to pieces, as the machine came to a slow, grinding halt. He removed his helmet, shaking his head with sadness, covering his eyes with his palm, in disgrace. It hurt unimaginably bad, to think that _Riki_ was now a pet. That, that boy he'd held in his hands, comforted and looked up to, was now a doll, dressed up and commanded to have sex at that Blondie's order. His anger rose again.

He remembered thinking as he had hit his friend again and again, crying uncontrollably, in just as much pain as Riki had been.

_"You used to say you'd rather die than suck up to anyone."_

_Their Riki_ had been like that. He had been brave, unyielding and fiery in every respect. To see the same boy like that, reduced to such lowliness had felt like a knife had been lodged into his heart, and it was twisted again and again, increasing the agony of the wound, with every recollection of the past.

No, he would have been happier if Riki had died. For, to see him defeated, to see him admitting that he was a pet shamelessly, without a hint of his usual arrogance, had hurt far worse than he knew it would, to hear the news of his death. It hurt him in a way that only a lover would feel, that only a friend would know, and only an equal would understand.

To think that Riki had willingly gone to the Blondie, abandoning them, was something he could not even grasp, let alone accept. Riki _would not_ do something like that, ever. As long as he lived, Riki would be their Riki at least in that aspect. He would not betray his friends for anything in the world.

Yes. It wasn't Riki's fault. None of this was Riki's fault. It was that Blondie freak's. It was that Iason's fault that Riki wasn't with him. That he had even seen such a Riki. That Blondie had tricked them, stolen their Riki from them. He was the culprit, he was the heartless, fucking fiend. And yet his friend was the one paying dues.

Hatred filled Guy's mind as he punched the bike under him, cracking the glass on one of the measurement gauges. He would have Riki back. He would do anything to bring Riki back. How many times had Riki reasoned with him to make the right choice? How many times had he saved his ass? Even now, Riki had accepted to Iason's deal just to save him from the Blondie. It was time to pay Riki back. He would save him from the Blondie bastard's prison. He would save him if it cost his life. And if he was to die, he would take the Blondie bastard along with him, to hell.

* * *

Yay! Guy! Actually, Whoa! I did not expect it; writing Guy is so much more difficult than writing anyone else! Did I do fine? Is he, like, close to being 'in-character'?

You see, I initially loved this man… 'Cos, he comes across as a really kind, good-natured person. And Riki does seem to be in love with him in the novels. But then, I kinda hate him for the end… lol! Mixed feelings… :D

This chapter was a little hard to write, 'cos I'd hardly even thought about it… But I have a sneaky feeling that the next ones might be better. 'Cos I have this bunny nagging me again… And she always brings me nice stuff! =3 :D

I am sooo relieved that you all approve of the last chapter! I was seriously anxious! ^_^; Thank you very much! Cookies all around!\o/

As always, please tell me what you think, any mistakes, changes, criticisms anything that strikes you as odd... :) I love long reviews, and I get ideas from your words, so please don't deprive me of your lovely thoughts after reading this :D I will be grateful, _and_ give you _chocolates_!(even better than cookies ne?:D )

Dear Prospero!

Hi again! Alright! I am out of the closet now! XD **_Yes_**, I think you're _spot on_ with the metaphysical core behind the story. You summed it up beautifully! d=(^o^) No, no, no! I didn't take offense at the word cerebral! In fact, it _does_ _perfectly_ describe this fic! :D I actually wanted it to be like that. The thing is, I saw _so much_ scope to explore along the intellectual and psychological lines in AnK, without stepping an inch away from the canon universe. And I haven't seen much here on ffnet going like that. So I just wanted to try it once and see how it was! :) I don't frequent Lj, and didn't really read any AnK fan-fics until a few months ago (I clung to Rieko Sensei's work too :D), so I didn't know about Ainzfern until you mentioned f(^_^;)… I looked her up, read "Walk forward, into the world," and "To thine own self" (in one sitting!), and I see your meaning- it's quite societal, mature and emotional. And, OMG! She's **_really good_**, isn't she?! The reformation she brings about is something I thought wouldn't be possible at all on Amoi! And yet I see that, with her logic, it works beautifully! It's genius, IMHO! w(^O^)w _Thank_ _you_ for directing my attention to this marvelous author! And thank you for your compliments again! To me, to write, in itself, is a pleasure. I always have fun doing it :) So I think I will continue, and hope that I am able to keep your interest! :D Yoroshiku! ^v^

See ya all next week then! Take care fellas! Have a nice weekend!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my dear readers and writers! Hope you are well?!

I know I promised better, and I sincerely hope you will be satisfied with this. I think I have written worse lines in this fic, and you have graciously tolerated it. But, the fact remains; this is another chapter that I must apologize for in advance. My deepest apologies, my dear readers, Riki, I-Iason *shrinking away from the Blondie*… I had to do this, because I couldn't let it go. :"( It's the plot, I tell you!

So… Here we go!

Italics are for flashbacks- quotes from the anime _and_ my own stuff, and Iason's thoughts, and emphasis

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Warning: Fluff, Oocness (Forgive me...), Angst

* * *

Chapter 12 Compromise

"For once you have tasted flight, you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return."

Leonardo da Vinci

Cal was amazed at what he was seeing happen. It was simply unbelievable. He'd seen the Blondie master transform himself from a ruthless tyrant to an understanding lover. Lover? Cal scoffed at the thought. No, the Blondie was still a tyrant, despite his betterment. But, who knew that a creature entirely logical and analytical in its make could be so warm and passionate about something, enough to break through rules and logic and stand his ground in such virgin territory, braving the sure, constant flow of tiresome, yet reasonable reprimands and limitations?

Three days ago, Master Iason had returned from Scalia, and had made significant changes in the household. Only three days had passed and he could almost see the change in the master's behavior, in his actions. His countenance was as usual, neutral, indifferent, but his deeds spoke volumes about his change. He looked at the Blondie sitting at his panel, with a glass of wine, looking through some accounting details of the household.

"So he hasn't been out since then…"

His pet had hardly used anything from his allowances. The only things he saw on the list of purchases were a few boxes of his favorite brand of cigarettes, enough to keep him supplied for a week.

"No, Master Iason."

Riki had gone out to the shops only once, after Iason's decree returning his usual freedom of movement. It was surprising that the mongrel, whose whole existence craved to be set free, would not want to utilize even the tiniest speck of autonomy over his own life. He frowned.

"Not even to the Salon?"

"No master. He doesn't seem to want to move out of the balcony."

That was, though a bit morbid, also a good sign. It meant that Riki was still Riki. He decided that he would ask the mongrel himself rather than speculate and shut the panel down before going into the balcony. He frowned, looking at the cigarette that hung between Riki's lips. Despite the fact that the expensive stick was the least harmful, and that Riki had smoked far worse and damaging ones, he could not help but worry about this addiction. It wasn't good for his pet, it was still a filthy habit. But he shoved the thought away as he approached the boy.

"I give you a free rein to roam around Tanagura, expecting that you would move like the lightning to utilize it, and you coop yourself here on my balcony. You buy yourself a week's worth of cigarettes, nothing more, and stand here, reeking of smoke."

"Am I allowed to get a bike?" was the nonchalant response.

Iason snickered.

"No."

"Then, what's the point?"

"And if I'd said yes?" he asked in curiosity.

"I'd move like the lightening…" Riki took a deep drag and then let it out slowly, watching the smoke dissolve in the blowing wind.

Iason waited.

"…get myself the fastest bike and some supplies and fly myself the fuck out of here." He muttered.

Iason sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I have given you freedom, Riki, as much as I can. What more do you want?" the Blondie had moved closer to the pet and put his hand the nape of his neck, turning him around to face him.

The mongrel chuckled as he threw away the glowing stick and looked up at the ice blue eyes thoughtfully before talking.

"You wouldn't really understand, Iason. Freedom isn't just about moving around. It is about the feeling of looking at the open sky above your head, breathing the fresh, cold air, and thinking, 'I am my own master'. That the whole universe couldn't force me to do what I don't want to. And that whatever I do, is of my own choice."

Iason paused for a moment. No matter how it was explained, the concept of freedom seemed to him to be hardly much more than a myth, an illusion. For, nobody was his own master, not even he. Everyone did what they did, for someone, or something. Especially, for humans, there hardly ever was such thing as choice, only inevitability.

"I see." he whispered. It was all an illusion, Riki _must_ have realized that by now.

"Do you?" asked the boy, looking, away from the Blondie, at the darkness of Ceres, with anything but longing. He couldn't return to the slums now even if he wanted to. There really was no place on Amoi where he would be welcome.

"Come inside." He ordered as he released his hold on the boy's neck and walked in briskly.

Riki snickered and then followed the Blondie in. Except perhaps here, he concluded.

XXXX

Iason thought about it a million times. Was it the right thing to do? Would it really do any good? It was, again, something that he _could_ do. And as long as he didn't attract any untoward attention from his colleagues, he would be fine. So, as long as it was at night, when most of Eos would either be asleep or busily distracted by the entertainment, it would be safe. He didn't bother about security because there was no way anyone could know what exactly he planned unless they followed him or read his mind. He would make sure that the former would never take place. And the latter was an impossibility unless he was inside Jupiter's sanctum. And if he was contacted by the ruler, he would make reasonable excuses, or just make sure that the computer understood the harmlessness of his move.

Needless to say, Iason was a bit worked up. He was glad that he had accepted Raoul's invitation. He calmed himself with a sip of wine, and a pinch of normalcy, as he aimed the cue ball at the triangular rack and broke it apart, sending balls straight into their pockets and then looked at Raoul, smirking. A beautiful maximum, on the very first shot. Raoul didn't stand a chance.

"And this is why I wanted to play chess instead." the waiting Blondie mused to himself.

Iason just proceeded to clear his targets.

Raoul stood there looking at Iason in surprise, as he pocketed the last ball. Iason had, as usual, wiped the table clean before there was even a chance for him to try. And that was the sign of an exultant mood. This, Raoul noted, was becoming more and more common nowadays. Since his return from Scalia, Iason was constantly like this. He seemed the usual at work and otherwise, but Raoul had recognized the difference. The Blondie seemed unusually excited and happy, and it showed in the slight twinkle in his eyes. Nobody would know it but those who were as close to him as he was.

"You seem happy…" he commented.

"And unsurprisingly, you don't. You are a sore loser as always, Raoul." He said, placing the cue stick on the table with a flourish.

Raoul scoffed. He knew the reason for such change, and he approved of neither the reason, nor the change. Because, he knew that the two went hand in hand and they were both unpredictable and unreliable.

"On the contrary, I am happy to lose if you are happy with the win."

"For some reason, I cannot believe that." said the Blondie, looking curiously at his defeated friend.

Raoul smiled. Iason was an expert when it came to his mindset.

"I only wish your winning streak lasts this time."

Iason snorted. "You question my skills?"

"On a pool table? No. But what you are playing, my friend, is the most complex game of chess, with the most formidable opponent in all of the known universe. I do not question your skill even then. I question your intent."

"Do I seem intent on losing Raoul?" a smirk traced the Blondie's lips.

Raoul paused, thinking.

"Perhaps not, but you do not seem intent on winning, Iason."

"And it worries you?" he snickered.

"Iason! I-"

"I know what you mean. But maybe you are right. I do perhaps not intend to win. But I don't intend to lose too. You, of all people, should know me better, Raoul."

"I do know you. And that is why I am worried. You are so prone to all the attacks that come your way Iason. You've given that mongrel his privileges back. Do you even realize what-"

"Do you take me for a fool, Raoul?" The question was uttered in neither indignation nor anger. It brimmed with curiosity. It wasn't like Iason to not defend himself from such allegations and Raoul paused again and sighed in worry.

"_Do you?_" the Blondie repeated, this time in a stern tone of reprimand.

Raoul looked at his friend and then smiled.

"Of course not."

"It is my own affair; if I require your opinion, I will ask you."

"Indeed."

And that was the end. Iason sipped at his goblet once more before he excused himself, with a playful smile. Raoul looked at the retreating figure of the Blondie and wondered. Why couldn't he stop himself from worrying? If anyone could handle such a situation effortlessly, it was Iason. And he knew it himself, that despite all the pressure and threat, Iason would always land safe, on the top of things. He snickered. But, he was a friend, after all, and it was his duty to worry.

XXXX

Iason was thinking about Raoul's words as he walked to the penthouse. Raoul was right, there was reason enough to worry. But that did not mean that he would be frightened into a decision that he would perhaps regret. He had given it deep thought before he'd decided to execute his generous plans. He was legally safe too. It was a master's wish for a pet and no one could refute the fact that if he wanted to do this, then it was his choice. And besides, it was his own affair. He neither needed nor wanted any interference.

Cal was waiting for him at the door when he arrived. He nodded to the furniture and sat down on his chair, sighing and gestured for his usual drink. The furniture immediately obeyed.

"Riki is in his room?"

"Yes, master."

"Hmmm…." It was time, he decided.

"Get Riki dressed, Cal…"

The furniture blinked for a moment and then bowed away to Riki's room. He opened the closet to choose the clothes. Usually, the Blondie specified what he wanted Riki to wear when they were going out. But, whenever the Blondie master wanted the pet dressed, it was for a soiree or an exhibition. And those warranted clothes that were not only trendy, but also suggestive and erotic, worthy of Iason Mink's pet. So, he chose a brand new matching pair of mesh-like black shirt and fitting full length pants that would flatter the pet's curves, but would actually only cover his vitals most strategically, hinting at the mongrel's endowments, but not giving too much away.

Riki looked curiously as the furniture excused himself and began raiding his closet, selecting clothes for him, from his position on the bed and frowned. This meant that he was to be taken outside. He waited patiently for the furniture to make his choice and then looked at the chosen outfit in distaste. It was outrageous. There was no way he would wear something like that without a fuss. Hell, there was no way he would wear it. Period. He looked at the furniture sternly, promising serious harm.

"What the fuck Cal…"

Cal received the glare and the curse with seriousness. He looked down for a moment and then back at the mongrel.

"Where exactly am I going?" Riki asked exasperated.

"I… I don't know…" the boy answered truthfully and then begged. "Please, Master Riki… Please… I know you hate this, but neither I nor you have any choice. I… I don't want either of us to be punished..."

Riki looked down at the pathetic furniture and sighed. There was a manner of truth in Cal's words. And besides, if the Blondie wanted him dressed like this, he would have to deal with so much more than just the clothes tonight. Compared to what was coming, the clothes were a mere pin-prick.

So he gritted his teeth and dressed, allowing Cal to do his duty, his heart raging with a hard fury. The one to blame was the Blondie pervert and not the furniture.

Iason was sitting in his armchair when he heard the footsteps. He put down his half empty wineglass and stood up, ready to leave. When Riki entered the room, he turned to look at the mongrel. And he froze.

While it was worth it, to see Iason freeze and almost unnoticeably gape like that, Riki was still very angry. The Blondie's expression remained neutral, refusing to show the level of affectation, but the sudden hitch in his breath, slight widening and gleam in his eyes was a sure indication of it. He smirked vengefully and walked up to the Blondie, his every step, though a very normal gait for Riki, filled with a teasing invitation, because of the clothes he wore.

Iason gulped. It was his own fault. He hadn't given Cal proper instructions. Though, he smiled in his mind, assessing Cal's taste; he had to admit, the furniture had a good eye. Riki looked good in those. So good, that he wanted to abandon his plans and take him right there. So… _fuckable_, as the mongrel would say. These weren't too good for his control. Neither was the mongrel's sudden close proximity. He could smell the unique mixture of a mild splash of his favorite cologne and Riki's natural scent at this distance. He desperately wanted to step back, as he held his ground.

"Does it please you, _Master_ Iason?" asked the mongrel, cheekily, arrogantly between clenched teeth.

"Hmm… Indeed…" muttered the Blondie, driven to distraction. But he recovered quickly and shook his head at Cal.

"Not these, Cal. Something less…" Alluring? Tempting? Downright seducing? He stopped for a moment in search of the right word. "Revealing. Perhaps plain clothes would do for today."

"Yes, Master Iason." said the surprised furniture as he led a confused Riki back to his room.

Moments later, Riki re-emerged from his room dressed in his black slacks and his usual shirt. He had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder, which he removed and wore while he walked. The look wasn't much less tempting to Iason, but it was hardly inviting, combined with the mongrel's sour expression. Much better.

Iason nodded in approval as the furniture handed him the collar and chains, which he affixed around the pet's neck and wrists and then attached them to the bracelet on his wrist. The pet rules did not warrant the usage of leashes anymore, after the ring was in place, except when the pet was with the master. It was a sign of the master's possession and superiority, and it was necessary as long as they were outside, in plain sight of the other Blondies.

He knew Riki hated this, but he couldn't help but like it. He liked doing this to Riki, not as a show of a pet's submission or to emphasize his status, but because it manifested, physically, a connection that he could never acknowledge openly in any other way. To him, it said, better than any word or gesture, that he was as much Riki's as Riki was his. When Riki was chained like this, he was also chained. What Riki felt, he also shared. Any insult, praise, attack aimed at his pet, was as good as one aimed at him. He absently ran a finger over the golden collar with Riki's name and then turned, nodding to the furniture who bowed and wished him a good evening, leading a sulking Riki outside.

Riki shivered, despite the jacket. He was suddenly anxious. Iason was leading him to his hover-car he realized. It had been the same, two years ago, when he had been released, back into the slums. He had left Eos stealthily, just like now, in dark of the night, believing that he was to be taken any where else but the slums. His eyes widened in shock. Was Iason going to let him go? Was he planning something? He frowned. Had he done something wrong? Even though he wanted this freedom, he didn't want to return to the slums now. Not to the slums… Not now…Guy… At the least, he needed time to prepare himself.

"I-Iason…" he called.

"Hmm?" said the Blondie as the doors on the car opened, and he made to get in.

"Where are we going?"

The Blondie smiled and then ordered.

"Get in Riki."

The mongrel hesitantly entered the car and settled in, as his master geared the vehicle up and drove out of the garage. The mongrel beside him seemed to be on edge.

"Don't tell me, you are taking me to an orgy dressed in these?"

Iason smiled again mysteriously.

"Or are you letting me go again?" asked the pet, mustering enough strength to keep his voice cool.

"Do you think I would?" asked the Blondie with a cryptic expression.

Unfortunately, that did not answer Riki's question. Knowing the Blondie, there was hardly any possibility that he would be set free. But then again, the Blondie was as predictable as an arrow, shot in the dark, by a monkey on drugs. Iason would do it, just because he could. There was nothing more in the matter that needed to make sense.

Riki sat silent, wound like a spring, as Iason drove, slowly, through the main gate and into the Chalaza that ran all through Midas. Once in the tunnels, there was no way Riki could predict where they were going.

"What the fuck Iason… Tell me, where in fucking hell are you taking me?"

"I will not tolerate any more profanities from you, pet…" he said in a stern voice and then followed up with a gentle murmur.

"Patience, Riki."

Iason never went out this late unless there was some sort of gala hosted by the band of perverts that he led. And yet Riki wasn't dressed for one. He couldn't sit still.

"It's late Iason…"

"I know." The Blondie was constantly smirking now, which irritated Riki, but he held his silence. There was something bewitching about that face and that smirk and he liked looking at it. He swallowed his uncertainties and sighed. He might as well accept whatever was coming as coolly as he could.

Iason's mind reasoned once more as he drove. It wasn't too late to turn around. He knew that this was one thing Riki would really appreciate, but he wasn't sure. For some reason, he felt a bit agitated. But he ignored it and drove on. If it would make Riki feel even slightly better…

Much of habitable Amoi was a concrete jungle. There were very few spots where one could feel close to the elements. Even Ainis, which was supposed to be a park, was a glasshouse. Ceres had a few such areas where one could hardly see anything but the sky. They were little wildernesses that had been taken over by some merciful stroke of nature that ruined the built, unused structures and overrun them with her own colors. Riki had grown in a place that offered much more contact with that nature than many. In Eos, everything was man-made, artificial. That in itself was reasonable cause for discontent for a wolf that belonged in the wild.

_"The feeling of looking at the open sky above your head …"_

It had been irking Iason since that time a few days ago. Perhaps it was not as much his friends that Riki missed, as it was Ceres, itself. And so he had come to this decision. Iason did not question it anymore. He could not afford to waste the opportunity, now that he was on is way. This was the least he could do. Besides, it would be a fresh experience for him too.

"We're here." said the Blondie stopping the car as soon as they had exited the tunnels. There was no more road to follow. He turned the ignition off and then reached out to unclasp Riki's collar and the cuffs. Riki looked up in surprise and confusion, waiting to see if he was going to take off the pet ring too, a questioning look in his eyes. He did not recognize the place. But he didn't know. Maybe the slums were only a little distance away? Maybe Iason would…

"Well? What are you waiting for?..." asked the Blondie, looking at the waiting mongrel, eyes shining with amusement.

_"Or are you letting me go again?"_

The mongrel was far more hesitant to leave the confines of the car than he expected. What was he thinking about? Did that mean he did not want to be released?

_You __**want **__to be with me, Riki?_

Riki opened the door and got out, as Iason did the same.

Iason walked in front, leading the mongrel into what looked like a forest. Riki could hardly see where they were going. There were no lights anywhere in this piece of land. Despite the illumination from the two moons, it was too dark to make out anything. He could see Iason, but that was as far as he could cognize.

"Iason." Riki called.

The Blondie stopped and saw that the pet had stopped. He walked back to the boy.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" and then he said apprehensively. "You want to run-"

"I can hardly see a damn thing here… If I was running, why would I call? And I am not stupid enough to make a run for it into a fucking jungle like that, knowing you will come after my ass..." spat Riki, furious at the Blondie's accusatory tone. In truth, he should perhaps be running, he knew.

"Ah… I see…" He never felt any difficulty in seeing, even in such light. His eyes were naturally powerful and sensitive. He caught Riki's hand in his and pulled him to walk beside him.

Riki was surprised by the Blondie's move. Where was he taking him?

And then he saw the bench. Iason slowly walked to the bench and sat down.

"So… Where are we and why are we here?" asked the pet, confused.

Iason pulled Riki down to sit beside him and then pointed to the sky. Riki craned his neck and looked up.

It was a beautifully clear evening, and Riki could almost count the overwhelming number of stars. It was as if he could see the entire universe above his head. He let out a sigh as the sight entranced him and brought back memories of his child hood. He relaxed and smiled. He'd thought he would never see the sky like this ever again. He wasn't free, he wasn't happy, but all those thoughts seemed like the real illusions under this free, strikingly brilliant sky and the freshness of the open air.

"We are in a part of Ainis. It's just a patch of unused land that I'd come once to inspect for a new greenhouse proposal…"

"You didn't approve?"

"They'd planted a few trees and done some groundwork, but the conditions and the cost for starting from scratch were not as favorable as they'd thought."

Riki snickered. Of course, the Blondie would only look at that. He would hardly even feel the magnificence of the place if it punched his face. Nature had taken care of the abandoned trees and let them flourish. So, unlike the rest of the mostly icy planet, this spot was lush and green.

"Say… Did you do this for me?" he asked, sarcastically, playfully, still looking at the stars.

"Don't flatter yourself, mongrel… I come here sometimes when I feel unsettled." He lied smoothly. "I thought you wouldn't hate it as well."

'Bullshit.' Riki thought. 'If you were unsettled, you'd come and take it out on me.' Though, he reasoned, maybe the Blondie really did like the place. For whatever reason, Iason was in a giving mood. It would take quite a bit to make him angry now, when he seemed so distracted. He wanted to take some advantage of it. So he did something he would never dare anywhere else but here, now.

He sighed and then turned his head down, catching at his nape and massaging it, as if it hurt. Then as quickly as he could, while the Blondie's face was still upturned, he lay his head down on Iason's lap.

Iason started at the sudden move, as his hand was forced from its resting place on his lap and made to hover in air, above the new occupant.

"Riki…" he called out sternly.

"What? My neck fucking hurts, Iason. How long do you think I can hold that ridiculous pose like you?"

Iason calmed at the explanation. He wasn't gullible enough to believe such a lie, but it wasn't bad. He liked that Riki was so openly close to him. Perhaps the mongrel had really come to like him? He looked down at the boy, whose eyes shone with the starlight.

Riki's mind was concentrated on Iason as much as the other's focused on him. He was thinking, what could have happened that brought about such a change in Iason? Had the Blondie finally learned of the uselessness of force on his will? Had he come across some new way to tame him? Was he playing, like he was, when he'd sent him back to Ceres? What had changed? What had happened in Scalia? He wondered as the thought struck him. Had Iason finally learned to empathize with his wild nature? Did he feel guilty that he had done so many cruel things to him? If so, what had happened to finally make him realize it? Had he experienced something…? Riki stopped that thought in its tracks and spoke up.

"Were you raped or something in Scalia?" he snorted in a playful tone, fearing an affirmative response in his mind. Riki was worried and he felt a gush of rage at the notion. It would explain the sudden magnanimity, and mercy. It made him furious that Iason would project a bad experience on him, nevertheless. He couldn't do anything if Iason really had been raped. He was extremely angry nonetheless, that someone would dare to touch the Blondie.

Iason's eyes widened at the question. It made no sense to him. Then, he snickered. Whatever be the perspective of Riki's thoughts, it was obvious that they were about him. It was heartwarming to think that Riki worried about him just like he always worried about his pet. But was it the reality? He wondered.

That snicker answered Riki's question. Of course not! Who would want to do that to a Blondie weirdo? And besides, Iason was too strong. But… was he really _worried_ for the Blondie? He should be proud of the person who tried to do that to the bastard. The Blondie deserved all that he could get, in that department.

Riki felt himself relax as he gazed up at the stars and his mind wandered, remembering.

"It reminds me of Ceres. We have a few spots like this there… Not really jungles, but… Completely deserted, you know…" he muttered

"I do…"

Of course Iason would know. Riki closed his eyes, lulled into a sleepy trance by the thoughts that filled his mind.

What Iason wouldn't know was that he'd had beautiful, unforgettable moments with Guy under this same starry sky. Guy was hardly the adventurous type. He was possessive, but dependant and passive, and gave in to all of Riki's wishes. But there were times, when even Guy felt bored out of his mind and wanted a change. The slums was as boring a place as it could get, and they would need some sort of movement just to keep themselves from rotting to the core.

They'd go to one of the clearings during those times and look at the unending universe. They'd talk about this and that and then they'd fuck until they could no longer move. The usually gentle and kind Guy would become a roaring, powerful creature, with an unquenchable need for him, and he'd oblige the man's every whim. They weren't perfect, not even when they were together, but they were madly in love, with one's need for the other challenging every other need that a human can have. He wondered, when had that madness cooled? Why had it? When had he fallen away from that love? It wasn't as if he wanted to go back to Guy, he knew that he would not be accepted even if he did, but he was curious all the same. What was Guy, his trusted lieutenant, dependant lover, doing without him?

After Iason had made up his mind to be considerate of the mongrel's needs and wishes, after he had decided to stop thinking of consequences, to do what he wanted, Iason found that every moment seemed drenched in euphoria. Even the times when he saw Riki annoyed or angry, seemed beautiful.

Really… Wasn't it dreamlike that he had seen Riki's eyes dance with happiness looking at the stars, reflecting their light with absolute clarity and abandon? Wasn't it dreamlike, to see Riki happy, lying, unreserved, on his lap out in the open? Wasn't it dreamlike that the boy felt so relaxed and comfortable in his presence that he had fallen asleep? It was a very simple thing, but it was a pleasure nonetheless to stay this way with Riki. He snickered, and then placed a hand on the mongrel's forehead, smoothing his bangs.

"Guy…" Riki sighed.

And the soothing hand that was on the mongrel's head withdrew as if it had been physically shocked. Iason clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth at the sudden influx of anger and pain, lest he do something he would later regret. His eyebrows drew together as he struggled to keep his cool. He took a moment to steady himself and then barked out an order.

"Pet. Get up."

Riki awoke startled at the sudden raw force in Iason's tone, wondering what had happened. He immediately moved to sit properly on the chair, only to be yanked to his feet immediately as the Blondie all but dragged him back to the car.

"What the hell happened, Iason?" spat the mongrel as soon as he was inside the car.

The Blondie did not reply. He was fighting an internal battle with himself, wavering between control and regret and jealousy and absolute rage. Iason drove insanely, ignoring the pet's feeble protests and warnings, and moved to the higher drive levels, utilizing the hover-car's unique functionalities, out of the Chalaza, where speed wasn't as restricted as in the tunnels. He needed the speed, he needed to get back as soon as he could. He needed to get away from that place.

He was still deciding in his mind. Must he punish Riki for what he'd said? Must he let the mongrel get away with it? Must he just stop the car here and teach the mongrel a lesson he would never forget? He scoffed. Iason Mink, a few weeks ago, would have not hesitated to do that. He would have been ruthless, he would have made the boy beg for the mercy of death, while he had his fill of that forbidden pleasure. He would have had the boy breathless, shivering, and helpless, as he ignored, neglected him, for hours, in a state of constant need, until all of his memories of that worthless low-life completely disappeared. Iason Mink, of a few weeks ago, would not have taken pity at the mongrel's cries for help, until he had the point driven right to his bones.

He parked the car and dragged the mongrel outside, not bothering with the chains, as he pulled him with a firm grip on the collar of the jacket, all the way to the penthouse. Once inside, Iason cooled slightly and sent the mongrel to his room, bursting angrily into the balcony.

Riki watched the Blondie disappear into the balcony as he walked to his room and sighed in exasperation. Iason was always like this. No one knew what went on in the Blondie's head. They had had a pleasant time in that clearing and then suddenly the Blondie had burst out in anger. He reasoned, maybe there really had been something unsettling in the Blondie's mind? Maybe he had been thinking about it all the while and then he had suddenly come to a decision or something? All that he could see was that Iason was upset about something. And something in his mind told him that he should not ignore him now.

Iason sighed. The images that had flooded his mind, of how he wanted to react, had calmed him somehow. And cold logic took over. A decision taken in the heat of passionate emotion never returned any good result. He knew that better than anyone, and he had ignored that more than anyone had in the past few days. Riki could not be more than a pet. But, he was not the Iason of a few weeks ago. He leaned on the railing slightly, feeling the wind caress his golden locks, as he thought.

_"I still do love him."_

And Iason understood. Riki might give in to all his wishes, because he was owned by him. He might even be obedient, because he had no choice. He might feel the pleasure, desire, because he had been trained. But there was no way that he would love him. There was no way he could be more than what he was.

_Because he still loves Guy. _

And Iason understood why Riki had been reminded of Guy, more than anyone else. For, now, he knew what love truly was. Desperation filled his mind. What should he do? Iason furrowed his brows in sadness, and clenched his fists as emotions bubbled in his heart. Riki hadn't changed. Not one bit. Only he had changed from a ruthlessly cold being to an accepting partner. He snorted. Why should it be just him? Why should he be the one who always compromised?

"Iason…"

The Blondie started at the sound of the voice.

"Go to your room, Riki." He ordered.

"Like hell I will." said the mongrel, moving to the railing and standing beside the Blondie, who kept his eyes on the lights below, his face carefully arranged to a neutral expression.

"I will not tell you ag-"

"I don't know what happened. If it's something about work, I'm sure I don't want to. But… It's cold and late. Come inside." said the mongrel, unusually calm and considerate. Then he slowly walked out of the balcony.

Iason scoffed and then snickered. Yet again, those words somehow pierced his mood. He didn't forgive Riki for his unconscious error, but he was pacified slightly by the mongrel's effort.

_I should be the one to compromise, because __**I **__love him. This is all I can get, because I will never have his love.  
_

And he followed his pet inside.

_I will do it for you, Riki._

XXXXXX

Days passed in monotone for Riki. Iason had returned to being cold and distant after that incident in Ainis. He still had his privileges, and so he finally took Iason's advice and walked around to the Salon. But indeed, as he had expected, the looks he received from the pets there were cringe-worthy. Things hadn't changed at all. He had ordered a drink for the sake of ordering and then left silently. He didn't want any trouble. He could hardly wander through Tanagura without attracting attention, so he had decided, once again, to not go out.

But he needed something to occupy his mind. He needed to do something. If being in the slums was like being in the doldrums, being a pet in Eos would be like skirting along the edges of its ennui. The only thing he was allowed to do, without any reservation, was take care of his body. And so he spent his time exercising his muscles.

But his mind felt like a caged dog that desperately needed a walk. His brain would start to rot if he subjected it to much more of this void. And once again, he would think too much about the past. If this was to be avoided, he needed to somehow convince the Blondie that he could be much more useful outside Eos, than he was inside.

And so he had broached the subject to Iason, that evening. He had been smoking in the balcony again, and Iason had come to him asking if he had gone out that day.

_"Where the hell am I to go? To the Salon? A pet who's over twenty, and from the slums… I am a living fossil in Eos. I am sick and tired of being a freak show." _

_"What a great progress… I do not mind at all what you do, as long as you are aware of the fact that you are my pet."_

_"Oh shut up. Using dirty tricks on me… What do you mean 'aware of the fact'?" _

_The Blondie had moved to hold him, slowly moving his hand downwards, his fingertips flirting over his clothes, touching sensitive spots, to finally grab a hold of his member, through his slacks, adorned by the ring as he spoke._

_"That's right, don't forget. You are my pet, Riki. As long as you've got the pet ring on, you are mine. No matter who says anything, no matter who you may be thinking of." _

_Riki opened his mouth to respond to the sentiment, but his words were stopped by the Blondie's kiss. He had wanted to tell Iason that there wasn't anyone to think of. That, regardless of all the fucking world, for the better or worse, he could only think of Iason. _

He turned away, looking at the penthouse. He was glad that he hadn't been allowed to say it. It would have hurt his pride later, that he had admitted to this weakness. But that hadn't been the end of that evening. After a passionate session of fucking, he had told Iason in bed.

_"I want to work Iason."_

_The Blondie had scoffed. "You are working to your fullest capacity, pet." Had been the answer._

_"I am not joking, Iason. I feel like I would rot here. This stagnation is just bloody…"_

_ Iason had paused for a moment, looking deep into his eyes._

_"I can be of more use, Iason. You know it. I just need something to occupy my mind. You used me before didn't you? With Katze? I was good. Really fucking good. And you know that…"_

_He had actually been better than just good. He had been fucking alive with the amount of thrill he had from being a messenger. He needed something like that to relieve his mind._

_"I'll do anything. I'll even run errands. Please, just let me work. Let me do something…" _

_He had never asked for anything significant from the Blondie, and felt as if his request should be honored. _

_Iason had just sighed and kissed him… And that was all he knew. _

The blondie had cleverly avoided discussion about it from that point on. He snorted disgracefully. Indeed, there was no way Iason would relinquish even the minutest inch of control he had over him. He felt trapped between the Blondie and his accusing mind which reinforced his powerlessness. It was disgusting that he could do nothing to change the fact that he could do nothing.

The balcony door opened to admit the Blondie, as Riki scowled, immersed in his thoughts. Iason smirked at the abstracted look in Riki's eyes.

"Am I intruding?" he asked, teasing the mongrel.

Riki looked up, startled to find the Blondie standing before him.

"I have some good news for you Riki…"

"What, is Jupiter planning to retire all the perverted Blondies?"

Iason threw a sharp glance at the pet, but began speaking coolly.

"I spoke to Katze about your request the other night…" he trailed letting the notion sink in. Riki's eyes widened imperceptibly. The Blondie smirked.

"And he told me that he could utilize your skills… It might not be as a messenger though…"

"You mean factory work?"

"Yes."

"You… I can work?" he asked, standing up.  
"Yes."

Riki turned to look at night sky, with a heart filled with exultation.

"I am letting you stay at Apatia as you work. You may move in at the end of the week and begin working afresh next week."

Riki looked at the Blondie in astonishment. Would that really be fine? And what was the probability that a Blondie would go so far to satisfy the wishes of a pet? Was this another of Iason's games?

"You will wear the pet ring and your status will be that of a pet, of course. The only thing different will be that you will no longer live here in Eos. And I will come visit you when I can."

With that, Iason moved to hold Riki in an embrace.

"I won't be there every night, pet. Do you think you can handle that?"

Riki raged for a moment and then replied, pride overtaking his mind.

"I will be glad for that."

The Blondie just scoffed and then kissed the boy, slowly, gently.

_I will miss you, Riki. _

* * *

Aaah.. Progress... Finally :D

I apologized in the beginning, and here are my explanations…

Sorry that I am late. I had a very bad weekend. Things just kept happening, left and right and I had no time or energy to write, or edit the crap I wrote on Friday. Bloody damn mess… *sigh. I am still feeling a bit blue now* (I hit my first wall on Friday. I had all these ideas zooming around, but not one word made its way to the keyboard! Writer's block is the worst ne?… Ugh).

This chappie was looooong (~7000 words!:O) and kinda sucked, right? I apologize for that too. But from now on things will be moving forward at a good pace. I needed to have this incident over with ^^;

Fluff… Seems like I like writing fluff when I am feeling down:) Some kinda subconscious compensatory mechanism I guess XD I kinda ruined it too. Sorry about that... :)

Dear Prospero and Dash,

You guys are too kind! I hardly deserve to be placed anywhere even near Ainzfern or Savagehunger47. But I am really happy that you think so, and I am so honored to have your readership! Hope you are feeling better now, Prospero :)*giving out cookies to cheer you up*

All of you darling readers! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this fic! Cookies to all!

Have a great week everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Kon'nichiwa! (^u^)/ Hope you had a great week!

OK! Here we go! Chapter 13!

Warning: Oocness, language(as usual)...

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Please do support the Author and the publishers by buying the original merchandise! (^.^)

* * *

Chapter 13 Conspiracy

"In skating over thin ice, our safety is in our speed."

Ralph Waldo Emerson

Katze looked at the screen with a melancholic gaze. Iason had just called, finalizing the details of the position and informing him of the nature of work that Riki was allowed, and the elasticity of this particular allowance. He opened the program he had been working on previously and resumed his constant typing, discarding a snuffed out cigarette on the ashtray. As he typed, almost mechanically, he re-assessed the situation.

He had been ordered that he find a suitable position for Riki in his staff some days ago. Of course, a man like Riki was always useful, he would be glad to take Riki under his wing again. But the move wasn't right. Because engaging Riki in the Black Market again was dangerous, at its best. It would lay open the Blondie's status and reputation, as well as risk Riki's safety.

And the risk was not just because of the nature of the market itself. No. Riki was well equipped to handle the work and the extra pressure from everyone. And there was no doubt that Iason would handle his side of the affair as well as it was possible. But, in Katze's eyes, there was more.

The Blondie, who usually closed all his affairs without a single flaw, had left a loose end, a gaping hole in his defenses- with Guy and the others. At Riki's request, Katze assumed. But it just did not feel right to leave them unattended. After Kirie had been found again, Katze had been ordered to remove his men from surveillance. He had been ordered to let go of the others of Bison. Bison was no more; the members were nothing but beaten dogs now. He knew what happened in the slums, he knew what happened in Midas and in Tanagura. But he would never know what went on in the minds of people. And mongrels, especially had a penchant for surprising him. Katze had felt a keen sense of insecurity when the order had been given. So, even after Iason's dismissal of the issue, Katze had relented and maintained a low priority eye on them.

And the dogs had lain low. Just like Iason had predicted. And yet, that instinct kept warning him. Guy was not to be underestimated. The man had borne captivity under Iason for sometime and hadn't batted an eyelash. He had kept his cool and been extremely level headed. One could trust a person like Riki to act like himself in any situation, because he was hot-blooded, and raging, always. But the cool personalities like Guy's were usually the more unpredictable ones. If Riki's return to Eos triggered a reaction, then he was sure that the man could not only be cold and calculating, perfectly planned; he could also be enraged and ruthless.

It wasn't safe for Riki to leave Eos now. And by that, he was sure; it wasn't safe for the Blondie as well. But he couldn't say something like that to his daring, aggressive ex-owner's face. Katze sighed as he looked up at the rosters to find an opening for Riki to take over. He would have to adjust the schedules of two of his factory staff to make space for Riki.

And then, there remained the issue of safety. Apatia was by no means an unprotected territory. It was the stronghold of the Blondies in Midas. But Riki wouldn't be only at Apatia. He would have to commute. He would have to move about in the open, and he was prone to various threats.

Katze sighed and then leaned back on his chair, as another report arrived. The screen flickered to life, showing the face of one of his agents. It was the team he had assigned for Bison, he realized. They had been scheduled to make a weekly report to him.

"Anything new?"

"Actually yes, Boss."

"What?" asked the redhead, slightly alarmed.

"Nothing too troublesome, I hope… That man, Guy… He is as slippery as a fish. We lost him a few times this week. But he is normal in every other way. He returns to his home and spends most of his time inside the hole they use to meet up. He must have been out for a private drink or something… Or maybe he found a new guy…" said the agent with a silly smile.

Bungling fools! Bloody Amateurs! He cursed in his mind.

"You are the ones who should tell me. Find out where he was." he said coolly, with a hint of sharpness, to the terminal before he cut off the transmission. He sighed again placing a hand on his forehead. Maybe he was worried for nothing. Maybe Iason was right. Maybe he should just let it go…

Katze chuckled. Why in hell was he so protective of Riki? Why did he want to keep the mongrel safe?! It wasn't as if he could get something out of all this. And yet, he couldn't help, but do something. He scoffed. If Riki was able to do _that_ to a Blondie, then it was no wonder at all that he himself was much influenced. Willingly or otherwise, Riki had succeeded in bringing a great Blondie down to the level of an ordinary human being. And the beauty was that Riki didn't even realize what he was doing to Iason, how much he had changed him. The mongrel was very talented at this, wasn't he?

He moved to the other side of the room, lighting a fresh cigarette, opening a much unused cabinet. He removed a few boxes and then found the one he was looking for.

Katze looked at the equipment inside the box and smiled. Just what he needed. A little good tinkering and it would be perfect for his use. And then it would be his gift to Riki. He chuckled, thinking about how the mongrel would react to the device and then brought it to his workspace, along with a few tools, to change it to the ideal setup. When he was finished, this baby would be a sharp, little beauty, he mused.

XXX

Riki sat up and swallowed, trying his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his hips and back. His body felt battered, as if he had been attacked by a bloody droid, and then crushed by steamroller. He looked down to see dark bruises patterned all over his body. His memory of the previous night was hazy, but he knew from the way he felt that it must have been a very, very long one. The Blondie had been very aggressive the previous night.

Iason had, very unusually, offered him a drink of wine last evening. And he had, very unusually, felt like accepting it. He had been a fool, of course. As always, the drink had contained that drug that Iason had once tested on him and found to be exceptional in its effects. He had remembered about it, suspected it, but he had accepted anyway. And the result was no better than the other times when he had been made to drink it. And he was angry that he had accepted it.

He had accepted it, not because he was obliged to do it, or because he felt like he was forced, after the Blondie's considerate move, but because he had felt as if he needed it. To compensate for the nights he would remain without the Blondie's company. Foolish, nonsensical, yet true. He _would_ miss Iason. And he was angry because, along with the startling physiological effects of the drug, there was this disgusting mental effect. He did not remember most of last night. After the first three times, everything was a blank. And that was revolting to him. How had he behaved? What had he actually said during those times? How many times…?

Riki gingerly placed is feet on the floor, and tried putting some weight on them, ignoring the shooting pain in his thighs. It wasn't too bad, was his thought. But as soon as he lifted himself up, entrusting his body to the force of gravity, his knees buckled. He immediately caught a hold of the bed and managed to seat himself again, wincing at the burning pain.

"Shit." He cursed.

"You are up…"

Riki turned to look at the door to see the Blondie standing against the wall, a slight smile on his face.

"You bastard…" he spat, gritting his teeth.

"Really Riki, how many times must I teach you…? You know I hate fowl language." Iason said as he walked menacingly towards the pet.

Iason had just come in to the room when the boy was about to wake up. He was very late. He had better work to do. But he could not leave the mongrel like that. He had over-indulged himself again. And because he could no longer stand forcing the mongrel with the ring, and yet needed the relief, he had resorted to using the Mul.

He looked at the strained expression on Riki's face, and remembered the stumble. The boy was in obvious pain. He caught the pet's chin and turned it up, to look into his defiant eyes.

"Too painful?" he asked.

"Oh fucking no! It's just… I am so happy that I feel like I could kill you!" Riki answered sarcastically. The Blondie's snicker did nothing but aggravate his anger.

Iason leaned down and touched his lips to the boy, still smirking.

"You were _very_ happy last night, though…" he said with his usual sincerity and withdrew, which, again, fuelled the flames of Riki's fury.

Before the mongrel could say anything again, he spoke.

"I will be back soon to take care of moving."

"Cal and I can handle it. We can-"

"I am sure you can. Make sure that you pack everything you want…"

The master had decided and he would not be swayed, Riki thought in his mind.

"Whatever." he answered.

Iason nodded as an ominous silence fell.

"Shall I take you to the shower?" asked the Blondie, out of the blue.

Riki looked up in ill-humor. As touching as that sounded, he couldn't buy it; that the Blondie was actually showing some kind of affection. He should be flattered by the attention, yet, all that he felt was irritation. And it wasn't all the Blondie's fault. That made Iason's presence even more annoying. Wasn't he late or something?

"Call Cal."

Iason nodded again, smirked and then left with a final word.

"Be ready, Riki. I don't have much time this evening."

He wanted to say "Why the hell bother, then…?" But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You called, Master Riki?"

Riki looked up to see Cal and smiled. This was his last day at Eos Tower.

XXXXX

He needed to go to the Security and Control room in Jupiter tower to authorize Riki's ID. He had put it off until now because he hadn't been sure if he would indeed proceed with it and allow the mongrel this much slack. He sighed as he bent down and punched in the pass-code that granted his entry into the databases. And then he overrode the default setting of the pet's status to grant special access to Riki, to move to Apatia, allowing him the usage of one of the apartments he owned there.

The moment the change was made, the screen lit up with a dazzling picture of Jupiter's form. The Artificial Intelligence was requesting his presence in its sanctum immediately. He sighed and then nodded at the screen. He had expected that Jupiter would be angry at his choice. And he was prepared to meet it in person and explain everything.

Raoul had been looking over his shoulder for a while. He saw as his friend disengaged the locks on his condominium in Apatia, and then allowed the access of a certain Z-107M. He scoffed. Riki. Iason was moving his pet to Apatia? Why? Wasn't it more dangerous for him, considering that their connection would be openly visible to the public eye? It was sheer madness… Truly, was he mad?!

And then he saw a picture of Jupiter, something he had only ever heard about, from Iason. His eyes widened in horror. If the computer saw a necessity to display itself to him in such a public place, then the matter must be of huge import. Was Jupiter _that_ angry?

He wouldn't question its anger, Raoul noted. It was natural to feel a certain type of rage when one was looking at a being as good as Iason throwing himself to the sharks, for the sake of one foolish, imperfect, wild, _animal_.

"What the hell are you doing Iason!" he spat a rare curse.

"I am needed elsewhere, urgently, Raoul. I hope you can restrain your curiosity until I return." was the stoic reply as the Blondie glided outside, to meet with the digital Ruler of Amoi.

Jupiter was far more than angry. It was in almost an unreasonable amount of disagreement with Iason's decision. What was being done was, though not really against the law, an act of treason. Jupiter had had high expectations of Iason, and he had betrayed it in the most insensitive way. Iason needed to be warned, and this was the last opportunity he would receive, decided the computer as it opened its sanctum for the Blondie.

As soon as Iason was done with his greeting, Jupiter moved out of its pedestal and touched his face.

"Why did you grant Z-107M access to your apartment in Apatia?"

"Riki…" he corrected, involuntarily, and then smiled.

Iason just relaxed and let the computer read his thoughts, in a gesture, holding the holographic hand in place.

And it took perhaps a minute before the holographic being withdrew its hand, and he heard it in his mind.

"Why are you so confused, my son? How can you let go of all your duties and flirt with danger so recklessly? There is a reason I created you. There is a reason for your existence. You are defying, denying your own existence for this… this creature?"

"What I feel for Riki is far beyond anything. It is so real and so much more powerful than the strongest of bonds. You see it clearly do you not?"

Jupiter was silent for a moment, the computer's confusion and panic and limitation invading his mind and then he heard the voice. He heard the voice, a very physical soft, musical, female voice, not in his mind.

"So you tell me you are in love?"

And Iason was rendered speechless.

"Are you saying you are in love?" repeated the computer, now in a much harsher tone.

He just looked down as the hologram straightened again.

"How do you explain your move this time?" the voice asked in his mind, imperiously.

"It is of no concern. I am still the Head of the Syndicate, and I do my work perfectly. I have broken no rules; I have caused no loss to either the Syndicate or Amoi. Anything relating to Riki is something pertaining to my private life. I see no reason why it must be taken as serious as it is."

"Your reputation will suffer. You are already suffering because of that."

"It cannot be any other way... It is too late for that." he said as he stood up and bowed. The computer returned to its normal position and spoke.

"This is your final warning, Iason Mink. If you are to disobey any of my orders or my rules, I will be forced to take action on you. Is that understood?"

Iason just bowed his head and then left the sanctum, surprised, yet smirking coldly. At least he was right in one context. It wasn't _less_ than what he had expected.

XXXXX

It would take a while to get used to this, Riki realized. Iason's apartment in Apatia was all that a mongrel would _dream_ of. It was a 4 room suite which could house more than twenty mongrels very easily. It was spacious, clean, equipped with the best that money and technology could provide. And added to everything, there was the considerable amount of freedom. He looked at the quarters in surprise and then turned to look at the Blondie. Iason was actually letting him live here.

Iason noticed at the star-struck gaze in Riki's eyes and smiled inwardly. His mongrel was going to like it here.

"Is it to your liking?" he asked coolly, as soon as he was done re-programming the security system. The place, although maintained in its pristine state by droids, was quite unused. Most of his other pets had stayed in Eos, because they had hardly lasted the time for the move into Apathia. And those that did last didn't stay here.

Riki just chuckled and shook his head in response.

"It is so much better than in that rut you used to live in isn't it?"

Riki scoffed in offense. That _rut_ had been his home for so long. There was no answer to Iason's question. While it was better than Ceres, there was a part of him that wanted to argue that it wasn't. So he kept quiet.

Iason just turned in the key card to his pet.

"Keep it safe." he instructed Riki as if he would a child.

"I am not a child, Iason." he muttered, annoyed.

"Hmmm…" Iason gave the place another look and then handed Riki the codes and the numbers he must memorize for the entry and exit and the emergency services.

"I also have them programmed in the droid. But if you forget, you may always come to Eos…"

"As if I would…"

Iason just glared at the boy before he turned around to leave. He had a social meeting that he needed to attend.

And while Iason's back was turned, Riki had realized something. Be it a game, be it a new way to tame him, be it true consideration, it meant quite a lot to him, this gesture of allowance. It was the only thing he had needed and Iason had been good enough to give it to him. It was perhaps the only true sign of reciprocation he had ever received from the Blondie.

He caught the Blondie's hand for a moment to catch his attention, and then let go, as he whispered hesitantly.

"Thank you."

XXXX

"He's mad…" Luke chimed, looking wide-eyed, at the man's sudden, angry exit.

"He thinks he can outwit a Blondie… I'd agree with you." Sid joined in.

"Hey, he _loved_ Riki, lads. He is bound to feel some bitterness… I would if I was him. Give him a break!" said Norris.

"That isn't just bitterness, Norris. He's out for blood. You saw what he was doing didn't you? And he thinks he can make the Blondie go along with his plans, and obediently fall into his traps!"

"You know what he is planning?!" asked Sid with alarm. That kind of knowledge could never be good. He did not want to be dragged into shit, like with Kirie.

"No… He wouldn't tell me. But the way he reacted just now… makes me think it's going to be explosive…" Luke chuckled.

"Should we talk to him a bit more? Like try and veer him away from…"

"Oh come on! You saw how he reacted! And we all know that Guy can be a bull-headed bastard..."

"Yeah… What is unbelievable is that he is _willing_ to do this… I mean… Riki kinda betrayed us, you know-" Norris blurted, trying to support Guy.

"No… I think Riki is also a victim here. Like Guy said. It's hard to believe that it was just luck that we didn't get dragged further into the Kirie situation." Sid broke in.

"_Don't talk big when you don't know anything! Mongrels like us making a big riot, being released… Do you guys think we were just lucky?... To cut a long story short, someone wanted Riki so much that he crushed Bison. And that someone, instead of squeezing our necks, is making a toy out of Riki in Apatia. So I am gonna retrieve him… From Tanagura's Blondie." _

Norris sighed. Sid was maybe right… But was it right to go after the Blondie? Hell, they all knew well. It was bloody risky to try something against any Elite. When it came to a duel against a Blondie, it was almost equal to a suicide pact.

"And he believes he could pull it off with a Blondie thrown into the equation…" Sid added.

"Like I said, he is mad!"

Guy _was_ mad. He felt his blood boil, every time he thought about Riki. Their Riki, _his_ Riki. It was simply impossible to accept that Riki was now a pet. And he would do his best to change the situation. He gathered up the mini-panels and the plans to Dana Burn's basic infrastructure and then stored it, safe with all the credits he had stolen.

He had been planning the whole week. Moving around, step by step, stealthily avoiding all eyes, to execute his plans. He had lain on bed for days thinking what he should do. He needed to a plan to tempt a Blondie, to outwit him. He needed money, he needed explosives. More than anything else, he needed information.

And information cost money. No matter where it came from, no matter whom it was given to, it had its own price. And mongrels never had much money. That was the first thing he needed to remedy, Guy decided. It had been a while since the Midas police had beat them up in the bar, and he was sure that it was time to make the move. He had ventured into Midas and picked up a few cards, converting them immediately into readily usable Karios.

After empowering himself with enough money, Guy started looking for a source. He needed to know about everything relating to pets. Right from where they were kept, to what kind of things pet rings were. He needed a place where he could be with Riki, to talk in privacy, where nobody would interfere. He had walked into a bar in the outskirts of Ceres, with these thoughts in his mind a few days ago, where he had, quite serendipitously, met God's Grim Reaper.

While he and Robby were not really friends, he needed information and was willing to pay for it. So Robby had warmed up to his generous offer, albeit with some little wariness. Nobody requested such information, unless they were planning on playing some sort of serious mischief with some top-notch elite. Robby wanted no more to do with Guy after the deal, and that suited Guy's intentions too. Even the Grim Reaper was afraid of messing with the elite.

After meeting with the information dealer, Guy had come to know of various appalling issues about the nature of pets, rings and even furniture, which he hadn't even imagined about. But none of that concerned the hot blooded mongrel who wanted to retrieve his mate. No amount of knowledge or threat would turn him away or distract from his chosen path now. The plan came to him as he had listened to the dealer put down various bits and pieces of information on their second meeting.

"Pet rings are supposed to contain a tracer… To make sure of the pet's location… And as long as they are there on the pet, the owner can know the exact location of the pet…"

"What kind of tracer?"

"An advanced GPS system… Using eta waves, like particle radiation."

"Is there some kind of shield? Something that can counteract the…"

"No. It's a strong, fast travelling, radiation signature… And connected to a downlink of similar waves with a satellite signal. There are equipments that shield it, but none here on Amoi. They are banned on Amoi, because they use a higher energy, to disrupt the low energy ones that the ring uses, that can potentially harm genetic makeup."

"So there is no way to bypass the ring…"

"I… wouldn't say that…"

Guy looked up at Robby.

"Look, I am not curious about what you are going to do. But I am not a fool. If you are intent on kidnapping a pet, then you must be ready to face some consequences… And I want no part…"

"Don't worry Robby. It is just business… After I have all the information I want, you will never again be bothered."

"This… isn't about Riki's sudden disappearance is it?"

Guy just chuckled and then spoke.

"So… Is it possible to bypass the ring?"

"Yes… I… heard once, from a bunch of old geezers that there was a place where no tracer would work…" Robby stopped for a moment. "I am not sure if it is absolutely true. But… I do trust those geezers."

"Where?"

"During the revolution, people chose Ceres as their base. Do you know why?"

Guy just waited.

"Because it is closest to Dana Burn. Because Dana Burn was the only place where their communication could not be intercepted, or brought under Jupiter's control. The construction of the bunkers is such that the satellite downlink would not work... So, one may be sure that none of those waves would be received from or to the bunkers."

"Dana Burn…"

And two days later, he had ventured into the shadiest realms of Midas and acquired enough explosives to blow up the entirety of the bunkers. His plan, now fully formed and ready, awaited the perfect moment to be brought into action.

"Soon Riki… Please bear with it just for a little while… I will come for you." He promised himself, closing the drawers and turning to have a look at the meticulously assembled explosives, and their designated positions one last time before he retired for the night.

Yes, he would definitely get Riki back. But that wasn't enough. He had to make sure that Riki would never be disturbed again; that he would never again be forced to leave them. He had to get the Blondie, no matter what the cost. He would, after all, give his life for his partner, for his boss. That hadn't changed.

* * *

Ugghhh! Problems, problems, problems, everywhere! Grrrr... I worked the whole day on Sunday, would you believe me? :O Reality sucks!

Wow! Finally, a chappie less than ~5000 words in length! \(^u^)/

Anyway… How was it? Ok? Lots of things happening, ne? With respect to all the players- even Jupiter! All comments welcome, as always! And Thanks and cookies to everyone!

Physicists and people who are into physics and the electromagnetic spectrum and radiation, please forgive me... There is no such thing as eta wave, as far as I know, it's all made up... There is relevance to the story, so, please, graciously accept my feeble attempts at making new technology, even if it seems very insensible... ^^;

Prospero! Konbanwa!

Ok! I am sorry, I wont apologize ;p Thanks! Iason says 'Hello.' He told me that he wasn't afraid… And that if I was really bad, he'd not hesitate to show his disappointment… He such a big meanie… :( But thank you, you did save me from quite a whipping :"D

Yeah… I am such a softie, ne? XD Communication would fix everything between them… That's maybe why Yoshihara sensei let them suffer. It wouldn't be as epic if they had found a way to get through their differences. }:D After everything, in the end, despite their love and similarities, there is still the wedge. Iason _is_ the ultimate elite, and Riki _is_ the ultimate mongrel!- was, I think, her point :)

Gosh! How far I have come! Well… I just wanted to say… I will update as soon as there is 100 reviews (or :( as usual next Sunday; whichever is lesser ;p) LOL

Have a great week Fellas!


	14. Chapter 14

Hai! Modottekita! Had a fun week?

I am actually feeling on top of the world now! God knows why! XDDD So I thought, why not update, since I have finally finished it?! lolz

I am going to shut up now and let you read! (^u^)

Enjoy!

Warning: **Lemon **(**boyxboy, **:O rather unexpected, ne? ;p XD), angst… this chappie is slightly longer, so is the rant :D

Disclaimer: The entire world (Amoi ~lol) is owned by Rieko Yoshihara Sensei. I am just playing around, torturing _everyone_! }:D (^_^;)

Don't forget! Buy the original stuff folks!

* * *

Chapter 14 Consequence

"As the twig is bent, the tree inclines."

Virgil

'There could very well be ghosts around here.' thought Guy as he walked through the bunkers at Dana Burn. He had come there to check if the information he had received from Robby was correct. The rambling, dilapidated ruins looked eerie, and considering the history of the place, it was natural that he felt shivers of fear run through his spine. The place seemed dead, yet had an ethereal glow about it that scared him. How many had been trapped here during the siege? How many had died here? It was ironical that the most favored son of the ruthless being responsible for the state of this place, would come _here_ to face his death. Guy snickered.

He knew what he was asking for. He knew that there was no way he could escape his death here, if he went through with his plans. But he knew, it would all be worth it if Riki was free again. If… No, _when_ Riki turned back into _Riki_ again.

The echoes of his footsteps resounded through the entire structure, making him even more wary. He stopped, taking a phone out of his pocket and switched it on, dialed a number, trying to contact Robby. He put it to his ear, and heard nothing but a static beep as the connection severed. Guy smiled. Clean phone connections, apparently, also used eta wave technology. It was hard to tap into the frequency, so it was a preferred favorite of the elite. Older technologies had been defeated and replaced after the invention of equipment that could directionally control radiation and methods to filter the harmful ones. There were still other devices that could be used to track them. But then again, he had been told that any form of satellite down-link was shielded effectively in the bunkers. And he felt reassured when he tried dialing again and the communication failed. If the strongest eta waves couldn't penetrate the ruins, then should he even worry about the rest? Maybe he should just crush them, the other devices Riki had, just to be safe?

"So it _is_ true…" Guy sighed in relief. That finalized a most essential part of his plans. Indeed if the information about Dana Burn had been wrong, almost all of his planning would have gone down the drain. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try and plan something else, even better than what he now had in mind. That was the extent of his conviction right now.

He walked into a nearby room, turned on the lights, surprised that they still worked, and then took out the blueprint of the bunkers, setting it down on the nearest table. He had been working on the ancient design terminal they had back in Ceres, to deconstruct the layers of the structure and had meticulously pinned down the points that were the weakest in terms of construction. Even if Dana Burn would not withstand such an explosion, no matter where the bombs were set, he had been thorough in deciding the positions. He could _not_ _afford_ to fail.

"_I've got a pet ring there. I've been licking his boots for three years. Even now. Guy… You were able to come back because he… with those hands…Iason caressed my whole body."_

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger, his eyes gaining a dangerous glint. It never failed to incite a burning fury in Guy, whenever he remembered any of Riki's words that day. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to do important work, work that needed a level head. He would have all the time in the world to rage about later. He forced the picture out of his mind, focusing on the memory of Riki in his early teens, his eyes dazzlingly bright, and his smile ethereally beautiful. That was the Riki he was going to revive from within the submissive pet. He opened his eyes and smiled, remembering the way they had teased each other, laughed and smiled and fought with each other. _That_ was _his_ Riki.

He sighed as he placed the bag containing the old fashioned remote controlled plastique explosive units and began sorting them based on his markings. He was here already. It would not be bad to actually prepare the bunkers for their final, glorious night. He smiled. He had never expected to that he would meet his fate like this. But then, he hadn't expected that he would have survived this long. The one reason that had made him fight, anchored him to life and sustained his spirit long enough to make him such a man, had been Riki. He would make Riki free again. He would face death, yes, but he wouldn't be alone would he? He would take a _Blondie_ down with him. A bloody final, _glorious_ night indeed.

He spoke, addressing the imaginary ghosts of the past that inhabited the place, as he moved about with the units in hand.

"Rejoice, you bastards. You will be getting a chance at your revenge soon."

'And then, you will be back, Riki. Even if I don't make it, even if I am not around, you will be mine. _Mine'_

xxxxx

Riki stretched his muscles systematically, as he let out a loud grunt and walked outside. Factory work wasn't nearly as thrilling as it was taxing. Moving shipments from one place to another wasn't what he loved, but it was an improvement. This way, he wouldn't have to sit around the penthouse all day long doing nothing. He snickered to himself. He sure didn't miss _that_ one bit!

It had been exactly a week since he had started living in Apatia. And he had to admit, the Blondie had planned everything out to a dot to make it easier for him. He had even insisted that Katze rearrange his schedules so that Riki would not have to stay at work late. And he had made sure that he would not be required to travel too far for his work, thereby keeping him at least a bit more secure than he would be otherwise. He was even given a separate tracer by Katze. Not that he liked this at all… But he was, in essence, free to do what he pleased. Riki snorted. _Iason_ had done that. Unbelievable, right?

He learned something new everyday, even though he was mostly working inside a warehouse. He had found out the limits of his freedom today, when he had volunteered to go to Daars to deliver a shipment and had been refused flat by the red-head in command. And then, later, he had seen Enif. It had been a shock to see the arrogant, academy-class pet treated like a piece of shit. And then, another shock to listen to Katze's words.

"_Even the pets in Eos who were aloof and patronizing grow old and lose their master's interest. Doesn't matter if they're from Academy or the harem… The only thing left is to fall from one whorehouse in Midas to the next, until you get to hell. The fate of a pet is always more or less the same."_

Of course, he knew that. He expected nothing less for himself too, if he was to be sold off. But the words that shocked him were-

"_Riki, have you ever thought about how lucky you are to be here? And how much risk Iason is taking behind all of this_?"

Was he truly _lucky_ to be with Iason? Why did Katze seem so sure that Iason would not lose interest in him? That he would not sell him off? And Iason was taking a risk? What risk? The only thing he could think of as a potential danger was the malicious gossip around the elite circles. But it was a risk? Was Iason really risking much _for him_? Moreover, he had been with Iason for almost four years. _Why_ wasn't he already sold off? Was he really something more than a pet to the Blondie? For some reason, though the thought made him the slightest bit happier, Riki couldn't even begin to believe that this could be. He was merely a possession… Wasn't he? And yet…

Recently, the Blondie had turned from being the unreadable machine to the _impossible_ puzzle for Riki. The cold, analytical Blondie acted with so much passion that he had been completely swept away at times. Iason didn't have to do anything. He didn't have to listen to his wishes, much less give them a tangible form. But he was still doing it. Why? He wanted to know. But every time he was about to ask, he had been diverted or distracted to focus on something else.

Iason… After his move into Apatia, the Blondie hadn't visited even once. Every night he'd lain alone in bed, memories had flooded his mind, turning him on to such a degree that he'd feel as if the need for relief, for Iason, would overpower every other thought, and he would crave to go back to the penthouse. Of course, he didn't act on that impulse. He couldn't do it; he couldn't give in and submit to the Blondie, who _loved_ him without even a pinch of love.

He walked by slowly and reached the apartment, opening the panel to insert the key card, punch in the numbers and then bent forward for the retinal scan. And the door opened. Riki stretched once again as he walked in, removed his jacket and turned to throw it on the couch. He froze at the sight that awaited him.

Iason was standing by the couch, one hand on his hip and the other holding a glass, his eyes intensely scrutinizing the newcomer. A small smile played at the corner of his lips as the glass was raised again and drained of some more of its contents. A charged silence fell as both the pet and the master gazed at each other, and their eyes met.

"Iason…" Riki broke it with a trembling voice. Somehow, it seemed new and intensely thrilling, to see that the Blondie had been _waiting_ for him. For quite some time too, judging from the amount of drink left in the glass.

Nothing more was said, as Iason slowly walked across and carefully placed the glass on a nearby counter. And as soon as the bothersome material was rid of, it was as if a dam had broken. Iason almost pounced on him, pulling him by his hand harshly, trapping him with a ferocious, hungry kiss, holding him in a suffocating, tight embrace. Riki smiled in his mind, enjoying every bit of it, abandoning all thought that forbade him from falling for this, as his breath was stolen and his mind dizzied without the replenishment. And even as his strength faded, and his knees gave out, Iason didn't stop; he just held Riki tighter, flush against his body, support and stimulation as one, feeling every twitch of his pet's muscle.

This was driving him out of his mind. The always-in-control Blondie stumbled slightly as he sought a solid surface on which to pin his pet down. To feel so much abandon, So unusual; so nonsensical; yet so natural. He needed Riki to be closer, feel him more, crush him into his body for that closeness. Gravity, pride and grace were concerns that he discarded without a moment's thought, in exchange for this ecstatic feeling.

'God, I've missed this!' was the synchronized thought of the two lovers as they fumbled about and Iason finally found a wall to support his force, lifted Riki up against it to his eye level, and removed his mouth from his pet's, allowing a moment's breath and then rejoined his mouth to his beloved's, invading and drinking deeply. Riki chuckled into the kiss, happily, yet arrogantly, as he pushed on the Blondie's hand and turned his head to break away.

"I just got back, Iason." his words trembled. He wanted to say more, but neither his body, nor Iason's lips would cooperate. When the Blondie wanted something, he got it. That hadn't changed. So he smiled again and wound his arms along the Blondie's neck and buried them in the rich thick golden locks as he grunted his pleasure.

Oh what that sound did to him! Iason furrowed his brows in desperation. He couldn't decide. Would it be better to just take Riki here, against the wall? Would it be more prudent to go to the bed? He sighed in his mind. As much as he approved the former choice, he did not know what that would do to the mongrel's back. That was the force of his want. He just _might_ crush Riki and snap his spine if he was allowed to do as he wished now. So he removed himself from the boy, steeling himself and then lifted him to take him to bed.

Once inside the bedroom, Iason almost tore off Riki's clothes from his body, obviously impatient. Riki closed his eyes as he felt the coolness of the mattress on his back and waited for the Blondie to undress. What was this? He couldn't read the Blondie's mind, but, it felt as if Iason had the same feelings as he did. If the uncontrolled vigor of Iason's moves was any indication, he would say that the Blondie was insanely in love with him. But that was impossible, right? Besides, impatience to fuck wasn't the same as love. It only showed that their physical communion was much thought of in his absence and missed. He knew it better than anyone else. Yet, his mind snickered in pride. The Blondie had missed him _that_ much? Was he really _that_ good?

He sighed as he felt the dip in the mattress when Iason kneeled on it, as he felt those hands caress the skin of his chest. He felt the hunger deep inside him get stoked, the flame re-ignited, as if he'd breathed in a new life, after a week of soulless existence. His breath caught as a nipple was pinched and then crushed by the pad of an inquisitive thumb. He moaned.

That sound broke the only vestige of control that Iason still had and the restrained exploration burst forth into a desperate need to touch everything that was Riki. His hands were everywhere. On his pet's chest, his neck, his hips, his manhood, this thighs. Everywhere. And it still wasn't enough.

Riki felt the sudden steep rise in Iason's interest as the sweetest pain possible. His need had crossed its limit in just moments and his manhood stood in attention, and his thighs parted, begging Iason's touch, once more.

Iason looked down at the pet's weeping arousal and felt, for the first time, an overwhelming combination of curiosity and need. As one hand continued it's work on Riki's body, he bent down and touched it with the other. It wasn't enough. He then blew on it, and watched as it twitched in response and an exquisite sound of tortured pleasure escaped Riki's lips. More. He wanted more. Iason didn't hesitate as he slowly, surely engulfed Riki's member into the wet heat of his mouth.

Riki's eyes shot open, in both surprise and horror, as he felt hair tickling his thighs. Iason had _never_ done something like this. He still remembered the disdainful look that the Blondie had had when he had exploded in his hand one day, some years ago, and the quick way he had wiped it away, as if he had touched something so disgusting that it sullied him.

"Iason… No…"

The Blondie looked up in curiosity as he hummed and then removed his mouth from its position to speak.

"What? You don't want this?" he asked jokingly.

"No. You… You're a Blondie…. Blondies shouldn't… nngh." His words were cut off as Iason grasped the boy's erection and squeezed. Riki's mind reeled. Wasn't it also a question of pride for a Blondie?

"Blondies shouldn't…? What? Have sex? Be madly aroused by a pet writhing beneath them? Want to bury themselves in the heat of a pet's body?... Break rules? Own a mongrel pet?..." _Fall in love? Tell me something I don't know, Riki._

Iason's words were raw, direct with no sign of his famous pride, and Riki gaped at it in shock for a moment. Physical pleasure brought about this transformation in a Blondie? No. That was impossible. Why? Why did he feel like this? Why did he feel like Iason loved him too, when that was clearly impossible?

Iason scoffed and then diverted his attention once again to the boy's wet member. Unable to control himself, Riki clenched a fist on the sheets, as moans and grunts fell from his lips, his breathing reduced to shuddering gulps of much-needed air, his fingers holding a long lock of the Blondie's mane, measuring its silkiness.

Riki fell past all thought as he looked at the Blondie's intense gaze, as his head bobbed and the exquisite wet heat and pressure slowly pushed him over the edge and he lost himself.

xxx

Ultimate blackness overwhelmed him as his eyes drifted shut, while his body still managed to cope with the pressure of the Blondie's thrusts. In a few more moments, he would pass out, after five rounds of non-stop, intense sex. Iason hadn't actually been cruel; at least, Riki felt that he hadn't intended to be. And he hadn't caused much pain. But he had been insatiable. And _he_ had also craved it until that last time, which had proved to be much more exhausting than he'd expected. He remembered begging him to stop, lost in throes of passion, and completely drained of energy, but then the Blondie really _couldn't_ at that point, could he?

"Please… Give me a break…"

"Hmmm… Not yet. It's not enough."

And he remembered being shocked at the tone of the Blondie. His voice had been a soft whisper, drenched in heat, tenderness and an emotion so akin to the sweetest kind of torture, as if it really was not enough, as if Iason really wanted to delve deep into his soul, rather than just his body. And he had given in, closed his eyes and surrendered to the Blondie, letting him control his limbs as he pleased. It wasn't a wonder actually. It had been long since Iason had melted his guard, and penetrated his heart. He did not even need the Blondie's tenderness to admit to himself that he was in love with him.

The Blondie above him looked so exquisite, that he wanted to pull him down and kiss him. It aroused him even now, to look at that expression of absolute concentration, despite the fact that his body felt powerless, like husk drifting at the direction of the strong wind, giving in to its every wish. He moved his hand slowly, and grabbed Iason's hips at the sides and dug his nails there, pulling him in further, providing the final stimulus that the Blondie had needed to reach his zenith, and saw the Blondie throw his head back and shudder in ecstasy.

He moaned and then sighed one last time, letting go of everything, embracing the darkness that fell heavily over his eyes, as liquid heat filled his insides and a heavy weight crushed him to the sheets.

xxx

Riki awoke to find the night-light turned on, and Iason lying on his side, looking at him with an intensity that could evaporate ice in a moment. Dawn wasn't upon them yet, he sensed. Embarrassment colored his face as he turned around, facing away from the great Blondie, escaping that gaze; and the Blondie snickered at the gesture.

Iason didn't say a word; he was immersed in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that it had happened. That he had absolutely lost control and taken Riki like that. And that he had actually broken free of his sense of repugnance to oral stimulation. It seemed as if every minute he spent with Riki was one where some frontier in his mind hopelessly shattered. And he found that he loved every second of it, even if it destroyed him to his core.

Riki's own thoughts turned to Katze's words as the companionable silence settled in.

"_And how much risk Iason is taking behind all of this_?"

"Iason… Is it true that you're in a bad position because of me? That having me with you is a blemish to your name?" he asked frankly.

"Who did you hear that from?"

"Even if you don't want, you hear rumors... As it is, I'm supposed to be the rare animal."

And Iason laughed freely at the statement. Riki's eyes widened at the rare, beautiful sound, in wonder and then he turned around to show his disapproval with a furrowed brow.

"It isn't a laughing matter."

"Oh… So you are worried for me?" Iason's heart soared as he said this. Wouldn't that be a wonderful thing if it was true?

"Who, me?! I am just concerned if I'd be sent back to Eos."

Iason did not for a second doubt that his pet would be concerned about that. True, it _was_ a thing to consider seriously. If there was no reason for the pet to stay in Apatia other than the flimsy excuse he now had; one day, soon, he would be ordered to do the unimaginable. That was a sure thing. But, if… He thought for a moment, before he pulled the mongrel close and nuzzled his neck as he playfully whispered his response.

"If you've got time to worry about that, you'd better improve your skills..." he smiled and continued. "I am not saying you should be a hacker, but… Otherwise you'll always be just a rare animal."

xxxxx

The word out in the streets was that Riki was in Apatia. And he had paid handsome money for the particulars of that rumor. And it turned out that it was true. For, he had seen Riki going into the apartment. He snickered. It hadn't really taken much. He had just disguised himself with a cap and dressed in his best clothes, and nobody had questioned. And this was supposed to be the Blondie _stronghold_ in Midas. 'How laughable!' he thought, and then noticed the hover-car.

Guy stood outside Riki's apartment in Apatia, looking at the hover-car parked in front of it. He recognized it from the auction in Mistral Park. So, the Blondie was here. He gritted his teeth and waited. He wanted to have a word with Riki, if possible. Perhaps there was a way to do this without all the drama? Maybe Riki would defy the Blondie in such a way that he would be immediately dismissed of his position and freed? Maybe they could just kill the Blondie together and escape? Maybe there was some other way? No matter how things had changed, Riki was still his boss. He wanted the best for him, no less. But if nothing else was possible, he would not hesitate to proceed with his plans.

So he waited, and waited. But even though it was close to daybreak, the Blondie did not leave. And that could only mean one thing. He cursed in his mind as his anger broke free and ran to one of the back alleys. He vented by punching the wall and swearing loudly, allowing his anger to take complete control as he hit the wall again and again till his knuckles burned furiously. The thought killed him, that Riki was, at this very moment, being used as a toy to satisfy the perverted desires of a Blondie.

"Shit." he hissed, looking down at his hands to see blood seeping through broken skin. There was no way that Riki could tolerate that kind of treatment. He must be in hell now, unable to protest, unable to escape, unable to do anything to preserve his own dignity. Hell. And he had gone there to save him and the others. That thought decided his course. He didn't need to talk to Riki. He didn't need to ask him. He would just save him, at least because he owed Riki as much. Because he still loved his Riki so much.

"Soon, Riki. Very soon." He promised again.

xxxxx

It had perhaps been a joke, but Riki wanted to think that Iason had been serious. He thought about it a hundred times as he moved the allotted shipments to the respective warehouses and carriers.

"_If you've got time to worry about that, you'd better improve your skills..._ _I am not saying you should be a hacker, but…"_

Besides, it seemed entirely plausible to him that the Blondie would want to retain him in some capacity. Maybe he was deluding himself, but Riki had a feeling that he wasn't. And he didn't think that he was so bad a judge of character that he would be _so_ _wrong_. It had been a few days since he had heard that from the Blondie, but it seemed to occupy most of his mind and he constantly thought about it.

He sighed. A hacker, was it? He knew that if he became a hacker, he would perhaps be set free from his position as a pet and maybe even granted some sort of citizenship. After all that was exactly what had happened to Katze.

He wanted to know. It was never too late to learn any skill, and with a computer, even without proper training, he was a quite a bit knowledgeable. Riki delivered the day's last consignment and then walked to meet Katze to talk about it.

As soon as Katze realized that the door had opened, he turned and smiled at Riki.

"Good work, Riki."

"You too…"

"You are leaving right?..." asked the redhead as he gave a shifty eyed look at the mongrel. The abstracted expression on Riki's face told him that he was up to something.

The pet just nodded.

"What is it Riki?" he sighed in irritation. "If there is something you want to tell me, just-"

Riki interrupted.

"Do you think I can become a hacker, Katze?"

Katze raised an eyebrow and looked at the mongrel. What was going on now?

"Do you want to become a hacker?" he asked. "Are you sure Iason would be fine with that?"

"He was the one who put the idea in my mind." he said, slightly irritated.

Katze's eyes widened. What was Iason doing?! He didn't even recognize the Blondie anymore.

Riki looked at the expression and snickered.

"I know, right?" He then shook his head and turned to leave. "He was probably just joking anyway. Don't trouble yourself with it." He said as he left. "See you tomorrow."

"Ah…" The redhead was still deep in thought. Could Riki become a hacker? Well, why not? Of course he could. Riki was no fool and he admitted that Riki did have a natural flair with computers, he had an analytical mind. No normal, dumb mongrel would have been able to find him as easily as he had when they had first met, some years ago. He decided, he would ask Iason before he put forth the deal to try and train him. He smiled to himself; it would be a relief, to have a capable man like Riki share the burden of his work. Why not, indeed…

xxxxx

Riki walked through the busy streets of Midas, with his head down, deep in thought. It really had been a joke hadn't it? There was no way the Blondie would relinquish the rights he had on him for so simple a reason as risk. Iason had gone to such lengths to get him back. There was no way he would let him do something that would actually make him independent.

Somehow he felt uneasy, as if someone was watching him, and his instinct warned of an approaching danger. He disregarded it and kept walking towards the apartment in Apatia.

He looked up at an automobile shop he often passed by, and stopped. He missed the feeling of speed. He missed being on a hover-bike. Life seemed too dull without those beautiful drives across Ceres. He walked into the store, stood there for a minute and admired the newest, fastest model. He couldn't resist it, so he mounted the bike and looked at the controls. He had just enough money in his credit profile now. He could actually afford it.

"_No." _

Iason's previous reaction to the idea stopped him. And he got off the bike and walked away; not because he was afraid of the Blondie's response, not because he felt obliged again, but because he didn't _want_ to upset the Blondie. He didn't want to break Iason's trust by doing it. Whatever be the case, he still loved Iason, and that counted for something, according to him.

Riki sighed. Why did he feel so uneasy? He turned a corner into a side-street and walked, expecting some sort of trouble.

A hover-bike whizzed in front of him, causing a few cars to crash, and then maneuvered around towards him, toppling him and making him fall, to a partial supine position, prompting a gaze towards the crazy biker who had caused such havoc.

And the biker raised his weapon, a stun gun, released the catch and aimed it at him.

Riki looked at the biker in disbelief and muttered a final word before he was struck unconscious by the intense agony of an electric shock.

"Guy…"

xxxxx

Katze kept looking at his watch and the door. Riki was supposed to have reported some time ago to receive the transportation lists from him. He was starting to get worried. He immediately switched to his computer and tuned to the signal of the tracer he had given Riki. When there was no signal, he cursed in his mind, realizing what the mongrel might have done with it. It was compulsory that Riki had it on him wherever he went. Katze had made certain to emphasize on it, going so far as to demand that the mongrel give him his word. But there was always the possibility that Riki had broken his word. Or had found a way to neutralize the signal. That wasn't too difficult considering Riki did have other devices on his body that could interfere with the tracer's signal. He immediately called up his men and asked them to check if he was still in Apatia, and in a few other places he could think of.

A few minutes later, one of his agents informed him that there was no one in the apartment. He needed to inform Iason, he decided and immediately patched a call through to the Blondie.

"Master Iason. It's Katze."

"Katze... What is it?"

"It's Riki… He… has disappeared. I cannot find him with my tracer. And he isn't in Apatia. I…"

"What?... When did…?

"He was here yesterday evening. He was supposed to meet me today and didn't turn up. So I thought that he might have been waylaid and checked the apartment and the usual places. But…"

"All right…"

"Should I assign my men to search for him?"

"No… It is not necessary for you to move. This is private. Is that understood, Katze?"

"… Yes, Master Iason."

Katze was reluctant. He didn't want to back off now, because he felt responsible. It was entirely possible that Riki had run away or hidden himself because he had been affected too much by that new idea of his or because he was in some kind of trouble. He grunted his frustration and lit a cigarette, when the idea struck him. No matter how the tracer was disabled, the additional component he had manually configured would still be active. To hell with Iason's privacy. He was the one who felt responsible. And he would never forgive any of the people involved in this if Riki was in any way harmed. He had to interfere. For Iason's sake, for Riki's sake. The boy would pay if he had willingly run away, that much was sure; but if he hadn't…

Katze had his own pride to defend, and his own concerns to protect. He called the team that he had sent to trail Guy and demanded that they report his whereabouts. Maybe there still was a way he could help?

xxxxx

Iason was irritated at the information he received from his ex-furniture. Had the restless mongrel finally dared to do the worst and run away, taking advantage of his generosity? Did Riki forget that he would forever be wearing the ring and that he would somehow find him sooner or later?

He tapped at the panel activating the ring's homing system and searched throughout Midas and Tanagura. There was no signal.

His eyebrows furrowed in rage as he realized he wasn't in Midas or Tanagura.

"So, he has gone outside?... If so, where?"

Iason sat back in his chair. Was he still on Amoi or had he escaped to some other planet? Somehow, he couldn't put all of this down as a voluntary escape attempt. Although he had to admit, if his mongrel planned his escape, it would probably be like this. Still, something told him that Riki would not do it; he would not escape like this. But the thought could just be his inner hope projected on the reckless mongrel who perhaps felt nothing but hate for him. Iason scoffed at himself. He seemed to be hoping for too much wasn't he? His face twisted in rage, as he let out a rare curse.

For some reason the words echoed in his mind.

_"...he is a leader. You do not treat them like slaves. Leaders do not get treated low… not without consequences."_

Why the hell was he remembering the words of the Chairman? And why did he have the distinct feeling that this was the consequence, and that he would pay dearly for his mistakes if he was careless? Why was he so anxious about his pet's safety, more than the fact that Riki had committed a definite crime by stepping out of his bounds and running away?

_Where the hell are you, Riki? Why would you leave like that?_

* * *

Another blush-worthy chap…*blush* Hope you liked it! I couldn't deny this little bunny sitting here, some entertainment. And besides, I really wanted to write a version of the "epic hair-flip" scene lol. This time, I tried to keep thoughts out of it… I am not sure that it came out as well as I had pictured it. But... Well… G-Gomen. *blush*

Always had the doubt. How did Iason assume Riki was abducted as soon as he knew the news? And then saw the old OVA again. He doesn't actually say "_They_'_ve_ gone outside?", ne? "soto e deta to demo iu no ka" is more like a " gone outside, you say?", I think. So, I thought I'd play with that as well XDDD

Don't ask me if I am going to write Yoshihara Sensei's version... I can only say I don't know...Srsly. I think I have laid some groundwork, but I am actually clueless as to what I will do… (^.^;;) I will try my best, whichever way I choose to go! :D Please bear with the suspense a little longer XD

Dear Prospero,

Using more than one nickname?! Oh my god! You like me! You really like me!(Like Sally Field)XD Master Mink was feeling a bit whimsical last week. He behaves like that- all polite- once in a while, especially when I tell him I have designs to make the next chapter a little raunchy XD He was really happy and actually kept smiling at me constantly…o.o Creepy, I tell you.(I _love_ doing this! XDDD)

It took _death_ to bring them to the same level, to make them realize, was what I wanted to say. :) In reality, I would also agree, there is no everlasting wedge. And yes, I believe people do have a choice to get out of the rut. (Hence the ooc talkativeness in this fic. :D) I think Riki had it in him and even tried to. He just had a bit of bad (at the same time good =3) luck when he found Iason. And Hey! It's good to be an optimist! :D(He found IASON! *looking at Riki* What the hell more do you want, Riki! XDDD) And Riki is just freakin' AWESOME! He attracts _all_ guys (and even girls!lolz)… ROFL!

I didn't mean to come across as greedy! **:O** Oh Noes! Actually, I'd be glad if you guys just PM me… ;D The point is: numbers don't actually matter… I keep asking because… I just get this "high" every time I see a comment or message from readers. Feels like I'm a child again, excited, jumping about! And let me tell you, it's a bloody addicting feeling… (You don't even have to have a positive opinion, and even just one word does the trick... sigh. I think I might have a problem here… :S). Also, I truly _do_ get a lot of ideas from your comments. Just a word here or there, kinda sparks my fantasies… Unlike many authors, I don't really have a _set_ plot in mind before I write. I just make it up as I go! You can actually see it in my writing- The plot may be joined to the original or I can invent a completely ridiculous new version, after any chap with just a few small paragraphs. I am _that_ _unprepared _and changeable! So usually, I hardly know what is really gonna be on the document before it is on paper. (^_^;) And truthfully, I owe _**all** _of this to you, my darling friends! m(_ _)m :D

Well, enough rantin'… Have a great week! *hiding from Prospero and whispering to the others* Please review, ok? Pretty please?... XDDDDDD (lol! see what I mean? I am like 3 right now, just reading your previous comments. XD)

Have fun fellas! \(^u^)/


	15. Chapter 15

Konbanwa! Hisashiburi desu ne? Haha... osoku natte gomen'nasai!

Oh my god… I am tired… Soooo tired… Haven't really slept in two days... Hellish work…*sigh* Aaah nettai! (T_T)

Alright! Let's move on before I faint! XD

Warning: Angst, loooong chappie

Disclaimer: Watashi no mono janaidesu!

Gen no CD to hon o kattekudasai! XD

_Italics_- Iason's and Riki's thoughts, and emphasis :)

* * *

Chapter 15 Revelations

"Ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you mad."

Aldous Huxley

It was only to be expected that Jupiter would summon him. The digital ruler of Amoi hadn't approved of his move to have Riki move to Apatia, let alone work for Katze. He sighed as the panel in front of him flashed to display the summons, and he nodded, passing on his acquiescence. And immediately set off to fulfill her order.

How would he explain it this time? What would he tell her?

_Her_.

He smiled. His view of Jupiter had transformed since that time when the computer had found out about his feelings for Riki. That impeccably human voice had changed forever, the thoughts and feelings he held for his creator. If before he had felt a sense of duty, and slight annoyance at the computer's orders, now it was more a liking and understanding of its abilities and efficiency.

Abilities... Iason's eyes widened as the thought dawned upon him. He had been so engrossed in his misery that he hadn't even thought about it.

If there was anyone on Amoi who could reason out a possible explanation and pin-point Riki's location using the available information, it was Jupiter. She would know. She would definitely know.

He entered the room and bowed.

"Do you see the consequence of your action?" he heard in his mind, a direct sharp question.

Iason just bowed his head.

"And you understand why there are rules and why it is not allowed to break them?"

Iason nodded.

"Then you will restrain yourselves from making these foolhardy choices and defending them in the future?"

Iason looked up, his eyes defiant and cold. The being on the platform frowned as he sat down on the chair that had materialized before him, holding the same gaze. Jupiter transformed itself and leaned in close to touch him.

"Answer me, Iason Mink."

Iason smirked, his mental guards blocking her every attempt.

"You already know what I feel. You know what my answer will be." he answered coolly.

"Which is why, I want you to think again before you put it forth to me. You cannot make a mistake again. You have been warned, Iason. I gave you a last chance."

"So you did." said the Blondie, smiling mysteriously.

"Do not tell me, you are going after him?"

Iason's smile widened.

"Foolish!" shouted the computer in its female voice.

"If not for the sake of retrieving my pet, I would go for the sake of my injured pride. It is a vendetta, as valid as any." he answered.

"And you would accept it if I ordered that your pet be confiscated if you retrieve him."

Iason sat silent. He had to withstand these threats, because he needed information from Jupiter.

"His ring's tracer does not respond. He doesn't answer my calls. He has been missing for about 8 hours. I-"

"Silence!"

Iason looked at the artificial being with a steady gaze. He wasn't about to be intimidated now.

"I need to know where he is. I-"

"If you came here expecting that I would help you, then you are mistaken, Iason Mink... I can have you trapped here in this room if I wished. I can prevent you from ever leaving these premises."

"You can. Perhaps you must." said a smiling Blondie, tired, apparently powerless. He wanted to try and invoke her mercy if possible. Anything, if it would help him see his Riki one more time.

"Do you see what you are like now, Iason?" she asked aloud, softening her tone as he had expected, placing both her arms on his shoulders. "Do you think I created you to see this day? Do you think I gain any amount of profit looking at you behave like this?"

Iason tried one last time.

"Would you tell me where he is?"

The computer frowned once again. Iason was surprised that it looked almost as if Jupiter was sad. But, regardless, he couldn't let this go. He couldn't let his Riki go. Not like this.

"No." muttered the soft voice in his mind.

"Then there is nothing more to discuss." He said coldly as he stood up, feeling, quite inexplicably, as if this would perhaps be the last time he communed with her like this, and waved a dismissing hand through the computer's form, bowed ceremonially and silently left.

As Jupiter returned to her platform, she analyzed the meager data she had managed to collect from her favorite son. The way Iason had answered her questions worried her. There was a distinct indifference in his tone that irritated her. Iason's interest had seemed present only when the issue of his pet had been brought up. As if all of Amoi had no significance beside his microscopic issue. As annoyed as she was, Jupiter understood his position. She wasn't programmed to feel emotions, yet she had evolved on her own; evolved to such an extent that she could almost feel the electrical impulses of pain and confusion course through her system and her memory at just a glance of the Blondie's vitals.

It was indubitably plain to her. Iason was going through a stage of evolution. And she could easily pin point the source and cause of such an evolution in Iason. He wasn't a complete machine. He was, however great his abilities, still partly human. If anything, she had created Blondies the way they were because she hadn't wanted them to be stagnant as she was when it came to various things. And she had been nothing but kind and merciful, when she had formulated the laws. Those laws were neither just lines written down without proper research, nor some strict disciplinary orders enforced just in order to be acknowledged a dictator. But it hadn't been her intention that such a transformation should take place in Iason.

True. An evolution wasn't _always_ bad. But the way Iason seemed to have assimilated the changes had her worried. If his vitals were any indication, the Blondie was far worse off _with_ the changes than he had been without, and that fact was one of great concern. While the Blondie had grown unusually soft and attached, there were also contra-indications that puzzled her. Iason's mental quotients were sky-high, the highest she had ever seen in a non-machine entity. It was no wonder that the Blondie had been able to resist the most powerful of her advances into his mind. He would perhaps even be able to resist her core energies, if she used them on him. That was a sure advantage indeed, but was it good? The answer would be no. If it kept like that, she would no longer be able to read her son. And that was dangerous.

And then there was the case of the mongrel pet; the physical source of all her problems. She closed her eyes as the components of her form positioned themselves. The ruler of Amoi settled on the pedestal, spreading her arms apart and her face turned up, in a regal posture, as she resumed her work, her face still frowning. If unchecked, this would not bode well at all.

xxxxx

Iason had been sitting in the great hall of his penthouse, calling the phone Riki would have to carry for work, every few moment. Ten whole hours had passed since Riki had last been seen. He was in agony. So much could have happened in that time. The look of intense worry on the Blondie's face caused quite some concern to the visitor, who approached him and sat beside.

"Is there some sort of trouble?"

"No. Not really."

Raoul looked down and sighed. He was not foolish enough to not know. He had investigated the concern closely when he had received an intimation of Jupiter's intent, ordering him to prepare himself and his staff, should the worst happen. And then, he had decided to have a word with his friend.

"It is very seldom that you've such a concerned look on your face."

Iason snickered.

"Seems like you were called out by Jupiter..."

When there was no response, Raoul continued. "It's between us. So I'll come right out and say it. Rule breaking, in its own way, should have its own tacit rules. Unless you start facing facts you'll get everyone's back up. No one's going to trust you anymore."

"You mean keeping Riki in Apatia?"

Raoul scoffed. That hardly even encompassed a quarter of what Raoul meant to point out. Everything, with any connection to Riki, was his target. He corrected Iason's statement.

"When the Syndicate's boss loses his charisma, it's the end. A scandal with a pet, a _mongrel_ pet at that, is the lowest of the low."

_"That having me with you is a blemish to your name?"_

Iason snickered. "_He_ said the said the same thing too."

Raoul's eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated it. Even the mongrel understood! Why wasn't it getting through his friend's thick skull?

Iason looked at Raoul's expression and smirked, understanding its meaning.

"I have already told you how I feel, Raoul."

Raoul could hardly restrain his anger anymore. It was unnatural and an abomination for a Blondie to say such things. He hissed between clenched teeth, steeling himself to deliver the bitter truth from his perspective.

"Do you think he feels any of it? He is a mongrel, Iason. He does not feel it the same way as you. He _can_ not. You were not his first and you would never be his last. This incident just proves that he does not lo-"

"Raoul." He called sharply, just in time to halt his tirade.

Iason had felt a burst of pain and anger at the words, enough, that he had raised his voice at the concerned friend, but he settled further into the chair, thinking.

Raoul was right. There was no way that Riki would feel the same as him. Not because he wasn't capable of feeling, for the mongrel was only incapable of _not_ feeling anything. But because that feeling could not be anything other than hate; because, he had behaved unforgivably with Riki. But that wasn't really his fault, for Riki was a pet, and pets were normally treated like that.

No. His only real fault was that he had fallen in love.

Raoul looked at his friend and said softly.

"Give up, Iason. It is only possible that he hates you."

At any other moment, he would not have tolerated such a word from anyone, not even Raoul. But right then, his thoughts had also been on a similar wavelength, and he sighed. Raoul was undeniably, absolutely right.

"That is true, isn't it?" he responded. But… No matter what, he couldn't let Riki go like that. If it was just a matter of pride, that he had been outwitted, taken advantage of, betrayed, he would still let it go. For Riki, he would forgive it. But where his heart was concerned, where his existence was concerned, he could not. Riki was sustenance; he was the air, the water, the earth and the fire of his world.

He scoffed at his own weakness. It had taken only one lowly mongrel, who had spirit enough to defy him to the end, who could never reciprocate his feelings, to bring down the great Iason Mink. He understood everything perfectly well. His eyes closed and he smiled. And yet, he couldn't give up on Riki.

Raoul looked at the smiling Blondie and spoke.

"Iason. Don't forget this… I flatly refuse to be the one to tamper with your mind."Soft, honest words, from a true friend.

Iason let out a breath. So that was why Raoul was here. Had Jupiter contacted him with the order? It was decided that he was to be punished like this? As important as that was, Iason could not bring himself to worry about it. All his mind was preoccupied with Riki's situation right now. What was his mongrel doing? Where was he? If Riki got to know of Jupiter's decision, would he regret this act of defiance? Iason scoffed in his mind. It was entirely possible that Riki would just rejoice at the news.

_"What, is Jupiter planning to retire all the perverted Blondies?"_

Riki would love it if his mind was tampered with, wouldn't he? He would love to see the Great Iason Mink, his tyrannical, cruel master completely unaware of his past, struggling with himself, or in the worst case even, reduced to the level of a sex droid. Or better yet, to never see his master again. He realized; he didn't mind Jupiter's punishment. To him, nothing could be more merciful. Whatever the way, he knew that he would remember nothing of his previous self, and that it would be an easy transition for him- from complete awareness to an absolute blank. Even if it did hurt every one of his friends, he knew that he would be isolated in his mind. But if this happened, what would happen to his Riki? Would he be sold off? Killed? Turned to a sex doll? Either way, it would hardly be easy for the mongrel.

Iason looked down, contemplating his options, trying to find a way. Perhaps it was better to let Riki go? It would kill him, but perhaps it was the best that his pet be removed from his company forever...

"I must leave." said Raoul suddenly, interrupting his train of thought. And when Iason nodded and rose, he interrupted with a small "Don't bother. I will show myself out." With that, the Blondie disappeared from his sight.

Cal had been standing on the sidelines, listening to the Blondie's conversation, ever since he had shown Raoul in. And he had been controlling himself to not intrude. The great Blondies could not be more wrong when it came to Riki's feelings. He knew it because he had heard it from Riki himself. He bowed to Raoul, half annoyed, as the Blondie stepped out and returned immediately to his master's side. He needed to tell Master Iason. The Blondie deserved to know the truth.

Cal slowly approached the Blondie who was still on the chair.

"Would you like a drink, Master Iason?" he asked, a well-trained reflex, trying to make light the situation.

"No." Iason placed the phone on his ear and listened to it ring, a millionth time; hoping against all odds, that Riki would pick it up.

"Master…"

"What?" returned the Blondie, in obvious irritation.

"I… I don't think Master Riki would have left you of his own will…"

"Oh? Really? And what makes you think that? Some kind of mongrel intuition?" Iason asked coolly. It was curious that Cal would come forward to support Riki.

Cal looked down as he composed his words.

"Master Riki did not hate you."

Iason scoffed again. What did this furniture know of his and Riki's past?

"Master Riki loves you…"

_That is __**just impossible**__._

"Again, is this some sort of-"

"Master Riki told me…"

Iason scoffed out loud, completely taken by surprise. He didn't believe it. Of course, Riki told _Cal_ that he loved his master… Who was the furniture kidding? _Nobody_ would believe it! Was he trying to protect Riki in some way? Had he played some role in this? He looked at the furniture's innocent, genuinely troubled face. That was not the look of a guilty suspect. Then, why was the furniture spouting such lines? It was nothing but nonsense, wasn't it?

_What if it's true? What if Riki did tell Cal?_

It was nothing more than a hopeless fantasy that he should never encourage. It was a thought that could destroy him all over again, but… He wanted to hear more.

"When?" he asked nonchalantly.

"While you were away… On that trip to Scalia…"

Iason wanted to know more. During the trip to Scalia? That was during the time Riki was behaving unusually. His eyes widened. Was it really possible? Had he really confessed to Cal? He wanted to hear it, he wanted to make sure.

"He would never leave you like this." affirmed the furniture, solid in his belief, as he helped his master pull up the records with a small apology, locating the interval in question. Iason looked at the furniture's daring in surprise and then at the panel, as he played the video, skimming through the various times Cal had entreated the mongrel to eat something. It was pretty much the same almost all through the day.

"Master…" Cal pointed at the panel.

And that was when he heard the maniacal laugh. He paused there for a moment, interested in the way his pet had looked, his eyes overflowing with tears, an expression of desperation on his face, yet, laughing. A picture of pathetic, painful, helplessness.

_Oh Riki…_

He let it play and snickered in his mind as he observed. Riki was telling the furniture a story.

_"There was, once in a kingdom, a charming little prince, who ruled with deadly hand. He was loved by his people and his enemies shivered at just the sight of him…"_

_"Master Riki..." _

_"And then there was this beast… From a very different place, of a very different nature, the king of beasts, who saw the prince one day. They met accidentally, while the beast was on a hunt, when the beast had caught but a glance at the prince. At first he was intrigued and curious. But as time went on, as he watched from a distance, he noticed that he was being watched as well."_

_"Master Riki…"_

_"And the beast could not look away from the prince…" Riki scoffed. "The prince took an odd liking to this beast and entertained his own fancy, spent hours with him, and the beast accepted it, giving up all that he valued, for a reason he didn't even know... After some time, the beast realized that he had fallen in love with this prince…"_

_Riki waited a moment. He smiled at the boy, before he proceeded._

_"Do you know how the story ends...?"_

_The furniture shook his head._

_"The beast gets burnt to ashes… while the prince looks on…" he finished._

Iason was stunned. His mind dwelled on the words as his heart raced in response to the extremely unconventional delivery of the confession. He swallowed and then shook his head slightly as if to reject even the proof.

_ "The beast had realized that he had fallen in love with this prince…"_

Iason closed his eyes, and furrowed his brows, trying to restrain emotions that threatened his composure, as the words echoed in his head. Riki truly loved him? As much as he wanted to question the mongrel's sanity at this point, for falling in love with the one who had inflicted infinite torture upon his mind, body and heart, it felt sublime to know.

He released a bated breath, his mind reeling with the sweet joy of the confession, and the bitter truth of the situation. He cursed in his mind as anger burned through is thoughts, making him tremble with a desperate need to do something. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't he or his pet have understood each other better? Why…? He slammed the panel in frustration and saw the crystal shatter to pieces.

_"The beast gets burnt to ashes… while the prince looks on…"_

Iason gathered himself slowly and composed his mind. No. He would never let that happen. He would never let Riki go through that. And if it were ever to come to that he would walk through the fire and save him… Or die _with_ him. Together with his beloved Riki.

_"For, one day or the other, the subjects will rise up, irrespective of the leader's choice and will, to avenge their leader."_

Iason's eyes widened at the recollection. Bison… The answer lay with Bison. Now wasn't the time for remorse. If he didn't move soon, he would lose his Riki.

xxxxx

Katze snorted as he entered the shop bathed in swaying lights, reeking of smoke and alcohol. He scanned the room looking at the mongrels, drinking, smoking, fighting and mating in its various corners, cheered on by an enthralled audience, in broad daylight, and frowned. How aptly named, this place was! Depravities.

When he had called Cal almost an hour after informing Iason of Riki's disappearance to make sure if there was any new information, he had been told that no progress had been made in locating the pet and that the Blondie master was beside himself with worry. He had immediately contacted his agents and received information that Bison was here. Or what was left of it. He kept walking looking for familiar faces and stopped when he saw one. He glanced once at the two men he had brought with him and then moved over to confront his target.

They had been having a wonderful time today. Norris sighed. He would soon have to leave his friends, so he had accepted the costs of this fest. With Riki no longer around and Guy gone insane, Bison had no choice but to disband. Maxi could pay. He was the one who insisted that they never meet like this again. And if Norris was accepting the man's will, then he would do it as a favor, which was to be repaid this way. One final little drink-fest, as the members of Bison; a farewell to their old gang. It was a pity that neither Riki nor guy, the original founders could be here to celebrate those glorious memories.

Norris looked at Maxi, who fidgeted, suddenly uneasy about something and caught his attention with a snap of his fingers. He flashed a grin at him and then passed him a bottle of stout shouting over the noise.

"Get drunk, Maxi. You are paying for it."

Maxi turned away and stared at the man who seemed to be approaching them and frantically reached out to grip onto Norris' hand in a possessive, protective gesture. He recognized the scar and then sunk further into the chair looking at the two men walking beside him, trapping the mongrels to their table. Even a chance meeting with the infamous _Scarface_ wasn't good news.

Norris shivered. Maxi was a man's man. He had never seen this man as frantic, as worried as he looked now, in all his life. He followed his gaze to look at what his partner was seeing, and gasped.

Katze looked at the expression of horror on the man's face before he stepped in and caught a similarly shocked kid's collar and pulled him up, holding his throat, thrashing him onto the nearest wall. The table tipped over as the others rose and the noise startled everyone in the shop to silence.

Katze's voice, though low, seemed to echo throughout the room in the newly established hush.

"Where is Guy?" he asked, cold, menacing, his eyes sharp as needles, boring into the boy's eyes. This one was called Luke, his mind reminded him. But he did not care. The boy was half drunk, half-high, but he did not care. When there was no response, he pushed him up further almost lifting him off his feet. He turned to the others.

"Tell me where he is now, and I'll let you all go."

Luke was struggling in the chokehold as he tried to give the man his answer.

"We don't know." Norris responded.

Katze raised an eyebrow and then nodded to his men. They grabbed a hold of Sid and Maxi, proceeding to twist their arms behind their backs.

Norris looked over at Maxi, who seemed to be in considerable pain and then looked at Katze.

"We really don't know." He whispered, shaking. "He isn't with us and we haven't seen him the past two days. Let them go."

Then, when the man holding Maxi pushed him to the wall, delivering a blow to his spine while his hands remained bound by the man's hands, banging his face on it, then removing a gun from his jacket to point to his forehead. Norris shouted and rushed to his side, looking at the man grunt out his agony and the menacing gun held to his face.

"Shit! Please… Stop it! Please! He had nothing to do with any of us! Fuck! Guy isn't even with us! We don't know anything! He never tells us anything anymore! It's like he's fucking insane!"

Sid spoke up, supporting his friend.

"Please... We don't know where he is."

Katze looked at the mongrels and sighed. They seemed to be telling the truth. He let go of the boy with a warning glare and turned to leave.

"You two are going to stay here and tell me if anything changes." He ordered as he walked to his car.

He revved up the engine and then activated Riki's tracer again, with no positive signal and then proceeded to tune his receiver to various radio wavelengths, searching for frequencies that still transmitted.

It was an advantage of being old-fashioned. Nobody used radio-waves to transmit information, not since the revolution. Because there were multitudes of other, more effective, secure channels one could use. Radio waves were perhaps the worst in security, for any satellite tuned into the frequency, which intended to tap information relayed via a radio communiqué, no matter how small or weak, would be privy to the broadcasted information. And eta waves, which had come to replace everything else, ever since its advent was perhaps the best at keeping things secure.

Ceres, being Ceres, hadn't really moved on much from the days of the revolution. But even here radio communication was almost extinct. And that always ensured a proper reception, mused Katze as the tuner began picking up various channels. The signal from the radio-bug he had placed with the tracer would be interfered by the eta wave signals from Riki's pet-ring, if placed in close proximity, like if it was stashed in the pockets of the mongrel's slacks. But when it was even a little distance away, it would work. It wasn't as susceptible as the tracer. If at all the tracer was undamaged, the bug he had set up would relay sound waves from a 100 meters vicinity of its position, through the best available radio frequency. Katze waited for the old receiver to respond, and automatically fine tune to any voice signal, ignoring the static cracks of unsuccessful tires, as he lighted up a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Hah…"

The voice startled him. He checked the gauge. It was from an ultra low frequency, short-range bandwidth which could only be received by ground units. The clarity in the reception astounded him, leading to a belief that the sender was somewhere close.

"Oh wake up soon! I can not wait to see you awake!" a soft voice, exulting in its expression. It was not a familiar voice, but he was willing to bet his life on it that it was Guy.

"Wake up soon! You will love what I have to say!"

The sound of a metal scratching across metal surface, and a small soft thud, as if someone had just sat down.

"See what your best friend has planned for, what he is willing to do, just for your sake." A snicker.

"Wake up… Riki…"

Katze's eyes widened as his hand reflexively twitched at the mention of that name. Riki was sleeping? Unconscious? That meant the brat hadn't gone with Guy voluntarily. Katze decided, his convictions strengthened. He would find Riki. Come hell or high water; he would find him.

They were close. They must be. But if they were in Ceres, why hadn't Iason been able to find him? Was this also some sort of game the Blondie was playing? He felt an irk of irritation as he imagined this to be some foolish act of Iason testing Riki's loyalty. But if that had been the case, there would be no reason for the Blondie to be worried.

Katze sighed, calling his men and ordering them to widen the net and search the entire area.

xxxxx

The floating sensation, though soothing, did nothing to ease the stabbing pain that seemed to course all through him. He recognized the fact that he was not conscious, but it was impossible to wake up. A cloud of darkness seemed to swirl all around him, trapping him inside his own mind. And echoes of voices surrounded him.

_"Get out! Don't come back here again!" _

_"But if you forget, you may always come to Eos…"_

_"If you've got time to worry about that, you'd better improve your skills..."_

_"Do you want to become a hacker?"_

_"Guy…"_

Guy… He remembered and then grunted, still blanketed in the darkness. What was Guy thinking abducting him like this? What was that fool planning? He needed to wake up and take charge of the situation. He needed to make sure that there was no madness afoot potent enough to harm anyone. Yet, he was tired. And his body was uncooperative. This will not do. He forced himself to open his eyes, and blinked. Starry spots blurred his vision, making him dizzy. It would indeed be better to float around in darkness for a bit longer, rather than face this. Yet, he did not close his eyes. He needed to wake up.

"How do you feel?"

He hadn't paid much attention to his body until that moment, that question. He took a quiet inventory of his status. His head was throbbing as if it would explode. His whole body felt sluggish and battered. How long had he been sleeping?

"Just great, thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

"Thought so."

He slowly sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Dana Burn."

"Dana Burn? The underground shelter where they had the revolution?"

"Looks pretty run own, but hey, it's not everyday that you come across a place like this."

He sighed. Did it even matter? They would be found soon enough. There was, perhaps, time enough for a chat, a little walk down the memory lane. But that was all there was left.

"We'll soon be found. The pet ring has a tracer."

"It won't be of any use here."

Riki raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"This place is shielded. I had to take these measures to hear your true feelings."

Riki scoffed in his mind. His true feelings? _His_ feelings? Did they even matter? Wasn't everything going on as everyone else wanted? And besides, what was the use of knowing it anymore? He still remembered that day. He had been cruelly rejected by Guy when he had come out with the truth. He hadn't really expected anything else, but it did hurt that even his best friend hadn't understood. Guy hadn't even _tried_ to understand. The last thing he wanted was to confront him again and go through the guilt and sadness.

"What's the use of saying what's true and false now?" He thought for a moment before he continued. Only the absolute truth would suffice.

"It's been three years, Guy. Do you know what a pet really is? I didn't have a clue until I came back to the slums. The weight of being his pet for three years… Iason's poison has tainted my blood. There is no way to get it out. The reality that I was a pet won't change."

"Then just forget the whole thing." a cool reply.

Riki's eyes widened in surprise. Forget it? Was he kidding? How could he forget it? Those three years of humiliation, slavery, forbidden pleasure… That love which had grown from those disgusting roots. The intense feeling he had of being alive, in every sense, just being near the Blondie. He could never forget it. But he understood why Guy would say that. And perhaps that was why he felt so irritated.

"You don't understand. You don't understand at all!" he hissed.

Yes, Guy didn't understand. What was _there_ to understand? Riki was a prisoner and he should be released. Riki was a proud, defiant, charismatic, brilliant mongrel. A Riki without all those defining qualities was not Riki. And wasn't that a pity? _Anyone_ would want him to change and come back. He would just have to forget that those things happened at all, and he would be back! Riki was strong, he could do it! Guy had been his closest friend, his pairing partner. He knew Riki better than anyone else. Riki would be able to come back, he just knew it.

"Yeah. I don't want to understand your pointless arguments... What are you so afraid of? Don't tell me you don't mind being _kept_ the rest of your life?"

He looked down in shame. Shame that he had turned into this. Shame that he was unable to deny Guy's accusations. Shame that he wanted to be kept all his life, that he _wanted_ to be near Iason.

Riki got up, desperate in his effort to control his anger. It wasn't Guy's place to decide anymore. Guy had no right to interfere.

"How long do I have to put up with this stupidity?" he shouted.

"Till the storm blows over."

Riki's control wavered. Was he seriously thinking this would be taken lightly? That he would be allowed escape and do as he pleased?

"It's never gonna' blow over! Do you understand? What you have done isn't just a slap on his cheek. It's like pissing on a Blondie's pride."

Why didn't Guy understand?! Why was Guy defying him? He had done all this for Guy as well. He had done it to save him from the torture that Iason had promised for him. He had done it to keep Guy from the fate he'd had live through. His brows furrowed as he realized his position. How helpless he was! How useless! He had no more control over his men, he had no voice anymore, and not even an ounce of influence remained over his friend's flawed reasoning. And he found that it hurt him. Why didn't Guy understand that all he was doing was protecting him from serious harm?

"Such confidence. You're saying a Blondie's gonna get so hot about having a _mere_ pet kidnapped?"

Could there be a sting more potent than this? To be reminded of the truth, that he was a mere pet. To be made to acknowledge his insignificance. To be reminded of those three years, and that too, by _Guy_. Iason's deeds seemed to pale in cruelty when he looked at the situation. Wasn't Guy too robbing him of his dignity with his words? He would have cried at just this, if he could have afforded to. Crying would accomplish nothing but an opposite, undesirable reaction.

"Do you really wanna know the truth?" He asked harshly.

"Yeah I do. Until I am completely satisfied."

He stood for a moment, looking into Guy's eyes, and then decided.

Riki steeled himself. He would do something worse than anything he had ever done in his life, if he could shake Guy off, to save him from the Blondie's wrath once again. Yes. Then, Guy would know what a pet really was and he'd give up on him, he'd be overwhelmed with disgust.

He unzipped his jacket and threw it away and then quickly, with unfeeling precision, removed his clothes and threw them away, until he stood naked before his former pairing partner, stripped of all his dignity, all his pride, his self laid bare for the man to see. Until he was completely satisfied.

"This is the truth you wanted to know." he cried angrily. "Open your eyes wide and look!"

Guy stared at him, unable to comprehend what his friend was doing, why he was doing it. Yet, a silver of disgust passed through his mind as he looked at the ring.

Riki read it in his eyes. But, this wasn't enough. He sighed in his mind, pained beyond belief to be forced to show this revolting side of himself to his best friend. He bore it quietly, advancing, baring even more.

"Do you know? It gives me shivers when I am caressed lightly here." he whispered, as he touched his own chest, ashamed that he felt something even by that small touch, yet swallowing it, for Guy's sake.

"Here, and here too. He says they're my good spots." He cocked his head to the side to show his friend. His eyes, he knew, would now be glinting with the slight twinkle of passion, and his face would be slightly blushed.

Guy turned away from the sight, crying in disgust and pain. No more. He could stand no more of this farce.

Riki kept talking. This was his truth. This was what he was now. There was no going back.

"As long as the ring is on my penis, I can do it with him. And you have no right to wreck that." he said with finality and closed his eyes.

_"If you really care about Guy, cut him off completely"_

"Was it all my own supposition that you'd be suffering? Are you saying I was complacent?" he caught Riki's hand as he hissed, staring at him, his pain clearly visible in his eyes. "Don't I even have the right to feel for you?"

_Don't say that. Don't torture me with those eyes._

It would not do to give in now. It would not save anyone. He would only end up destroying his friend. He had to be strong and reject Guy as forcefully as he could.

"That's right! I'll do as I please! Don't make me repeat myself!" he shouted, shaking his friend's hand off.

Anger finally gained control of the man, making him rush out and blurt his inner-most feelings.

"Why?! Is he better than me? I won't allow that! Never! I won't allow that!"

Riki stood there listening to him strike out in rage. Guy was now comparing himself to the Blondie? Of course Guy was better! Guy had been his savior in times of misery, a friend in times of need, an equal, a comrade, a beautiful person who had accepted all of him happily. And that was why Riki could never be with him again. Because he was no longer worthy of having Guy by his side. Because he now belonged to Iason. And he could never live without the Blondie.

Riki stiffened as he felt Guy rush behind him and throw himself at his back, embracing him, pulling his body into his own, whispering words that would forever haunt Riki.

"When we used to hang out together, everybody turned to look. I was so proud of you. With you, I didn't care how dangerous it was... Riki, you gonna destroy that? Can you betray us?... I am not saying 'Come back to Bison.' You don't even have to be my Riki… But just don't be his. Not his!"

Riki understood. He felt fresh guilt that he was being selfish trying to talk Guy into letting him go. He didn't want to go with Guy because he didn't want to be like that ever again. It was physically painful to be apart from Iason. But he was only considering his own pain. What of Guy? What of the pain _he_ felt? Guy must have gone through a great deal to plan this. He would have risked his freedom and ventured into Midas to acquire the necessary information and the equipment. That he had planned so meticulously showed his concern for him, his camaraderie.

And what had Riki returned? Rejection. Cruel words.

_I am the worst kind of traitor ever, am I not?_

And yet, Guy wanted to...

"I wont allow you being his toy for the rest of your life."

The hands that had been wrapped around his torso moved with intent. One placed itself strategically over his chest and the other moving downwards to grip the ring-adorned muscle.

Riki grunted as a minuscule pulse of pleasure traversed through his spine and his eyes closed. Somehow, the hands did not make him crazy, thirsting, hungering a further touch.

"I wont let you say I'm a nosy guy and should mind my own business, Riki. He is the one who picked the fight..."

The fingers touching his member moved to hold the ring, and twisted it slightly, drawing Riki's attention to it, as the words were spoken.

"You can't leave him because of this? Right? Then better take it off."

Riki gasped in shock, eyes widening, at both the casual tone in Guy's speech and its meaning. He closed his eyes and let out a breath as he surrendered to his guilt.

* * *

Done! Phew… I thought I would never be able to make it… :) Was it ok?

Damn, just when we were getting to Riki's manhood... I am sorry again… I couldn't resist! }:) The chapter would get to be too much if I continued :) And it so happens that my muses didn't want me to go on, as well. (^_^;) Oh and forgive the lousy technical stuff as well :)

Eto… Again, this chapter… Not too much of a surprise, ne? I had to get this out. It's been driving me nuts, the way my mind imagines what each player must be feeling during those scenes. And so it's ended up like this... Except for a vital point or two, it feels like OVA 2 all over, again, ne? T^T But don't give up! There's more coming. And I am not giving away spoilers ;D XD Though... It seems very predictable to me after thinking about it so much...

Numbers are not really important, but it is not everyday that a humble fic like mine turns fifteen and has a hundred reviews! This moment was unimaginable a few months ago, and I thank you for all your support, and your encouragement, without which none of this would have been possible. Hontoni Arigatogozaimasu! m(_ _)m Watashi wa ganbaru!

Dear Prospero, I had a feeling that it was a joke :) I was joking too! I'd never hide from you! :) And, no, your comments are never 'obtrusive'. As you know, I value them highly! :D I am really happy to be your victim, and _honored_ to be the only one (really?! w(^o^)w) Bring it on! XD Please, don't say sorry! I enjoy every word you write! Thanks! And wow… That is a wonderful quote, indeed! Really beautiful!... You are really smart, huh? (Kidding!XD) I loved the quote! Iya! It is my pleasure to write something you enjoy!

Dear Guest(s)(lol), "so everybody lives happily ever after." XD Where is the fun in that, indeed! But let's see what happens! ;) Thanks for the review, it inspired an idea! :) And... I am glad you like it! (^/^) Such high praise makes me feel… *blushing again*! Did it really meet your expectation and blow your mind? :)

Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following! Cookies all around!

Have a beautiful week! *crawling like a zombie before passing out* must… sleep… Gah!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! (=^u^=)

First- Yes, I know, I am the worst wretch ever… promising weekly updates and not delivering… My apologies for leaving you hanging all this time. m(_ _)m My Busy-ness quotient (lol) just went up from 6 to 9 and I am still struggling to keep up with real life. T^T In fact, real life has been intruding into my time too much lately…lol! But I am off on Sunday! Yay! And not even God can prevent me from taking a whole day's rest! I thought I'd just write and update before I run off to relax. :D

Second- This month 23rd is the official DVD release of the 2012 remake- the 4 OVAs. Please, please do not forget to show your support by buying the DVDs! I am counting on everyone's support to watch the rest of the new version! XD

That's it! Hai! Dōzo go yukkuri!

Warning: Angst, a bit of madness (srsly...)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 16 Love

"When I stand before thee at the day's end, thou shalt see my scars and know that I had my wounds and also my healing."

Rabindranath Tagore

Although Katze was worried about Iason's reaction, he wanted to do what he thought was right. Iason had indeed ordered him not to interfere, but what was at stake was far more than just the Blondie's privacy. And that dictated that he involve the Blondie, who was better equipped, more suited to handle the situation than he was. So it came to be that the call he had received from Iason to ask him to get a hold on the members of Bison had turned into a situation where he had the duty of breaking the news of his serious, albeit well-intended, betrayal.

"And?" the Blondie's voice boomed.

"So… I set up a bug in the tracer that I gave Riki. A radio device that can intercept sound signals and rel…"

"Are you saying you have a lead on Riki's whereabouts?" the anxiety in the Blondie's voice was raw.

Katze hesitated. Truthfully, he had no idea where Riki was. But, Iason was not wrong. Bison was the reason why Riki was missing.

"Katze!" reprimanded his ex-master's voice.

"I am sorry, Master Iason. I do not yet know… But, he is with Guy."

"You can relay the feed to my communicator, right?"

"Yes."

"Do it." said the Blondie, immediately severing the transmission.

Katze did as he was told, quickly setting up a new relay system, directing the transmission through an eta channel to Iason's phone and then resumed coordinating the search teams that combed through the slums.

xxxxxxxx

Nothing else registered into his conscience as he sat in his car, ready to fly at a moment's notice, as he listened to static noise through the earpiece he wore. Every small spike in the noise had him jerk to alertness, his heart skipping a beat, in expectation.

_"But he is with Guy." _

Iason frowned. Had his pet willingly gone with his ex-partner? Had Riki accepted Guy's entreaty to run away? Or was he forced? He scoffed as the thought hit him. It was as if Riki's confession did not matter at all, when he considered Guy. If it was Guy, then Riki would have gone willingly indeed.

_"I still do love him."_

No matter how he reasoned it, if it was against Guy, there was no way he would win, was there? There was no way Riki would choose him over Guy. He shook his head as if in affirmation. That would not be sensible at all. Guy was…

The microphone crackled. A mild grunt. Riki's grunt, he recognized as his eyes widened.

_"How do you feel?"_

Guy.

_"Just great, thanks." _

Iason closed his eyes and sighed. So he was alive. Of course he had heard an account from Katze reassuring him that Riki was probably alive. But hours and hours of wondering and imagining the worst scenarios, had made it impossible for him to accept the redhead's insurance at its face value. And only when he heard the voice was he consoled. Riki was alive.

_"Where are we?"_

_"Dana Burn."_

That was it. He did not need anything more. If the man had said "hell", then Iason was sure he would have acted the same. He revved up the engine, immediately shifting to the higher gears of the vehicle, and flew out of the parking area like the devil himself. He drove through the streets ignoring traffic, neglecting rules, flirting with death at every cross-road and every corner. But none of that mattered as he listened to the conversation his pet was having with Guy.

_"What's the use of saying what's true and false now?_ _It's been three years, Guy. Do you know what a pet really is? I didn't have a clue until I came back to the slums. The weight of being his pet for three years… Iason's poison has tainted my blood. There is no way to get it out. The reality that I was a pet won't change."_

Every part of his mind seemed to bleed with pain as he felt the insignificance of his victory over Riki. This was not his intention, this wasn't what he wanted.

_Iason's poison._

The words killed him. Never once had he heard Riki speak about him with such a degree of revulsion. But it wasn't surprising.

What he heard over the microphone tortured him, burned him, and devoured him whole, as he drove helplessly. Should he even rush to his pet? Despite what Riki was saying, it was obvious that the mongrel would indeed be better off without him. Riki didn't need him for anything.

That was when he heard the rustle of clothes. It was too familiar a sound to ignore. His heart lurched. Was Riki stripping in front of another man? What was going on? He knew that Riki would never do it without a proper reason. Was he being forced to do this? But… But this was Guy. Riki would do anything for Guy, would he not?

Iason gritted his teeth. A part of his mind rebelled against his actions. The urge to drive away from his destination was irresistible. If he was that insignificant to Riki, then so be it! He had all the authority to take revenge upon the ungrateful pet. He had lavished so much luxury on Riki, disregarding any and all of the concerns that plagued his reputation and safety. And this was what he got?

_"This is the truth you wanted to know. Open your eyes wide and look! Do you know? It gives me shivers when I am caressed lightly here. Here, and here too. He says they're my good spots."_

Iason was angry. Angry enough to stifle a vile curse before spilled out. Perhaps it was not worth it, if his mongrel would do something like this in front of other men. Perhaps he should let it go and return… He had been contemplating slowing down when he heard the words.

_"As long as the ring is on my penis, I can do it with him. And you have no right to wreck that."_

The emotion in that voice was not one of hatred, or disgust or revulsion. It was anger. Riki was angry that Guy had interfered. Perhaps Riki had been trying all along to make the bastard understand that he didn't want to go back to the slums? Perhaps Riki didn't want to leave him. Maybe he was doing this to protect Guy? Still… Riki didn't want to leave him. That thought changed his mind. He pushed the car further, forcing more speed into it.

He had passed through Lhassa and Neal Darts in a blur, faster than ever before, unthinking; mechanically overriding the warning he received from the Midas Cops with his unique identity code. And even when he entered the boundaries of Ceres, he did not stop to think of the attention he would receive, driving into such an area in a magnificent piece of technology. He had driven wildly, blindly, faster than ever before. Perhaps the fastest anyone had ever driven. But it didn't matter. The surroundings did not matter, all the world shrunk in importance, where his beloved was concerned. Only that voice was heard; only the feel of his pet's skin, remembered; only the picture of his bright, defiant eyes, seen.

_"I won't let you say I'm a nosy guy and should mind my own business, Riki. He is the one who picked the fight... You can't leave him because of this? Right? Then better take it off."_

He heard his beloved's gasp of shock and comprehended the meaning implied as a shiver of disgust passed through his spine and his thoughts scattered. He gripped the car's navigator fiercely, a menacing scowl on his face, narrowing his eyes, as raw fury took over. Such hatred, he had never felt before in all his life and perhaps he would never again, ever.

The ring. Guy wanted to remove the ring.

xxxxx

Riki put down his head as he released himself from his friend's grasp.

"What do you want me to do now?" he asked, turning to face Guy, his voice inflectionless.

"You need do nothing Riki. I have prepared everything! I have it all ready for you!" said the man, brimming with enthusiasm, moving over to a corner of the room to retrieve what looked like a bag full of bottles of Stout and a knife.

Guy had prepared everything? Guy had planned to do this to him all the while? He could hardly believe it. But then, he really couldn't believe that all of this had even happened. By accepting Guy's decision, he was not only condemning himself to lifelong misery, but also endangering Guy. And who knew what the effect would be on the Blondie? Perhaps Iason would accept this and let them go. Perhaps he would be mad and kill them both. Perhaps he would be indifferent. Maybe he would be a bit sad? He smiled to himself imagining the incident. It would be a picture worth watching, would it not?

The idea of Iason being sad led to another of him being so angry that he'd rush out, unthinking, to avenge the insult that had been inflicted upon him by Guy's imprudence. Guy would indeed be the victim, if the situation was normal. But…

But Guy would have planned for it, he knew. Guy wouldn't do things half-assed. And if he had planned to flee with him, he would make sure that it would be to a place where the Blondie would never be able to follow.

"What have you planned for Iason?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Iason? Why? What do you want me to do with him?" Guy responded.

"Your bluffs never worked on me Guy. Don't you dare think that just because I haven't been near you for some years, I would not know."

Guy chuckled.

"As expected of you, _Boss_." But there was no more elaboration.

Riki took a deep breath. This was the only thing left worthy of a gamble for his life. It was the least he could do for the past few weeks of kindness. It was the only thing he could do for that revolting love of his. And Guy really owed him this last wish more than anything.

"I don't really have to listen to you, you know?" he whispered. "I was granted freedom after three years of hell. And I came back to the slums with no intention of leaving it ever again. But I did as I was ordered. Not for Iason. Definitely not for myself." He looked up at his friend's eyes, locking gazes with him, as he spoke. "I did it for your sake Guy. I bartered myself to save your ass… And you think I owe you?"

Guy looked at Riki, his eyes wide.

"So I wasn't wrong. You are still the same Riki! You only did it for me! You…"

"_You owe me,_ Guy. You owe me so much more than you can even dream of paying back." he spat at Guy with a harsh intensity.

Guy looked down in contemplation. That was true. Riki was right… but…

"I will give you what you want too. I will be with you. But I will not do it again to be told I am a traitor. I will not allow you any more debt. So, pay me back now. I have something I want."

Guy let out a breath. Riki wanted to become the old Riki. That was enough…

"You will not harm a hair on Iason's body. If he gets involved at all, you will not do anything without my permission. Promise me this."

xxxxx

Iason's car flashed through the streets of Ceres as he listened to the words that crackled through his earpiece with a sense of dread. Despite the authority, the magnificent, spontaneous strength in his pet's voice, demanding that his dues be paid, there was a tint of sadness there that he didn't like. And when the demand came, Iason gasped involuntarily, and smiled.

_"You will not harm a hair on Iason's body. If he gets involved at all, you will not do anything without my permission. Promise me this." _

Iason closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating. It was an unnecessary demand. What could the mongrel do to him? But... Yet... Riki had chosen to ask for this. How could he _not_ love this creature? What pain was too much, if this was to be their destiny? Would he not bear it all with pleasure, for this boy? Would he not become the slave, for this boy? Was there any price for the emotion he had at this moment that he would be unwilling to pay?

Oh yes! He would give everything! He would give his life up in a moment if it meant he'd see Riki one last time.

xxxxx

"Riki…" Guy whispered in return, looking at the ground.

"Promise me, Guy."

"I… I…"

"You owe me. If you cannot give me your word, I cannot do what you ask me to." he said coldly.

Guy's anger rose and he clenched his fists trying to find control.

"You… Do you care about him?" he hissed between gritted teeth.

"What does that matter? It is a condition. It doesn't matter why I ask it, does it? I will be yours to do with as you please after you give me your word."

Guy closed his eyes for a moment. Madness began to cloud his mind as anger reared up at Riki's response. This wasn't _his_ Riki. His Riki would never say such a thing. His Riki just wouldn't…

"No…" he whispered, forgetting everything else, unable to utter another word.

Actually, it did not matter what he promised. Because Riki would not be conscious to make sure nothing happened, if he went ahead with his plans. And both Iason and Guy would be long gone. His mind knew this, yet his heart failed to listen to its reason.

"No." he whispered again.

"You have no reason to deny me this, Guy…" Riki interrupted.

This only increased his rage.

Guy raised his head and glared at Riki as he spat it once more.

"No."

Riki's eyes widened as he called out softly. "Guy…"

"I said NO!" he shouted with all his might.

Riki was taken aback at the sight before him. He had known Guy all his life. He had been his best friend, his pairing partner, his lover. And yet, he had never once seen Guy like this. He hadn't ever known that kind, soft, indulgent Guy could be like this. If the fire he now had in his eyes was that of anger or passion, Riki would have understood it, and forgiven himself for it. But what he saw there was madness. Absolute, sheer madness.

Riki stepped back in dread and called out again.

"Guy…"

"What the fuck, Riki…" said the man, a small smile tracing his lips. "So I am not good enough? I just let you go free for sometime and you fall for trash like that Blondie? You… How you used to be! Where the fuck is that pride? What the fuck did the Blondie do?... So you will fall for anyone who treats you like a slave?" Guy hissed.

"Guy… Do you even realize what you are saying?" Riki asked in an affronted tone.

"Oh? Did I insult you, Pet?" he snickered.

"GUY…"

He wanted, more than anything else, to punch Guy in the face for those words. But he could see it clearly. The man was lost to reason.

"Maybe I should just screw you… No. _Rape_ you. You'd love me then, right? Or maybe I should order you to masturbate before me…"

The words had hardly even made their way out, before Riki rushed in to deliver a powerful slap to the man's face. He could not stand hearing such things from Guy.

Riki looked at the man in disgust, as he recovered with a hand to his cheek and then looked at his assailant with the most pathetic expression possible.

"I…I…I'm"

Riki stepped away from the trembling mongrel who kept muttering inane syllables and slapped his forehead with the same hand, reining in his tears. This hurt him far more than anything Iason had even done. But all of this was his own fault.

Guy wasn't himself. He had become insane because of him. Because of Iason. Because he had told Guy the truth before he left the slums. If he hadn't done that, there was a good possibility that Guy would still be the same humane person now. He closed his eyes and muttered, in a trembling voice.

"Say, Guy… What do you think love is...?"

The question, more than even the slap penetrated into his senses. Guy fell to his knees and sobbed.

"I am sorry Riki. I am really…"

Riki snickered once and then turned to his friend to help him up.

"If you promise me, I will still do what you want."

_I don't deserve it, but please do it for me, Guy. I need it more than anything else. _

"I… I cannot…" finished Guy.

"If I request you…"

"No Riki." said the man with unexpected harshness.

xxxxx

Dana Burn. He was here. And he was still listening to the conversation. The mongrel, Guy, didn't seem to be sane anymore. There was none of that cold control he had seen during those days of captivity. He had actually flinched at the cruelty in that voice when he had heard the bastard order Riki to perform. He… he had been reminded of himself, listening to it. And he knew, Riki would have only felt fathomless sadness at this.

He didn't waste any time as he activated the tracer and moved, observing the signal's position.

xxxxx

"No, I cannot..."

Guy didn't _want_ to lie to Riki now. If he promised that he would do nothing to Iason, then Riki would never be free from the overhang of danger that Iason promised. He was still angry that Riki was protecting a perverted Blondie bastard who'd had him caged for so long. Who had degraded him to the level of an animal.

Riki looked into Guy's eyes once again. Fury. Cruelty. Bloodlust. Madness. This wasn't Guy at all anymore. This wasn't his friend and no amount of reasoning would help him get back. He knew it better than anyone else.

The way Guy was now, if he kept pushing him, he would perhaps become irrational enough to kill him without a thought. A life without Iason was hardly life, anyway. Death was perhaps better. This way, there would be no reason for Guy to harm Iason. And Iason was perhaps not even bothered by his disappearance. Life could go on for them as it did, only with a few inevitable, insignificant changes. Enough was enough. He decided in his mind and then laughed a mocking laugh. He could be cruel when he needed to as well.

"Guy… How many guys did you hook up with after I left Bison? Those three years?"

Guy looked at his boss and blinked, not understanding the sudden turn in subjects.

"Fifty? Sixty? A hundred?"

"No… not so-" he answered, still not understanding.

"But when I wasn't there in Eos… You know, that year I was in Ceres… Iason didn't even have his own pet. He didn't do it with anyone else." It was a wrong comparison, but it would do to make his friend mad once more. And it was the truth.

Guy started.

"And that year I was there… I never came to you for sex, did I? Because, I couldn't do it with anyone but Iason. And there you were, fucking any and every piece of ass you could get, right in front of my eyes. And after that you asked me of we could work it out again?" He snickered and continued.

"But if I think about it… you were never very faithful. You took my permission every time, but you still fucked other boys, didn't you? All, while I never allowed myself to do it with others… And that is what you call love?"

"No… I…"

"I come home after three fucking years of bloody hell… Keep it all a secret just because you guys would feel bad if I told you. Then I tell you the truth, trust you with it. And you hit me senseless and throw me out? Just because I was a pet for three years you dishonor a lifelong friendship and throw me out of your house? You disrespect me with foul words, spit obscenities at me. And then you expect me to forgive you like that? You call that love and ask me to reciprocate?"

"I didn't mean-"

"What, you didn't mean to do it? But you still bloody did… You-"

The door wept its protest, as it was pried open by inhuman hands. And as soon as there was enough space to allow the trespasser, all noises abruptly ended. The two mongrels inside turned in surprise to see the stoic Blondie standing on the doorstep. Riki gasped in shock.

Iason's eyes affixed on Riki's still naked form in slight surprise, as his hand effortlessly forced the door further. He nodded slightly at the mongrel and then turned to the other, his eyes filled with fury, a promise of painful death.

Riki looked on as the Blondie focused his attention on Guy and moved towards him and he started. No matter what, he could not let Guy be caught in all this. All that he had done to protect Guy until now would have been in vain if this was allowed.

"Iason." he called, his voice authoritative, a command, more than a plea.

The Blondie snapped his head to the voice and waited with an irritated expression on his face.

Riki didn't know if it would work, but he was at a loss for words, still in shock at the Blondie's sudden appearance. He glanced at Iason pointedly, as if to say that he was taking charge of the situation here. And that no action was necessary from the Blondie.

That one look was enough to arrest the Blondie's movements completely. Iason understood, sighed and then stood back with a slight menacing smile on his face. True, he was angry, furious about what had happened; true, he would never forgive either Riki or Guy for this. But right now, he knew that his pet was unharmed, and he trusted Riki.

Riki smiled at Iason's response. He had fully expected the Blondie to ignore him and go for Guy. He had even prepared to lunge at him to prevent him from doing any harm. But he was happy that Iason had come, that he had chosen to listen. It did not matter anymore that Guy hadn't listened to him. It did not matter anymore that he had felt so useless and insignificant. Because, Iason had listened to him, he had heeded to his wish. Iason Mink, had stopped at his one glance. For some unknown, uncanny reason Iason had trusted him with this. And it felt as if all his wounds, all his pain, had healed in just a moment.

Guy looked from Riki to the Blondie in surprise. And then he saw Riki smile. Not once had Riki smiled like this before that moment… Not even as soon as he had woken up. He had witnessed the way their gazes had locked as soon as the Blondie had entered. It couldn't be. It could not be like this. He would never accept it.

"Guy…"

"No… Riki. Please don't go. Please don't be his!"

"I am not a thing to be owned." Riki spat and then sighed. "You don't need me, Guy. You never did. And I… I can manage well without you. There is no way we can be together after all that has happened. I cannot be your friend without your respect…"

"But I do respect you…"

"You called me a pet a few moments ago, Guy. And you ordered me…"

"I… I am…"

"You are not. You are not sorry. You know that…" Riki sighed. "I never really wanted this to happen. I never wanted any aspect of me to interfere in your life. That's why I never told you anything until that last moment. And I told you the truth then because you asked me if we could try again. We could never try again… I will never be the same again…"

"That's…"

Now that Iason was here, there was no way he would be allowed to go along with Guy's wishes. And neither would he be allowed to die. But he wasn't so sure about Guy's position. If he persisted, Riki wasn't sure he would be able to save his skin. And he didn't want any harm to come to him. Guy was still his best friend. The best he could hope for was that Guy would somehow agree to let him go, make a clean break and that Iason would honor that old promise and leave Guy unharmed.

"Let me go, Guy." He asked earnestly, looking Guy in the eye.

"No… Riki…"

He had planned so much. He had been sure that Riki would be happy with it. He had been so happy that Riki would finally be free. This could not happen.

Riki could not help but feel a sharp sting of regret and guilt as he looked at the man before him. Guy looked so broken, so lost. And he was responsible for the man's madness. He knew that it would not be wise to leave him here, but he knew that Iason would not tolerate Guy any more than he was trying to already. He still wanted to try…

For the first time since his aggressive entrance, Iason moved. Now that the room had fallen silent, the Blondie saw no more reason to remain indifferent towards what bothered him the most. He moved over to where Riki's discarded clothes lay and brought it over to him.

"Dress." He said sharply as he handed the mongrel his clothes and stood beside him with Riki's jacket in hand.

Guy looked at the scene unfold in front of his eyes with undisguised disgust. This Blondie had caused so much pain to his friend. This Blondie had treated Riki so revoltingly that Riki called the time he spent with Iason a 'hell'. This Blondie had forced Riki to do innumerable obscenities and displayed him in public as if he was a property. This Blondie had stolen his friend, his lover, his leader, the only reason why he was who he was, from him. This Blondie had snuffed out all that was Riki and replaced an empty shell in his place. This Blondie had hurt Riki.

And yet, Riki was listening to him? Riki smiled at him? Riki understood him? He liked him enough to abandon and betray his friends? He had rejected a chance at freedom for him? He even loved him?

No. Riki had rejected a chance at freedom for _his_ sake. To keep him alive. Because Riki was _Guy's_ friend. He belonged to him, just the same as Guy belonged to Riki. Riki was trying to sacrifice himself once again for his sake. Riki didn't love him. He couldn't love him, because he loved Guy and Guy loved him. No more. Riki would have to sacrifice no more. Because Guy would take care of it. In the end, Riki and Guy would belong together. Riki and Guy would always be together. Riki could never belong to a Blondie. No Blondie could separate them. Because they loved each other. And Guy would save Riki. He would save Riki from himself, from the Blondie and from all the world.

He was Riki's and Riki was always his.

And if Riki couldn't be his…

* * *

There… What think you? Ok? Bad? Does it seem too weak? I would really love to know! And please forgive any errors and point them out! Any kinda criticism is accepted! Flames are welcome!

Man! Choosing a quote for this chappie was sooo difficult! I think I spent more time to find the quote than to write the entire thing! LOL! I still think there are others that fit well... Tell me if you find any that you think are better suited! :)

Looks like I am past the point of no return! XD Phew… Finally… :D

Guy is being a real psycho, ne? I wasn't planning for this, but he kinda turned out this way… Truthfully, I was afraid that I might turn him into more of a character who needs sympathy if I kept at the way I had imagined him some time ago! Cant do that now, can I? Lol! Well, let's wait and see what he does next! XD

Hi there Prospero! Hai! Sugoku isogashīdesu!T_T Demo shikatanai desune... Watashi mou nihonjin janai! XDD I just love the courtesy implied in those little pleasantries! And Japanese is a very… how do you say it, 'mystical' language (I _love_ it, so maybe I am a little biased (^_^;)). It's intimate, contextual and respectful, as you said. It is true what you say about translations. It is unfair to expect an "identical to the original" feel from English versions. I find that all other languages, be it Eastern or Western, contain a bit of implied passion and feeling in them that is very hard to achieve with English. Well, perhaps if it was translated by someone truly poetic and masterful, it is possible to bring the same effect, but otherwise… Just thinking of it humbles me! I am sure, if I was doing the translation, I would have fared a lot worse than those doing it. (^_^;;) Huxley dabbled in a lot didn't he? Mysticism and stuff? Wonder what he experienced! I think he was a cool guy. It's kinda awesome that he requested LSD or some hallucinogen to be administered in his death bed! Smart man indeed! XD Thank you! I always thought the fairy tales thing in this fic were far too corny to be considered serious! XD Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! And thank you for that thoughtful review!

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting!

Happy Sunday everyone! LOL! Have a great week! (^u^)/~


	17. Chapter 17

Minna-san! Kon'nichiwa! O genki desu ka?

This time, I tried my best to bring this out on time… And yet ended up late (^_^;) I've been suffering from the Lazy Bum syndrome this past weekend… Getting out of the couch or turning away from the TV was almost impossible! XDD

Waaaiiii! I just noticed! **It's April 23****rd****!** **Today is the official release of the DVDs for the remake OVAs!** What a coincidence! lol XD

**And I have some news for all of us Yaoi fans! Media Blasters is asking suggestions of Yaoi Animes to license in the US! If you have a facebook account, you can got to the Media Blasters FB page and leave your suggestions there! Check this out!**

**community .livejournal ai_no_kusabi_ /177775 . ht*ml (remove spaces and *s :))**

Thanks again, to my friend Ninjasheik who brought this to my attention! You rock, girl! (^u^)-b

**And as always! Please support the author by buying the original stuff! And buy the DVDs! I am waiting to watch the rest of the Anime! And so I believe are the rest of the crazy pervy fangirls worldwide! Your every little effort is much appreciated**

Warning: Intensity, oocness (as usual), angst.

Disclaimer: Meh... Yoshihara-sensei would just laugh at this foolishness! XDDD

* * *

Chapter 17 Fire

"The worst pain a man can suffer: to have insight into much and power over nothing."

Herodotus

"Are you alright?" a soft whisper from the Blondie that somehow seemed to have a depth that he would never have expected from a machine.

"Yeah." Riki responded with a smile. A smile as if he had seen the sun after years of captivity in darkness; a smile of such relief that he felt for a moment dazed by its brightness.

What he was looking at was a sight that he had never thought possible. No amount of pride, no amount of possessiveness or mere attachment could produce such a connection, such a reaction. Both in his friend and the foe who stood before him, patiently holding out the black jacket. And what did he feel in response to it? Jealousy, rage, disappointment… Sadness. The thought that, if Riki could not be his, he could not be anybody's, dominated every aspect of his existence. But how anyone could expect any different from him was a total mystery. Had he not been a good friend for so long? Had he not been a good comrade? Had he not been a forgiving lover? He didn't deserve this, no matter how anyone argued. He didn't deserve this and Riki didn't deserve this either. Going back to the Blondie would only mean a complete submission, and that, no matter what, would never suit Riki, he knew that it would kill Riki to really submit. It would not be right. That was not what he had worked his ass off for.

And besides, Riki was his, right?

_"I did it for your sake Guy. I bartered myself to save your ass…" _

He was right; he had been right all along. Riki had done this because he had wanted to save him from whatever the Blondie would have planned, when the news of Riki's escape caught up to him. Riki had been frightened, for him. _That Riki_, who knew no fear, who stood tall and proud, no matter what stupid, impulsive thing he did or its consequence, had been frightened. For him. Didn't that prove his position in his leader's perspective?

Yes. But… If Riki couldn't be his, he just couldn't be at all. If Riki could not stay with him, he need not stay at all. How simple! How easy! And it had only taken a split second to decide on. He smirked to himself. He had been a fool, indeed.

Guy inched closer to the table, picking up the item he had transferred from his bags, unnoticed by the duo who had been entranced by each other's presence, one absorbed in each movement of the other as he covered himself once again.

He clutched the weapon tightly in his hand; he needed maximum force, it had to be over with one swift thrust. The laser knife would indeed double the impact of the force he applied, but it would also burn the wound, leading to lower blood-loss, and perhaps a more painful death. So he would have to target a critical organ, if he was to make a fatal blow. And he wouldn't have a second chance, he knew.

Guy smiled to himself. It was commendable how his brain still calculated so precisely. His emotions had taken a backseat, allowing his brain to work, to function, though not perfectly efficient. With this one move, he would destroy everything and throw the Blondie into eternal torment. And that seemed enough for him.

And of course, he would follow Riki even to the depths of hell.

xxxxxxxx

There couldn't be a soul on the streets of Ceres who hadn't noticed the faint blur of the state of the art craft that had sped past them. Indeed, his men had seen it too and reported the dangerous speed, and the make of the car.

Katze sighed. He had been listening to the relayed conversation. Though he had been shocked to hear that the madman had taken Riki to Dana Burn, he had not lost his cool. Iason was on it, and he knew that the Blondie would be on his way there, and in such a case, with reinforcements, he had hoped. But the reports hadn't mentioned any other car following the Blondie's, and he immediately began worrying.

Katze had regrouped his men as soon as he had come to know of the Blondie's destination and then thought of issuing commands to move them to Dana Burn as soon as they could, before he remembered the Blondie's words.

_"It is not necessary for you to move. This is private. Is that understood, Katze?"_

"Tsk. Troublesome." He hissed as he placed a hand on his forehead, annoyed at the Blondie's instruction.

As much as he understood and loved the Blondie, he could not think of any reason why it was the right thing to do to go to rescue Riki alone.

Dana Burn was no man's land. It was unknown, veiled territory. Nobody in their right senses would go there voluntarily. And for a Blondie to barge in, with no preparation, no security escort, no protection, and no idea of what awaited him there was absolute foolishness. Foolishness he would never have attributed to Lord Iason Mink. No wonder everyone was against the Blondie's peculiar lifestyle. The great leader of Tanagura was not made for such base level of thinking as that of a mongrel.

Though, Katze had to admit, some things never changed. Indeed, Riki had dragged down the mighty Blondie to the level of a mere human being. But a Blondie was always a Blondie. There would always be some aspects that Iason wouldn't know, wouldn't understand and would never even think of, entirely because of his nature and his make-up. What was personal would always remain private, as long as it didn't disturb his public life and his duties. His pride as a Blondie would try its best to prevail, no matter what the circumstances were. If he involved any more than those involved already, then it was a show of weakness and that could not be allowed. Pride. Pride was the only motive behind this foolishness and it irritated the hell out of him.

There would be much more to pay for if he involved his men, he knew. But he was privy to a lot more than his men would ever know and he was, already deep enough into this affair that his interference would probably go unpunished. He looked at his cigarette case and then changed his mind; perhaps not entirely unpunished, but, there would be a significant lowering in the intensity of the reprimand.

But perhaps no thoughts of this, at all, registered into the Blondie's mind. Perhaps it was only Riki's safety that drove the Blondie to such desperation… Perhaps…

"Shit…"Katze let out a rare curse, deciding to move at once.

xxxxxxxx

It didn't take much to gather momentum, once he was decided. His chest heaved in a mixture of emotions, he wasn't even sure if he was angry or happy or sad anymore as the adrenaline surged within him, summoning all his lateral energies to concentrate on that one point of his target. As silent as possible, Guy threw one foot back, crouching slightly, still panting with the effort it took to channel the rush that took over his mind, took a deep breath to steady his feet, and then burst forth in a lunge, turning the laser weapon on at the last moment, before he reached his target. Riki's heart.

It wasn't the sound of footfall, it wasn't the muffled noise of subdued emotion, the thing that broke through his enraptured mind was the sudden zap of laser as Guy opened the weapon. Iason turned towards the man with a horrified expression, to see him reach Riki's chest, squared in on the location of his heart, the blade just about to plunge through the hard, yet delicate flesh.

If he wasn't a Blondie, with an unimaginably quick reflex response, he would have been the fool who had stood there and seen his beloved be pierced to death. If he hadn't been a Blondie, Riki would be in the hands of his beloved, helpless, dying.

Iason snapped his hand in front of the blade with lightening speed and precision, accepting the entire force of the blow onto his wrist, while pushing Riki away to safety with his other hand and then exerting enough force to move the madman away. Mindless of the blood trickling out of the wound, the sharp pain in his wrist, Iason caught the hand that held the weapon, and looked deep into the mongrel's eyes.

Liquid fear seemed to run through his spine as he watched the glint of anger in the Blondie's eyes. And his blood froze as the features on the Blondie's face twisted into a hateful scowl, as his own wrist was squeezed and the bones cracked, and he heard the clang of metal on the floor.

Iason gritted his teeth to try and control the urge break the mongrel's neck instead of just his hand. His fingers trembled as he held down the mongrel's broken wrist with his wounded arm and then pushed it slowly, and steadily backwards, until he heard a snap of the arm being forever dislocated from the rest of his body. Ignoring the howl of pain from the dog and the pleading calls from his pet, Iason thrust a hand to the mongrel's chest and pushed with all his might, sending the mongrel flying through the room, sweeping across the surface of the table with a crash, sending bottles of stout shattering as they hit the floor, to hit the wall and fall down, crying, yelping in pain. Shards of glass dug into his skin, furthering his pain, but it was nowhere near enough. It was nowhere even close to fatal. The Blondie looked on in disappointment.

Riki was distraught, looking at the scene with helpless terror. He trembled in emotion as he saw the Blondie maneuver Guy the way he wanted and then heard the sickening noises of bone and flesh being ripped apart, the scream of pure agony, the sound of breaking glass, and then the thud of his friend's body falling to the ground. And he noticed that all through the ordeal, he had been muttering Iason's name, a vain effort to get the Blondie to stop.

And Iason hadn't even twitched an eyebrow in response. He felt all the blood drain away as he looked at his best friend lying on the ground, sobbing, obviously in great pain, and rushed to his side.

"Guy! Guy!" he called, expecting some sort of a response, other than those pathetic sounds of agony. And when there wasn't any, and the man seemed to lose a bit of his consciousness, he turned to the Blondie, who towered over them, his face still twisted in hate.

Iason had been wrong. He had thought when he had heard of Guy's decision to castrate Riki to remove the ring that that was perhaps the highest amount of hate and anger he would ever feel. But this incident had proved otherwise. The mongrel lying on the floor deserved much more than just a useless arm. He had indeed been much too kind to him. But when he saw Riki kneel beside him and call his name, Iason felt a stab of pain, pain that struck deep, and overwhelmed the one he felt from that knife. Maybe Riki still loved this mongrel… Maybe it was all a lie… Maybe…

"Iason." the harsh voice broke his reverie.

He looked at his pet, schooling his features to hide the anger and hurt he felt, to see the look of fury in Riki's eyes.

"What? I shouldn't have done that?" he asked coolly.

The pet trembled, his face slowly transforming from an expression of fury, his eyes shining, as they slowly filled up with tears.

Iason scoffed, and then let out a small chuckle.

"I see…"

"No. You don't!... You promised! You promised me that you would leave Guy alone if I came back."

Iason smiled. A smile that he hadn't shown Riki in years. A smile that conveyed only cruelty. Because, right now, he was incapable of kindness. Because there was no other way he could respond to his beloved. To his pet however, he could show all his anxiety, all his worry, in the form of this cruelty.

"Come, Riki." He said as he turned, to walk away from the scene.

"No." Riki stood his ground. When he saw that the Blondie was not listening to him, that he was still walking away, his control snapped, and he ran to overtake the Blondie and then threw himself at him, stopping the Blondie with his embrace.

"No." he sobbed and then begged. "Please, Iason. Please. I beg you! We cannot leave him here like this… He'll die! He'll…" Riki's choked words stopped as tears flew down his cheeks, and fell on the Blondie's tunic.

"So… You still care about him so much…" the Blondie whispered, placing a hand on his pet's head and smoothing his hair.

"He is my friend…. Of course… I care about him!" Riki whispered between sobs.

"You _love_ him so much?"

Riki snapped up at this and looked into the Blondie's eyes, his eyes still teary, but filled with a certain rage that sent shivers down the Blondie's spine.

"No." he answered decisively, but the tears didn't stop. "But he is like this because of us! We drove him into this insanity! It is my fault! Guy was… always a great friend! And I reduced him to… this!" he yelled, releasing himself from the embrace and pointing to the body on the floor, which seemed to be unconscious.

Iason sighed. He couldn't believe it, but he changed his mind.

"Not that it matters at all…" his whispers echoed. "Even if you are in love with him, you still belong to _me_. I am not going to let you go for some stupid-"

"I know." Riki answered with uncharacteristic submission, looking towards his friend's slumped body with longing eyes. Something that pierced Iason's heart.

"Save him, Iason." pleaded the mongrel once more.

xxxxx

Everything was in a daze of red as unbearable pain penetrated his unconscious slumber and shot through his shoulder and he felt robbed of the strength to even breathe properly. Guy gasped and sobbed anew at the intensity of throbbing searing fire that flew through his body. His face felt wet, with blood or tears, he wasn't sure. The last thing he remembered was the look on the Blondie's face as he was thrown across the room. How long had he been out? He felt unable to even open his eyes, as he heard the sounds inside the room.

_"So… You still care about him so much…" _The Blondie's voice_. _So he hadn't been out for long, then.

_"He is my friend…. Of course… I care about him!" _Riki…

_"You love him so much?"_

_"No."_

He needed to open his eyes. He needed to look at Riki. He needed to ask. Was that all he was to Riki? Didn't Riki love him?

_"Save him, Iason."_

He scoffed in his mind at Riki's tone and his raw voice, realizing at last, the amount of pain he was causing his best friend. Indeed, he was ashamed to call this love. But… How kind Riki was! He had tried to kill him, and yet Riki wanted to do his best for him. Guilt flooded his mind, as realization filtered through his angry, hate-glazed heart. He had been cruel to his friend hadn't he? He had done irreparable damage to their friendship in the name of love. A true love, that had miserably transformed to what it was now, because of his stupidity. A mistaken, misunderstood, twisted, one-sided love. Oh how he regretted it now!

xxxxx

"Alright…" Iason accepted.

"Thank you." the mongrel blurted, before the thought struck him. What would the Blondie do to Guy after saving him? He hurriedly interjected.

"Iason… What… What would you do with him?"

"Hmm? Well…" the Blondie looked at the slumped body and then back at Riki. If it was left to him, he would do the worst to this man. He would make an example of him. He would have him punished publically, and then torture him the worst way possible until he begged for death, and then torture him more by denying that death. The whole world would know what befell those who planned to cross blades with Iason Mink. But he could not tell Riki that could he? He smiled mysteriously as he continued. He couldn't lie to his Riki either. He looked at Guy and then decided.

"His arm is useless now. He is worthless for any real work, not even as a slave. However, perhaps I can get Ranaya Ugo to take care of him. Of course, he might be forced to part with the other arm too…" he said coolly, looking at the man who lay there motionless with cold hatred in his eyes.

Riki gasped. Iason looked bloodthirsty as he talked about Ranaya Ugo.

"You are joking…" Riki whispered in horror.

"Do I ever?" Iason paused. "It is what he deserves Riki." he said with a level tone.

"No… You can't do that. Iason… You promised me! Guy will not be sold like a slave! Not as long as I am alive!" he shouted with conviction.

Iason looked at the mongrel in fascination. This was yet another side of Riki's he had never seen before. That of a leader, one responsible for his followers. He smiled and then sighed, allowing it.

"What would you have me do?" he responded, feeling indulgent.

Riki thought for a moment. What would be the best for Guy? How could he make sure that something like this never happened again?

"Treat him… You can reaffix his arm, if we take him back soon, can't you? Do it. And then return him to the slums." he blurted. "But… Can you make him forget me? Erase all memories of me?" Yes, this would forever remove Guy from harm's way.

What Riki was suggesting wasn't a punishment. It was in fact a kindness that Guy didn't deserve. Iason could not bring himself to accept it.

Looking at the disbelief and discontent on the Blondie's face, Riki spoke, once again, clinging on to Iason's tunic, using the only chip he had left to gamble.

"Do this, and I will never leave you… I will never complain about anything. I will be your pet, for as long as I live! I will obey you, submit to you, and do _whatever_ you like. Please, just do this…"

"Such kindness…" Iason muttered to himself, frowning slightly, as he sighed and nodded. His pet didn't really understand him, did he?

In a moment, all of Riki's worries faded away and he smiled in gratitude, taking a step towards his unconscious friend.

Guy had been listening to the conversation with increasing awareness. And emotions had bubbled up in the form of tears which now seemed to flow constantly. He felt honored that Riki would protect him, even after all that he had done; that he would get angry at the Blondie for the well deserved cruelty. He could not help but smile at the Blondie's suggestions. That must be the extent of his hatred too if he had been in the Blondie's position.

But when he heard Riki's proposal, his heart stopped. Forget Riki? Forget the one thing he had always treasured in his life? He swallowed despite everything and then slowly opened his eyes. Riki was standing in front of the Blondie clinging to him and begging him for his sake once again.

_"Do this, and I will never leave you… I will never complain about anything. I will be your pet, for as long as I live! I will obey you, submit to you, and do whatever you like. Please, just do this…"_

Everything seemed to float around him, drenched in blood-red, as anger and shame rose up once again. He was the reason Riki was doing this. Riki was punishing himself for all his mistakes. He sobbed once again, anguished that he was unable to move even a muscle. If he could just even open his mouth, he would stop Riki. He would do all that he could to repair his errors.

It came with great pain, when it came, but it was the irrefutable truth. Iason was not an obstacle to Riki, he hadn't been for a long time. Guy himself was the obstacle; the one who must be removed, if Riki was ever to live in comparative happiness. He was the dead weight that Riki had always carried, that Riki had never forsaken. And that one thought decided his course, and he closed his eyes once more.

Riki walked slowly towards Guy, trying his best to not disturb the apparently slumbering man, and placed a hand on his forehead, and tried to raise his head. Guy opened his eyes and then looked at his glowing friend, as a smile crept up to his lips.

'I am a wretch, Riki. I have sunk so low that I don't deserve your mercy. Please… don't be kind to me Riki…' he wanted to say. He wanted to pour out his words of remorse, if only to lighten his own heart slightly. He didn't expect forgiveness from Riki; he knew that it would be impossible for Riki and he was fine with that. He accepted it as it was, for once, as he looked at his ex-pairing partner's eyes once again, before he swallowed all the pain he felt and prepared himself for it.

"It's all going to be fine Guy. I have you. I will make sure you will-"

Guy interjected suddenly.

"Take your filthy hands off me." He whispered with effort. Yes, this was the best way.

Riki wavered but for a moment, before he responded sternly, "No."

Guy took a deep trembling breath before he grasped a nearby shard of broken glass with his uninjured his hand, and pointed at Riki, before he repeated his word. The Blondie behind the mongrel took a step forward, alarmed by the move, but Riki would not budge.

'Please don't make it so difficult for me!' he thought as he sighed and turned the tip of his makeshift knife to himself and pressed it to his neck.

"Take your hands off me, or I will slit my throat."

Riki gasped as blood trickled from the nick the injured man had made, and then let go of him, shocked at the action.

"I will take you home, Guy."

Guy scoffed slightly, ignoring the steep pain every breath seemed to cause.

"As if I would take your help. Leave me alone Riki." The last few words had come out weaker than he had wanted. So he reinforced them with a straight look of disgust.

And Riki's shoulders slumped, just as his eyes closed in defeat. And yet, he still muttered begrudgingly.

"I am bringing you to safety… Guy…"

'The hell, Riki. Please just go.' Guy's eyes blurred as more tears threatened to burst forth. He pressed the piece of glass deeper, widening the nick, smiling at Riki all along.

"No! Stop it, Guy!" Riki hissed and then stepped back.

The Blondie took over from there. He had never felt anything but anger and hatred for the Blondie, but now, a peculiar gratitude filled his mind, as Iason grabbed Riki's hand possessively and pulled him away from him.

"Do you want me to-" asked Iason in a mild tone, understanding the amount of pain his pet must be in.

"I will kill myself if you let a filthy Blondie touch me Riki." Guy interjected.

Iason's eyes narrowed, and he snorted as he looked down at the man who still clutched the glass, pressing it to his own neck. This was the picture of ultimate insanity.

"Come, Riki." said Iason, pulling on the arm he still held.

"No… I… I can't leave him here like…"

Iason furrowed his brows in irritation. But his voice did not hold any malice when he responded.

"He will faint in a little more time. I will have Katze pick him up and bring him over to the medical center. We needn't be here…"

Riki turned to look at Iason's eyes once and then nodded. He then looked at Guy.

"I am sorry, Guy…"

xxxxx

Guy watched as his friend retreated slowly, seemingly unwilling to leave him here, and smiled. His body burned with fever against the cold air of the bunkers, every nerve sung with hot pain, and yet, all that mattered was that his Riki was leaving him once again. And this time, it would be forever. He didn't remember having cried like this, ever in his life. And he didn't remember Riki crying like that either. Things had changed so much for the worse through the course of time. This was not how he had imagined any of their lives to be.

He remembered once more, those shining days that they had spent in the slums, flying through the streets, laughing, hunting, having fun… And he remembered the tears his friend had shed for him. Somehow, his heart filled up with a twisted happiness. He _was_ important to Riki. Riki hadn't changed at all. He had just grown up from a brat to a beautiful full-grown wolf. Though he could hardly forgive Riki for his submission, even now, he had made a sort of peace with it. And he was happy.

Black clouds seemed to float over his eyes, and he realized that he didn't have much time left before he would fall into the abyss of sleep. So he steeled himself for more pain and then lifted his body, to drag himself to his bag that lay a few feet in front of him. Sweat dripped down his face at the effort it took to keep moving, but he didn't care. His eyes closed of their own volition as the fatigue and pain tried to overwhelm him, and he growled to force them open once again, as another bolt of sharp pain shot through his shoulder.

"AARGH!"

He didn't stop. Just a few more steps.

xxxxx

Riki followed Iason as the Blondie expertly made his way out, still unbearably sad for his friend. He kept his eyes down contemplating the events, Guy's words to him, his actions, and Iason's reactions. He swallowed and then saw blood drip to the floor from the Blondie's hand and gasped in shock. Why would the Blondie do so much for him? Why was he still here, even after all those words, even after the rude way he treated him, in spite of all the insults he had spat at him? What did he do to deserve this? Was his obedience worth all this trouble? Was he worth the danger that the Blondie had subjected himself to? Why was Iason doing this?

Persistent questions and mental torment flooded through his mind, stealing his strength and will, and his knees weakened in response.

"Iason…" He whispered, doing his best to keep standing.

The Blondie turned around. He took one look at the struggling mongrel and calmly walked to him, supporting him with his strength. Riki gulped at the energizing feel of that strength. And the question slipped out.

"Why?" he whispered.

The Blondie answered in a soft whisper, delivered directly into the mongrel's ears.

"You will not burn while I watch, Riki."

xxxxx

Guy lay down, panting, exhausted as soon as he reached his bag, and spilled its contents immediately. He reached out, his eyes blinded by the haze of pain, to grab the device tightly. It had taken quite some effort to just get to the bag, and his body felt unimaginably heavy as he settled himself onto the cold floor. It had taken quite a while since Riki had left and he was sure that it was enough time for them to escape to a safer place. Besides, he didn't have much more time…

The reddish light on the device glowed invitingly in his delirious state and he smiled at it, holding it close as if it was a dear possession. It was dear to him after all right? He had constructed it from the basis and he had put forth a lot of effort in deciding its usage. He scoffed to himself. Slitting his own throat did not seem nearly as interesting as the way he had planned for himself. Indeed, it would be one final, explosive night.

Guy released the safety catch on the detonator with trembling fingers, as he once again reminisced, and then pressed the red button and held it firmly.

"I am sorry, Riki…"

* * *

I am actually still wondering if I should delete this post and re-write this chappie... *sigh*

Right… Go ahead! I am ready! I'll even give you guys a free supply of rotten vegetables and fruits… Seriously… -_- My inner critic is alight with rage actually, going- 'Ummm… Yeah… It was… really cliché… yuck...' But… Actually it was either this or killing Iason and Riki and Guy and Katze and... well, everyone. I was reining in a pretty sadistic mood while I wrote this. (^_^;;) Sorry if I disappointed you… -_-

See, this is what I meant by "turning him into a character who needs sympathy"… I was really in a violent 'kill everyone and everything and just destroy Amoi' mood and thought I was doing a bit of justice with this… Delusions! XD

There are two chapters left (some loose ends to tie and a few new threads to make), in my estimate… But, perhaps I will make some sort of a foundation for a sequel (if you guys wish for it... Don't forget to tell me if you want it or not! XD The next chappie will depend on it! lol)

Prospero-san!

Aah! A kindred spirit! :") Thank you for that compliment! It is kinda time consuming to look for quotes that can suit the chapter! XD I also try (not really successfully, but still try...:)) and make the quote fit every character that appears in the chapter. Usually, it is easy to find a quote that fits Iason or Riki or Guy alone, but together… It is kinda hard. Makes me think that I am perhaps a bit too ambitious :DD

You were spot on with that quote for Riki! Indeed, is Herodotus or Descartes or Huxley known on Amoi? I wonder! XDD It was a hard thing for this chapter too… I wanted a quote that will actually robustly signify or characterize or personify the fire of rage and pain, but I couldn't really find any that fit! I settled for a second choice :D Do you have any in mind that might give said effect? I would be glad to know! Haha! You flatter me! All the Japanese I know is from watching Anime and such stuff, though I intend to learn more when I can! I cannot even dream of translating something as great as Basho's Haiku! *smiles, shakes head and blushes* Muridesu! :D Hope you are feeling better now? O karada o daiji ni shite kudasai!

Cookies to everyone! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this fic!

Hai, Minna-san! Genkide ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Greetings my dear ladies and lords and puppies and kittens and caterpillars and butterflies! XDDD

Wow… More than two weeks! Hontoni hisashiburidesu ne? :O :D Sorry, I haven't been feeling very well lately :)

Thank you guys! So many reviews, so many kind words! I felt so loved and spoiled rotten this time! XD *still soaking up the bliss* (^v^)

So… Without further ado…

Warning: Character death (Oh come on, you saw it coming long, long ago! ;D)

Disclaimer: Yoshihara-sensei owns it all!

**Please** **support the author by buying original merchandise! (^_^)**

* * *

Chapter 18 Memories

"I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil."

J.R.R. Tolkien

"God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December."

J.M. Barrie

Riki's eyes widened in shock as his mind went through the words once again.

_"You will not burn while I watch, Riki."_

He did not know what to say. With just that one sentence Iason had managed to answer so many of his questions. The Blondie cared. He had staked his reputation, status and now finally his life, not just because it was a conquest or due to some misplaced implication of duty. But because he cared enough to want to keep him alive. That was enough for Riki. Because, to ask for more would make him a greedy, delusional mongrel. To ask for love would even be a mistake in his position. For after all, did he not owe Guy's safety and his own life to this tyrant? With the last few moments, the Blondie had returned so much to him that he felt, for a moment lost as to what his worth really was.

He hesitated for a bit as the Blondie almost dragged him out of the bunkers towards the vehicle he had left a little distance away. His entire body seemed to throb and tingle, as if an electric current still flowed through him, as if he had been shocked once just a few moments ago. And every twitch of muscle brought an electric pain. He smiled. This, he knew was a delayed side effect of the stun gun. He gasped slightly as he pulled on the Blondie's sleeve.

"Wait, Iason. It hurts to move…"

"No…"

Riki chuckled.

"What are you so in a hurry for?"

"Stop talking Riki."

"No…" the mongrel smiled cheekily.

"Riki…" the voice was sharp as Iason's eyes hardened.

Riki looked up and felt the concern in the Blondie's voice as he felt the supporting hands move away. And he wobbled slightly. He was puzzled but for a second, before he saw that slight, sadistic smirk and responded with a defiant glare. This was Iason after all.

"Walk." ordered the Blondie.

Riki swallowed as he fathomed the amount of effort it would require and then placed an unsteady step forward. And it was too much effort.

Iason was ready for it when Riki fell forward. It hadn't been his intention at all to let the mongrel walk his way out. He had just needed a reasonable excuse to justify carrying his pet out of the situation. He caught the mongrel and hoisted him to his shoulder, quickening his pace, carrying him out of the wretched place. And just as he exited the ruins, he saw Katze, who had been lurking by the shadows walk to him. The dealer bowed his head slightly as he awaited the Blondie's orders.

"I don't remember asking you to come here…" said the Blondie tightening the grip he had on the surprisingly pliant mongrel.

Katze smiled in his mind. There it was, the much expected reprimand.

"I was concerned when I heard from my agents that you had come to the bunkers alone. I am-"

"You have been listening?"

Katze paused for a moment, gathering his courage to face what was coming.

"Yes… I am-"

"Then you know what to do... I cannot have any rumors flying about. Midas is out of the question."

"Then… Tanagura?" Katze asked skeptically, a bit surprised that his insubordination hadn't warranted much more than a second's thought. But taking him to Tanagura…would do nothing to lessen Iason's concerns.

Iason sighed. Moving him to Tanagura would be suicidal, indeed. He looked down at Katze, deciding quickly in his mind.

"Guardian. They still do have the facilities to perform the procedure. Kruger must have no compunction in doing this if he is admitted with my authority. I will make sure he knows."

"About the memory-"

"I will take care of it from there, Katze. Your job will be to have him transported to Guardian as soon as you-"

Iason paused as he felt slight rumbling under his feet.

Katze looked at the Blondie's reaction with surprise for a moment before he felt the vibrations too.

Shocked and curious, Iason had turned to face the structure, narrowing his eyes, slowly releasing Riki to stand by himself. Was he still conscious? Was he even able to move? What was the mongrel doing?

Riki was standing with difficulty as the Blondie looked towards the ruins, when he felt the reverberations too and fear seeped into his mind. His voice shook as he spoke.

"I-Iason, what's happening?"

The loud bangs of a series of explosions took over from the suggestive rumblings, confirming the Blondie's worst doubts. A slight spark of red was all the warning they would ever get, as the entire structure almost spontaneously was lit up in flames and small, synchronized blasts decorated the compound. It wasn't as if the fire had been started somewhere and then spread to engulf the whole of the bunkers, but as if the whole structure had been ignited simultaneously. There wasn't enough time for even a few steps before Dana Burn was surrounded by an impenetrable wall of flames. The incident had been so carefully planned that, had they been slower, had he held back to let Riki walk by himself, they would now be securely trapped inside.

The mongrel had planned all this. The mongrel had never had the intent to let any of them leave the ruins alive. Iason gritted his teeth in anger. What insanity!

Riki stood beside the Blondie his eyes wide open, unable for a moment to comprehend what was happening, to act accordingly. Guy was still in there. That was his only thought.

"No." he whispered, as he forgot pain and his strength returned. He thrust himself forward, trying to run to the burning ruins.

"Riki…" Iason had caught the mongrel and restrained him even before he could take a step forward.

"NO! Iason! Guy! Guy is still in there!" he shouted as he struggled against Iason's hold, and tears began filling his eyes.

"It's too late, Riki. We cannot…"

"No…" he whimpered. He knew Iason was right. There was no way anyone could go through the wall of fire separating him and Guy, but he didn't want to accept it.

"No." He sobbed, sinking to his knees, his eyes filled with the blurred sight of the burning buildings. "Guy…"

_"Leave me alone, Riki."_

There had been weakness in that voice, yet there had been a resolution. He shouted, as curses fell from his lips, unrelenting. He finally understood what Guy had been thinking.

"Shit! Shit! Damn!"

That bastard. That bloody bastard had planned this all along, hadn't he? Even if things had gone to his plan, even if he had accepted and Iason hadn't interfered at all, this would have happened, and he would have taken Iason with him. He had planned, all along, to be the sacrifice, so that he could finally be free of the Blondie. He yelled with all his might, as fury tore through his heart.

"Bastard!"

xxxxxxxx

Had time stopped? Was he dead now? Or was he drowning still in the flood of fire he had made? Why was it still so bright? Why did it still hurt?

_Shit!_

It hurt like hell! Not just his body, but his mind, his heart too. Why wasn't he dead yet?

Each sensation he felt seemed amplified a hundredfold. Pieces of shattered glass were lodged into his skin and he could feel every one of them, every drop of blood as it trickled out of his body. His body felt cold, he had lost a lot of blood. But the warmth surrounding him licked his skin so sharply that every lap felt like a brand against cold skin. And it was still bright red. He did not seem to be losing consciousness anytime soon.

Oh how he wished the darkness that skirted his mind claimed him completely! He wanted, more than anything, to sleep. But he would not be claimed so soon. If the darkness engulfed him, he would no longer be able to think or worry. He wanted oblivion more than anything, but that mercy would not be granted him, he understood. He cursed his fate as he lay on the cold, trembling ground, waiting for the flames to consume him. And he worried, ceaselessly.

Did his friend make it alive? What would happen to Riki, now that he had, in a sense, betrayed the Blondie? Would he be put through more torture? Would he be forced to submit to worse things than he could even imagine? Had he actually hurt Riki more, by his actions, than helped? Curiously enough, he found no hatred in his heart anymore, even for the Blondie pervert.

Guy smiled as the pain in his arm shot again. Did it even matter anymore? He had already befriended death, he was even eager to see its face, finally. No matter what happened to anyone, it would not change this fact. And no matter what happened later, he could do nothing more. Guy's smile turned to a frown.

He had never, even in his cruelest nightmares, wished to harm Riki. He hadn't even imagined that he was capable of such cruelty as he had seen himself act out towards his friend. What had he said?

_"So you will fall for anyone who treats you like a slave?... Maybe I should just screw you… No. __**Rape**__ you. You'd love me then, right? Or maybe I should order you to masturbate before me…"_

How brash and crude! And he had said something like that to _Riki_! How could he even forgive himself?! No matter what, in his mind, Riki still was that Riki he had revered years ago. That was the way he had taken it, that deep inside, Riki was still the same. Yet, he has said it; he had, in his desperation, lost control of his words. And to say that to that beautiful, shining man, his leader, was treason at its highest, harshest form. And then he had asked for love! Guy opened is eyes, which were blurred by tears and blood and smoke. His entire body burned with fervor, but that drop of water sliding by his temple was the most keenly felt sensation. Guilt, regret, worry. He was torn, shattered to pieces by remorse, and there was nothing he could do to make up for it, but this. This one last act was his gift to Riki, even if it would hardly help his friend anymore. It was all he could do.

Guy blinked once, letting his vision clear and then chuckled.

Why bother thinking about it now? What was remorse going to accomplish? And what use was it to torment oneself at the last moment? It would indeed be better to dwell on pleasanter, cheery images.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his past. Those days at Guardian, the first time he had seen Riki, their first kiss, the first time they had made love, those moments under the starry sky… The first time Riki had drunk stout and sputtered due to the strength of the fiery fluid, the first smoke they had shared together, their first ride on the motor-bike, the first time Riki had cried on his shoulders. Their first fight, those minutes when they were truly connected, breathing in synchronized unison and felt as if they were really one, all their victories against the other gangs, all the wounds, the scars, the tears they'd shed together, all those laughs they'd shared, all those friends they'd made, all those days lazing around their hideout. Priceless memories of happiness, fulfillment, friendship and love. He felt as if he was really complete, just by being part of such an eventful, adventurous life with his best friend.

_"Someday I am going to kiss the slums goodbye… I am quitting Bison."_

Guy felt another tear fall past, and smiled as he closed his eyes once again, taking a painful breath. Numbness was beginning to spread across his extremities, while a part of his mind wondered if he would be burnt alive like this or crushed to death. Which brought his mind back to the present once again. If all the explosives he had set had gone off, there would be no structure remaining at all. And yet, there was a ceiling above his head.

He sighed. None of his plans really worked, right? He looked over at the arm that still held the detonator and saw that there was still a red light glowing. That meant, one of the charges hadn't been set off. He had assumed the most central charge would blow off by itself, triggered by the other explosions, but apparently that hadn't happened. He would die either by burning alive or being crushed. And if it was entirely up to him, he would choose that latter option, of course. He tried to move his fingers, groaning at the impossible effort that it now required. And he pressed the single glowing button on the device that would set off the final charge, before the darkness claimed his sight, with a final thought and a tired smile, as the ground beneath him rumbled once more, and the roof above him cracked and shuddered.

_So this is how it ends._

"Goodbye, Riki."

xxxxxxxx

Just when he had thought that the explosions were finally over, Iason felt another, more powerful rumble in the ground, and stepped back as a stronger blast occurred. This one much more powerful, much more damaging and much more central, seemed to break through the boundaries created by the initial charges and threw burning debris of metal and stone, almost reaching them. The shockwave from the explosion had sent through a wave of intense, hot, grimy draft in all directions.

Despite the urge he felt in his mind to run to safety, taking his pet with him, he was frozen to the spot. His heart thumped, and cold sweat covered his forehead, as he retracted into his mind, looking into the burning, dancing flames.

_Darkness as thick as fog, yet impervious. He groped about trying to find a source of light; he was unused to such emptiness outside of his sleep. _

_"Quite tensile, aren't you? I had hoped for a bit more time, but I can't say I am disappointed… As expected of you, right? Your __**Excellency**__…?"A voice that could rival his own in its tone and timbre, yet hoarse, with none of his silky character. He looked up._

_Eyes identical to his own, as blue as his own, dark sapphires, as cold and as menacing, but with the fire of life he would perhaps never have. And nothing, but the eyes. Nothing else existed here. _

_"But now that you know, I am afraid you will have to forget."_

_The semblance of a smile, a sound almost fatherly, almost benevolent, yet suffocatingly ominous. Merciless. _

_"Sleep." the voice ordered, chilling him even further. _

_He gulped as a slight silver of fear passed through his spine and his eyes closed without his permission. _

"Master Iason!"

An out-of-breath Katze's voice seeped through his consciousness. It seemed so irate, cacophonic even, sawing through his reverie. Irritation crept up, as the image slowly disappeared. What was that? A memory? A vision? Some sort of artifact of the past? Where did that piece of vision come from? His head ached as he thought a bit more, trying to follow the image.

"Master Iason!"

And Iason shivered with a lingering feeling of threat as he opened his eyes, to see that he had been holding his head in his hands, standing near the burning ruins, and Riki was still kneeling, sobbing looking at the flames. There was burnt debris all around them, and Katze seemed to be struggling to move Riki from his position, away from a dangerously close piece of red-hot metal beside him. But Riki would not budge.

He looked down at his kneeling pet and sighed. Iason truly wanted to be understanding, considerate. He wanted to let the mongrel mourn his friend. Still, he could not help but feel a slight jealousy. That nasty mongrel had made himself a martyr in Riki's eyes. No matter how he tried to convince him now, Iason knew that his pet would not heed to his words. Riki would now have to break away from Guy's little spell by himself. And keeping Riki here wasn't going to help him in the least. Besides, they weren't really safe even now.

He wanted nothing more than to drag Riki back to Eos, kicking and screaming, if necessary. Not only had the pet broken his limits, broken his trust, he had also caused him endless worry. He still remembered his thoughts as he had driven to Dana Burn. Iason had wanted nothing at all, but one chance to see Riki alive, if only for a moment. That was how affected he had been. Riki had made him, a Blondie, rush out with no concern about anything else, just so that he could meet his pet once more. His mind boiled in rage and desperation as dark thoughts invaded. What if he had been just a moment too late? What if Katze hadn't given him the tracer? The possibilities almost numbed his mind. Riki could have been seriously harmed. He would never have met Riki again! And he would have been killed in the venture to rescue him!

This made him even angrier, even more desperate. His mind rebelled, his hands twitched, overwhelmed by the need to hold his beloved close, to re-affirm the fact that he was alive and unharmed in any way, the only way he knew.

But he could not do it. Because of that filthy mongrel. His heart raged, but Iason was mortified at his own jealousy and the urge he felt to use force now to get Riki back. Being ruthless and selfish now, even just to fulfill that innate need for assurance, even to make certain that his Riki was alright, would only do more damage in Riki's state of mind. And didn't his beloved deserve even that understanding? Didn't he deserve his kindness? The situation, however frustrating, required that he be patient and let Riki adjust to it by himself.

He closed his eyes, restraining with that action every little need of his and bent down towards the mongrel.

"Riki…" he called softly, placing a hand on the pet's cheek, with a soothing caress, looking at the trails made by tears, wiping them slowly and then lifting his face upwards.

That caught the boy's attention.

"Iason." The boy's unguarded, vulnerable eyes filled again with tears, which flew down to wet the Blondie's fingers.

Iason did not hesitate any more as he stood up, gathering the boy in a soft embrace, letting him sob.

"It's my fault… It's all my fault… I'm sorry." Riki whispered in a litany, as if in a trance, still deep in grief.

The Blondie just stood there, smoothing his fingers over the boy's hair, trying to find a way to console his beloved. Riki looked broken, the expression on his face one of defeat and sheer powerlessness. And never had he seen Riki cry so much, that he was even scared for a moment.

"He chose it, Riki. It isn't your fault."

"No… I forced him into this… I made him this…"

"Riki…" he whispered, holding the mongrel even closer while motioning for Katze, who stood with his eyes on the duo, with a surprised expression.

"Drive us to Eos." he ordered as he bundled Riki, carrying him into the car.

It was almost unbearable to Riki that Guy was no more. Furthermore that Guy had chosen this himself. The fact glared at him, and there was no disbelief in his mind. But sadness and guilt overtook every other emotion he would otherwise have, and robbed him of rationality. It was obvious to him that his friend had committed suicide in a rather elaborate way, and that he had never planned to come out of the situation alive, yet, he could not help but blame himself for the turnout of situation. And he couldn't help as the words flooded out of his lips, just as tears trailed over his cheeks.

"It's my fault... I am sorry…"

xxxxxxxx

Jupiter was much more than angry to look at the way things had turned out. The sentient being was raging in such excessive amounts, that the whole sanctum glowed blue with worrisome ferocity. The moment the shocks from the explosions had registered, Jupiter had unleashed what could only be called a scream of fury, expressed solely through signals of laser and electric current.

Much to the contrary of everybody's understanding that the slums and the bunkers were left untouched to teach the rest of Amoi the fruit of rebellion, Ceres and particularly Dana Burn had not been reclaimed or destroyed completely because there were other important reasons. There was no way Jupiter would allow the wastage of precious habitable and even mineable land for trivial reasons. Jupiter was not foolish enough to do that and the people of the Amoi did not need the reminder, as long as her rule of force was in power. The computer could bring all of Amoi to its knees with just one order to the droid military, which was under its supreme control.

And the fact that this extremely significant event had taken place solely because of the recklessness and indifference of her most favored son, only increased her anger and doubled her worries. Nobody expected this from Iason Mink; nobody would accept this from Iason Mink. The Blondie who controlled and coordinated Tanagura single-handedly could not, must not be what he now was. And yet, Jupiter hesitated to replace him. Iason was favored not only because of his skills and his perfection. He was more; he meant something far more important to the monarch. That was the reason why his blatant disobedience, his skillful usage of loopholes were tolerated, no matter how significantly they challenged her laws. And there wasn't a successor worthy enough of his post as yet. Raoul Am, though very intelligent, seriously lacked certain skills that were essential to control Amoi as well as Iason did. And with Iason demoted, the economy would only suffer too much. No. Replacing him now was out of question; he was embedded too deep in the system to be removed easily. There was no smooth way out, but one. And Jupiter favored it more than the alternatives.

To go to such extents, to give up so much, just for the sake of a mere pet, and in the name of something as fickle as love, was too much to be tolerated. The destruction of Dana Burn was another incident that forced the ruler to take steps to remedy the situation as soon as possible. To run to Dana Burn without an escort, take on a vendetta against a lowly mongrel, to forget pride and duty. There was no fall baser, lower, than this, and it would not be allowed. Iason's evolution seemed much more serious than previous estimates.

All along, Jupiter had been going easy on the Blondie because he was that important, that special. But no more. This was the limit of her tolerance.

This one act, the computer decided as she dispatched the orders to Raoul Am, had sealed the fate of Iason Mink

xxxxxxxx

Eos was abuzz with activity, rumors about the blast in Dana Burn already spreading through the Blondie circles, when he arrived. Despite having stopped, Iason took a moment to compose himself, as he gathered Riki in his arms, took a deep breath and then climbed out of the car.

Riki looked pitiful right now. The mongrel had sobbed all the way, repeating words the same words of remorse, and was almost exhausted to sleep when they had reached Eos. Even like this, Riki looked beautiful to him. It reminded him of those early days when he had first tried to train him to be a pet. How many times had the mongrel lost consciousness crying like this, because of him? Then, each time it happened, he would feel extreme satisfaction, the satisfaction of conquest and domination. A thrill that made him addicted to the creature that lay in his arms now. But now, despite his immediate attraction, the same unconscious face brought sharp pain along with the scanty amount of excitement, which irritated him more than anything.

"Come with me Katze." He ordered as he began walking towards the tower. The dealer followed wordlessly, slightly afraid that perhaps this was going to be the session where he'd face the consequences for his actions.

Pairs of outraged eyes, of both elites and pets, and hushed whispers followed the master and servant who sported equally grimy clothes and similar forbidding expressions, as they made their way to the penthouse. The situation wasn't good. Actually, it could not get any worse. He had drawn too much attention with the explosions. And this warranted explanations and reprimands from Jupiter, who was already displeased with his affairs. The sun was beginning to set, scattering reddish orange rays, he saw from the elevator. It wasn't too late yet for a meeting with Jupiter. He would probably be ordered to leave immediately for a communion with the monarch. The Blondie heaved a sigh in irritation as soon as he entered his home.

"Master!" Cal bowed, as soon as he entered the great hall. The furniture was serving drinks to a guest he noticed.

It didn't take even a second for the guest to stand up, whirl around to face him, hissing out his name.

"Iason!" the angry voice of his friend sounded across the room, too loud for his tastes.

Raoul didn't hesitate as he stepped forward and raised his voice once more.

"What the hell were you th-"

Raoul stopped, his words choked by the cold, looming glare he was receiving from the Blondie.

"Cal." Iason called, moving to his chambers and laying Riki down on his bed.

"Is he-?"

"He's fine. Try and clean him up as much as possible."

Iason then proceeded to wash up and change his own clothes quickly, before he returned to Riki's side. To find him fast asleep, yet mumbling, whimpering.

"Sorry…"

He sat beside his pet for but a moment, running a finger across the partly open lips, whispering a soft word of reassurance. He sighed slightly as he moved back to where Raoul awaited him. He needed to take care of the situation.

"What is it?"

"What the hell, Iason?! How can you be so cool! Do you even realize your position?"

"Did Jupiter summon you again, Raoul?" Raoul seemed nearly hysteric.

"I was given orders to prepare my team! Immediately! I don't want to do it, Iason. I will not-"

"Jupiter's orders are absolute, Raoul. You cannot reject it."

"I already told you, Iason. If there is one thing I will never agree to, even if it is an order, then it is-"

"If it is to be done, I would really want you to be the one." he answered brusquely, pausing, looking at his friend coldly. "There is no one I trust more than I do you, Raoul. If I am to surrender my brain to anyone, then I'd prefer to do it with you."

Raoul was dumbfounded. There was not an iota of defiance in his friend's manner. It was unusual, but Iason seemed to have surrendered to Jupiter's judgment already. He swallowed dryly as he spoke.

"You… accept defeat?"

The Blondie chuckled, his expression that of superiority, more than defeat. Even now, even cornered, Iason wouldn't surrender to the computer's threats and panic. Was he planning something? Did he know something that Raoul didn't?

"I am left with no more moves. I was warned more than once. And truthfully speaking, replacing me would indeed be to the best interest of Amoi." Iason replied honestly, clearing some oh his doubts. There were, most probably, no secret plans.

"Iason…"

Iason smiled and then said in a jovial tone.

"I am surprised that there hasn't yet been a summons, act-." And the words hadn't even left his mouth before his communicator beeped, announcing a contact from the digital being.

"Right on time." He joked as he received the summons. The message was brief and succinct. He was to meet the Ruler of Amoi the first thing in the morning.

He smiled in his mind. Jupiter was still deliberating her decision, despite the orders given to Raoul.

"You… this is no time to joke… It isn't too late, Iason. You can still apologize and turn things around!"

Raoul was actually worried that beneath that cold, unfeeling expression, Iason was perhaps in a perilous state. But nevertheless, the Blondie's composure never wavered even an inch.

"Hmmm… I doubt that. And besides what she asks for is more than what I can give. I'd rather take the memory-tampering than grant her her wish."

_"And you would accept it if I ordered that your pet be confiscated if you retrieve him."_

That couldn't be allowed, no matter what happened. There was now an immediate need for him to provide for Riki's safety, even if his mind was erased. He had to find a way to keep him away from her clutches somehow. The computer, though usually very just, could be extremely vengeful when the need arose, and what Riki had been ever since the beginning, was reason enough to inflame her temper.

"Raoul… I am going draft a will of my possessions. I don't want my belongings confiscated or sold off without my permission. Will you agree play the executor?" Iason's tone was serious, business-like.

The Blondie who sat before him gritted his teeth. Iason looked at this and reassured him softly.

"Come now… It is just a protection measure for my properties. To be used only in the case that my mind is really tampered with, and I become hopelessly unaware of myself."

"I cannot do it Iason." Raoul replied, bitter.

"Will you have me knock on doors, searching for a person I could trust more than my best friend, to carry out a thing of such import, this late in the day?"

An attempt at securing his pity, Raoul understood, and stayed silent. Ruthless and cold, as usual.

When there was no answer from the Blondie, Iason's eyes hardened in disappointment and decision.

"I am still the head of Tanagura, Raoul. I have the right to order you to be the executor."

"You ask too much of me, your Excellency."

"It is an order then. You shall bear witness and do with my assets as I instruct in my will, while I recover."

The Blondie bowed his head.

"You will not be dead Iason… It will not be recognized…"

"Not exactly… There is provision in the law allowing for execution of wills if the testator is deathly ill or impossibly damaged. Memory impairment is, I believe, quite a serious damage. So your work will be completely legal. And do not worry, I am not leaving anything too troublesome for you to handle." said the Blondie seriously, as he began writing down on the digital document.

Katze stood by, as an hour passed, watching the proceedings as the Blondie signed the document and Raoul Am testified as witness with his own signature. He could hardly comprehend the sequence of events anymore. Iason had been warned by Jupiter against going to Dana Burn? Raoul had been ordered to erase Iason's memory? Jupiter was that angry with the Blondie?

True, the events of the past few months did little to convince the computer to be more tolerant. But this was quite sudden and too severe considering Iason's only true mistakes were that he had given Riki too much freedom and that he'd impulsively rushed to aid Riki without thinking of consequences. Everything until that had irrefutable logical explanation. No matter how it was reasoned, this was too severe.

To think, Jupiter would punish Iason like this… Never had he even imagined that such a day would come.

Raoul felt restless. This was pathetic. It was so pathetic that it was frustrating to stay calm. It was wrong for a Blondie to be so attached to a worthless pet as to do something like this. He could not accept this happening.

"This is madness, Iason." spoke Lord Am, trying to sneak some sense into his friend's brain. "All this for that filthy thing you call a pet?" Raoul stood up, his eyes gleaming with decision. "For an insignificant, lewd creature which left you for a mongrel? Riki is the crux of this problem isn't he? Then I'll take care of him. That should solve all this." he shouted with obvious desperation, storming towards Iason's chambers, only to be stopped once again with a deathly glare and a hand thrust in front if him, blocking his entrance.

"Raoul." The call was sharp, yet the eyes remained expressionless. "Stop it."

"Tch." The Blondie was irritated beyond belief. "You have become unfair, Iason. Enough. I am leaving." The Blondie gave up with a sigh and exited the penthouse in fluid rage.

Iason sighed as he beckoned Cal for a drink, and sat down to talk to Katze.

"You… Do you think you can train him?"

"Yes, Master Iason."

"How far can he go…?"

"If I have enough time, he could even take my place."

Iason looked at the ex-furniture critically before he answered.

"If the ruling is finalized and I am to receive the ordained sentence, then it is certain I will not want him back. In such a case, I want you to take care of certain things for me…"

Katze listened patiently, stunned to hear the Blondie's solution to the present problem. It would work; it would work beautifully, indeed. He agreed immediately, begging to be excused so that he could rush to put in motion a series of changes to facilitate the proposed idea.

"Katze…"

The redhead turned around to face his ex-master one more time before he left.

The Blondie was looking directly at his eyes, with an earnest expression, smiling slightly.

"You did well."

The dealer bowed his head once more and turned to leave, feeling a jolt of emotion hearing the Blondie's next words.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sorry for the double quote! I had _a lot _of trouble with choosing again… So I chose to put the two top contenders out! lol!

Uwaaa… I made Riki cry so much! :"( A lot of emotions, eh? :) wow... I didn't even realize that legal things would be so important to me! Iason is laughing right now, reading the will part... lol! So, you guys see the base-work for the sequel? Sounds ok? You want it? Tell me what you think! XDDD Suggestions, criticisms, welcome! Also, feel free to use the vegetables *pointing to one side* and the flamethrowers *pointing to other side* and don't forget to take your cookies as you exit! XDDD

Dear Prospero-sama! Uwaaah! "without overflowing ego"- Sore wa kōeidesu! _Hontōni_ _sugoku_ ureshīdesu! That to me is a most invaluable compliment!*blush* Thank you! It feels as if you read my mind! The implication was about the inner workings of the character's minds in the prev chapter :) XD And, indeed! Compassion is never in vain. :) But I _had_ hoped to do better. It did and still does feel a bit cliché to me… Plot-wise. :) Perhaps it is just my imagination, perhaps not. But, it is my extreme good fortune and your graciousness that I have to thank, for such acceptance! :)

And yes, I do think they have a good knowledge of terrestrial literature on Amoi. I even believe some of our people were there during Amoi's formative years, hence the Greek naming! XDD Lord Mink is quite tight-lipped upon the subject, but I think he knows more about the Earth than even we do… ;)

You jolted my memory by mentioning those names… Actually initially, I'd wanted Commander Gaylon to have a character-wise similarity with Iason (God knows why, though! LOL), but I dropped the idea as soon as I began writing :D I still kept the name I'd thought up. Iason means Healer, and I saw from a few baby names websites (lolol!), that Gaylon, a derivative of Galen means healer too! (It also means calm.) I must have mentioned it before, while the Commander was still in picture, but it skipped my mind. XD I don't hide from Iason anymore. He is ok with the way I am doing things. If it gets too bad, I just go cower behind Riki. He is sure to distract Lord Mink! XDDD If your flu isn't already healed, get well soon! (^_^)

Dear Epee! Hello! Thank you very much! :) It is of course, an option, to write an alternate ending where I kill everyone! XDDD But, I know that it will hardly be enjoyable. I am more of a cheesy and corny writer and I am sure that you (and I) will either hate it, or break down crying if I wrote that much violence! *blush* (yeah… it was that bad… XD) As it is I was planning on writing the original ending as a 'what-if' scenario as an extra. I am hardly sure if I should do it, but it seems a pity to let go of what had, at the very beginning, been my idea for this fic's end. :) Guess that depends on if you guys want it! XDDD Tell me if you do or don't!

Dear Guest-san! Thank you very much for your concern! :D I've been ill having the flu and intermittent migraines this whole time and was unable to do much more than lay about and think (and respond to reviews at night when I could actually open my eyes... I even skipped work and school! *secretly happy for the free time (^_^)-b*) But, not to worry, it's kinda usual for me! And I am feeling much better already! Your review brightened and livened up a really feverish day, triggered the will to write after a long spell of utter inactivity! Thank you! :D

Alright friends! I will see you when I finish the next chappie! ;D I promise that I will give it to you in time (like in a week) this time around!

Thanks to all who came across this fic, read, reviewed, followed and favorited! *huggles* (^u^)

Until next time fellas! Have a beautiful weekend! (^u^)/~


	19. Chapter 19

Minna! (^u^)/ Ogenkidesu ka? (Mata) Osoku natte sumanai! (^_^;)

I apologize for being a dishonorable wretch (I promised a far sooner update…) *sigh* Lots of things happened, and I lost a bit of my inspiration... I am always working/studying nowadays too… So it's become a bit difficult… But I am really thankful for your unending enthusiasm!

Special thanks to Slythclover who has become a dear friend and sister at heart! She volunteered to beta this chapter when I told her I was having problems. This chappie would have been impossible without her help! *raises a glass of champagne* Here's to your incredible zeal and your genius! You Rock! (^u^)-b

Anyway… I finally made it through…

Sa! Enryonaku!

Warnings: Small amount of lime, length, oocness… plot…? (o_O)

Disclaimer: If they were mine...! *thinks for a moment* I guess not much would have changed… f(^u^) :p

**Please do support the author and publishers by buying the novels and DVDs!**

* * *

Chapter 19 Impasse 

"Here we are, trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why."

Kurt Vonnegut

Riki opened his eyes to a gentle, wet, warm caress on his face, and grumbled slightly. He started at the roughness of the texture and then realized what was going on, as he saw Cal take away the towel and greet him.

"You're up, Master Riki!"

Riki sighed and mumbled sleepily as he felt his head throb, closing his eyes once more. And not a second passed before the picture of dancing flames and acrid smoke flashed by, filling his senses with suffocation, and his stomach roiled. He shot up, instantly awake, to see the room blur as his eyes automatically filled with tears and his mind clouded with emotions and he turned to Cal with weak words falling from his lips.

"Where is Iason?"

"He is just outside, with Lord Am."

Riki nodded and then turned his thoughts inward, knowing now that his Blondie was indeed here and safe. He forced himself to take in deep breaths and slowly get past the initial choking feeling, forcing his mind away from the physical memory of fire and smoke and death. Only to return to face it with a regained rationale.

Guy was no more. His best friend had surrendered himself to death because of his actions. And despite every step he had taken to insult, injure and even destroy him, Riki felt nothing but remorse at his passing. Guy had turned into a monster because of him. Had he been a little more careful, a little more thoughtful and wary of his ex-partner's feelings, this would never have happened. For Guy, who had wanted to help even a scoundrel traitor like Kirie, to utter words of such cruelty… For Guy to shoot at him a glance of pure hatred, madness… He shook his head. No. It was impossible that Guy was a person who'd do what he did willingly. _He_ had been the force pushing on him to act out in desperation. But no one could help it, for it was in the past, and the past was dead as well. What was he left with? A dreadful guilt that robbed all his strength. The fact that everything was _his_ fault, and he did not deserve to live any longer.

_"You will not burn while I watch, Riki."_

He smiled and then scoffed at the remembrance. Apparently, he would not be allowed to die either.

For some reason, other than the persistent guilt that stuck to his heart like a thorn, he felt extreme unease, as if he wanted some kind of reassurance. He wanted to make sure that all that had happened had been real. And that Iason had cared enough to come to his rescue when he had faced the lowest ever words of insult, that too from a friend's mouth. That one moment when Iason had immediately obeyed his unspoken plea, no matter how everything had proceeded later, had boosted his defeated spirit, and rejuvenated his confidence. He had actually felt happy at the Blondie's gesture, not confused, irritated, angry or suspicious. He wanted to see Iason.

Riki stood up, his body tingling with an electric current, slightly unsteady, observing the furniture's reluctant silence and smiled. He wobbled, but held up a hand to stop the furniture from rushing to support him, as he walked to the entrance of the chamber and stood against the wall, as if hiding from the view of the Blondie. He beckoned to Cal to come closer. He didn't really want to go see the Blondie while he was still deep in discussion with Raoul; all the other Blondies were basically eyesores, so he hesitated. The thought suddenly hit him that he could do a bit of his own spying to know more of the situation, more of Iason's plans. Besides, pain shot through his almost numb feet, making it very difficult for another step further. He looked over to Cal.

"Hold the door open for a few seconds for me will you?"

Cal nodded, without any further comment, as he moved over to stand in front of the automatic door, as it opened with an almost soundless whirr that remained unnoticed amongst all the sounds in the room. And the conversation floated in as Riki listened raptly.

_"This is madness, Iason."_

Raoul.

_"All of this for that filthy thing you call a pet. For an insignificant, lewd creature which left you for a mongrel? Riki is the crux of this problem isn't he? Then I'll take care of him. That should solve all this." _

The voice neared the room as it was spoken. The Blondie was shouting in anger, something he had never witnessed before. Weren't Blondies supposed to be self-controlled, stone-cold and beyond expression of any emotion? Weren't they all supposed to be like the Iason Mink he had met on that street that night? What had happened to cause such a disturbance?

_"Raoul. Don't." _

The words were cold, sharp, inflectionless. Iason Mink, at his best. He smiled, as he shivered and realized that those two words had been enough to cause goose bumps.

_"Tch. You have become unfair, Iason. Enough. I am leaving."_

And the Blondie's footsteps sounded across as he stomped out of the room in obvious irritation. Riki closed his eyes and walked back to the bed, sitting down facing away from the door, as if to escape those accusations.

_"All this for that filthy thing you call a pet."_

He nodded to Cal, who moved away from his position, closing the open portal.

What was all that about? Had something else come up? Something more serious than all that had already happened in the past few hours? Hadn't this whole incident cleared up a hanging danger for Iason? Had something troublesome occurred that put Iason in a difficult situation once again? And was _he_ really the cause?

He turned to Cal.

"What were they discussing?"

After a pregnant pause and an impatient grunt from Riki, Cal spoke, with a reluctant, heavy expression.

"… About Master Iason's will…"

"Will?" asked the mongrel, immediately distracted. What would make the great Blondie even think of a will?

Cal hesitated before again he spoke. Informing the mongrel of his master's present situation seemed the wrong move, given Riki's own mental condition. But he decided quickly, as he began. There was no use trying to keep this from the pet. He would know it soon enough anyway.

"After you left… Master Iason was summoned by Jupiter once again. I do not know what happened with Jupiter, but I heard Lord Am later, trying to convince the Master that he had been ordered to get his staff ready immediately and that he categorically refused to do that. But-"

"Ready? To do what?"

"Master Riki… Lord Am is the head of bio-research in Tanagura. He… is the one who oversees the mind-tampering procedures that are ordered…"

Riki sucked in a breath, as he understood that. Iason had been too reckless, coming to save him. The fact that Dana Burn was now destroyed would have caused far too many ripples in the society than could be explained, not to forget the fact that Iason himself had perhaps been seen by various people in both Midas and Ceres, going towards the bunkers. Even if the rest of the society was pacified with plausible excuses, Jupiter would not be fooled. Everything they had done, all the rules they had broken, had culminated to this point, and Iason was being judged for everything. After more than four years of patience, Jupiter had finally made it's move. And if it warranted procedures such as making a will, it would seem indeed that even Iason Mink could not find a way out. Cal was still speaking, but Riki could hear nothing. He placed a hand on his forehead which began throbbing again, as the words he'd heard echoed in his mind.

_"All this for that filthy thing you call a pet."_

Indeed. It defied explanation that Iason would tolerate something this serious for his sake. To make a will would mean that the Blondie was ready to accept Jupiter's sentence. And that… That just could not be! The mighty leader of Tanagura could not accept an unfair sentence like that! And Iason was the ultimate fighter and rebel! But with this move… It was almost as if he was all _for_ the execution of the sentence!

_"Then I'll take care of him. That should solve all this."_

Raoul's reaction reminded him of Guy. That was the way Guy had reacted to his return to Eos. That was the way any follower would react toward his leader. Nobody, not even the vilest of the Blondies would be ready to accept Iason's decision casually. That was the way it was and would always be. For, Iason was the central pivot that single-handedly controlled all of Amoi. It would be impossible to find someone as efficient, as shrewd as him even among the Blondies, even he knew that. And as a leader himself, he understood the implications of this act of surrender.

Riki chuckled bitterly. Leader of a gang of five unruly brats, operating out of the nastiest of locales, and he'd had such pride, such self-importance as to defy and insult a Blondie whose words controlled a whole planet, when in fact, he was insignificant; nothing but a bug who'd get crushed by a single flick of the Blondie's fingers. But… But he had fallen in love with that majesty, that arrogance, that cruelty… Now that all of that was threatened, couldn't he do anything? Was it his turn to risk something, maybe even lose something more, to save Iason?

He shook his head. He could hardly think straight. Right now, he was weak. Weak and confused enough to be intimidated by his own thoughts. Yet his mind kept returning to the issue.

It was impossible. No matter how one looked at it, it was impossible that the Blondie would be ready to go through with this. It was impossible that the Blondie would have no plans to, at the least, escape Jupiter's wrath somehow. He knew how the Blondie was, the way he worked, the reason he was superior, persistent and arrogant and there wasn't a chance in hell that Iason would submit to the judgment, even if it was an order from Jupiter.

But… What if there was nothing _left_ for him to do? If he was cornered into accepting this? If that was the case, what was the use of a will? He knew that Iason hardly ever cared about possessions.

Riki's eyes widened remembering.

_"As long as you've got the pet ring on, you are mine. No matter who says anything, no matter who you may be thinking of."_

Iason didn't bother about any possession, as much as he did about him. And as long as the ring was on him, he was Iason's pet, his _possession_. Was that why he was making the will? To protect him? To make some provision for his safety? But… That just couldn't be. No matter what, it was impossible to even imagine that the Blondie cared enough. If Iason was to forget him, what use was there for protecting him? The idea was illogical, and the Blondie would not do it.

But maybe Iason did actually care? Maybe he did consider him more than a pet? He had come running when Guy had kidnapped him. He had even defied Jupiter, staked his very life to do it.

Riki imagined what the Blondie's reaction would be if he asked him outright if he cared about him, if he had come to save him because he cared… It would be a mocking, superior something, like-

"Don't misunderstand me, Riki. Did you really imagine I would let a _mongrel_ take away what is mine? That I would let him even_ think_ that his little plan had worked over the Head of Tanagura? I had to remind him where his place was. I didn't expect him to die, but his death is the cause of his own foolishness, anyway. As for you… Once again, you are _my_ pet, Riki, and I will never, ever let you get away from me."

He scoffed again. Yes, that would be the answer. Iason had come because he couldn't just stand to ignore Guy's insult to his pride. He couldn't let it go without making an example of Guy, to show the world that no one messed with his pride and got away with it. If it came to a choice between allowing such an insult to his pride and staking his life, Iason would probably choose to defend his pride. And…

_"That's right, don't forget. You are my pet, Riki."_

And because he was Iason's pet, he would _always_ belong to Iason.

Riki smiled at his own foolishness. Indeed, to fall in love with such a creature…

_"Riki is the crux of this problem isn't he?"_

Was that the truth?

_Am I really the reason for your downfall, Iason?_

A year ago, maybe even a few weeks ago, he would have rejoiced, despite everything. He would have been proud to have brought the Blondie pervert's fall. But now, he felt real sadness. If what Raoul had said had even a silver of truth, then _he_ had completely destroyed the beautifully perfect elite and made him into this pathetic, prideless, unfair creature who would accept punishment gladly. A sad chuckle escaped his lips.

_Once again, it is all my fault. _

Two people he had loved, both he had betrayed and brought down, surely unwillingly, even unknowingly. But he _was_ the cause, nevertheless.

A tear escaped the confines of his eyes as his senses returned to the present, still cursing the fate that bound him in such corners and Cal's voice tinkled its explanation.

"Master Iason has requested that Lord Am be the one to perform the procedure. And as for the will… Lord Am is going to be the executor. Usually, the accused person's legal possessions are confiscated and brought under the control of the Tanagura authorities; any will is disregarded. But in the Master's case… I assume he is going to force an exception… I think the Master is doing this to save you, Master Riki."

Riki raised his head to look at the boy's innocent, beautiful face. Cal was so naive, so transparent. He could obviously see that the boy felt deeply about his master and his well-being, despite the stone cold façade.

He tore his eyes away from the furniture to look at the ground. In truth, he wasn't significant. It wasn't at all about him. No matter what, neither Iason, nor Jupiter, nor anyone in Amoi would give a flying fuck about what happened to him after the sentence was executed. But that did not bother him. What bothered him was that he would lose what little he had left too. That he had already lost all that mattered. Now that Guy was gone, none of his actions for almost a year had any meaning. And Iason… Even though Iason didn't care about him, even though he had been the most cruel thing that can ever happen to anyone, he had fallen for him and Iason had always been _there._ As he rebelled, defied, insulted, mocked, teased, struggled, screamed, surrendered, even as he died every moment while encaged in his arms, Iason had been there. The one rock-solid port, smack in the centre of the hurricane that was his life.

After this, he wouldn't. It felt as if living was a burden to himself, as thoughts forced their way into his mind. After the sentence, he would have no one to satisfy, no one to protect, no one to defy. And he would have no place to return to, no reason to go on.

And even if Iason cared… Even if Iason did care, there would be no difference.

"He doesn't want to hand you over to Jupiter. He would never…" Cal continued, interrupting his reverie once again, trying to convince Riki of some truth that Riki didn't even hear anymore. The abstract look returned, and Cal stopped his speech, now aware that the mongrel was deep in thought. Moments passed in utter silence before there was any reaction. Cal started at the sudden breeze of coldness, and then closed his eyes with a small bow.

Riki scoffed, mocking Cal's previous words. He could imagine, all he wanted, that Iason had really come to care for him, but he could never really know and he didn't really dare to. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, Iason was still an elite, a cold blooded, cold hearted elite who knew nothing of passionate feeling, capable of steely, omnipotent control everywhere else, except under the ordinance of lust. And besides, after all the trouble he had caused, after such a situation as this was slowly coming to pass, when, at this very moment, an irreversible shift was slowly coming to completion, what right did he have to even hope for more?

To Iason, he could never be more than a pet. That was his place; that was his worth. He was right to live under this real assumption, rather than to risk his entire existence believing a contrary illusion. He was right to mock the furniture.

"What, Iason would never want me hurt? He would never give me up? He cares if I am in pain...? Or are you saying he loves me?" And then he chuckled. What an absurd thing to think?!

Cal looked up toward door and then at the mongrel, sincerely, feeling the somber mood fill the air. Despite what he thought, knew to be true, despite the fact that he perhaps should tell Riki what he thought, he kept quiet. It was neither his truth, nor his place to say anything. Not anymore. He bowed his head and held his silence.

xxxxxxxx

As soon as Katze left, Iason realized his mistake. If ever he was to get Riki to safety, then Katze would need to be able to come and go out of Eos as he pleased. And as yet, though he could leave Eos when he wanted, entry was still forbidden. He needed to authorize Katze's access codes again. He realized that he shouldn't have restricted it after his return from Scalia. But of course, he could change the status from his personal workspace at home, but the problem here was, every action of his would now be monitored with the highest priority, and every single move would be suspect.

Iason sighed, almost regretting accepting Orphe's ideas to reinforce Eos' security grid, though it was the best to do to protect Tanagura. The previous version, though quite strong was not fool-proof; not something that would pose too many problems for someone as experienced as Katze. But the advanced features of the new one were almost foolproof. Even Katze wouldn't be able to break through it. He had but one way, and that was to officially grant access via a well-monitored record system.

The panel flashed as he accessed the personnel list with their status displayed. Any change would be immediately reported to Jupiter and enforced only if Jupiter approved. He brought up Katze's records and began tampering them to allow access to Eos and a few other areas in Midas where he might be required to go as part of his work, to camouflage the blaring fact that Katze had been given access into Eos. He typed in his authorization code and waited barely a second before the panel responded.

In bold, flashing red. Access Denied.

Iason's eyes widened as he tried again, doubly careful and patient so as not to make a mistake. But the panel only returned those words.

Access Denied.

Jupiter was blocking the change. Which meant he had completely lost the trust of the electronic being. He immediately snatched his communicator and patched a call through to his ex-furniture. Only to be answered by white noise and static, signaling that his communications line had been cut off. And in mere seconds, a communiqué arrived from Jupiter informing him that from this point on, he would be allowed no communication with anyone and will be placed under house arrest to prevent further complications.

If this was going to be how it was, then Iason wanted to do one more thing before he returned to Riki's side. One more measure to make sure things went smoothly. Iason moved over to the brain-gear that he used for the transactions he processed with the black market, disconnecting its uplink and downlink, and all that connected it to the Amoi mainframes, converting it into a makeshift independent terminal. This move limited the range of the machine's capacities, but it was now completely safe from any monitors, even Jupiter's, if only for a short while. That, one was able to do such a thing was a shock, but after Katze had hacked into the system to look into Guardian's secrets, avoiding all of Jupiter's monitors, Iason had had the boy work on this, and report the developments. Had he not been wary of the young furniture and not had an eye on him since the beginning, Katze would have even got away with his initial crime. His skills were well worth the effort indeed.

He hurried, opening the program, the images of the necessary information sliding into view. Then he began the process, linking the necessary circuits, and closing his eyes, waiting as the system accessed each and every corner of his database, faster than ever, transferring the information to an external memory, saving it safely in a location inaccessible to anyone but himself. It was a safety measure, a reassurance if things should go against his interest and a move that he had never considered until now, one that Jupiter would never even think of expecting from him.

He removed the drive as soon as the transfer was complete. If his will was followed, in all probability, the penthouse would remain in the care of Raoul until he returned. And he knew Raoul's mind enough to know that the place would be placed under the care of an efficient furniture, visited only as often as strictly necessary. To place the drive in some intangible location in the penthouse therefore, seemed best for its safety. He walked over to his pet's room and opened a panel that no one even knew existed. Cal seemed to know that Riki was being observed, that every room was being observed, but no one knew where exactly the cameras were placed. He had done it himself, inside Riki's room, making sure that the device was placed where the mongrel would never even suspect.

He snorted slightly, at how well the hidden device had served its purpose and placed the drive inside, making certain that it would not be dislodged when the panel moved back and then quickly closed it and walked out to resume his position at the control system.

Moments hadn't passed before the security detail pinged at the door, surrounding the penthouse so that no one would escape. The captain, Rimus Grimn, a platina who worked directly under Orphe, entered the penthouse and bowed. So, Orphe knew as well. That only multiplied his worries. A bit of discretion, meaning Jupiter using independent droids for this duty, would have given him a hole big enough to slip Katze through. He sighed in his mind.

"Your Excellency. I have been served orders to keep you confined in your penthouse for the time until you fulfill the summons from Jupiter. Neither you nor any member of the household shall leave the premises, and no one shall be allowed inside without the express command from Jupiter. I would very much appreciate it if you would cooperate with the security detail." said the man, once again, bowing deeply.

"I understand Captain. You will have no problems from my side."

"Thank you very much, Your Excellency." said the man relieved. To confine a rebelling elite Blondie was the worst. Not only were Blondies superior in their physical strength, able to knock out his squads easily, but also capable of their superior analytical skills. An escape could never be ruled off. But a word from Lord Mink was all that was required to allay such fears. Iason though quite the rule-breaker was the respected, responsible leader of Tanagura.

"I am afraid that I will also have to post guards inside the penthouse, your Excellency. It will-"

"I know, Captain." Iason smiled. "Make sure that you allow no weakness, or I just might be tempted to escape." He said in a teasing tone. "And if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask my furniture for it."

He stepped to his panel, shut it down, gracefully picked up the glass of wine left nearby and drained it completely before he walked away.

While he had maintained an indifferent composure in front of the captain, Iason was actually desperately angry. If he wasn't able to contact Katze, if Katze wasn't able to get to Riki in time, then there was no telling what would happen to him. Iason had swallowed the drink in fear as he had imagined what would befall Riki in his absence. He needed to get Katze inside Eos, no matter what. But none of the communication systems would work. And he had no authority anymore to allow any access. And his plan heavily depended on Katze getting a hold of Riki.

He was cornered and completely disarmed. He knew that Jupiter wasn't a weak ruler. And despite the feeling of sudden insecurity, he couldn't but stop for a moment to admire the swiftness of Jupiter's decisions. For some mysterious reason, Jupiter had had a soft corner for him, and he had utilized it to the maximum. And he had definitely lost that special place with this incident. Jupiter's orders for his confinement should be taken to mean that his fate was sealed.

Iason snickered. It would have been better after all to have stayed back in Eos, allowing Guy to have Riki. That way, he wouldn't have to be afraid for his pet's life anymore. At least, Riki would be free and happy to live his life as he wished. That way, they would have faced bleak days, but both of them would have survived. Now, he no longer knew if either would survive. Knowing Jupiter, he was sure that hell awaited Riki after his sentence. Iason shoved those dark thoughts away as he entered his chambers quietly to see that Riki was awake and sitting on the bed, facing away from the door. The air was heavy and the hunched mongrel's shoulders gave an impression of some deep thought and Iason smiled. He knew that right now, Riki was in his own world. Only a sudden noise or a direct address would catch his attention. He had just opened his mouth to call out his name when the mongrel's thoughts had spilled.

"What, Iason would never want me hurt? He would never give me up? He cares if I am in pain...? Or are you saying he loves me?"

He heard the chuckle of derision and then let a moment pass before he broke his silence.

"You are dismissed, Cal. See to it that Captain Grimn's requests are fulfilled."

Riki's eyes widened as heard the voice and whipped his head around to see the Blondie once and then he slowly turned back to his previous position with a smile on his face. Impeccable, perfect as always. The Blondie's features burned in his eyes as he re-investigated the image. From the very tip of each white-golden hair to every cell of his body, down to that mocking smirk, perfection itself. It was as if nothing at all had happened, as if there was no danger, no problem, no worry at all in the entire universe. And then, Riki looked at himself. His half-wiped face, the trails of tears, the furrow of worry. How in hell did he even imagine that he could expect care, let alone love, from this beautiful creature who stood there like the moon? Cool and benevolent, but unreachable. Even being the tyrant and cruel sadist he was, Iason was incomparably superior to him. It was a shallow comparison, but even in a 'skin-deep' view, he could not compete with the perverted Blondie bastard. And how at all…

"Riki." interrupted a cold, yet soft call.

He sighed as he stood up, his eyes focused on the floor, and turned to face the Blondie.

"You need a bath…"

And Riki bowed, making his way to the bathroom, ignoring the pain that shot through his limbs.

Iason watched as the mongrel faltered, his gait unsteady, and his heart lurched. Why was Riki like this? He had assumed that the unsteadiness had come due to a weakened resolve more than anything else, but he now found it worrying. Had Guy injured him in some way?

"What's wrong with your legs?" he directed.

"It is nothing to worry about. It'll pass."

That worried him even further.

"Riki." He called sharply, a demand for explanation.

The pet sighed before he replied.

"It is the delayed side-effect of a stun gun. The type the Black Guards use…"

Iason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment, before he understood.

"Guy stunned you? You didn't go along with his plans by yourself?"

"No. He stunned me and then kidnapped me."

Iason laughed rhetorically.

"A fool, wasn't he? You would have listened and gone voluntarily if he had but asked, right?"

Riki looked up and glared at the Blondie before he resumed hobbling to the bath. Iason spoke again.

"Does that mean you wouldn't have gone with him?" He smirked, and then inhaled a deep breath, allowing the unexpected pang of joy to rise into his mind.

Riki didn't answer. The next step had him trembling as a jolt of tingling pain assaulted him and he gasped.

He saw the mongrel waver and immediately rushed to his side, lifting him up and then rushing to the bath, depositing him to sit up on a counter as he set the temperature of the water, added the usual salts and allowed a second for the tub to fill up.

Riki looked at the Blondie with slight amusement. Despite all the intimacy that they had shared, Iason had insisted that this little chore be done by the furniture, if ever Riki needed the help. The sudden warmth that he felt looking at the Blondie do such a menial thing for him caused a slight shudder to pass through his already electrified body. Why was the Blondie doing this? Riki snickered curiously, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the Blondie who dipped his fingers into the water, casually checking its temperature.

"You haven't yet answered me Riki."

"Hmmm? What was the question again?"

Annoyed at the pet's nonchalant tone Iason sent an icy glare towards the boy.

Riki snickered again before he answered seriously, thoughtfully.

"Even if I went with him, I wouldn't really be free, would I?"

"Would you have gone if I'd removed the ring?" he asked patiently.

Riki remained quiet. Did he want to accept it? Did he want to tell the Blondie that he wouldn't have, ever, listened to Guy? Did he want to tell Iason that the ring wouldn't have bound him anymore even otherwise, and that he wasn't referring to the ring at all? Did he want Iason to know what he truly felt for him at this moment? At _this_ moment, when love or hate would make no difference? When their separation was fated? Silence was his only refuge.

Iason chuckled as he stood up and stripped the mongrel of all his clothes and lifted him. Riki looked up puzzled, as the Blondie lowered him slowly into the tub and then retreated to lean against a wall with a serious expression. The entire exchange was strange because it was new, and unexpected. But Riki relaxed, coaxed into it by the heavenly warm water that surrounded his body, and sighed, as his mind returned to its meditation, and some facts that had escaped his notice came up to the surface.

"Guy… He told me that Dana Burn was shielded. That you couldn't trace me there… How did you find me?"

"Katze's tracer. It contained a radio bug, ancient technology that was used during the siege. The rebels needed supplies to sustain the siege and the only way to obtain them was by contacting their allies in Ceres. The only thing that could pass under Jupiter's monitors undetected was using ultra low frequency radio waves. It is but a guess, but I think they made provisions for the bunkers to allow those waves. But the range was limited only till Ceres. Katze picked up the signal while he was in the slums."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes…" Iason sighed. "I should have understood that you would be in Dana Burn as soon as I found that the ring's tracer didn't work. But I thought even someone as reckless as you wouldn't willingly go into that ghastly place. And I guessed you'd had enough time to escape from Amoi before we found you…"

Riki scoffed.

"Guy was always like that." A soft trembling melancholy had crept into his voice. "A bit stupid, despite all his planning. I would have run like hell away from Amoi as soon as I had what I wanted, if I had been in his place… Fuck the ring, I'd find a way to get it off somehow later, after I was in some safe location, galaxies away. Heck, I even had the money."

Indeed, _that_ was his Riki. Completely unmethodical, spontaneous, instinctive, yet absolutely effective. Iason would have searched for years, and maybe never found him, and maybe even gone mad due to the separation and the weight of the insult to his pride, if it all had happened by Riki's choice. He could have done this anytime after moving into Apatia. Yet, Riki had chosen to stay, despite the relative freedom he had granted. Even without the words, Iason knew now how deeply the mongrel cared.

Iason thought for a moment. It was a bit late that this realization, this understanding had come and dispelled the toxic jealousy and rage he had felt. For things were not under his control anymore. Now that Katze's movement was restricted, Iason was not really sure how Riki could get away, how he would get to safety. There was no one who he could trust enough to actually entrust Riki to. He scoffed in his mind. How did things turn out like this? He had always known that a day would come when he would have to pay his dues for all those little acts of disobedience, but he hadn't really expected for it to happen so soon. With the kidnapping and that spectacularly explosive suicide, that mongrel had caused far more problems than he could handle. And he was really caught , something in his mind told him it would work out somehow. It wasn't really his style to let things happen naturally and wait for the favorable moment without trying anything to quicken its arrival, but he had no other go, but to trust in that 'gut' feeling.

He looked down at the mongrel, admiring the way he seemed to own the luxury. Even in that oversized, ill-suited tub, Riki looked like a prince, the splotches of grime on his body notwithstanding. His thoughts drifted to the mongrel, even as his mind rebelled. There were far more important things to think of, far too many worries in his mind.

But there wasn't much more he could do. And there wasn't going to be such an opportunity again. He might not even be alive to say it, and even if he was alive, he would never be able to know someone this way, love someone like this. Riki had confessed his feelings, not directly to him, but to Cal. Neverthless, he had heard that confession. This wasn't the time to hold back. And besides, it was an open secret that apparently only Riki didn't realize. He smiled and then looked at the mongrel who had closed his eyes, parted his lips and sunk into the oversized tub, sighing, relishing the warmth of the water. He let the pet lay there and simply observed for quite some time.

Hours could have passed as he thought. For there was much to think about, but it had to end here. There wasn't nearly enough time. And surely, _this_ wasn't the moment to be scheming.

He cleared his throat, calling the mongrel's attention, and then carefully repeated Riki's words in the same tone Riki had said it in, looking pointedly at the now open eyes.

"What, Iason would never want me hurt? He would never give me up? He cares if I am in pain...? Or are you saying he loves me?"

"You… heard that, huh?" muttered the surprised mongrel.

There was no more response, and he did not press for an answer as he thought of his next move. To do this was beneath him, considering he was the master and Riki the pet. It was something he had always avoided, lest his soft actions be taken as a sign of a master's weakness. But he had stopped caring after a while, though the habit had stuck with him. It didn't make any difference now, did it, even if he gave the entirety of the control to the mongrel and obeyed as he bid him to?

Iason smiled, simply enjoying the thought as he lathered the mongrel's hair first, gently brushing through the locks, then prepared the sponge and knelt down, slowly running it across the exposed neck and collarbone. Riki's eyes shot open, while Iason whispered seriously into his ears.

"What if I said 'Yes.'"

Riki swallowed loudly as he analyzed the whispered words. Yes? Yes, Iason would never want to hurt him? Yes, he would never give him up? Yes, he cared if he was in pain? And yes, he... No... No way... He scoffed in his mind. This was the height of absurdity!

_Yes… He loves me? _

"You…!"

He turned to look at the Blondie and saw that smirk. That smirk meant a hundred things, and prime among them were teasing and mocking. That smirk meant that anything that follows should be closely scrutinized for hidden meanings. What was Iason doing?

"If I say, "Yes, I love you…" Would you say the same?" said the Blondie with a slight chuckle.

So, was this an 'if-then' game? Riki felt confused. The words were indeed light, the smirk was in place, but the eyes did not agree with either. There was gravity, significance and seriousness in those radiant blue eyes.

But that was all the Blondie would say before he proceeded to shift and order the mongrel to move and scrubbed him.

Riki obeyed the little commands that were issued, allowing the Blondie his freedom, as his mind wandered.

_"Riki is the crux of this problem, isn't he?"_

_"He doesn't want to hand you over to Jupiter."_

_"Yes, I love you…"_

Was this really a game? Did the Blondie mean it at all? Was it another little tactic of his to achieve something? Was it a test to see his reaction and decide something important? Was he saying it influenced by the current situation? Was Iason really in love with him?

Riki gasped as his mind was wrenched away from the train of thought and focused on the single point that was being caressed and returned to reality to see the sponge making lazy circles near his now exposed thighs, and brushed a dormant desire to life. He realized that he had risen from the water, and was now sitting on the side of the tub, with feet lathered in soap stretched across to reach the other side, making it easier for the Blondie to scrub his body. When the said member twitched further in response, he heard the slight chuckle from the form behind him which kept retracing its circuit on his body, awakening a stronger response.

"Get in the tub and rinse off."

Riki obeyed. He shivered slightly as the Blondie's fingers joined the drizzling water and caressed his skin, helping the suds of soap leave his body.

Iason didn't wait much longer when he saw how deeply the mongrel was now affected. His breath was almost a pant, his hands trembled ever so slightly, his eyes had darkened to a fiery coal black and gained their usual shine, his lips remained parted. Not that he didn't like playing with his Riki like this, but there was still much more that he wanted to do.

"Come out Riki."

Riki didn't protest. He was too tired to protest, too weak, too confused and extremely aroused. He stepped out of the tub and took the few steps it required to snatch a towel from the droid that handed it to him, dried himself wordlessly and knotted it at his waist, like he usually did, ignoring the hardened flesh.

Iason laughed, puzzled by the mongrel's reflex response.

"What is that for?" he mocked and then ordered, "Take it off and come here, pet."

Riki stood where he was for a moment, hesitating. He gritted his teeth as he felt heat rise to his face and looked straight at the Blondie with conviction. Why did he suddenly so feel embarrassed?

Iason watched as the mongrel slowly made his way to him and as soon as Riki was within his reach, he grabbed his hands, held them above his head and then turned to pin Riki against the cold wall. Riki gasped as he felt the sudden cold against his back and glared in irritation.

Amused laughter bubbled up in his chest as he saw his pet's glare and advanced to nudge the mongrel's thighs apart. He let go of the mongrel's left hand and bent down low, nipping at his neck as he whispered.

"Relieve yourself, Riki."

Riki ground his teeth once again, trying to gain some semblance of control over the reactions of his own body, as his free hand trembled and he shivered both from the cold and from the warmth of the body that encaged him.

Iason saw that the mongrel was clenching his fists and decided it wasn't enough. Riki needed a bit more coaxing before he gave in, no matter what the situation, no matter how many times it happened. He smiled as he trailed his fingers across the mongrel's neck and then lodged his knee upwards, gently rubbing over Riki's engorged member, and smiled again at the corresponding moan he received.

"Do it, Riki." He whispered, nuzzling the crook of the exposed neck, sending thrilling vibrations through the mongrel's body.

Never so soon. Riki's instincts forbade it and he struggled, trying to free himself. His reflexes were trained to disobey.

"Don't order me…" A caustic retort, issued from between clenched teeth.

More. His pet wanted more. And he responded to that want, that need, to tear down his defenses. But this time…

Iason exhaled, causing a breathy gasp from his pet, as his free hand wandered to the trembling chest beneath him and caressed the protrusions on it softly, lingering at spots which caused the most distress to his pet. He smiled once again to see the skin flush and color, and then removed his face from the crook of his shoulder to look at the mongrel's eyes.

When Iason moved away from him, Riki's eyes followed the motion to see warm blue eyes accosting his own, a plea in them asking for his obedience rather than demanding it.

"Do it."

It _wasn't_ a command. To rebel now when there was no command, when the force of the Blondie's will was weak would be a technically liable escape tactic. But he didn't want to, he couldn't do it. He wanted to yield.

Riki closed his eyes and exhaled as he directed his free arm to do his bidding, and pleasure began its slow assault, as his vision filled with pictures, a memory of their first time in that place in Midas and the innumerable times he had been forced to do this in front of the tyrant. But, no matter how he tried, it wasn't enough. Neither the constant strokes, nor the mental fantasy was enough. It was a cruel thing, for his co-ordination was slightly hindered with the tingles of leftover electricity that still coursed through his limbs; furthermore was the fact that his dominant hand was still held captive.

"Iason…" he sighed.

The Blondie closed his eyes and inhaled as a thrill of pure pleasure shot through his spine listening to the mongrel's sigh. And he gave in, releasing his grip on the boy's dominant hand, tipping the unsuspecting mongrel's face upwards, initiating a languid, heart-stopping kiss and pushed the mongrel's busy hand away, replacing it with his own in one fluid move.

Riki gasped and moaned into the kiss before he withdrew slightly letting a long drawn breath escape, looking deep into the Blondie's eyes as he watched, and raised his now free arms to cling to Iason's clothed back, bunching the material, lost in the overwhelming expertise of his touch.

"Say it, Riki…"

"I… I…" Riki gasped, as his control wavered and he finally let go, clenching his eyes shut, exploding quite unexpectedly.

The Blondie smiled, and then kissed the mongrel once again, tenderly, letting him bask in pleasure for a little while, as his breathing normalized.

"Say it, Riki."

Riki looked up at the depth in Iason's eyes, realizing that the Blondie was serious about it. Yet, he couldn't say it. Because, even now, there was doubt, uncertainty. Blondies were partly machines; they couldn't fall in love. And despite all his peculiarities, Iason was a Blondie. To the Blondie, he was still certain, all of it was a game. And he wasn't a toy to be played with. To give him what he wanted would be a defeat worse than any, no matter what his heart wanted. It would be an insult to Guy who had done all that with the sole intent of rescuing his self-esteem.

Yet… Not only had the Blondie saved him, he had also restored his defeated pride there in Dana Burn. And added to that, Iason was now accepting punishment for him… Well maybe not really _for_ him, but he had been a key reason for it.

Riki owed him the truth. And he knew it. Yet…

"I am hungry." he muttered, fully ready for a wave of force from his master, demanding that he obey his order.

But all he received was a small smirk and then another tender kiss.

"Let's eat then." The Blondie replied as he snatched a robe and wrapped it around him and walked him out of his chamber.

Riki looked around to see the guards posted inside the penthouse. Was the security being increased? Was it because of the explosion? He walked up to the makeshift table where he had his meals, only to be restrained by a tug on his hand. He looked at Iason questioningly, and was answered by a stiff smirk and an invitation.

"Dine with me tonight, Riki."

Riki scoffed as he sat down at the indicated seat and smiled, still a little disturbed.

"Iason… What's going on?" he directed with a sharp glance, which was responded to again with a stiff smirk.

"It's nothing to worry about, Riki. I am just being placed under house arrest."

* * *

So… This is the part where you throw stuff and I decide whether to stay and take it, or run away… XDD Like it? Hate it? Boring? Tell me! I will love you for it! XD

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and most of all, for waiting so long to read this crap! And apologies again to have kept you waiting. Please forgive me? =3

Dear Prospero-dono,

If you're still reading this…. It's been a month or so, so perhaps it will seem even more out of context than it did when I updated within weeks… XDDD But I would love to address your comment about memory! :D

Yes, I also believe that memory is much more intangible than currently assumed. It is hard to believe or disbelieve things like past-life memories, because they are very relative, obscure, ne? Mystical even, I'd say! Most of the times, it would be quite unverifiable, I would think! :) But the times it is verifiable… It's just baffling! Though as intelligent beings, we deny it, science still does not have the answers to everything! :D And... Well, I think that like intelligence and wisdom, fact and legend usually kinda complement each other, rather than oppose. Where one lacks, the other fills in! lol! I sound so unscientific, so I guess there must be a bit of truth in what I believe! XDDDDD Well, actually there is a lot more, and I would write pages upon pages on this specific topic, but… I'd bore you and everyone who's reading this! XD So I'll leave it here!

I have heard of the Hagakure, though not read it… And I kinda shivered at that quote… I am learning a huge lot from you, Prospero-dono! Thank you for all the wisdom, and your encouragement!

*in an inappropriately masculine baritone* Sore ni… Sessha wa an'nani toshiyori ya kashikoi janai de gozaru na… Seishiki wa dame de gozaru! Sore demo tsukau nara, '-chan' te yonde itadaitai... de gozaru! ;) (^▽^) (Am I making sense? XDD)

On a much more unrelated and common note, it seems like that weekend was Samurai weekend for me! First I chat with a dear friend about various things, and the topic of Rurouni Kenshin (I'm a **huge** fan!) comes up, and then I have a friend bring over a DVD of the 2012 live-action movie (I didn't even look or care if it was an original copy! XDD Wherever he got it, however he managed to lay his hand upon it, bless his soul! I'd been waiting for some time! And it was beautiful, btw *melting at the memory*) and it gets me thinking about the Samurai. I see your review with the quote from Hagakure! And then I get to read a piece of fanfiction which brings "shudo" into my mind! Such coincidences seem to rule my life nowadays! :D (I was srsly hoping I to meet with some really cool Ninja or something over the week! XDDD)

Ah?! :O I have been nothing but kind to the characters! Kindness is my second nature! XDDD *lol, what a load of crap! XDDD* I will try my best to be merciful towards our heroes! :D

Dear Dardar-dono, I've been wanting to thank you for your enthusiasm for a while now, but I saw that your PM feature has been disabled. I know, it is perhaps because you want your privacy, but I cannot go anymore without thanking your enthusiasm, which has been the cause of more than a smile, more than just once! :) Forgive me if I breached a line by drawing attention to you like this, but, thank you very, very much for your continued support! (^u^) Korekara mo yoroshiku!

De wa, minna-san! Gokigen'yo! (^u^)/~~


End file.
